A Legend of the Past, a Savior of the Future
by N'jata
Summary: The fires of war have finally reached the forest. And as they find themselves caught in the middle, both San and Nathan realize that if they are to survive the bloodshed yet to come, they will have to rely not only on their own abelites but on eachother.
1. Nathan

A Legend of the Past, a Savior From the Future  


  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke, yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
Note to readers: As you read this fic, you will probably keep asking yourself, what's this gotta do with Princess Mononoke? before any snap judgments are made let me verify what's going on. This story is basically a rewritten version of Princess Mononoke. Only in this version a person from our time period will be thrown into original storyline, thereby creating a new one. The first two or so chapters will move a little slowly but i assure you, that it'll start to get a lot more interesting as the story proceeds.  
  
Now that that's all squared away, I leave you to enjoy the first chapter of my very long Princess Mononoke fan fiction.  
  
  
  
Chapter one  
  
Nathan felt himself shutter from the inside out as his dark eyes lowered to the graded finals paper in front of him. The three blunt lines of red seemed to shoot out at him the longer he looked at the letter they created. _An F', _he though to himself with a silent grumble. _Figures.  
  
_Mark, his best friend leaned over from the neighboring desk, and grinned slyly. I told you, not to watch that Anime marathon last night. he whispered. But no... You had to discard my warning, and watch it anyway.  
  
Keep talking Marko, replied Nathan bitterly. Just keep on talking.  
  
Mr. Dimario sat back down at his desk, and eyed the classroom through his thick spectacles. I'd just like to say that never in my life have I seen better test scores. His cheery round face suddenly curled into a slight frown. Despite the fact some of you, whom shall remain unnamed, failed miserably, I want you all to know that I'm very pleased right now with your progress.  
  
Nathan rolled his eyes, and chuckled lightly. But not light enough to be heard by the Sixty year old Veteran.  
  
Something humorous, Mr. Benski? Mr. Dimario grumbled, clearly annoyed by the sixteen year old's lack of respect. Especially since it had become a daily occurrence.  
  
Nathan looked at the old history teacher and said. No sir, Mr. D!  
  
Harrled Dimario glared at the rebellious youth sitting at the desk in the fifth, center row. I want to see you after class Benski.  
  
Nathan looked at the history teacher, and then back down at the F' on his test. _Great.  
  
_The bell finally rang when the clock hit 10:15 AM. While the other students filed out through the door, Nathan sat motionlessly in his desk, not for one minute taking his eyes off the test in front of him.  
  
Dimario approached the youth steadily. When he was standing just a few inches away from him, he brought a thick hand down of the scratched up surface of the desk. A loud slam echoed through the room, causing Nathan to jump back in shock. What the hell is wrong with you boy?! Dimario shouted.   
  
Silence'  
  
I asked you a question, and dammit, I expect an honest to God answer!  
  
Silence'  
  
Dimario was losing his patients as well as his temper. Look, Nathan. I'm gonna be frank with you. He leaned closer to the teenager, and stared into his young eyes. You've completely failed History. You were given three weeks notice before Finals, which should have given you plenty of time to prepare. If you had actually studied the material for once, you might actually have gotten a somewhat decent grade.  
  
Nathan looked up at the older man and said. I tried my best sir but-  
  
Oh cut the crap Benski, spat Dimario. You're just a Goddamn slacker. And if you think those pencil scratches you call drawings' are gonna get you anywhere in life, boy, you'd better look in to getting a really good cat-scan.   
  
Nathan reach his hand down towards the thick covered sketch book leaning against the side of his desk and gripped it protectively. Can I go now sir?  
  
The old teacher moved away from the desk, but kept his grayish eyes on the youth. Yeah, get out of here, he muttered, making a dismissing gesture with his hand  
  
Slinging a heavy backpack over his shoulder, Nathan quickly vacated the class room and dashed out into the hall. As he made his way through the crowded corridor, he felt the blood rising his his veins, and he shoved passed the people that wandered into his path.  
  


  


  
So old Nazi-killer Dimario gave you the old speech again? asked Mark before putting another spoon-full of chili into his hungry mouth. He swallowed loudly. What is that, five times this year?  
  
corrected Nathan blandly. He made a few more strokes with his pencil as he continued to draw the strange figure in his sketch book. But I'm not exactly sure.  
  
Worried about what your grade's gonna be?  
  
Nathan brushed away the eraser bits from the paper, and blew lightly on it. Not really.  
  
Oh come on, retorted Mark. You're not the least bit worried about flunking out? God knows I am.  
  
The reason I don't worry, is because I have a philosophy.  
  
And that is?  
  
Every little event has a purpose. And I feel that this failed history course is one of those little events.  
  
So you're saying that no matter what happens in life, It all ends up being for the best?  
  
Nathan took a sip of his soda.   
  
I was right. That Voltaire really does mess around with the old noggin. He looked over at what his friend had been drawing. What's that?  
  
Nathan stopped drawing, and looked at his small sketch of something that looked cross between an angle, and a Cheetah. The angle-cheetah's body was thin and skelital-like, and covered from head to toe in strange tattoos. Wide paws for hands brandished a vicious curved claw in each of it's six fingers while two enormous wings, jagged and bony were spread out like two doors of a gate. The pointed face that still needed to be shaded in, held a beautiful yet sinister aspect to it. Just something I thought up. he answered quietly.  
  
Pretty nasty looking if you ask me, exclaimed Mark as he eyed the perfectly rendered shapes of the angle-cheetah's bare chest. You still having those dreams?  
  
Yeah. I'm starting to that they're either byproducts of some drug test my parents volunteered me for while I was asleep of just the result of living a fifteen hour day schedule. He continued to sketch. I'm slowly leaning towards the a neutral between the two.  
  
Mark shook his head. Sometimes I wonder how you manage to live with parents like yours and still think the way you do.  
  
Maybe I'm Just... Nathan trailed off when she stepped into his view. Caitlin Taylor; the most popular girl in Oakwood high. Only fifteen, and yet she still had every guy in the school drooling all over her like dogs. He was one of them. Only he had managed to keep his hormones in check up to this point. Besides, talking Casanova to a girl was just one of those things he had absolutely no skill in_.   
  
_Nathan was so lost in Caitlin's image, that he was too late to notice a muscular hand snatching away his drawing book. He jerked around, and found himself staring into the the angular face of Ronnie Barkdon, the high school Quarter Back. _Oh shit, _he thought to himself with pained expression  
_  
_Hey, Binki! said Ronnie violently. I thought I told you that Caitlin Taylor was off-limits to losers like you.  
  
Must have slipped my mind Ronnie, returned Nathan. Though he was not much in the way of an athlete, he had never been one to take abuse from people like Ronnie.   
  
Ronnie looked at the drawing in his hand and smirked. This is pretty good, Binki, he said. Man what a set this bitch has! He looked down at Nathan. But you know what it needs?  
  
The dark haired youth was almost afraid to ask.   
  
Ronnie picked up Mark's bowl of half eaten chilly and tipped it to one side. The chili oozed onto the drawing book, covering the unfinished sketch of the angel-cheetah in greasy, red mush. He then closed the book, dropped it to the white, tile floor and stomped on it with a heavy foot. There, I think you owe me a little gratitude, Binki.  
  
Nathan could only stare at the smelly, sloppy mess on the floor that had once been his drawing book. The drawing book he had been keeping for the last two years. He heard the hysterical laughs of a dozen other students around the cafeteria, as he looked up at the red haired quarter-back in front of him. he muttered, as he picked the chili covered drawing book from off the floor.  
  
Ronnie laughed and rustled Nathan's hair roughly, Any time, he chuckled, and walked off to join the rest of his friends.  
  
Mark placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and looked down at the mess he was holding. How bad is it?  
  
Nathan glanced over at Mark then back at his sketch book. With one swift movement, he tossed the bundle of chili covered paper into the nearest trash can. Does that answer your question, mark?  
  


  
  


The rest of the school day was for the most part slow and uneventful. At least in Nathan's opinion. As he progressed through his last four classes, he learned that he had flunked both Geometry and chemistry and had just nearly passed English. The only class which he had managed to pull an A' in was advanced Japanese. For one reason or another it was the only class that came easy to him. It was a strange occurrence in his academic life that seemed to repeat itself every year.   
  
Nathan Benski, was not what most people would consider to be a typical art-geek. He just didn't fit the description. He didn't dress the part, nor did he act the part, which always seemed to make him feel somewhat out of place. In all actuality, he seemed to act less like an artist and more like a cynical philosopher from some back alley district in San Francisco. Of course, being that he had spent the first decade of his life contributed greatly to that aspect of him.  
  
As he and his friend, Mark Sofnic walked along on of the many sidewalks of their quiet suburban town, Nathan continued to quietly stew over the loss of his sketch book.  
  
Look, you can't let it get to you, Nate, Mark said. I know you, you'll probably have another book halfway filled up by the end of the week.  
  
Nathan glanced at mark and shot him a glacial look. You just don't get it, do you.  
  
Get what?  
  
He frowned and adjusted his backpack so it would fit more comfortably on his shoulder. The book's just a piece of it. You're right, I probably could fill up a new one in a week.  
  
Mark cocked an eyebrow. So what're you so tick off about?  
  
Nathan snapped.   
  
  
  
he continued.   
  
Would you care to elaborate on that? Mark asked.  
  
I told you about that summer trip to Japan my parents shoved down my throat two months ago, right? Mark nodded I just learned that I'll be playing the half-assed peon to some jerk-off botanist my dad knew back in collage. He made a snorting sound, then spat out a slimy wad of spit onto the street to his left. Eight weeks of following this guy around in a fucking lab, while he plays frankinstien with a few dozen plants.  
  
For a long moment, Mark could only stare at his friend. Man, you really are on the rag today, Nate! Just then a hand slapped the back of his had. Oww! what the hell was that for?  
  
Nathan smirked. That was in bad taste, Marko. and answered, Even for you.  
  
Yeah, I can't believe I forgot about your obsession for showing girls respect.  
  
It was just a sick remark, Nathan retorted. Let's just leave it at that.  
  
For awhile the two teenagers just walked in silence. it was when they stopped at a cross-walk that Mark reinitiated the original conversation. So why exactly are you going on this trip to Japan anyway?  
  
Nathan Shrugged. My parents think it'll be a nice educational experience for me, he said I truthfully think it's their way of punishing me for pursuing the artistic path in life. My dad was able to talk his old alma mater frat-buddy into making me a temporary lab assistant. So come this Saturday, I'll be flying a coach-class flight to Godzilla country.  
  
At least you'll be getting out of dead end Oakwood for eight weeks, Mark replied.  
  
Would you care to go in my place?  
  
Sorry, no-can-do, pal, said mark, shaking his head. I hate traveling.   
  
The crossing signal suddenly switched to walk'. Stepping onto the street Mark and Nathan proceeded towards the next block.   
  
Mark continued. you're the one who knows the language.  


  
  
  


It was 5:00 by the time Nathan finally got home. His house was what one would normally expect for an upper middle-class family to live in. White walls, beige furniture, and glass coffee table standing just a few feet away from the high definition television set, and all the other things the typical yuppie would need to feel complete. Nathan had never thought much of the place. As long as the house he lived in had four primary walls along the perimeter and a complete roof he would be happy. But this house, this thing that his family had fabricated from their wallets seemed less like a home and more like a giant display case.   
  
_Of course what else should I expect from the baby-boomer spawn of our lovely capitalist society? _He always seemed to ask himself.  
  
And there was Nathan's parents. His dad worked as an advertisement consultant at some small time software company, and his mom owned one of the three law firms in Oakwood. For awhile, Nathan couldn't quite figure out why he just didn't seem to reflect his parent's workaholic personalities. That was until they finally told him that he was adopted.  
  
What would normally cause a kid to go nuts turned out to be more of a relief. It wasn't that Nathan didn't like his parents', he just did relate to them all that well. Daily routine of interaction was all by lengthily. There was a hello', and then a how was school which was then followed by lethargic reply. And then it was off to seclusion Nathan went. This lasted until it was time to sit down to dinner, where the same routine was usually repeated.  
  
After managing to suffer through the meal and the redundant dialog of the conversation, Nathan quickly made his way back to his room, locking the door behind him. Because he wasn't feeling in a web surfing mood at that moment, he skipped the seven hour long computer work session for that night and went straight to bed.   
  
As he lay quietly, staring at the ceiling, he couldn't help but wander as to what to expect when he finally reached Japan. In truth, he really wasn't against the idea. He had always said that in order to truly embrace life you had to take hold of it with both hands. Of course, sayings like that usually came about after consuming five cokes in a period of ten minutes. But despite the amount of disdain he had expressed towards the idea, he knew that it would probably be one of the only means of escape he would have from this life of his. What would be waiting for him, he didn't know. What he did know was this; he had to away from Ronnie, he had to get away from Mr. Dimario, and he just had to get away from his parents. But what he knew must of all was that he had to get away from Oakwood more than anything else.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So there you have it, the first chapter. Like I said before the first few chapters will be kind of slow. But the story will gradually increase in terms of in plot. Please review this, because I'd really like to know how you people like the story thus far. comments, suggestions, even criticisms are welcome 


	2. Journey to Paradise

A Legend of the Past, a Savior From the Future  


  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke, yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
Note to readers: As you read this fic, you will probably keep asking yourself, what's this gotta do with Princess Mononoke? before any snap judgments are made let me verify what's going on. This story is basically a rewritten version of Princess Mononoke. Only in this version a person from our time period will be thrown into original storyline, thereby creating a new one. The first two or so chapters will move a little slowly but I assure you, that it'll start to get a lot more interesting as the story proceeds.  
  
**P.S. _Please_ review this time. I really want to know what you people think of this story.**  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
With a groggy sigh, Nathan stepped through the boarding gate and into the airport terminal. The flight had been long, painfully long. The type of long that would make a person want to commit suicide. Eleven hours of flight time from Los Angeles to Tokyo. Eleven hours in coach, stuck between a fat, tourist kid and some Japanese computer fanatic. Sleep of course had been pretty much impossible.  
  
By the time he arrived at the Tokyo International Airport, it was well past morning back home, so everything was pretty much dark where he was at the moment. He stretched out his arms, yawned and continued towards the customs line.  
  
After all was finally taken care of, he proceeded towards the airport's main entrance, where his dad's friend would most likly be waiting for him. Because the airport was so crowded, moving around the place proved to be more difficult than Nathan had expected. As he began his search, he suddenly realized that he had absolutely no idea what the guy looked like. Aside from saying that the man was Japanese and in his mid forties, his dad never really gave him an actual description. All that Nathan had was a name, Dr. Ryota Haruhiko. Standing like a stone pillar in the middle of the rapidly moving stream of the crowds, Nathan thought frantically as to how he was going to get himself out of this mess. _Maybe he's holding_ _a sign with my name on it, _he thought to himself, remembering the time he and his parents had gone on that week long trip to Costa Rica.   
  
Just then_,_ a man dressed in black jeans and a button down shirt pushed himself through the immense crowd of people and quickly began moving towards Nathan, he called out.  
  
Nathan looked on curiously as the man continued to make his way towards him. When they were finally within close proximity, the man spoke again.  
  
You're Fred Benski's son, right?  
  
Nathan studied the tired looking man for a brief moment. His face was thin and angular with a slight five o'clock shadow. His hair was unkempt and his narrow eyes were almost completely hidden behind a pair of thick glasses. From the looks of the rough patches of skin and the faint blemishes along his cheeks and forehead, it was obvious that this guy either spent a lot of time in the outdoors or in bars getting into fights. After taking another quick look at his face   
Nathan cocked an eyebrow. Yeah that's me, he said.  
  
The man smiled and extended his hand. Ryota Haruhiko, he said cheerfully.  
  
Nathan paused for a moment then extended his hand as well. Dr. Haruhiko, right?  
  
Ryo will be fine, Haruhiko said shaking the youths hand. Doctor Haruhiko just sounds too stuffy for me.  
  
Alright then, Ryo it is. Nathan paused again, studied the Japanese man once more then continued. I wasn't expecting someone who could speak English.  
  
Ryo laughed. Well, you can't go to school in America for seven years and not pick up a few words along the way, you know.  
  
It's just that I was hoping to exercise my Japanese while I was here, Nathan replied.   
  
Oh, well then please do.  
  
_(Note: From this moment on, all characters will be speaking Japanese. It'll just look like they're speaking english.)_   
  
With a cocky grin, Nathan cleared his throat and began to speak. I thought I was gonna die on that flight.  
  
To this Ryo smiled. Yeah, well that's the airline industry for you, Unless you're willing to cough up two grand you're stuck in the ratsnest of the flight.  
  
Could've been worse, Nathan replied. My parents could've shipped me over here on some cargo freighter.   
  
Your Japanese is remarkably good, said Ryo approvingly.  
  
Four years worth of classes will do that to you. An American man yelling into a cell-phone while pulling along one of those suite cases on wheels suddenly shoved passed him, not even stopping for a second. Watch where you're going you white collar American fuck! Nathan yelled in perfect japanese.  
  
Ryo laughed loudly. You even have the insults mastered.  
  
Everyone needs a hobby.  
  
Because they both wanted to get away from the pandemonium of people, Nathan and Ryo quickly made there way out into the parking lot, where a rather beat up looking jeep was waiting for them.   
  
The jeep was an old model. Which model that was, Nathan couldn't tell. The exterior was covered in dirt and large blotches of rust which practically hid the flat green colored paint that had badly faded over the years. The left head light was cracked as was a small section of the windshield.   
  
Nathan looked at the old vehicle and then back at Ryo. Your car?  
  
the older man replied quickly. You weren't expecting anything fancy, were you?  
  
Nathan just shrugged. Not really. I Just thought you drove something a little more...... presentable. He gave Ryo a small grin. I mean you are a scientist.  
  
Good point, Ryo said, opening one of the rear doors. He snatched up Nathan's duffle bag and tossed it onto the back seat. but when you work in the real world like I do, being presentable isn't really the top priority. He took one more look at the youth's rather lightly packed duffle bag. Are you sure this is all you brought with you, Nathan?  
  
  
  
The man made a strange expression and closed the door. You're pretty light-packed for an eight week trip to the other side of the world. He walked over to the passenger side and unlocked the door for.  
  
I've never really needed that much when I travel, Nathan replied climbing into the jeep, sitting himself down on the leather passenger seat. And lugging around a fifty pound bag of underwear and T-shirts gets to be a real pain in the ass after the first three minutes.  
  
You'll get no argument from me there. With that, Ryo quickly settled into the driver's seat, and slipped the key into the ignition. Buckled in?   
  
Before Nathan could even nod, the Jeep shot backward, turned, stopped and then shot forward. Within a few short minutes, they were out of the parking lot and starting down the freeway.  
  
Nathan shrilled. What're you trying to do, get us killed?  
  
Ryo shot the agitated youth a wry grin. I thought you California kids liked speed when you drive.  
  
I'm not your typical California kid', Ryo, Nathan muttered.  
  
The man chuckled. Yeah I figured that when I saw what you were wearing, he said flicking at a lapel on Nathan's black, leather jacket. I thought leather was out of style.  
  
Feeling somewhat annoyed at his older companion's last few remarks, Nathan lightly slapped the hand away and crossed his arms across his chest. It is. He gave Ryo an icy look.  
  
Okay, you don't need to get snippy about it. Ryo continued to look forward, watching the road like a hawk.  
  
Nathan said embarrassedly. I'm just a little worn out from that flight.  
  
Ahh, don't worry about it, Ryo replied. Just lie back and sleep it off. We'll probably reach our destination by the time you wake up.  
  
Nathan rubbed his tired eyes and looked groggily at Ryo. Just where are we going anyway?  
  
Ryo turned towards Nathan and grinned. You'll find out soon enough. Saying that, he reached over and pulled up on a small lever attached to Nathan's seat, causing it to fall backward. Now get some sleep, already.  
  


  
  


When Nathan finally awoke he found that the jeep had stopped and that Ryo was gone. he muttered as he lifted himself up into a sitting position. He leaned forward and rested his chin against the dashboard. It felt as though he had been asleep for hours. Just where the hell are we anyway? The only thing he could see were thick patches of bushes and trees that stood just a few feet away from the Jeep. After looking about the scene for a moment, he opened the door and climbed out of the jeep.  
  
His feet landed on soft dirt and leaves, which crunched under his weight. Because of all the hours he had spent sitting his legs felt weak and stringy. For a moment he felt as though he was standing on a water bed. When he was finally able to steady himself he continued to look about the area around him.  
  
Except for the narrow, dirt road behind him, Nathan was completely surrounded by forrest. Thick branches, like the arms of giants stretched out in all directions, blocking the sunlight with their thousands of greenish leaves. Only a few crisp beams of light were able to penetrate the thick shield, allowing the forrest floor a small amount of illumination. The sight left Nathan at a complete loss for words.  
  
Amazing isn't it? someone sid suddenly.  
  
Nathan twisted around to see Ryo standing behind him with a toothbrush in his mouth. Where'd you run off too?  
  
The Japanese man smiled, made a few more strokes with his tooth brush, then spat onto the ground. Nature called, he said. Have a nice nap?  
  
Nathan shrugged. More or less. It was a hellova lot more comfortable than that plane, I can tell you that much.   
  
Glad to here it, Ryo replied heartily. You're going to need all the energy you can muster if you have any hope of surviving our little journey.  
  
Nathan asked shooting the man a confused look.  
  
Welcome to my lab, Nathan, Ryo exclaimed stretching out his arms. Thirty square miles of pure, uncivilized forrest. It's here that you're going to assist me for the first three weeks of your trip.  
  
For a moment Nathan was sure that his lower jaw and fallen to the ground. You have got to be kidding me, Ryo.  
  
No kidding, Nathan. As of this moment, you are no longer a member of the civilized word.  
  
The teenager's face began to turn grim and his eyes narrowed. _I am going to kill you for this, Dad! _he thought._  
  
_Ryo took in a deep breath of the forrest air and exhaled loudly. God, I love this place! he said proudly. He then moved over to the rear door of the jeep and took hold of something. I went ahead and put all your stuff in the backpack you'll need. Aside from that, you'll be in charge of carrying half the food and the first-aide supplies.  
  
Nathan repeated.  
  
That's the spirit! Ryo then lifted a rather heavy looking red backpack and set it carefully on the ground. And just so everything's fair, I'll be in charge of the equipment, the tent, water and all the cooking supplies.  
  
To this Nathan's expression brightened. Well since you put it that way, I'll be happy to carry all the food and medical crap. He looked at the red backpack and snickered. So where's my pack? he asked with a sly look on his face.  
  
Right in front of you, slick.  
  
Nathan looked at the backpack again and found himself staring. This thing?  
  
  
  
This backpack right here?  
  
  
  
He looked at the large backpack once more, than glared at Ryo. Hell no!  
  
After looking at the same backpack, Ryo locked eyes with the annoyed youth and shrugged. What's the problem?  
  
The fucking thing probably weighs a ton!  
  
It's really not that heavy, Nathan.  
  
Not for you it probably isn't! Nathan hissed. You do this sort of thing all the time!  
  
For a moment the two remained in a silent stare. Nathan with a look of annoyance and rage, and Ryo with a calm look of bewilderment.  
  
Alright, Nathan, Ryo said finally. I'll carry this pack, and you can carry the other one.  
  
You mean the one with the equipment, the tent, the water and all the cooking supplies?  
  
The very one.  
  
After a brief moment to consider the alternative, Nathan made an annoyed huff' and slung straps of the heavy backpack over his shoulders. I think I'll just take this one right here. As he stood up, he felt the weight of the pack pulling down on his back and shoulders.   
  
Ryo gave the youth a concerned look. You sure?  
  
  
  
Alright, if that's your choice. He reached into the jeep once more and pulled out what looked like a regular school sized back pack.  
  
What the hell is that? Nathan asked staring at Ryo's backpack. I thought you said you were going to carry all that crap with you.  
  
I am.  
  
That pack's smaller than the one I use for school! Nathan continued. How can you carry the equipment, the tent, the water and all the cooking supplies in that thing?  
  
Ryo smiled. My equipment's nothing more than a notebook a few small bottles of chemicals and three test tubes. The tent is one of those compact instant set ups, we'll get most of our water from the river and creeks so all we need now is a single canteen, and as for the cooking supplies, well, all there really is is a roll of tinfoil two sporks and a few miniature propane canisters for the stove. He slipped the back pack over his shoulders and continued to smile at Nathan. It's all pretty compact.  
  
At this point Nathan felt as though he was just one second away from going completely ballistic. All he could do was stare at both the cheery faced man and the small backpack he was carrying. You set me up, didn't you? he said through clenched teeth.  
  
Hey, I offered you the other pack, but you insisted on carrying that one. Ryo gave one more quick smile to Nathan before walking towards the trees. Now, since that little detail's been settled, let's get a move on.  
  
Nathan frowned, then proceeded to follow the botanist as he began to lead him deeper into the forest. With every step he took , he cursed himself for being stupid enough to fall for such a cheep trick.  
  
  
  



	3. Legends and Mumbo-Jumbo

A Legend of the Past, a Savior From the Future  


  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke, yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
Note to readers: For those of you who've read up to this point, I commend you. I know that the plot has been moving slowly, and I apologize for that. The thing is, I had to develop a little bit of the main character's background before I tossed his ass into the story of Princess Mononoke. This chapter is the first pivotal point in the story, so expect some good reading.  
  
**  
**  
Chapter 3  
  
It was day two of Nathan and Ryota's trek through the massive forrest. Within that small span of time they had walked nearly fifteen miles. On more than one occasion, Nathan was sure he was going to drop dead.  
  
How much further? the dark haired youth called out to the botanist as he pulled himself over a fallen tree. Sweat was running down his face.  
  
Just another hour or so, Ryo replied. We'll have a break soon, I promise.  
  
Nathan slid over the rough surface of the fallen tree, and panted like a wild dog. The heavy backpack he had been tricked into carrying had left his back feeling like piece of stressed metal, all bent and sore. The word chiropractor kept on ringing through his head. You said we could take a break at least a half hour ago.  
  
Ryo turned around and crossed his arms. Oh come on, kid! he said with a laugh. What's the matter? Is this too tough for a macho guy like you?  
  
What the hell are you talking about? I'm about as macho as Woody Allen with a hangnail. Nathan straightened himself and continued walking. I'm an art-geek, not a friggin bushman.  
  
Well, Nathan, Ryo replied patting the teenager on the shoulder. Everyone needs new experiences. Even the occasional art-geek.  
  
Nathan rolled his eyes and sighed with exasperation. he suddenly stopped, and froze in place.  
  
What's wrong?  
  
He brought a hand to his ear and listened while his eyes shifted from left to right. Did you hear that?  
  
Ryo looked around him, then gave Nathan simple shrug. I didn't hear anything.  
  
After another minute of silence, Nathan shook his head then continued walking. Maybe I just imagined it, he said with a frown.  
  
Ryo smiled and laughed quietly. Maybe it was a Kodama.  
  
Nathan looked back at the man with a raised eyebrow. A what?  
  
A Kodama. Little tree spirits that lived in the forests of the old days. Legends say they're a sign that a forrest is healthy. To hear one is a good thing.  
  
Nathan retorted sarcastically. And I suppose they have pointy ears, too. And they all live in mushroom houses and spread pixy dust on flowers to make them bloom. He made a scoffing chuckle.  
  
So you don't believe in legends then?  
  
Nathan did not look back at Ryo this time. I've never been one to believe in old fairy tales and mumbo-jumbo. I think they make for nice entertainment, but that's all. He stopped for a moment, and waited until Ryo was along side him. Do you believe in legends?  
  
Ryo replied. Usually the only ones I believe in are the ones that might actually have happened.  
  
Care to name a few?  
  
Ryo continued. They'll be good for campfire stories.  
  
Fine by me, Nathan returned.   
  
By the way, whose doing the cooking tonight?  
  
Nathan grimaced. I am, he said coldly. After that disaster you cooked up last night, I think I should do the cooking from now on.  
  
Fine by me. I hate cooking anyway. After both had said their part, they continued deeper into the forrest.   
  


  


  
The location Ryo had lead Nathan to was really nothing more than a small clearing surrounded on all sides by trees. The sound of flowing water could be heard nearby, as could the chirping of birds. Once they finally reached the clearing, the first thing Nathan did was let the backpack slip of his shoulders and collapsed to his knees. Oh God, my feet hurt! he complained pulling off his hiking boots, and rubbing his feet gently.  
  
I bet you're happy to finally be off of them, huh? said Ryo setting his own backpack on the ground.  
  
Hell yes! Nathan replied, happily.  
  
Roy sat himself down on a large rock and began cleaning his glasses. Well, lucky for you, we won't be doing that much walking tomorrow.  
  
Oh yeah? Why's that?  
  
the botanist replied. tomorrow is the day that you start assisting me with my research.  
  
Nathan unzipped his backpack and took out a half empty canteen. Now that you mention it, he said unscrewing the canteen's cap. Just what exactly do you research out here? He tilted the canteen and took a large gulp of water.  
  
I study and document the growth of the various species of plants and trees in an area, Ryo said. Basically to see how healthy they are and how well they're aging, that sort of thing.  
  
Nathan took one more gulp of water then gave Ryo a questioning look, They actually teach that stuff in universities?  
  
That's right.  
  
He chuckled. Kinda simple don't you think? I mean, just what exactly does the world benefit from knowing about the growth habits of a tree?  
  
I asked myself that same question before I really became interested in botany, Ryo replied with a half smile.  
  
What made you change your mind?  
  
A lecture someone gave while I was a freshman in collage. Ryo answered quickly. A real environmentalist. I don't remember his name, but what he said really amazed me.  
  
Nathan leaned against his back pack and stretched his legs out. What'd he say that was so moving?  
  
Have you ever heard of the South American Needle Tree? Nathan shook his head. Forty years ago, there were nearly five-hundred-thousand of them. They only grew in Peru for some unknown reason. Anyway, about six years later the government found a healthy amount of oil, and well, you know what happens when someone finds that stuff.  
  
So the government had the needle trees cleared so they could drill for the oil, right? Nathan asked with a somewhat lethargic look on his face.  
  
Ryo replied. the government never touched them. The place where they found the oil was nowhere near those trees. No, what happened completely blew us all away.  
  
Nathan said after a long pause from Ryo. Don't keep me in suspense, Doc.  
  
Snickering at that name, Ryo continued his story. About a month after the they started drilling, the needle trees slowly started to die off. Nobody really cared of course, so it was never investigated. Then, after just three years since the government started pumping the oil, the entire needle tree population disappeared.  
  
You're serious?  
  
Ryo nodded. Turns out the land where the oil was being pumped was also the home of a rare species of butterfly. And every year those butterflies would migrate to the the needle trees to lay their eggs. Well, somehow, their eggs were contaminated with a substance that can only be found in oil. The theory was that the particles in oil had a dangerous reaction when the needle trees were exposed to it , and it eventually killed them off. This in turn put those butterflies on the borderline between endangered and extinction.  
  
So that's why you study these things? Nathan asked. So you can prevent what happened in Peru from happening again?  
  
Yes, along with a few others like myself. Ryo reached into his own backpack and pulled out a small shovel. We do what we can to keep this planet alive.  
  
Don't you think that's just prolonging the inevitable?  
  
Maybe, but I'd like to grow old and die knowing that I at least tried to save this dying world. He gave the teenager a pained smile. Sometimes even the smallest effort can make a difference. He tossed the shovel into Nathan's hands. Now, what do you say we cut the chatter and get a fire started?  
  
For a moment all Nathan could do was sit and stare as he thought about what the botanist had just told him. It was funny. Never in his life had Nathan really considered himself to be a diehard environmentalist. Hell, his only enjoyment in life depended on cutting down trees to be processed into paper. But listening to Ryo's philosophy...... something just seemed to touch a nerve deep inside of him. He didn't know how, and he didn't know why, all he knew was that he truthfully couldn't blame Ryo for his hopes and efforts.  
  
I really think it would be wise to start building that fire, Nathan, Ryo called out. Unless you like eating in the dark.  
  
Smiling to himself, Nathan got on his knees a started digging a pit for the fire. As he continued to dig, he looked up at the stars that were just starting to appear in the sky and just gazed quietly at them. For the first time, he actually felt glad that his parents had forced him on this trip.  
  


  


  
Dinner consisted of home style burritos that Nathan was able to successfully cannibalize from their large food supply, and a rather spicy bulb Ryo had dug up near the small river. As they sat and ate, Ryo told Nathan some of the myths and legends that he had remembered by heart.   
  
So what you're saying, Nathan suddenly cut in. is that the real reason the forests of Japan are disappearing is primarily due to the death of this forrest spirit called Shisha-Gami? His face was covered with a wide faced smirk along with a spot of pinto beans. Give me a break here, Ryo.  
  
The botanist took another bite of his half-cold burrito. So I guess you don't take me seriously then.   
  
Doc, I stopped believing in that sort of mystical mumbo-jumbo around the same time I learned that the Tooth fairy, the Easter Bunny, and Santa Clause were just my parents slipping me the goods when I wasn't looking.  
  
Why is it so hard to believe something like this? Ryo replied with a good humored grin. If you think about, it's really not that hard to link that legend to the reality of the world's current situation.  
  
Ryo.... Gods in the form of giant boars and wolves? A giant deer god with the face of a human that transforms into an even more giant monster at night? Come on, Ryo, this is on the same level as the Boogie Man.  
  
For a while both just sat, eating the rest of their meals and listening to the crackle of the flames. After he took the last bit of his burrito, Ryo wiped his face clean and started to speak once more. Have you ever heard the legend of Princess Mononoke?  
  
Nathan paused, then looked at Ryo blankly. Princess Mono-wha-wha?  
  
Princess Mononoke, Ryo repeated. Princess of wild animals and beasts and the guardian of the forrest. The legend says that as an infant, she was taken from her parents by the gods and raised among the pups of a sacred wolf clan.  
  
You mean like a combination between Tarzan, Romulous and Remous and Xena?  
  
Now it was Ryo's turn to stare blankly. Yeah, I guess that's a way of describing her.  
  
Nathan exclaimed leaning forward, so he was closer to the botanist. Was she hot?  
  
  
  
Yeah hot, He continued. You know, soft face, silky hair, nice, thin waist.... he the brought both hands to his chest and mimicked them holding a pair of breasts. Things like that.   
  
I wouldn't know, Nathan, Ryo answered with a slight trace of disgust. Legend has it, that whoever had the misfortune of meeting her wound up dead.  
  
She killed them?  
  
Supposedly. But those who managed to see her and live said that she was like the blade of a knife. Beautiful and haunting, but cold. He looked up at Nathan who seemed to be transfixed on his every word. You're certainly taking an interest in this for someone who doesn't believe in legends or myths.  
  
The teenager grinned. he said while standing. It all depends on what the legend's about. He then turned and started walking towards the trees.  
  
Hey, where you going? Ryo called out.  
  
Nathan stopped and looked back at his older companion. To the bathroom.  
  
Well, then take a flash light, Ryo replied. And if you're going to shit, make sure you're at least twenty meters away from the camp. The last thing we need is to attract the wild life.  
  
Wild life? Nathan asked, picking up a flashlight and a roll of toilet paper.  
  
Just raccoons and rats, nothing too big. Ryo then reached into his backpack and pulled out a portable CD player. Just don't get yourself lost, and don't try to provoke the animals. You follow those two pieces of advice and you'll be alright. With that, he placed the headphones over his ears and pushed the play' button.  
  
Don't wait up for me. Nathan picked up the hand shovel, slipped on his leather jacket and started for a gap between the ring of trees surrounding them.  
  
The forrest was far from being quiet. The warm summer winds blew through the branches of the ancient trees, while crickets chirped at one another. Most people back home in Oakwood would probably be wetting their pants by now, but for some odd reason Nathan felt strangely comfortable with his surroundings. He walked for nearly five minutes, until he came to a sudden halt.   
  
Sanding before him was the strangest looking tree he had ever seen. Its trunk looked as thick as a small house, with hundreds of massive branches that stretched out in all direction, bent and twisted around each other like the tentacles of an octopus. The tree looked dead, with sickly gray bark and not a single leaf on the tips of its branches. Not even moss or fungus was growing on it.   
  
Nathan said quietly to himself. That is one ugly looking piece of lumber. For some reason, he was reminded of that movie, The Last Rain Forest, and wondered if the tree wasn't in fact the prison of some evil demon. _Yeah right, Nathan.   
  
_Afterdoing what he had come here to do, Nathan filled in the small hole he had dug and started making his way back to camp. Then, as if it had called out to him, he stopped and looked back at the strange tree. For a moment, all he could do was just stare at it. He then set the shovel down and slowly move forward. With every slow step he took, the gap between him and the tree gradually lessened.   
  
When he took his next step towards the tree, the ground beneath him suddenly collapsed, swallowing him up like a giant mouth. Nathan fell several meters down a slanted tunnel, rolling and twisting around, bumping and scraping against thick roots. He reached the bottom with a thud, falling square on his face. For several heartbeats he continued to lay there in a daze.   
  
The teenager grumbled rubbing his head and wiping away the dirt on his face. It was pitch black, so he had to feel around until he was finally able to find his flash light. He turned it on immediately. The tunnel had taken him into some sort of cave. He looked up and saw that the roof was high enough for him to stand. Clutching a root that was sticking out of the cave's wall, Nathan slowly rose to his feet. _Great, this mean's nothing's broken. _Hey Ryo! he screamed, looking up the tunnel he had fallen through. Ryota Haruhiko!   
  
Four more times Nathan tried calling for the Japanese botanist, and twice he attempted climbing back the way he had fallen. Both met with utter failure. he yelled. This is just fucking great! When he turned around, he saw that the cave was connected to another tunnel. _Maybe I'll find a way out through this,_ he thought to himself.  
  
Guiding himself along with his flashlight, he was able to successfully maneuver through the narrow tunnel in the dirt. He noticed that the deeper he went the denser the roots became. It was clear to him that he was heading towards the giant tree again. After a few more feet, the tunnel opened up into......  
  
It was like nothing Nathan had ever seen before in his life. Thousands upon thousands of roots lined the walls of what seemed to be an enormous chamber of some sort. They all seemed to merge at a central point in the chamber, forming a large bulbous core. It was almost as if it were the tree's heart. Actually, the whole chamber must have been the tree's heart.   
  
And there was light. The core was producing actual light!   
  
Feeling brave enough, Nathan began to approach the glowing core and stopped when he was just a single step away. He lifted his arm, and reached outward. When his fingers were just inches from the cores surface, he stopped, his hand shaking. He bit his lip and let his hand touch the rough surface. It felt warm and made his skin tingle.  
  
This is so amazing, he said quietly. Who would've thought that something like this could ever have existed.  
  
Then, without warning, the core's yellowish light turned to a blinding bright blue. Nathan covered his eyes with his arm and quickly stepped away from the source of the light. As he continued to move backwards, his foot caught on the loop of a root and he fell, this time landing on his back.  
  
A strange sound began to resonate within the chamber, growing higher and higher with every passing second. Nathan opened his eyes, and watched in total bewilderment as strange streams of colorful light began swirling all around the chamber, while powerful gusts of wind from unknown sources blew against his body. As the scene unfolded before him, he was only able to utter two words;  
  
Oh shit!  
  
And with that, the light consumed his body. The last thing he felt was a strange sensation of being torn apart. When the feeling ended, there was nothing but darkness.  
  
Darkness and Silence.


	4. Touched by a Demon

A Legend of the Past, a Savior From the Future  


  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke, yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
When Nathan finally regained consciencess the first thing he noticed was the fresh, sweet smell of damp forest. As he slowly opened his eyes he saw that he was no longer in the strange, underground chamber. With a yawn and a wheeze, the teenager pushed himself off his back and sat up straight.  
  
For a while all he could do was sit and stare off into nothingness. His head felt light as did his entire body. Everything that had happened, all of it seemed like a blur of scattered memories. All he could recall was falling through a tunnel in the ground and wandering into some sort of underground chamber. He couldn't quite grasp what had happened after that.  
  
As Nathan stood up he looked about his current location. The tree was nowhere to be seen, nor was the camp. Ryo was gone as well. He then cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, All he could here was his echo bouncing through the trees. he tried again, still without response. He tried again, and again. After the fourth time, he gave up and fell back onto the soft ground.   
  
The scream seemed to carry throughout the entire forrest.  
  
After nearly an hour of searching for his companion, Nathan tiredly leaned against a tree and frowned. he said to himself. Let's look at the situation calmly, and logically. I fell into a mysterious underground chamber, got zapped by some weird light, I wake up lying on the ground, tree is gone and and so is the guy who brought me here. He crossed his arms. And the only things I have for supplies is a Swiss-Army knife, chap stick, a compass, a map, and a power bar I was saving for tomarow. He huffed in aggravation. Oh yes, I am definitely fucked here. He then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the compass and the map. But, I guess as long as I've got these two things, I'm alright.  
  
He unfolded the map and studied it closely. Okay, let's see what we got here, he said tracing his finger across a red line that Ryo had drawn before they had left the jeep. The line ended with a large dot that was marked with a crude doodle of a campfire. His eyes scanned the map, then stopped when he spotted a tiny dot about seven inches to the right of the campfire drawing. Under the dot there was something written in small letters. Exc. site he said quietly. Must be short for excavation.  
  
With a wide grin, the teenager snapped his finger and laughed. That's right! he exclaimed, looking the map over once more. I remember Ryo saying somthing about some sort of an archeological dig going on somewhere east of here. Maybe that's were he went. He then looked at his compass. The needle wavered from left to right, until it was eventually pointing to north. He then looked back at the map. Now, if I'm reading this thing correctly, then I should be heading.... He pointed in the direction of east. That way. Now assuming that I'm still in the same general area as the camp, I'd say I have about..... he studied the map once more, then looked off towards the east. A nine mile walk ahead of me. To this, his face darkened. Six hours. This is just fucking beautiful.  
  


  
  


The shadowy creature moved slowly across the ground, shuffling and oozing its way forward like a enormous slug. Loathsome sounds rumbled from within its obscured body as it plowed through bushes and over small plants. The creature then stopped at the foot of a tree, looked at it for a moment, then continued onward. Where it's flesh touched the rough bark, a dark shade of brown began to spread. With a terrible cry of rage, the thing lurched forward and pushed the now lifeless tree over. When the obstruction had been cleared away, it moved on, leaving a dark trail of death behind it.  
  


  
  


The afternoon sun could just barely be seen through the thick canopy of leaves created by the forest. It had only been three hours since Nathan had started for the excavation site, that he wasn't too sure existed anymore. He was tired, thirsty and the loneliness was finally starting to get to him.  
  
He had absolutely no idea where he was, or how much longer he would have to walk. In truth, the dark haired teenager didn't really care. As long as he was moving, the less he thought. The more he thought, the more the loneliness became apparent. And that was the last thing he needed.  
  
At that moment, something twinged his nose. Something incredibly rank. Nathan sniffed the air. _Man, what a stink! _He took another few steps forward then stopped abruptly.  
  
A shallow trench was stretched out across his path. Its surface was coated in a layer of slimy red and black film. The plants and grass around the trench were all dead and brown with decay, as were the nearby trees. As Nathan looked left and right, he saw that the trench seemed to continue for miles in both directions. When he looked at it again, it reminded him of an infected gash. Nathan covered his nose with his hand, for the smell was much stronger now.   
  
he breathed. Something big must've come through here. Whatever it was, it definitely made a mess of this place.   
  
Just then, something caught his eye. Something was moving along the bottom of the trench. Because it was too obscured by the red and black slime to identify it, he crouched on one knee and moved in to to get a closer look.  
  
The thing wriggled like a worm, but had the sickly, dark color of rotten flesh. Nathan reached out with one hand to touch the strange worm with the tip of his finger. The moment his skin made contact, a burning pain shot through his finger. he hissed and yanked his arm away from the wriggling creature. He then quickly rubbed his hand in the wet grass behind him, washing away the the burning sensation on his finger. You're a nasty little critter aren't you?  
  
Standing up, Nathan took a quick look around the forest, then jumped over the trench, just barely landing on the other side. _Maybe it was a whole bunch of those things. Like army ants. _He frowned and continued making his way eastward. _Whatever it was, I really hope like hell that I don't eventually wind up running into it._  
  


  


  
After another two hours of walking, The forest opened up. Nathan stepped out from behind the thick rows of trees, shielding his eyes from the sun. He felt a swell of relief wash over him when he looked onward and saw a dirt path running along side a stone wall that had been built into the side of a steep hill.   
  
Grinning triumphantly, he started running along the path, kicking up clouds of dust behind him. The path soon curved inward, cutting into the hill itself. The stone walls on either side of the path were too high for him to see over the top. But as he continued to run through it, he looked up and saw a strange looking structure starting to peek up from over the left wall.  
  
The path eventually took Nathan to an open clearing covered in tall grass. The structure that he had seen earlier turned out to be a very primitive looking tower. The supports were made from the trunks of thin trees that sunk deep into the ground and leaned against each other. The only thing that was holding the ancient looking edifice together was a series of ropes and logs.  
  
As Nathan moved closer he looked up and saw an old man sitting silently inside what he assumed to be the tower's look out. The old man, with his thick white beard and unusual looking red coat made from some kind of animal fur had a very rustic appearance. There was a very serious expression stretched across his face, and he didn't seem to notice Nathan, as he was too fixated on the nearby trees.  
  
Nathan began hesitantly. Excuse me, ummm, Mister? The old man still paid no attention to him. The teenager then thought for a moment and decided to try a different approach. Yo! Gramps! he called out waving him arms in the air. Jumping in shock, the old man looked down at him. Yeah, down here! I was wondering if you could maybe—  
  
Get, away from here! The old man cried.  
  
Nathan said cocking an eyebrow. _Maybe I should've left out that gramps' part. _Look, I just wanted to know if—   
  
The old man leaned over the platform's hand rails and looked at Nathan with desperate eyes. You must get away from here, boy, you're life is in danger.  
  
Nathan raised an eyebrow. What're you talking about?  
  
There's something in the forest! the old man replied loudly. It's heading straight in this direction!  
  
Nathan couldn't help but chuckle at the hysterical man's ramblings. _Okay, I think it's safe to say that this guy's off his ninety year-old rocker. _At that very moment, a strange crashing sound echoed from within the darkness of the trees. What the hell was that? he said twisting around.  
  
Beyond another stone wall, lay a vast grove of trees. Nathan squinted his eyes as he looked deeper through the gaps between the trees. That was when he saw it. Though not clearly, the teenager was able to make out a dark shape moving within the forrest. Its shape was completely undefinable. There came another sound, a faint screech that sent a chill through his bones. _Then again, _he thought while taking a few steps back. _I have been wrong before.  
  
_Did you see it? the old man called out.  
  
I don't know what I saw! Nathan replied. He suddenly smelled something in the air. The same rancid odor that had saturated the area around the trench he had come across earlier. Only this time it was three times stronger.  
  
the old man shouted, pointing to a spot behind the wall.  
  
When Nathan looked to where the old man was pointing, he found himself short of breath. A patch of tress were starting to change from a healthy green to a sickly brown, rotting away into shriveled skeletons. As he looked closer he saw a black ooze bubbling through the crack in the wall.  
  
With a crash of unearthly strength, a huge portion of the wall exploded outward, revealing what Nathan could only describe as the most loathsome creature he had ever seen. The creature's body was long and insect-like, with two glowing, red eyes. Its skin and flesh was composed of what looked to be millions upon millions of slimy black worms. The creature lumbered away from the wall and began to make its way into the middle of the clearing.  
  
Nathan could only gawk at the gigantic monster. Holy, Fucking, Shit! he yelled.  
  
It's a Demon God! The old man shouted at the frozen teenager. Run before it kills you!  
  
As soon as the so-called Demon God reached the center of the clearing it let loose an ear piercing cry. The worms of its flesh suddenly began to ripple violently and peeled away, revealing a giant, brown boar that was concealed within it. The boar gave one last cry before the worms covered its body once again. When it's eight spider-like legs were fully regenerated it launched itself towards Nathan.  
  
The dark haired youth just stood there, watching as the Demon God drew closer. _Move you idiot, move! _Forcing his body back under his control, he quickly leapt to one side, dodging the advancing monster by less than a second. But the creature seemed more interested in the watch tower to even notice. As it passed him, Nathan saw the shallow trench of black and red it left in its path.  
  
In a blindingly fast movement, the Demon God engulfed the bottom of the watch tower, eating away at the supports. When it could no longer support it's own weight the tower tipped and toppled over the edge of the cliff. Not wanting to stick around and admire the destruction it had caused The Demon God shuffled over the cliff and began to quickly make its way down the hill.   
  
Nathan shouted as he himself started scrambling down the steep face of the cliff, not even stopping to think about what he was doing. When he reached the bottom he found the mangled remains of the watch tower along with a very injured old man. He crouched down beside the old man and lifted a piece of lumber that had fallen on him. Come stay with me, Gramps!   
  
Don't worry about me, boy. The old man said. It's just a broken arm, I'll survive. He cringed in pain. But the village..... You must warn them before that demon reaches the village.  
  
Where can I find it?  
  
Straight down this hill, Before Nathan could stand, he grabbed his arm. You'll never make it time if you go on foot. Take my elk.  
  
Nathan looked at the man questioningly. Your elk?  
  
Instead of giving an explanation, the old man placed two fingers in his partially toothless mouth and whistled loudly. he called out, and within a matter of seconds, a stunning red elk bounded from the cliff and gracefully leapt his way towards the two humans. When it reached them, it bent its head down to nuzzle the old man's shoulder. This is on of our fastest elks, he continued. You'll be able to out run that monster with him.  
  
For a moment Nathan just stared at the horned animal. You're kidding right?  
  
It's just like riding a horse, only twice as fast. the old man retorted clutching his injured arm. Please, you don't have much time!  
  
Biting his lip, Nathan took hold of the elk's large antler and swung himself onto the saddle. _I can't believe I'm actually doing this! _He then grabbed the reins and turned the elk down hill. Alright, hold on to your ass, Nathan! with a kick to the elk's sides and a light snap of the reins, The elk lurched backward then took off.  
  
Be careful, that thing is cursed. If it touches you, you'll die! As the old man watched both the elk and the strangely dressed young man disappear into the trees, he could here the sounds of loud yelping and swearing.  
  


  
  


Riding the elk was like riding a living roller coaster, and Nathan felt as if he were just seconds away from puking. He pressed his body flat against the elk's body and held the reins tightly. he cried. shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! His eyes scanned the rapidly moving forest, searching for the Demon God, or whatever the hell it was. It was nowhere to be found, but that could have been because he was moving too fast to really look carefully.  
  
From out of nowhere, the rippling mass of the Demon God burst out from behind a thick clump of bushes, turning them to smoldering weeds as it touched them. The elk, with only a fraction of a second to make its next maneuver, dodged the larger creature with Nathan clinging tightly to its neck.  
  
he exclaimed look back at the Demon God which was now just a meter or so behind them. now it's chasing us! he returned his attention forward and saw that they were now coming into another clearing. What else could possibly go wrong?  
  
Then, as if some higher power was answering his question, Nathan suddenly heard the screams of a girl. When he turned and looked in the direction of the screams, he saw that the Demon God had turned its attention to a trio of young girls, who were now running for dear life. I Just had to ask! He gave the elk another kick, he shouted, and like a bolt of lighting they both darted down the hill in pursuit of the Demon God.  
  
The three girls ran as fast as their feet would carry them. But even with all their efforts, they were still unable to keep a good distance between themselves and the horrible monster advancing on them.   
  
The youngest one suddenly caught her foot on a rock protruding from the ground and fell flat on her chest. As she looked up she sae that the two other girls had not noticed her fall she cried out to her companions while holding her ankle in pain. But the two other girls were too consumed by their own terror that they didn't even hear her. She looked behind her, and saw that the monster was only several yards away and the distance was quickly lessening.  
  
Just as the Demon God was about to pounce, the girl was suddenly yanked from off the ground and pulled into a saddel. The Demon God was so caught off guard that it fell over itself when it tried to follow the elk that had cut across its path. It's enormous bulk rolled along the slope of the hill like a piece of clay and crashed against the side of a large boulder.  
  
When the elk slowly came to a stop, Nathan looked down at the girl he had just saved. She was dressed in an exotic looking skirt and wore her brown hair in a thick tail that stuck up from the top of here head. From the look of her face, she mast have been only twelve years old. Are you okay? Nathan asked.   
  
Because the girl was so dazed from what had just happened it took her awhile before she was able to answer. My ankle, she said with a few tears in her eyes. I think I twisted it.  
  
Forgetting that he was talking to a girl, Nathan examined her left ankle. The skin around it was swollen and purple. Yeah, it's twisted alright.  
  
The angry sounds of rage drew both their attention away from the injury and towards the Demon God which was now back on its feet. Nathan suddenly stood up and leapt on to the ground.  
  
What do you think you're doing? The girl asked, clinging to the elk's reins.  
  
That ugly bastard won't chase you if it's already chasing me, he replied. And the old guy at the tower told me to warn your village about it. He gave the girl a serious look. But you're gonna have to do it for me. Can you ride that thing?  
  
The girl nodded hesitently. What about you?  
  
Just get your butt out of here, don't worry about me,! _I can't believe I'm saying this. I have gone completely insane!  
  
_The girl frowned then nodded again in agreement when she saw that there was no way of negotiating with this strange looking foreigner. she said. But take this. She unsheathed a small sword and handed it to him.  
  
Nathan took the weapon quickly and looked at it with a raised eyebrow. What the heck am I supposed to— He was suddenly cut off by a slimy tentacle that the Demon God had shot towards him. He dodged it and tumbled to the ground. Get out of here! Go! Go! The tentacle shot at him again but was knocked away with a swipe of his newly acquired sword. _Oh yes it is official, Nathan Benski is now legally insane! _He then turned around and started running.   
  
  


  
  


Kaya could only look back helplessly at the strange boy who had saved her as he tried to outrun the hideous monster. _Just who is he anyway? _she asked herself, while trying to push the pain in her ankle to the back of her mind. She then turned her eyes forward and kicked the elk with her good leg. Hurry Yakule, he doesn't have much time!  
  
They reached the entrance to the Amishi village in less than a minute. Every member of the small Amishi was now crowded in a terrified uproar. Many of the old men and women had sat themselves at the edge of the village and chanted prayers, pleading to their gods for protection against the approaching demon. As the Yakule proceeded towards the center grounds with Kaya on his back, the two girls who had left her behind came rushing towards them. Both were on the verge of hysteria.  
  
one called out What happened to you?  
  
We thought you were right behind us! the other added.  
  
I'm all right, it wasn't your fault, Kaya replied. But we don't have time to worry about me, someone's up there fighting the monster!  
  
an old woman asked. One of our young men? Her smallish eyes widened in horror. It's not Prince Ashitaka is it?  
  
No, he and the other boys still havn't come back from the lake, Kaya answered. She wasn't quite sure how to explain that the one who had saved her and who was now fighting the Demon-God was an outsider. Outsiders, no matter the circumstances, were never particularly welcome among the Amishi. But at the moment, she didn't care. He's an outlander, she said. This of course earned at least a dozen gasps of disbelief. But we can't just leave him up there to die, we just can't. She looked around frantically. Where are all the warriors?  
  
The warriors are already on their way to kill the Demon! someone shouted from the crowd of villagers.  
  
They'll never make it in time!   
  
Fear not, dear Princess, said the calm voice of the village Oracle as she hobbled across the ground on her stocky legs. This young traveler of time will not die today. Fate has other things instore for him.  


  
  
  


Nathan didn't know how much longer he was going to last against this monster. Every time it tried swipe at him with its slimy arms, defending himself took more and more effort. But despite all that, the youth was not willing to yield. The adrenaline surging through his body was just too strong. Come on, Bitch! he taunted the Demon God. I thought you were supposed to be a big, mighty demon!  
  
The Demon God hissed with furry and lunged at the insolent youth. The attack was abruptly halted when the sharp blade of Nathan's sword sliced across its face cutting open its left eye. It cried in agony and rolled itself into a ball within its rippling worm flesh.  
  
Nathan panted and wiped a bit of sweat from his face. What the hell am I doing? he asked himself looking at the sword. Since when did I become the courageous hero type?  
  
The ball suddenly burst into a hundred slimy tentacles that darted towards the already exhausted youth in a raging furry. By the time they reached him he was too late to defend himself. A rippling tentacle took him by the hand that was holding the sword first, then grabbed him by his second hand.   
  
Nathan screamed in shear anguish as the Demon God's worms seeped onto his skin, and through his pores. Never in his life did he imagine that something could hurt so much. A third tentacle shot out from the Demon God's body and latched on to the center of Nathan's forehead. At that moment, all sense of feeling ceased within his body, as the Demon God's evil began to slowly consume his limp form. Now, immobile, and completely helpless to his enemy's strength, Nathan could only stare into the loathsome creature's emotionless face.  
  
While the horrible scene was unfolding, the Amishi warriors who had left the village were already taking position with their flaming arrows drawn back on their bows. When the order was given, each one released a fiery projectile, sending them across the clearing and into the rippling body of the Demon God.  
  
Feeling the new sensations of pain in its body, the Demon God cried out in rage and pain, and hurled its tentacles at the warriors. Because it was so preoccupied with its new targets, the first one was left forgotten.   
  
Nathan's hand suddenly ripped itself from its slimy restraint with the glinting sword still held tightly in its gripping fingers. Before the Demon God could even realize what was happening, the hand shot forward burying the sword in it's exposed head. Blood gushed from the wound as the sword was pushed deeper, and deeper into the Demon God's skull until both the blade and handle alike were inside its brain.  
  
As the giant boar began to die, the demon flesh covering it slowly started to liquefy, dropping into smoldering puddles of black.   
  
Stepping away in a half conscious daze, Nathan looked down and watched as the worms covering his hands turned to burning, hot muck and oozed off his arms. A small burn was left on the back of each hand. The place where the Demon God had touched his forehead had a burn as well, and stung like a thousand wildfires. As he fell back onto the grass, he glanced at the dying boar, smiled, and painfully whispered, I got you....you sonovabitch.  
  
It didn't take long for the warriors to reach both the boar and the strangely dressed young man who had killed It. While the rest gazed at the dying animal a burly looking man walked over towards the fallen youth and knelt down beside him. You still alive, lad? he asked with a gruff looking smile.  
  
Nathan looked at the man tiredly and returned the smile. I got he said. I got'em good. His body suddenly began to spasm violantly and his eyes nearly bulged from their sockets. His mouth spread open, releasing a continuous round of gagging noises while his back arched upward.  
  
The lad's been injured! the kneeling warrior said as he tried to restrain Nathan. He then examined the burn marks on his hands and forehead. he called out to a man with a thick, gray mustache. Go fetch the Oracle!  
  
the man replied, and quickly began running down towards the village.  
  
The boy's not from around here, said another warrior as he eyed Nathan's clothing contemptuously. Look at that armor he's wearing.   
  
Forget about his armor, look at his face! someone added. Have you ever seen anything so pale?  
  
It was nearly five minutes later that Goyu returned with the Oracle riding piggy-back. In her small hand she carried a large bottle of water. Don't touch him, she shouted. . All of you keep away from him, the boy's been cursed!  
  
Kaya followed closley behind riding atop Yakule. When she reached the group she threw herself at the ground beside Nathan who was still convulsing uncontrolably. What happened to you? she asked wide eyed. She then looked back at the Oracle. Isn't there anything we can do for him?  
  
The dwarfish, old woman pressed the bottle of water into Kaya's hands. Take this purified water and poor it over his burns, child. You must do it carefully.   
  
The young Princess followed her instructions and began to pour the water over Nathan's head and hands. Smoke and sizzling noises sputtered from the burns. When the feeling of pain began to fade from his body, he breathed a relieved sigh and fell into a silent coma.  
  
With her bare feet sinking into the soft grass, the Oracle slowly made her way towards the fallen boar. She stopped where the grass became lifeless dirt and bowed. Oh, Nameless God of rage and hatred, I bow before you. She tilted forward againg and clasped her hands together. We shall raise a mound where you have fallen, and perform the ceremony of passing in your honor. Pass on into the after life in peace nobel lord, and bear us no hatred. She bowed once more.  
  
The Boar God's blood-oozing mouth suddenly began to move. Be silent you disgusting little creature! he bellowed with a frightening voice of death. Your words of sorrow and honor sicken me. Soon all of your kind will feel the hatred I have felt, and shall suffer as I have suffered! As his last words faded into the air, his body began to rot away, leaving nothing but a lifeless skeleton and a pool of foul smelling blood.  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
And remember all you dear fanfiction readers.....REVIEW! Anything's welcome, comments, Praise, criticism, suggestions, hey even the occasional flame. **


	5. A Village From Out of Time

A Legend of the Past, a Savior From the Future  


  
  
**Author's note:**   
I would just like to start off with a really big thank you' to everyone who read and reviewed my first four chapters. I would also like to thank the people who actually asked me to write more chapters and continue on with the story.  


  
THANK YOU!!!!  


  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke, yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
note: this is a revised version of chapter 5. The first one had too many mistakes.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
It was now a few hours past midnight. The sound of burning flames crackled through the wooden structure of the small Emishi shrine. The light flickered against the walls and floor and off a large section of cliff the shrine had been built into.   
  
The village elders and warriors all sat in an uneasy silence as they watched the old Oracle gently drop another polished stone over the beige cloth. The bluish stone struck a yellow stone and rolled into the center of a red triangle that was painted on the cloth. Her ancient eyes gazed at where all of her stones had landed and studied the pattern which they created.   
  
This is very, very bad, the aging woman said, picking up the stones in her small hands. The Boar God had journeyed from lands far to the west. There was a dark poison festering within his body. A poisonous hatred that was feeding off his pain and rage. She dropped another stone, a green colored one, which landed just a few inches away from a piece of deer antler. The poison drove him beyond the brink of his sanity and transformed him into the demon that tried to attack our village. That is what the stones tell me.   
  
A murmur swept over the small group of men, as looks of worry and concern masked their bearded faces. Kogifa, one of the Emishi's eldest warriors was the first to speak out. Are there more Demon Gods like him? he asked. Will we be forced to fight them all if they try to attack us again?  
  
the Oracle replied with a gentle tone. As far as the stones can foresee, there are no other's like him.   
  
What about the outlander who killed it? Goyu added.  
  
someone else agreed. What are we to do with him? Was he sent here by the Emperor?  
  
The Oracle smiled, and rolled two stones in her hand. The boy is not of this land, nor is he of this time.  
  
What does that mean, Wise One?  
  
I will be honest with all of you. I have known of this outlander's coming for some time now. She looked up and smiled at the gawking faces of the men who were fixated on her. The premonition came to me in a dream many nights ago. It said that when the moon was in the west corner of the summer sky and the star of the Heavens was at its greatest peak, a symbol of our past would come, bringing with it a plague of darkness. At the same time, on the same day, a symbol of our future would come, bringing with it a light of hope. Upon awakening from the dream, I immediately turned to the stones for answers. They gave me none.  
  
Ji-san, whom had been quiet for most of the time, suddenly spoke. A symbol of our past and a symbol of our future?  
  
That is correct, Elder Ji-san, the Oracle replied. The Boar God was the symbol of our past bringing with it a plague of darkness. She then paused and took a deep breath. And the young outlander is the symbol of our future....... bringing a light of hope.  
  
The white-bearded man looked at his fellow elders with a slight look of dismay then looked back at the Oracle. Can this be true, Wise One? Is this boy truly from the future?  
  
The Oracle nodded. From a land far beyond the reach of even the power of Japan and its Emperor. Almost an entire millennium separates our worlds.  
  
How is this possible?  
  
Smiling calmly the old woman shook her head and gathered all of her stones into a small leather pouch. That is something that I will share only with the traveler of time himself.  
  
This last statement caused a few of the men to swap agitated looks.  
  
But what are we to do with him? Kogifa asked. We've already broken many of our laws by allowing him to regain his health in our village. You said yourself that he was cursed, so why not get him as far away from our village as soon as we can?   
  
But the lad saved Princess Kaya's life and fought the Demon by himself, Ji-san retorted rubbing his injured arm gently. We should be grateful to him for what he's done.  
  
He's an outlander, and if we don't get rid of him, his curse will eventually spread to all of us!  
  
Before a heated argument could erupt, the dwarfish old Oracle slowly rose to her feet. Return to you homes and families, my friends, she said calmly. This boy's fate has already been laid out for him by the hands of the universe. None of us can alter what has already been decided.  
  
If you feel that, this is the wisest way to go about the boy's presence here, Oracle, said Kogifa. then we shall graciously abide by your wisdom. When these words were said, he, along with all the other men bowed, expressing their respect for the old woman.  
  
The Oracle returned the bows, and watched silently as the elders and warriors began to make their way out of the shrine and down towards the village below.  


  
  


  
A cold, wet feeling washed over Nathan's face as he felt a damp cloth being wrapped around his head. When he tried to open his eyes, the only thing he could see was a blur of colors swirling and rippling across his vision. His tongue felt thick in his dry mouth and his nose seemed to burn when he breathed. He lifted his arm and realized that he was covered in thick layers of quilts and animal furs. After a few minutes passed he opened his eyes again. His vison was clearer now, and he was able to see that he was in some sort of hut.  
  
The walls were made from what looked like a combination of straw and thin beams of wood which slanted inward making up the hut's roof. There was faint smell of burning plants, probably some sort of herb, for the smell seemed to be what was causing his nose to sting. There was nothing around him that he could recognize. When he tried to remember the last few things that had happened withen the past day the only thing he found was a few obsured peices of images floating around his head. The last thing he did remeber was talking with Ryo at their camp site. Everything beyond that was just an enormous blur.   
  
You should try to rest, said a rather gentle voice. Your injuries are still healing.  
  
Nathan jerked his head to the right and saw a young man sitting just a few feet away from him. Woah, shit! Startled by the sudden appearance of the stranger, Nathan threw aside the quilts and furs, and leapt to his feet. As the two boys stared at one another, Nathan moved back until he was against the slanted straw wall.   
  
The young man was dressed in a brilliant blue tunic and wore dark colored gloves that covered his arms like the sleeves of a shirt. His light brown hair was bunched and twisted into a tight ball that rested atop his head and, together by what looked like a single red chopstick. His face was tranquil and possessed a slight appearance of authority. Thick eyebrows rested over two dark eyes, each filled with a mixture of curiosity and caution.  
  
Who the hell are you? Nathan asked, not taking his eyes off the stranger Where the hell am I?  
  
the young man said holding out his arms and making becalming gestures. Calm yourself, my friend. You've nothing to fear from me. His voice was soft and unthreatening.  
  
Nathan's jaws clenched tightly, causing his teeth to make grinding noises and his eyes narrowed. They were the only things he could think of doing to hide his panic. When the young man took a step towards him, he raised his trembling fists defensively. Just stay the fuck away from me! he hissed.  
  
The young man stopped and stood motionlessly. My name is Ashitaka, he said touching his chest with his hand. And you're in a very safe place. There's nothing to be afraid of. He moved closer towards Nathan, his hand extending outward in a gesture of greeting, You're among—  
  
Look, Blue Boy, Nathan retorted harshly. I don't know what the hell's going on, but I'm warning you right now. He backed further against the straw wall. If you don't get the fuck away from me right now, I'll...... I'll... His eyebrows lowered into an agitated frown.  
  
Seeing his small window of opportunity, Ashitaka lunged forward and grabbed Nathan by both arms, locking them in an unbreakable grip.   
  
Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing? The dark haired youth shouted, trying to pull free from his captor's hold. Let go of me!  
  
If you calm down and control yourself, I'll release you, Ashitaka replied.  
  
Like hell I will! Nathan then twisted his body around and threw himself through the hut's wall, taking Ashitaka with him.  
  
The two plowed through the straw and landed roughly on the ground. A few village women, who were preparing laundry, leapt back in shock. When Nathan was at last able to wrench his arms free, he looped one around Ashitaka's shoulder, grabbed a handful of blue tunic and hurled the boy head over heals into a stack of wicker baskets.  
  
You had enough, Pal? Nathan spat, rising to his feet.  
  
As he pushed himself away from the pile of knocked over baskets, Ashitaka groaned. His patience with the outlander was wearing thin. _I really hoped that it wouldn't come to this!_ He then spun around and sent his foot plunging into Nathan's stomach, throwing him several feet back.  
  
Nathan hit the ground and rolled backwards a few feet and slammed against the side of another hut. He coughed painfully as he tried to regain his breath. he muttered, while rubbing the back of his head where a small lump was growing. That was a cheap shot!  
  
I didn't want to do that, my friend, said Ashitaka as he started to approach his fallen opponent. But it was the only way to quiet your anger.  
  
_Quiet my anger? Alright, now I'm really pissed! _Forgetting his injury, Nathan jumped to his feet. Quiet this, you jerk-off! he shouted, swinging at Ashitaka with his fist.  
  
But the Emishi youth was far too quick and dodged the attack. As the fist flew past his face, he seized it and twisted the arm it was attached to behind Nathan's back.  
  
Nathan cried. He then felt his entire body being forced to the ground. That's my drawing arm you fuck-tart!  
  
I'm only doing this because you left me no other choice, friend, Ashitaka replied, tightening his grip on Nathan's arm. Now stop this anger of yours!  
  
The more the pain in his arm grew, the more Nathan's urge to fly into a cussing fit grew. He winced in anguish when he felt his arm being twisted even more. Come on, man, give me a break here! he pleaded. You're tearing my fucking arm off!  
  
Ashitaka did not loosen his grip on the arm. I'm very grateful to you for saving the life of my sister, he said. But I won't let you bring harm to my village, nor will I let you bring more harm to yourself. He looked down at the young outlander who was looking back at him through the corner of his eye. Please, my friend. I don't want to fight you anymore this night. Too much anger and violence has defiled this land already.  
  
For awhile the two youths remained as they were, both breathing heavily, neither saying a word. By this time, nearly the entire village's inhabitants had left their huts and crowed around the grounds where the small tussle was taking place. Children hid themselves behind their mother's dresses peeking at the strange looking outlander that was now at the mercy of Ashitaka, while the older children quietly made bets as to who would arise the victor. The men and women alike just seemed to stare at the scene unfolding before them with widened eyes.  
  
At first, all Nathan could think about was how much he wanted to pull himself free and beat the stuffing out of his restrainer. But as he lay flat against the ground, the painful realization came to Nathan that Ashitaka was an infinitely superior fighter and could easily break him in half if he chose to do so.   
  
The fact that Nathan did not have much in the way of physical strength made matters all the more difficult. He twisted his head to one side and looked up at Ashitaka. His eyes then shifted to the staring expressions of the villagers that were watching them both. Embarrassed and defeated, Nathan breathed deeply and sighed. he said quietly. Alright, I'll stop. When the words were said, the grip on his arm released and he felt himself being lifted onto his feet  
  
Ashitaka smiled and brushed the dirt from his defeated opponents clothing. I'm glad that's finally over. he said I hate fighting more than anything.  
  
Nathan muttered something under his breath and rubbed his arm tenderly. With moves like the ones you've got, I'd have never guessed that.  
  
If I'm ever to become these people's leader, I'll need the skills of a warriors as well as the skills of a peacemaker, Ashitaka replied. He looked about the crowds of worried villagers and smiled at them reassuringly. It's alright, our visitor gave me his promise that he would behave himself. He then glanced at Nathan. Am I right, friend?  
  
For a few heart beats Nathan could only stare blankly at the friendly faced youth. he answered inexpressively.  
  
Then there's nothing more for us to worry about. Ashitaka raised his hand high above his head and addressed the villagers once again. All of you should return to your homes, now, he said I wish to speak with the outlander privately. I'm afraid that'll be all the excitement in store for us tonight.  
  
The small number of men and women shared questioning look with one another, before following Ashitaka's instruction. Mothers and fathers ushered their children back towards their huts while the other men followed close behind, stopping to take one more look at the strange looking outlander.   
  
When the villagers all disappeared into their homes,save for the few warriors whom had stayed behind, Ashitaka and Nathan were finally alone. I'm sorry for twisting your arm like that, he said I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?  
  
Not really, Nathan answered with a slight scowl. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was being patronized. Especially if the _patronizer_ was someone whom had just finished mopping the floor with him in a fight. But at the moment, he didn't feel like starting another one on the account of a bruised pride. He looked to one side and saw that the warriors who had stayed behind were eyeing him mistrustfully. What's their problem?  
  
Ashitaka glanced at the silent group then laughed quietly. They're always cautious when watching out for my well being, he said And that little tanrum of yours has made them more cautious than usual.  
  
Glad to see I'm so popular. Nathan grinned and waved at the warriors, who just scowled in response.  
  
If you wish, we can return to the hut, and talk there.  
  
That'd be fine by me, uhhhh, what was your name again?  
  
The youth smiled. My name is Ashitaka. He began making his way back towards the hut which they had thrown each other through just minutes ago. And you have yet to tell me your name, that is if you don't mind my asking. He pulled the thick cloth concealing the hut's entrance aside and stepped through.  
  
It's Nathan, he answered as he followed Ashitaka into the hut. He sat down on the bed and leaned against the wall. And I'm sorry about what happened just now. I feel like a complete asshole, now.  
  
Ashitaka smiled again and sat across from him. I accept your apology, Nathan, he said. What's done is done, so let's just leave it in the past and live the present. As I said before, I am grateful to you for saving my sister's life.  
  
Nathan raised an eyebrow. Come again?  
  
Though Ashitaka was not entirely sure, he was certain that Nathan's remark meant something along the line of I don't understand'. You saved her from the Demon God that attacked our village earlier today. That's what the elders had told me when I finally returned from from the lake.  
  
Nathan scratched his head, a confused look on his face. You're probably mistaking me for someone el— His hand suddenly brushed against the section of damp cloth that covered his forehead. He pressed his fingers down on the spot and felt a slight stinging sensation ripple through his face. It was then that he noticed the bandaging on his hands. As he stared at them, memories began to resurface. Memories of the tree, the blinding light, the foul smelling trench he had found in the forrest..... and then finally, in a flash of images, he remembered his confrontation with the hideous Demon God. It was all real, he said with a pained expression.  
  
Ashitaka bit his lip and looked closely at Nathan's face. Are you alright?  
  
Remembering the youth's presence, Nathan pushed the dark memories out of his mind and made a half smile. I'm fine. Just thinking and sorting things out. He looked up and returned his full attention to Ashitaka. Your sister. What's her name?  
  
Her name is Kaya.  
  
Her ankle was twisted, Nathan continued. How is she?   
  
The swelling has disappeared, Ashitaka answered. She should be able to walk in a day or so.  
  
That's good. He paused for a moment, then started to speak again. I don't suppose you could tell me where I am? The only map I have said nothing about a there being a village anywhere around here.  
  
Ashitaka frowned. We don't have a name for our village, nor do we have a name for the land around it, he said, shaking his head. But even if we did I'm afraid that I couldn't tell you.  
  
Nathan retorted with a confused look. Why not?  
  
Because for the past five hundred years my people have lived in seclusion away the outside world. His eyes became very serious. Our village's placement is the one question that we can not give an answered to, I'm sorry.  
  
Just who are you people anyway? Nathan asked. This whole place seems like something from out of time. I mean, I thought that the people of Japan would've stopped living in small villages like this by now.  
  
We're not Japanese, Nathan, Ashitaka said quickly. We're Emishi.  
  
My mistake, Nathan replied. So you all live in total isolation out here?   
  
Ashitaka nodded.  
  
And no one's found you once?  
  
Only a few, but they were just traveling merchants. They had absolutely no real interest in our village. He shot a quick grin at Nathan. And then there's you.  
  
At the moment, the young outlander was too deep in thought to respond. _Traveling merchants? since when does 21st century Japan still have traveling merchants? _He glanced at the young Emishi who was watching him quietly. _And where've I heard the name, Emishi before? _He pondered the question for a moment. _Didn't ol-Dimario say something about.... yeah, it was when we were studying Asian history!  
  
_ Ashitaka tapped him on the shoulder. Is something wrong?  
  
he stated suddenly. You said that you and your people were Emishi. right? As in the original inhabitants of Japan?  
  
Ashitaka, though somewhat surprised by the outlander's knowledge of his people, answered the question. Yes, we are their descendants.  
  
Nathan crossed his arms and looked upward. Now, I'm no expert in history, hell I flunked the class, but weren't the Emishi all wiped out in the eight-hundreds? At least twelve hundred years ago?  
  
Our people were wiped out, and driven into the eastern land, Ashitaka answered. But it has only been five hundred years since it had happened.  
  
Nathan just stared. That can't be right, man, he replied. That would mean that the Emishi were all killed off in the fiffteen-hundreds. Either you've got your dates wrong, or I'm a bigger history flop-out than I thought. He frowned. Either way, this whole thing just doesn't make any sense.  
  
Why is that?  
  
Well for starters, you people living in seclusion like this for as long as you have is just too hard to believe. I mean, someone other than a few merchants would've discovered you by now. Scientists spend years looking for villages like this. It's just not possible for a group of people like you guys to live in a country like Japan and not be noticed after all this time!  
  
I understand your disbelief, but—  
  
And then there's this Emishi thing, Nathan continued. If you really are Emishi, I just can't see how your ancestors could've been wiped out in the fifteen-hundreds. the Emishi were well extinct by then.  
  
Ashitaka began. I can't explain your reasoning, but I do know the history of my people better than you do. He gave Nathan a slightly irritated look. I'm sorry, my friend, but the knowledge you hold concerning us is unsound.  
  
Yeah but—  
  
The cloth hanging over the entryway was suddenly pulled aside, making a gap for an old man's head to poke through. Prince Ashitaka, he said.  
  
Nathan cocked an eyebrow.   
  
What is it Sojai? Ashitaka asked, rising to his feet.  
  
The Oracle wishes to see the outlander, he replied. She says that it's a matter of dire importance.   
  
Ashitaka glanced at Nathan, then back at Sojai. Did she say what it was?  
  
SoJai answered, shaking his gray-haired head. But she's waiting for him up at the shrine as we speak.  
  
Excuse me? Nathan spoke up, also rising to his feet. Would somebody like to clue me in as to what exactly is going on here? Just who the hell is the Oracle?  
  
Sojai gave him a dark look. The Oracle is the most wisest among our people. Do not speak of her in such crude of a manner.  
  
Nathan sunk back into the wall. You don't have to bite my head off about it.  
  
Please, Sojai. I'm sure that Nathan meant no disrespect. Ashitaka looked back at the young outlander who had a rather embarrassed look on his face. But if the Oracle is expecting him, then you should take him to the shrine at once.  
  
Prince Ashitaka, Sojai continued. The Oracle wishes to see you as well.  
  
The young Emishi gave Sojai a questioning look, then nodded. Very well.  
  


  
  



	6. The Oracle's Curse

A Legend of the Past, a Savior From the Future  
  


  
Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke, yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
For a long span of time, Nathan found himself staring at the dwarfish old woman Ashitaka, and the man named Sojai, had referred to as the Oracle. He sat cross-legged at the far end of the shrine with Ashitaka sitting just beside him. The only sounds that could be heard throughout the wooden structure was the crackle of burring oil lanterns, the howling of wind blowing through the thatched roof and the clatter of the Oracle's stones of forsight.  
  
You're kidding me, right Lady? Nathan said with a wide expression on his face.  
  
The Oracle smiled gently. I'm afraid that I am not, my young friend, she said casting another stone onto the beige cloth in front of her. The stones have never provided me with false answers.  
  
You honestly expect me to believe that I've been sent seven hundred years into the past by a tree that was supposedly the burial ground for some dead God? He gave her a very skeptical look. All because a few shiny rocks say so?  
  
Ashitaka nudged his arm lightly and whispered. I know that it all seems so hard to believe, but the Oracle's wisdom has always spoken the truth.  
  
But it's just so...... so hard to believe. Nathan retorted. I mean, this sort of thing doesn't happen in real life, It's just not possible.  
  
As much as your young mind tries to deny it, you know that what I told you is the truth, the old woman said. The tree you stumbled upon in your time was the final resting place for an ancient God. A God that has not yet died in this time. She gazed at Nathan with her friendly eyes. And as punishment for disturbing him, his enraged spirit banished you to a period of time where you would be the most vulnerable.  
  
Though Nathan wanted to reject the Oracle's explanations, he knew that she was more than likely telling the truth. Because if she was, everything Nathan had seen and witnessed for the past day would make much more sense to him. This can't be happening, he said crossing his arms and lowering his gaze to the floor.  
  
I assure you that it is, young traveler of time. The Oracle replied. But there are things far more crucial to your existence that you must worry about, now.  
  
Like what? Nathan muttered. What could possibly be more crucial than being trapped seven hundred years in the past?  
  
Remove the bandages from your head and arms, and you shall see.  
  
Nathan raised an eyebrow, then looked at Ashitaka who just nodded. He then took the strip of cloth wrapped around his head and proceeded to unwrap it. As it fell onto his shoulders he grazed his hands gingerly across his forehead. There was a small patch of skin that burned and felt partially swollen. When he did the same with the dressings on his hands, his eyes widened in horror at what he found.  
  
Two ugly blotches of maroon scarred the backs of his hands. Their shapes were jagged and rippled like smudges of spattered paint. Like the one on his head, they were swollen and gave off a burning sensation. They almost seemed similar to giant rashes combined with the grotesque appearance of scabs.  
  
What the fuck? Nathan whispered.  
  
Ashitaka stared at the horrible marks on his friend's hands and forehead. What are they?  
  
Traveler of time, the Oracle began, her composure unchanged. Are you prepared to learn what fate the stones have foreseen in your future?  
  
The dark-haired youth did not look at her, for his eyes were lockedon the two blemishes on his hands. I guess I really don't have much choice, do I?  
  
Very well, the Oracle said, nodding. You have been marked.  
  
  
  
Yes. The three scars are the marks of true evil. As time progresses, the poisons that saturate them will spread through your body, consuming your flesh and bones until their is nothing left to consume. It will then kill you and take possession of your very soul, turning you into a demon, just like the one that placed those marks upon you.  
  
So what you're saying, Nathan began, trying to control the panic building up within him, is that I'm cursed.  
  
That is correct.  
  
Wise One! Ashitaka said, Is there no way we can stop this? Nathan got these marks saving my sister and our village. Are we to just sit here and watch him die?  
  
You cannot run from your fate, traveler of time, the Oracle continued. You can, however rise to meet it, if you choose. Look here. Her hand disappeared into the folds of her large sleeve, produced a jagged black sphere and dropped it onto the cloth. Do you remember what happened after you killed the Demon God?  
  
Sort of. I remember that black shit covering it melted all away. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Before I blacked out I thought I saw this huge-ass pig standing over me. Must've been the size of a mini-van, it was so big. Not to mention ugly as hell.   
  
The oracle continued. This ball of iron was found inside thay boar's body. It tore its way deep inside his flesh, shattered his ribs and burnt away his innards.  
  
That's just lovely, Nathan retorted, And it'd probably be even lovelier if it had a point to to the subject at hand. Just what the hell does an iron ball have to do with anything?  
  
This ball of iron, The Oracle answered ignoring the youth's sardonic tone, is what turned that boar into the Demon God which you fought.  
  
Nathan stood and slowly walked towards the Oracle. He sat down on the other side of the cloth and looked closely at iron ball. _This thing was able to do all that?  
  
_There is evil at work in the western lands, traveler of time, the old woman said. The stones say that it is your fate to journey there, and see what you can see with eyes unclouded by hate. You may even be able to find a cure that will lift the curse that plagues your body.  
  
And just how am I supposed to do that? Nathan replied placing the iron ball on the cloth once again. I can't just go trekking across Feudal Japan. I probably wouldn't last a single day out there. Hell, I was barely able to survive Junior high.  
  
Smiling, the Oracle looked deep into his dark eyes Whether or not you choose to journey to the west is your decision, she said. She then picked up the iron ball and dropped in Nathan's hand. But I'm afraid that I cannot allow you to stay in our village. You may have saved the life of Ashitaka's sister, but you are still an outlander, and all outlanders are considered unwelcome among our people.   
  
Nathan gripped the ball tightly in his hand and stood. This too much for me to handle, right now, he said turning around and making his way for the shrine's entrance. I need some breathing space.  
  
the Oracle said suddenly, using the boy's actual name for the first time. By traveling to the west, you may also find a means of returning to your own time.  
  
The dark-haired youth stopped and thought about what the old woman had just said. He then sighed and continued to make his way back to the village.  
  
Ashitaka lowered his body and bowed Please, Wise One, he said. Let me accompany him on his journey. I owe him my life for saving Kaya.  
  
No, Ashitaka, the Oracle replied quickly. For the sake of your very existence, you must keep as for away from this boy as possible. As should we all.  
  
But why?  
  
My Prince, what I am about to tell you must not leave the walls of this sacred place. She folded her arms within her sleeves and took a deep breath. The universe flows like a great stream of water, every drop with a separate fate. But suppose a drop of water from another source were to be throne into the stream? The Emishi Prince said nothing. The drop causes a ripple in the stream, throwing it out of balance and altering the fates of the drops around it. Nathan's exile into our time is like that a drop of water being thrown into our stream.   
  
So you believe that his presence will one way or another alter my fate?  
  
Your fate has already been altered, my Prince, the Oracle said. If the traveler had not been thrown into our time, it would have been you who had fought the Demon God, and it would be you sitting there with the deadly marks upon your body. Ashitaka's eyes widened with disbelief. So now you see why we must distance him form you and our village before more disaster befalls us.  
  
I do understand, Ashitaka answered with a disturbed look. But I still feel that I am indebted to him for making the sacrifices that he has made to us.  
  
If you wish to help him, my Prince, help him prepare for the difficult journey that lies ahead. He will need food and a weapon to defend himself. He will also need a small amount of the golden pebles to buy other supplies he might need along the way.  
  
The Emishi Prince bowed again and stood up. I will do just that. With that, he quickly exited the shrine, leaving the old woman alone to be with her thoughts.  
  


  
  


When everything was tightly packed away in the animal skin sack that Ashitaka had given him, Nathan picked it up by its leathery strap and looped it around his shoulder. The sack to his surprise was not as heavy as he had thought it would be.  
  
Everything that you'll need for the first half of your journey is all there, lad said Ji-san, whom Nathan had instantly recognized as the man from the tower. We gave you a week's supply of rice, a few spice bulbs and a piece of smoked meat.  
  
Sounds yummy, Nathan replied examining the dagger hanging from his jeans, something else Ashitaka had given him. It all seemed so strange that these people, whom he had known for barely an hour were showing him this much generosity. When he had gone on that camping trip with his friend, Mark, the only things his parents gave him was a half empty can of bug repellant. a bag of trail-mix and a flash light.  
  
Ji-san then handed Nathan a small red pouch. The Prince also told me to give you a few pieces of gold. he said.  
  
Nathan said staring at the pouch. Did you just say that there's gold in this thing?  
  
Our people don't have a true form of money, Lad, Ji-san replied. And you're going to need money where you're going.  
  
Don't you think that the gold's sort of over doing it? Nathan asked. I mean, you and Ashitaka are practically giving me everything save for the kitchen sink.  
  
The old man raised his thick, white eyebrows. The.... kitchen....sink?  
  
Nathan slapped himself in the head. _That's right, I'm talking to a guy who probably doesn't even know what a kitchen is. _He shook his head. What I meant was, you people are being just a little..... I don't know, just a little too generous with me, that's all.  
  
Believe it or not, lad, what we've given you is really not all that much in comparison to what we have stored away. And because we coexist with the world around us, there's almost never a shortage of food or resources. Those small nuggets of gold you have there hold no value to us. In our eyes, they're just pieces of metal we find in the ground where we plant our rice.  
  
I see your point, Nathan said, tying the pouch to a belt loop.  
  
But even more impotantly, lad, Ji-san continued. You risked your life to save our Princess Kaya, even though you had absolutly no ties or loyalty towards us. You fought and killed a Demon-God by yourself with only a mere sword as your defense. You saved our village, Lad. In these aging eyes of mine, the sacrofice made on your part is worth a thousand times its weight in rice and gold.  
  
Nathan nodded, understanding the old man's logic. Well, I've got my food, my dagger.....my gold, and most important of all, I have my armor He ran his fingers over the black leather of his jacket, and looked himself over one last time. I guess I'm all set then. With a slight grin, he extended his hand towards Ji-san. Thanks for everything, Gramps.  
  
The white-bearded man looked at the young outlander quizzically for a beat, then slowly extended his own hand and clasped Nathan's. God's be with you on your journey, Lad, he said with an elderly smile.  
  
Let's hope not, Nathan replied with a half grin. So far they've just made my life more difficult than it needs to be. They probably don't like me very much. They both shared a brief laugh. He then turned around and started towards the western edge of the Emishi village. As he walked acrossed the village's central ring, he notice that many of the villagers had left their huts to watch him. Many gawked at him as though he were a being from another world, while others just seem to glare digustedly. Though their expressions varied, Nathan could sense the same desire in all of them. His immediate absence. It was a desire he had learned to recognize.   
  
When he finally reached the gates that lead into the forests, he found that both Ashitaka and his younger sister, Kaya were waiting for him. The young girl was leaning heavily on a wooden support and her injured ankle was tightly bandaged. What're you guys doing here?  
  
Ashitaka smiled We wanted to say goodbye, he said and placed a hand on Kaya's shoulder. The Oracle asked me to give you something as well.  
  
Kaya slowly made her way towards Nathan with her arm extended. In her hand was a cylinder of smoothly carved wood. she said, offering him the cylinder.  
  
What is this? He asked, accepting the strange gift.  
  
Somthing that the Oracle said no artist should travel without, answered Ashitaka.  
  
Nathan's eyes widened. _Artist?_ _How the heck did she know I was a......? _He twisted the top of the cylinder off and found a sumi brush, a block of ink, and a roll of thin cloth. Everything that was needed to make a basic painting was all there. He looked down at Kaya, and smiled. If it's alright, I'd like to give you something too. He reached into his jacket and pulled out his Swiss-Army-Knife. Here you go,  
  
It's so strange looking. What is it? Kaya asked, eagerly taking the little red object in her hand.  
  
It's called a Swiss-Army-Knife. Those metal things on its side are different tools that you can pull out and use when you need them.  
  
Kaya's large eyes gazed at the contraption as she pulled out the cork-screw. Thank you, she said with a giggle.  
  
When Nathan looked up again, Ashitaka was once again standing beside his sister. Are you sure that you'll be alright alone? he asked.  
  
Nathan replied with a shrug. I'll manage, though I don't know how exactly. They say that living in SanFrancisco for ten years makes you develope a sense of survival. He chuckled. But then again, it'll be at least another six hundred years before SanFacisco will even be built. So I guess I really don't know what to expect the, do I?  
  
Ashitaka returned Nathan's chuckle. No, I suppose not. However, I'm afraid that I don't know enough about this place you call, San....Francisco' to make a good comparrison. He then bowed respectably. Good luck, my friend. No matter what comes to pass, you will forever live on in our memories and our hearts.  
  
Nathan was completely thrown off balance by Ashitaka's words of kindness, and felt his throat tighten. A feeling of guilt swept over him. Guilt of the ridiculous way he had acted towards Ashitaka when they had first met. Nathan bit his lip and locked eyes with the young Emishi Prince. Thank you, he said softly, for everything. He then turned and walked through the gates.   
  
Ashitaka stood and watched in total silence as the young outlander for the future waved goodbye to them and disappeared into the darkness of the forrest. No, Nathan...... Thank _you _for everything.  



	7. The Power Unleashed

A Legend of the Past a Savior of the Future  


  
Chapter 7  
  
the youth muttered to himself brushing away a few locks of dark hair that had blown into his face by the morning wind You have got to be the biggest lunk-head in this century!. As he tiredly hiked towards the top of the grassy hill, he couldn't help but frown. Though only a single day had passed since he had encountered the raging Demon God and had been forced out of the Emishi village, the youth was now beginning to fully realize the severity of his situation.   
  
He stopped and crossed his arms. They say that living in SanFrancisco for ten years makes you develop a sense of survival. He frowned again and shook his head. Just who the hell was I trying to kid? With a disgusted sigh, Nathan continued on his way. And what about finding a way back home? I mean, it's not like I can just build myself a time machine out of a Delorean and Michael J. Fox my way back.  
  
When he finally reached the top of the hill he stood motionless, gazing out at the vast miles of grassy planes and sparkling lakes that lay ahead of him. Beyond all that, stood what looked like an endless range of green mountains that towered over the land like great monuments. The incredible sight was like a scene from a painting, and Nathan couldn't help but feel minuscule before it all. But I guess whatever happens now, happens for a reason, he said laughing at his own little philosophy, and started down the hilled side, towards the green plains and mountains. Man, I've really gotta stop talking to myself.  
  


  


  
The next few days passed like a very slow dream. Each felt like forever as Nathan continued to make his way westward, across the Japanese landscapes. In that time, he had seen forests, rivers and lakes, waterfalls, mountain ranges and many other sights that had literally taken his breath away. As an extra bonus for him, the surroundings proved to make for good paintings, for whenever Nathan got the chance he would just sit and paint with the materials the Oracle had given him.   
  
Living alone in the outdoors did prove to be quite a challenge though. He always seemed to find himself falling victim to nature, which included the rainstorms that occur without warning, and the very hot climate of the days. But the real problems came about when the time came for him to eat. Since he was without matches or a lighter he had no way of starting a fire which meant of course, he had to eat his rice raw. He considered himself lucky that he still had a good supply of smoked meat with him.   
  
During his journey the only other humans he had encountered were a few ox drivers guiding their oxen along the dusty roads and a traveling merchant who had tried to sell him a bamboo flute. Though everyone, whom Nathan had encountered, tried their best to act as they normally did in their daily lives, they seemed somewhat disturbed by his presence. Then again, he was probably the first white person they had ever seen.   
  
Of course, after spending years as a social recluse, Nathan had become used to that sort of treatment from people.   
  
After six days of traveling, Nathan finally came to his first village. Though it was a fairly small one, it was thriving in human activity. Merchants and traders haggled with the passing villagers, attempting to make a good sale;n women walked along the dusty streets carrying heavy sacks over their shoulders and atop their heads, and frail looking beggars groveled at the feet of passerbies for food. Nathan even spotted a few samurai sitting around a rice vendor, drinking mouthful after mouthful of sake. As if that couldn't top them all, he even spotted a few men and women shuffling along with classic wooden shoes on their feet. The whole scene looked like something out of one of those Japanese samurai movies he always liked to watch.  
  
As he continued to walk along the bustling streets of the village, Nathan noticed that he seemed to attract a lot of attention from the people. He saw a few young boys gawking and pointing at him and whispering to one another, not their eyes off of his pale white face for a second. At first, Nathan didn't really mind the people's behavior towards him. But now, after what seemed like the eleven-millionth time a group of people had pointed at him as though he were a potted plant, the dark haired youth was starting to become fairly annoyed. He shot the boys a sharp glare causing them to scurry away in fear.  
  
Snot-nosed little brats, Nathan grumbled under his breath. Suddenly, a wet ball of something splattered against his face. For a moment, all he could do was stand in a daze from the shock of the sudden blow to his head. That was when he noticed the smell, a potent odor that burned his nostrils. He wiped a hand over the spot on his face where he had been hit and looked at it, then realized what the projectile had been made from. _Horse shit!  
  
_Maybe now that pale face of yours will have some color! someone shouted over a roar of laughter.  
  
Nathan turned around and saw a rather unpleasant looking man leering at him. The man was dressed in a green tunic and had a squarish face that was covered in stubbles. He was sitting against the side of a hut with two other men, both were just as loathsome in appearance as he was. That's what you get for bringing that ugly face of yours in my sight, outlander, he said while shoveling a clump of rice into his half-toothless mouth.  
  
Nathan wiped the remaining bit of the manure off his face and continued walking.  
  
Don't you dare walk away from me when I'm talking to you, Outlander! the man said, getting up and walking towards Nathan. You'll leave when I say you can leave.  
  
What're you, the Shogun or something? Nathan retorted, trying to keep his composure. The last thing he needed was this fifteenth-century lowlife to see him freaked out.  
  
In a way, the man said. I'm Kai-ja, and this village is _my_ village. And if a smelly piece of outlander shit like you wishes to walk out of it with their organ still dangling on their body, they've got to pay the fee. He gave Nathan a sinister grin and placed a hand on the club hanging on his belt.  
  
Well, I'm Na-than, and I think you should get your ugly kisser out of my face.  
  
Kai-ja stared at the young outlander with widened eyes, and looked back at his two companions who just mirrored his expression. He then looked at Nathan and glared. Are you giving me an order, Outlander?  
  
Maybe I am. Nathan felt a drop of sweat role down his face. He had backed himself into a corner that he had absolutely no idea how to weasel his way out of. An ability which he had always relied upon when it came to dealing with Ronnie back home.   
  
Laughing, Kai-ja stepped closer. He then reached out and ran a finger across the thick leather jacket that Nathan was wearing. Strange looking armor you have there, Outlander, he said Hand it over and I might let you walk away.  
  
Now Nathan was pissed. There was one thing that he had never put up with, and that was having some asshole touch his jacket. He looked up at the dirty man and glared. Go fuck yourself, dick-weed!  
  
You've got a fast mouth, Outlander. With a rough shove to the face, Kai-ja sent the youth tumbling into bamboo cage that was housing a few chickens. Let's see how the rest of you moves.  
  
Nathan flailed his arms knocking away the hysterical chickens that were flapping around his face. When he looked up he saw Kai-ja standing over him with his wooden club raised into striking position. he quickly scrambled to one side, just in time to miss the incoming club which smashed an unfortunate chicken instead.   
  
Oh, ho, ho! Kai-ja scoffed. I guess the little Outlander has some fight in him after all! He took another swing at Nathan who was once again able to leap out of harm's way. When the man saw an opening, he spun around and back handed Nathan across the temple.  
  
The blow threw Nathan several feet backwards into crowd of onlookers. As he rubbed his head, he felt the strange burning sensation rising in his hands and forehead. This time, however, the sensation was flowing through his entire body, saturating into his bones and muscles like a hot river. He slowly began to rise to his feet, when he saw the rushing club advancing on him.  
  
With a blindingly fast movement, the young outlander caught Kai-ja's wrist in an iron-lock grip. The man cursed and struggled to free his hand, grinding his yellowish teeth and spitting in the air. When he looked at Nathan's face he found himself gaping in absolute horror. For when he looked into his young opponent's eyes, he saw staring back at him not a pair of dark brown irises, but a pair of glowing spheres, no whites, no pupils, each one as red as freshly spilled blood.  
  
For that brief moment, Nathan no longer controlled his body. He tightened his grip on Kai-ja's wrist and wrenched it in an odd angle. There was a sickening sound of cracking bones which was accompanied by a cloud of blood that gushed out from the torn flesh.   
  
Kai-ja screamed in absolute agony as he felt his crushed wrist dangle lifelessly at the end of his arm and crumbled onto his knees. When he looked up he saw Nathan staring down at him with his glowing red eyes. KILL HIM! he screamed. THE OUTLANDER'S A DEMON!!!  
  
_What's happening to me? _Nathan cried out in his mind. He fought wildly against the force that had possessed his body, but could only watch helplessly as his body continued to be controlled like a puppet. _Whatever you are, stop it, now!  
  
_Kai-ja's two friends dropped their bowls of rice, grabbed their weapons and rushed towards Nathan. The taller one, a hulking man with a thick, black beard lunged towards him with what looked like an enormous mallet. When the nose of the heavy mallet was just a foot away from making contact, Nathan shot his arm outward and drove his bare fist through the cylinder of wood. The mallet exploded, sending splintery fragments of wood in all directions. The man suddenly felt a crushing pain surge through his chest, and looked down to see the the youth had used his other fist to punch him in the ribs.  
  
_I said stop it! _Nathan cried out again. _You're gonna kill them! For the love of God, STOP! _But it was no use. The dark power was just too strong for him to control. He watched in horror as his foot launched toward's the hulking mans face, smashing its every bone.  
  
Now there were two men who had fallen at the hands of the Outlander. The remaining member of Kai-ja's group looked on with rage coursing through his veins and bones and gripped his katana with shaking hands. There was now a wide circle of people that had formed during the fight. At the center stood Nathan, his eyes still as wicked and hideous as when the fight and turned in his favor. He was sneering at the man, as if taunting him.  
  
With a loud cry of war, the man raised his blade and rushed towards the demon-incarnate, his eyes wide with hate. Nathan on the other hand, stood motionlessly and looked on as though the charging man was nothing more than a small insect. His sneering smile intensified.  
  
_Please, _Nathan begged _No more! _  
  
When the katana was just inches from Nathan's face, it suddenly stopped, as if it were frozen in time. The man tugged and pulled on the sword's handle, trying to wrench it free of the invisible force that was holding it prisoner. Nathan narrowed his eyes and snickered. Then, to the astonishment of all who witnessed it, the katana's blade bent and twisted itself into complete disfigurement.  
  
Nathan couldn't believe what he was seeing, nor could he believe that it was he who was doing it. _What the hell did the Demon do to me?  
  
_The katana gave one last shutter before shattering into a thousand fragments. Before Kia-ja's freind could even register what had happened, Nathan grabbed his head and held it in a painful clutch. He then lifted the man into the air as though he were lifting a child's toy, spun around, and hurled him into the side of a hut, smashing him through the wall.  
  
Nathan then turned on Kai-ja who was still staring at him. W-what are you g-g-going to do to me? he asked trying to back away. His efforts to flee were cut short when the Outlander's hand wrapped around his throat and pushed him back into the dirt. P-p-please don't hurt me! he continued. I-I-I-I didn't mean it, I swear!  
  
**_Are you pleading for your life? _**a sinister voice resonated from Nathan's mouth. **_How many others pleaded to you, Kai-ja? _**His fingers tightened around the man's throat. **_How many men pleaded to you before you killed them? How many women pleaded to you before you raped them?   
  
_**Tears were now pouring out of Kai-ja's eyes as he cried out like an infant. he whispered.   
  
Nathan raised his and brought it back, ready to strike once more. **_To err is human, _**he replied coldly, spreading his fingers like the claws of a tiger. **_ Forgiveness is divine.   
  
_**_STOP IT!_  
  
Nathan suddenly froze, his eyes were bulging and twitching wildly. The marks on his hands suddenly began to pulsate as did the mark on his forehead. He backed away from the still crying Kai-ja and stared into emptiness. And then, without a single hint of warning, he clutched his head in pain and let loose an unearthly scream that echoed through the entire village. The youth fell to his knees and pressed his hands harder against his temples, blood was now dripping from his mouth and nose. He clenched his teeth trying to hold back the next scream, while his every nerve burned and twitched like wild fires. When he could no longer hold it back, Nathan jerked his head back and unleashed a scream that was twice as loud as his first.  
  
A force surged outward, pushing against the ring of people and throwing them backwards. The ground vibrated as did the surrounding structures, causing them to crack. Suddenly the dirt under Nathan's feet burst upward creating a thick cloud of dust, like a small cyclone. Powerful winds howled like the screams of angry spirits, kicking up everything in their path.  
  
When the pandemonium finally ended, Nathan was standing motionlessly with his face pointed towards the sky, a small crater lay beneath his feet. He lowered his head and looked at the staring faces of the villagers, then at the cowering Kai-ja and finally at his hands which were now trembling. Oh God, he said and ran towards the crowd, pushing his way past the people. He had to get out of there. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care. All he knew was that as long as he had control over his body he had to get as far away from this place and its people as quickly as he could.   
  
Before he injured someone else.  



	8. The Fire in the Eyes of a Fox

New Novel ch.8

A Legend of the Past a Savior from the Future  


  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke yadda, yadda, yadda, you guys know the call.   
  
  
Chapter 8  


  


For hours, Nathan walked along the side of a country road in total silence, engrossed in thought and greatly disturbed. Disturbed at what had occurred back at the village. Now I understand why that old lady wanted me out of the village, he said to himself. She was probably afraid that I'd go bonkers and trash the place. He stopped and sat himself on the edge of the road. Just what the hell happened back there, anyway? He then unwrapped the bandages on his arms and looked at the marks with a pained expression.   
  
The marks were now twice as big as they were when he had looked at them for the first time. He rubbed them gently and sighed. I guess I really am becoming a demon, he said, resting his chin on his knees. I should've just left that damn tree alone. With another defeated sigh, he stood and proceeded down the road. I get thrown back in time for pissing off a dead God, I'm attacked by a fifteen-ton boar which in the end leaves me with these marks, I get my ass kicked by a peace loving prince of a nearly extinct people, I'm thrown out his village because its Oracle is afraid of me, and now I learn that I yield destructive paranormal powers which I have absolutely no control over. He sniffed at something in the air. What else could go wrong?  
  
Just then, a bolt of lightning flashed through the sky, followed by the rumble of thunder, and the next thing Nathan knew, rain was pouring from the clouds above by the gallons.   
  
I had to ask, he said sardonically. I just had to fucking ask! Losing what little control he had over his temper, the youth threw his supply sack onto the ground, kicked it, and then began punching the mud with his fists. I hate this place! he shouted. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it! He then stood and wiped the rain drops from his face. I could be at home right now, playing video games and surfing the net and watching anime until my brains turns to liquid shit,but no. I had to let my stupid, yuppie parents ship me out to this stupid island to do stupid assisting work! Picking up his now muddy sack, Nathan shook his head and started walking again. Why can't my life just be simple for once?  
  
Before he could develop a sarcastic answer to his question, he heard the sound of an approaching cart. When he looked through the rain he saw a small wheeled cart being pulled along by a single black ox. When the cart rolled up along side Nathan the driver looked down at him and smiled. You need a ride to somewhere, boy? he asked with a deep voice. I have plenty of room if you do. He gestured to spot beside him on the driver's seat.  
  
Nathan raised an eyebrow at this sudden offer of aid. He had been traveling for more than a week, and not once did anyone, he had met along the way, show the least bit of kindness, concern or regard towards him. He looked up at the driver who was completely shrouded in a straw cloak. I don't really know where I'm going, he finally replied.  
  
You mean you don't have a destination?  
  
Wherever my destination may be, all I know is that I'm supposed to head west to reach it.  
  
The driver laughed. Those are pretty vague directionxs, boy, he said, then looked up at the raining clouds. And today's definitely not the day to be traveling across Japan with vague directions.  
  
Well, I'm afraid I really don't have much of a choice, Nathan replied.  
  
You have a place to stay for the night?  
  
  
  
The driver patted the place next to him and smiled. Then please let me offer you shelter at my house for the night. I'm sure that my wife wouldn't mind preparing an extra meal for you.  
  
Nathan looked up at the clouds as the man had done so just moments earlier, then looked at the man himself. Ah hell, why not. With that, he pulled himself onto the cart and sat next to the driver. I really appreciate this, man.  
  
My name's, Jokato, the driver replied, whipping the ox with the reins. The animal cried out from the sudden pain, and began to make its way forward. Jokato made a few more whips with the reins and then looked back at Nathan. And what would your name be?  
  
It's Nathan.  
  
Jokato chuckled. Ahh, then you are an outlander. But I could tell that just by looking at you. m Nathan gave an aggravated sigh. What gave me away? he asked half heartedly.  
  
Several things, the cloaked man answered. But it was mostly your clothing, and your white skin. We don't see many white-skinned people around these parts.  
  
_And you probably won't for at least another two hundred years. _Nathan retorted in his mind. No, I guess you wouldn't.  
  


  
  


Jokato's home was a small hut that was located at the edge of a forest. There was only one room which served as both a kitchen, and dining area, and the bedroom. Though limited in size, the hut had a rather cozy nature about it.  
  
During the long ride home, Nathan had learned that Jokato was actually a blacksmith. The only blacksmith in the area, to be exact. His wife, Kimito, was a middle aged woman with a cheerful personality. Despite what the years had brought upon her, she still possessed a great deal of beauty which Jokato admired immensely.  
  
For hours the three of them sat around the the small table, eating food, drinking tea, and talking pleasantly. Nathan listened to Jokato talk about one thing after another and even added to the conversation himself. He wasn't the least bit surprised to receive a fair amount of skepticism from the Japanese couple when he told them about his battle with the Demon God. However, that skepticism was swept when he removed the bandages on his arms and head, revealing the marks that had been left by the Demon God.  
  
So what you're saying, Jokato said brushing his thick hand over his bristly chin. is that unless you find a way to lift your curse, you'll eventually turn into a demon yourself?  
  
You hit it right on the nose, Nathan replied sipping at the small cup of tea.  
  
Jokato shook his had and sighed. You've got yourself some very bad luck there, my freind.  
  
It's horrible, Kimito added. You find yourself washed ashore from a storm that had sunk your ship, and before you can even spend a day in this country, you become cursed by an angry god. She too shook her head as her husband had done. You must feel so alone when you're traveling out there by yourself. In an unknown country away from all your people, it must be just horrible.  
  
Nathan nodded. He had purposely lied to Kimito and Jokato as to how he had come to be stranded in this land. Trying to convince them that his Demon God encounter as being true was hard enough. Telling them that he was from the future would have pushed them to believe that he was completely out of his mind. I manage as best I can, he said. And to tell you the truth, I'm used to being alone.  
  
Oh come, now, young man, the middle-aged woman replied slapping him gently on the knee. No one likes to be alone in this world.  
  
The dark haired youth shrugged. I guess you just get used to it after awhile.  
  
Well that may be how it is, where you come from. Jokato said. I still can't believe that a God would attack a small village like that. Demon or not, everyone knows that the ancient Gods have always preferred to distance themselves from the mortal world.  
  
They're probably angry at us humans, Kimito said with a saddened expression.  
  
Jokato said, trying to change the subject.  
  
With the way humans treat the land the ancient spirits had labored to create, why shouldn't the Gods be angry?  
  
We do what we do to survive, Kimito, her husband said sternly. The Gods should respect that. He then reached out and touched her shoulder. And that will be the last we have of this debate.  
  
We'll see. With an annoyed huff, Kimito stood and made her way towards the door. I think I'll go check on the garden. With that, she slid the door open, and walked out of the hut.  
  
For awhile, Nathan and Jokato just sat in an uncomfortable silence. From the looks of what had just transpired, Nathan could tell that an argument, or at least a small disagreement, was something that occurred regularly with this couple.  
  
I'm sorry about that, Nathan. Jokato said. I love my wife dearly. I have since I married her, some twenty years ago. He smiled painfully. But I suppose even that can't solve our differences in opinion.  
  
You should see my parents, Nathan replied. They can't even order a pizza without getting into it  
  
A pizza? Jokato asked raising a thick eyebrow.  
  
It's just a type of food, don't worry about it.  
  
I never worry about food. Jokato stood and walked towards the door which was at the other end of the hut. I'll show you where you'll sleep. he gestured for Nathan to follow him. The blacksmith lead him out of the house and towards a wood structure with a large chimney protruding from its roof. The structure was roughly the same size as the hut. Jokato drew back the door and ushered Nathan through.  
  
The inside of the second hut was filled with hammers, anvils and all the other necessary tools for blacksmithing. There was a large pit in the center of the floor that was filled with burnt logs. The air that hung within the walls smelled of metal and smoke.  
  
This is my workshop, Jokato stated. My livelihood relies on the work I do here. He sat down and lifted a small piece of loose floorboard, revealing the compartment hidden beneath. Reaching in with his brawny hand, the blacksmith produced a large ceramic bottle. You drink sake, Nathan? he asked.  
  
No thanks, the youth replied. His attention, however, was primarily directed at the large iron cage resting at the far corner of the workshop. Though it was very dark he could just barley make out the shape of something moving within the cage's walls, and he could hear the sounds of breathing. He crept closer to the cage, keeping his eyes on the smallish creature inside of it.  
  
Before he could take another step, Jokato lit a lantern which filled the workshop with light. Now that he could see more clearly, Nathan looked through the iron bars of the cage once again. What he found was a red-colored male fox that was just barley the size of a medium sized dog. It's ears were pointed and covered with the same brilliant red fur that covered the rest of its body, save for the tip of the tale, belly and paws which were colored a whitish, copper. A long mouth stretched out from its small head with thin whiskers that poked out from its snout. It was perhaps one of the most incredible animals Nathan had ever seen.  
  
The fox, sensing the human's presence, opened it's grayish eyes and sprung to it's feet. It then turned towards Nathan and looked at him. The animals eyes focused on the young human as it tilted its head to one side. Nathan thought that the way the animal was looking at his face was almost as if it were studying him.  
  
Don't worry about the critter, Jokato said. I made that cage myself. The bars are solid iron.  
  
Nathan shared another moment of silent starring with the fox before turning around to meet Jokato's gaze. Is he your pet?  
  
the man retorted with a chuckled. No, I just found it caught in a trap a week ago. I'm only keeping it until I can find someone who'd be interested in buying it.  
  
The fox's eyes narrowed and a small growl escaped it's mouth.  
  
What exactly can one do with a fox? Nathan asked.  
  
Not much I'm afraid. They're pretty useless for the most part. Their fur's too ugly to sell, and their meat tastes like rotten shit. The only thing they're good for is sport hunting.  
  
Nathan looked back at the fox and frowned. Kind of a waste don't you think?  
  
A waste? the smelly animal's only worth a handful of rice, two at the most. If you're lucky, you might be able to haggle a day-old fish for it.  
  
  
Nathan shook his head in disgust. I guess being a blacksmith, you know a lot about metals, right? he asked wanting to change the subject.  
  
Jokato couldn't help but laugh. Of course I know a lot about metals. I wouldn't be able to work with them so well if I didn't. He took a swig of the sake and exhaled loudly. Why do you ask?  
  
Nathan reached into his leather jacket and pulled out the ball of iron the Oracle had given him before he left the Emishi village. What can you tell me about this? He dropped the ball into the large palm of the blacksmith.  
  
Jokato looked at the little ball of iron carefully, studying it centimeter by centimeter. He then brought it to his nose and sniffed at it. he began. It's definitely made from iron, fairly pure iron too. He looked up at Nathan. Where did you get this?  
  
It was found in the remains of the Demon God after it revealed itself as a gigantic boar. I'm pretty sure that this iron ball was what turned him into the monster that scarred my hands and forehead.  
  
the man replied looking at the iron ball one more time before returning it to Nathan. I'm afraid that apart from what I've told you, there's nothing else I can say about this ball.  
  
Would you have any idea where it came from? Nathan deposited the ball inside his pocket. Any idea at all?  
  
Jokato shook his head. I'm afraid that I don't. he took another large swig of the sake.   
  
Nathan raised his eyebrows.   
  
Most of the iron around these parts comes from Lady Eboshi's Iron Town.  
  
Lady Eboshi's Iron Town? Nathan asked. Who's Lady Eboshi?  
  
She's supposedly the daughter of one this province's Governors. One way or another she was able to get her hands on a large plot of land that's rich with iron. It's said that the grounds are so full of the stuff you just need to reach your hand in and pull out a chunk.  
  
I don't suppose you know where this Iron Town' is by any chance, would you? the dark haired youth asked with a hopeful look.  
  
I'm afraid that I don't, friend. Jokato answered. But if it's directions you want, you might want to try asking around Kugi-tai. It's a rice village just five miles north-west of here. He drank the last bit of sake then tossed the bottle aside. It's one of the places Lady Eboshi does trade with. But to tell you the truth, I wouldn't go there if I were you.  
  
And why's that?  
  
This province is constantly being raided by armies of samurai. They appear by the hundreds without warning; slaughtering anyone who strays into their sight. It makes traveling around these parts rather dangerous.  
  
Who's samurai are they?   
  
Jokato shrugged. In times like these, they could belong to anyone who has enough money to afford them. But rumor has it that they hold their allegiance to Lord Osano, the Daimyo of the lands north of here. He crossed his arms and gave Nathan a stern look. You run into those people and you'll be as good as dead.  
  
I'll take my chances, Nathan replied. I have to find a way to lift this curse before I do more damage than I already have.  
  
I suppose you're talking about those three men you knocked around back in that village, Jokato said glance at the youth's shocked expression. Don't look so surprised, you did it in front of an entire village, a village I do business in. With a lopsided grin he patted him on the shoulder. Don't worry, those men were no friends of mine.   
  
Nathan shook his head slowly. I almost killed the poor bastards. The power was like water pouring out of a geyser, I couldn't stop or control it, just let it run its course until it died down. He looked up at Jokato who was just looking at him quietly. I sound crazy, don't I?  
  
the blacksmith answered. Just afraid.  
  
  
  
he continued. Afraid of you're own abilities. Listen my friend, that kind of power can be both a blessing and a curse, depending on how you use it. I know nothing about magic and sorcery, but I do understand the power of a particularly dangerous element. Do you know what that element is? Nathan just shook his head. Fire. It's probably the most dangerous element humans will ever try to harness. If you handle the fire correctly, it will act in your favor. But the moment you become careless with it, the fire becomes an uncontrollable monster.  
  
Nathan listened to the blacksmith's words attentively, taking in everything he said.  
  
As the two humans continued to talk, the fox sat quietly watching and listening to them. For a moment it's mouth almost seemed as though it were curving upward into t slight smile.  
  


  
  


After a long night of little sleep, Jokato quickly got dressed and made his way towards his workshop, wanting to get a start on his smithing for the day. When he entered the smallish structure, he found that Nathan was gone. _Now, where did he run off too? _He shrugged, and concluded that the young Outlander had decided to get an early start on his journey. Jokato was just about to start the fire up when he noticed that the cage at the far corner of the workshop was now open and the fox nowhere to be found.   
  
He quickly walked over to the iron cage and as he examined the lock on it's door, he discovered that the lock had been pried open. _Did Nathan steal it? _he asked himself. _Why would he do something like that? _Just then, something caught his eye. He looked down and saw two yellowish objects resting at the bottom of the cage. When he picked the small objects up and looked at them, he felt himself short of breath.  
  
In his hand were two pieces of pure gold.  
  


  
  


Come on now, I gave up two of my biggest gold pieces for you to be free, so get out of here For nearly half an hour, Nathan had been trying to convince the fox, who for one reason or another had taken a liking to him, to go back to its home.   
  
The fox, however, paid absolutely no attention to the human's demands and continued to stare at him. It's grayish eyes locked with Nathan's.  
  
Look, pal, I've never been the best animal keeper in the world, okay. He crossed his arms. If I had nickel for all the times I've used the toilet for a pet's grave, I could afford to buy one of those endangered lizards from Pango-Pango.  
  
Walking towards Nathan, the fox made what sounded fairly similar to a high-pitched bark.  
  
The youth sighed exasperatedly. It was now obvious that this fox wasn't going anywhere. Fine, then, he said as he proceeded to make his way down the road. If you wanna tag along so badly, be my guest.   
  
With what almost looked like a grin, the fox bounded up to Nathan and began walking along side him.   
  
Nathan rolled his eyes and buried his hands in his pockets. It's your funeral, though.   
  



	9. Priest of a Thousand Faces

New Novel ch9

A Legend of the Past, a Savior From the Future  


  
Chapter 9  
  
At first, Nathan had feared that he was going to be in for another torturous trek across the Japanese landscape. Luckily for him, the walking wasn't nearly as grueling as it had been the previous days. His newly acquired companion, the fox which he had bought' from Jokato, also proved to make the traveling more enjoyable.  
  
I just realized, something, Nathan said looking down at the small animal. I don't know what to call you.  
  
The fox looked back up at Nathan as if responding to his observation, something it seemed to do frequently. Whether it actually understood Nathan still remained to be seen.  
  
Sitting down on a rock, Nathan stretched out his legs and continued to look at the fox. What would be a good name for you? he asked, watching as the fox tilted it head to one side. Something cool, like one of those names they use in role-playing games. He ran his fingers through his hair. What about.....Kaiyo? The fox made a snorting sound, which Nathan was sure held a trace of disgust. Okay, maybe not. How about, ummm, uhhhh..... oh, how about Duo?  
  
This time the fox made a small growl.  
  
Okay, so the anime name's not so hot, Nathan said. Cut me some slack here, I'm bad at this sort of thing. He crossed his arms and leaned his head back. Okay, they say the third time's a charm. How do you like the name, Mercutio?  
  
To Nathan's relief, the fox yipped and jerked his head upward with satisfaction.  
  
Alright, Mercutio it is then. Nathan stood and started walking again, with the newly named Mercutio following at his side. You know, Mercutio was a character from one of my favorite plays. Romeo and Julliette, damn good work if you ask me. Then again, Mercutio was one of the guys that bit the bucket. But what the hell, he was the only cool guy anyway.   
  


  
  


Before long, Nathan and Mercutio came across a small village just a few miles from Kugi-tai. What they found waiting for them was smoke, fire, and a vicious battle. Though he was at a good distance away from the actual fighting, Nathan could hear the sounds of clashing swords and the agonizing screams of dying men. He looked towards a group of samurai who were engaged in one gigantic sword-duel, and cringed when he witnessed a man literally being disemboweled by five samurai.   
  
Mercutio growled quietly, and lowered his ears.  
  
Yeah, it's horrible. Nathan crouched next to the fox and brushed a hand along his red fur. It's even worse where I come from. The sudden, scream of a woman forced Nathan's eyes to focus on a stretch of rice paddies where he saw a small group of villagers fleeing from several charging samurai. He felt his stomach twist on itself as he watched a frail looking man attempt to ward of one of the armored marauders. The blade of a long-handled sword sliced cleanly through the man's arm cleaving it off. When he was finally on the ground, the weapon was jammed viciously into his belly, splitting it open.  
  
No, this isn't a battle, he whispered. It's a goddamn massacre! He tightened his fists in anger, and his expression darkened. This is definitely not good.  
  
Up there! someone shouted a distance away. It's a warrior!  
  
Nathan turned towards the source of the shouting and spotted a large group of ferocious looking samurai moving out from behind the trees. A particularly ugly looking member of the group raised his bow and aimed an arrow in Nathan's direction.   
  
Whoa, hold it! the youth cried raising his arms, indicating that he was unarmed. You got it all wrong, I'm just—  
  
Your head is mine, boy! the samurai shouted, releasing his lock on the drawn back arrow. The projectile flew through the air, buzzed passed Nathan's shoulder, and struck the side of a tree.   
  
Oh crap! Nathan said and made a mad dash in the opposite direction with Mercutio running after him.  
  
As he ran across the narrow path, more arrows were fired at him, each just barely missing him by centimeters. He covered his head with his hands, keeping it low and yelled every curse word he could think of. When he looked up he saw yet another samurai standing over a fallen woman, chopping at her with his katana, and laughing wildly. Had it not been for the large sack of rice draped over her back, she would be dead by now.   
  
The violent sight sparked something deep inside Nathan's mind, and he unsheathed the dagger Ashitaka had given him. Hey, Asshole! he shouted. Try this on for size! As he charged towards the samurai, he drew his arm back ready to strike. Then, as if somthing had burst withen his veins, the muscles in his arms suddenly began to bulge and ripple painfully. Before Nathan could take full notice of the groeque spectacle, his hand lashed out and sliced through both the samurai's arms. No, not again! he said, squeezing his arm tightly with his free hand.   
  
He stopped and fell to his knees, gripping his arm even tighter. Oh, God it hurts so much! A pair of armored hands suddenly shot out and wrapped around his neck and wrist pushing him into the ground. Nathan fought to break free of his attacker's grip, but his efforts were in vain. Get off me, you bastard! he cried out. As he tried once again to free himself a bony knee jammed into his stomach, pushing the air from his lungs.  
  
The samurai reached towards his belt and pulled out a dagger. Before he could actually use it, Nathan's hand stretched outward and grabbed his arm. The two continued to struggle rolling and kicking their way along the ground, their hands scratching and clutching at each other's clothing. Despite Nathan's attempt to fight back, his opponent got the upper hand, and once again grabbed him by the neck.  
  
Nathan felt as if he were mere seconds away from succumbing to the samurai's strength, he began to feel the burning rising within his body once again. _Like fire, _he thought to himself, remembering Jokato's words. _Handle it correctly and it will act in your favor. _As he repeated the sentence over again in his mind, the dark haired youth could feel the power growing, spreading through his nerves and muscles. His hands began to tremble as did his forehead.   
  
That was when the agony became stronger . _Come on....... hold together, Nathan! _He looked up and stared at the samurai on top of him who still had a tight, choking grip on his throat and the dagger. As the pain became more intense, Nathan could feel the power pulling out of his control, just as it had done the first time he had used it.  
  
In an excruciating flash, a scorching torrent of power surged through his arm, launching his fist into the samurai's face like a piston. Blood and teeth flew from the man's mouth as he was violently thrown from his opponent, and his eyes were wide with shock.  
  
Nathan, once again unable to control the force surging within his structure, leapt to his feet, glared with glowing red eyes and let loose and ear piercing shriek of raw furry. The samurai's nose eyes and ears suddenly began to gush blood, and he gripped his head in pain. He could hear the thumping of his heart and his vision washed with a hideous color of crimson. The last thing he saw was Nathan's glaring expression.  
  
With a nauseating sound of crunching bone, the samurai's head burst open in explosion of blood, teeth, eyeballs and chunks of brain. The headless body then collapsed to its knees and fell forward.  
  
When Nathan finally regained full awareness, he found himself drenched in the fallen warrior's blood. His hands, his face, his clothing, nearly every inch on them was colored red. Holy Shit! Unable to think rationally, he scrambled to get away from the horrific scene and ran towards the safety of the nearby forrest.   
  
The few samurai who had witnessed the butchery of their comrade watched with gawking expressions as the white-skinned outlander disappeared into the shadows of the trees.   
  
What was he? one asked.  
  
Another frowned and gripped his sword tightly. A demon, he answered.  
  


  
  


Nathan washed and scrubbed bitterly at his clothing and face, wanting to get the blood as far away from his body as he could. He considered himself lucky that he was able to find a small spring in the forrest.  
  
You lost it again, Nathan. he said to himself as he dunked his shirt into the water. And now you're nothing but a lousy murderer. He rang the water from the shirt and slipped it back on. In the process, he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the rippling water. A dark look crossed his face I guess I'm no better than those samurai. He heard the rustling of leaves and immediately shot around with his dagger in his hand, ready to defend himself.  
  
From a thick patch of bushes, Mercutio leapt gracefully and trotted up to Nathan giving him a small nuzzle with his nose.  
  
And just where were you this whole time, hmmm? Nathan said. Decide to just bug out and leave me with the Musashi rejects? The fox just stared at him. Oh hell, I probably would've done the same if I were in your shoes..... paws or whatever. he stood, slipped his leather jacket back on and gathered up his supply sack. Let's just get the hell out of here before something else happens.  
  
Mercutio gave a small nod, and much to Nathan's dismay leapt up and crawled his way into the supply sack.  
  
Nathan couldn't help but chuckle when the fox poked his head from out of the sack and gave him a sly look. Awww, isn't that Cute? he said sarcastically. That's so precious, I could just die.  
  


  


  
Jiko grimaced after taking his first sip of the miso soup that had just been poured into his bowl. This day had not gone well for him, not at all. It was bad enough that he had to make that trip to the Imperial Capital on such short notice to report to the damn Emperor. Now he was stuck in backwater Kugi-tai, after just narrowly escaping yet another raid from Osano's samurai, eating luke-warm soup. _At this rate it'll be another two weeks before I finally reach iron town. _He licked his upper lip and grunted. This soup tastes like donkey piss, he said as he squatted idly on the wooden stilts of his sandals.   
  
The soup vendor shot him an irritated look from behind the cloth wrapped around her face. Jigo just ignored her and let his sharp ears wander about the street until they came upon one conversation that pricked his interest. He tilted his head to his left and looked at a group of men across the street.  
  
...and the moment I looked up, there he was.  
  
Any idea where he comes from?  
  
Haven't the faintest.  
  
They say he's actually a demon from lands beyond.  
  
Jiko said as he continued to drink the bitter tasting soup. The only demons those people will ever see are the ones they have to share their beds with. He too had seen the young outlander pass through the battle, as well as witnessed the extraordinary powers he had used on that samurai. The first moment he had laid eyes on the pale-skinned youth, he immediately recognized something valuable in his abilities. Something very valuable, indeed. And as soon as he got the chance he was going to find a way to exploit that value.   
  
Well look at what the wolves dragged in, a man sitting next to him said.  
  
Jiko glanced in the same direction the man was looking and grinned. Standing in front of a rice merchant was none other than the young outlander himself. Tossing a rusty coin into the soup vendor's lap, he stood and brought his bowl to his wide mouth. I suppose the Gods must really like me today, he said as he slurped up the last of his soup.  
  


  


  
Nathan stood quietly as the young woman sitting across from him poured a large amount of rice into a bag and handed it to him. This should cover the cost he said, placing a small gold nugget in her hand.  
  
The rice merchant looked at the yellowish lump as if it were a piece of animal droppings. Obviously she had no idea what it was that she was actually holding. Just what the hell are you trying to pull? she snapped, shoving her open palm at Nathan. If you're not going to pay with real money, then give me back my rice!  
  
Nathan raised an eyebrow. What the hell's your prob—  
  
Excuse me, someone cut him off. But might I inspect that.   
  
Nathan looked to where the voice had come from, and saw a very ugly lump of a man walking towards him on what looked like a pair of short stilts that stuck out from the bottom of his wooden sandals. A large parasol and basket were slung over his shoulders. The man was very short and had a pudgy face with a large, red wart that bulged out between his eyebrow and his equally red nose. From the look of the dirty white tunic that covered his round belly, the red cap and cloak, and the set of ceremonial beads dangling from his hand it was a good bet that this man was a member of some religious order.  
  
The rice merchant shrugged then dropped the yellow clump into the priest's dirty hand.   
  
My Gods, the man exclaimed after looking at the small object for a moment, then looked back at the rice merchant with wide eyes. You stupid woman, don't you realize that this is a piece of pure gold? He gave her a crooked grin. But if it's money you really want, what do say I pay for this lad's rice and take this nugget off your hands. Raising his hand above his head and showing off the gold, he addressed the crowd of people that had been building up. My good villager's, is there a jeweler amongst you who can tell me how much this is worth?  
  
As the scene unfolded, Nathan could only look at the ugly little man in total bewilderment. _Is this guy a priest or a merchant? _he asked himself silently, _Oh well, as long as he's keeping them occupied...... _He turned around and began walking away.   
  
the man continued before an actual answer could be given. Well, I guess I'll just have to do it myself. Now I'm just a priest, but I'd say that this gold nugget is probably worth at least three full bags of rice. The crowd gasped and broke into a buzzing murmur. That's right, maybe even more! He looked over his shoulder and saw that Nathan was now halfway out of the village. Hey, where' you going? he called out, but before he could take a single step, the rice merchant grabbed his arm.  
  
Where are _you_ going? she asked viciously, and yanked the gold from the priest's hand. Give me my gold!  
  


  


  
Nathan exclaimed as he walked next to Mercutio. Is there anyone in this century that's not some crazy wackaloon? the fox yipped in response. Naw, I didn't think so.  
  
The two had barely gotten a few yards away from the village when they heard a familiar voice calling out to him. He looked over his shoulder and saw the priest running after him. How he was able to do such at thing with that heavy looking basket strapped on his back and those stilted sandals was a complete mystery to Nathan.  
  
Hey, there, the priest called out. You can't leave now, we've only just met. He moved to a place alongside Nathan and smiled. You're a man of few words, I can tell that just by looking at you, so I'll introduce myself first. He cleared his throat and continued. My name is Jiko. I'm a traveling priest of the Southern temple. And you are?  
  
Nathan glanced at Jiko and frowned slightly. There was something about this stubby little man that just didn't seem right. he finally answered. _A man of few words', this guy definitely scores a low in observational skills._  
  
Well, Nathan, Jiko continued. We've got your rice and you are all set. Now don't you even think of thanking me. He then looked down at Mercutio who was giving him a cold look, then back at Nathan. Actually, in all truth, it should be me doing the thanking to you.  
  
Why should you do that? The dark haired youth asked, gazing off at the setting sun.  
  
I was trapped in that battle back there, and you distracted the samurai long enough for me to get away. Jiko paused for a moment, then added, I saw what you did to those two samurai. You fight like you've got a demon in you, boy.  
  
A troubled look crossed Nathan's face, and he smiled bitterly. In a few weeks I will be a demon.  
  
What was that? Jiko asked.  
  
Nothing, forget it. He then looked over his shoulder and spotted a small group of men following them from at a distance.  
  
Jiko sniggered. I see you've noticed that we're being followed, he said, glancing back at the group. They'll wait until we're asleep, slit our throats, and steel our money. I guess that's the price we pay for waving that gold around.  
  
_What does he mean we'? He's the guy who was waving it around. _Nathan stopped, turned around and looked at the three men. he shouted. Houie, Douie and louie! Why don't you do yourselves a favor and get some real jobs! Because if I catch your ugly faces anywhere around me, I'm gonna shove my foot so far down your throats, you'll be shitting rubber for a week!  
  
The men just looked at each other, and continued to follow them.  
  
It was a good threat, friend, said Jiko. But they're probably too stupid to understand when to take a good threat seriously. What do you say we show them how fast the three of us can run? With that, the priest took off on his stilted feet, along with Nathan and Mercutio who followed just a few feet behind, leaving the three would be robbers behind in a cloud of dust.  
  


  


  
The sounds of night echoed through the air, while the wind blew through the branches of ancient trees. In what appeared to be the remains of an abandoned river village, the three travelers sat around a crackling fire. Nathan told his story, save for the time traveling part, while Jiko listened quietly, hunched over a bubbling iron pot. Though there was something about Jiko's personality that Nathan was not terribly fond of, he felt thankful that the ugly little priest could cook.  
  
So, the Demon God turned out to be a giant boar, said Jiko, stirring a wooden ladle through the thick soup he had made from a few handfuls of Nathan's rice and various spices he had been carrying around. And in the end, you wound up with a curse on your head. He looked up and suddenly remembered the bandage wrapped around the youth's forehead. No pun intended.  
  
Don't worry about it, Nathan replied, tossing another piece of smoked meat in front of Mercutio who chewed on it contently. After I recovered from the fight, the village Oracle told me that the boar had once been a God that had journeyed from lands to the west. I tried following it's trail but—  
  
But you lost it, Jiko finished. Well, that's just the way this world works. When you think you have a good hold on something, in the end you realize you never had squat to begin with, and that's just life. He looked up and pointed to the crumbled remains of a house. Take this village for example. When I visited this place a few years ago, it was thriving with life and was beautiful. Now there's nothing left of it but a few rotting pieces of wood and crumbled rocks.  
  
Nathan said absolutely nothing.  
  
I have no idea what happened to this place. A fire could've broken out, a flood, or perhaps it was even destroyed by a wandering band of brigands. The only thing that's certain is that everyone who lived here is dead now. Jiko reached into his rectangular basket and produced a small bundle of paper with a string tied around it. After he undid the string, he poured some of the powdery contents into the iron pot. They say that angry spirits are all around us these days, killed by plague, war, hunger and nobody cares. You say you're cursed, Boy? Well so what, so's the whole damn world. Dipping his ladle into the bubbling rice, the priest scooped up a small serving and tasted it. His mouth widened with a large grin of satisfaction. Ahhh, that's good.  
  
Nathan glanced at Mercutio who just glanced back. You know, he said. For a holy man, you have a pretty pessimistic outlook on life.  
  
Yeah, I get that a lot, the stumpy man retorted. But why shouldn't I? Just look at the world around us. Pain, hatred, chaos and suffering rule everything. People talk about loosing innocence, I say humans were never innocent to begin with. He shot Nathan a quick grin. Take you for example.  
  
  
  
Yes, you. If it hadn't have been for your curse, those two samurai would probably still be alive, and you would have been one of their many kills.  
  
I know, that, Nathan replied. And every time I think about what I did to those men, I feel like I've become one of the things I hate.  
  
Ahh, they were just a couple of samurai thugs. You win some and you lose some.   
  
That still doesn't make it right. I know in this country killing is like a daily routine for some people, but where I come from, it's not something that my people aprove of.  
  
Jiko held out his hand towards Nathan. Here, hand me your bowl. When the youth handed him the red bowl the Emishi had given him, Jiko proceeded to fill it with the hot rice. The point I'm trying to make, Nathan, is that bad things happen in life and people die. Everyone dies, from brothel girl to Emperor. When he finished filling Nathan's bowl he handed it back to him and began to fill his own. There's a rumor going around that the Emperor's even promising an entire hill of gold to whoever can find a way to make him live forever.  
  
An entire hill, huh? Nathan asked surpressing a small chuckle and gulped his first mouth full of Jiko's soup. For something that had been cooked by a man who probably hasn't bathed for a whole year, it was actually pretty good That'll buy a lot of bags of rice.  
  
Jiko laughed at the remark and slurped his first serving down in a matter of seconds. You could probably buy every rice paddy in Japan with all that gold, he said giving himself another helping.  
  
Nathan set his bowl in his lap and pulled out the iron ball. Have you ever seen anything like this before?  
  
When the priest's eyes came to rest on the jagged, black sphere they narrowed causing his reddish nose to wrinkle. He reached out with his chopsticks and plucked the iron ball from Nathan's hand like a piece of su-shi. Never have, he said after examining it for a minute.   
  
After the Demon God changed back into a boar, the villagers said they found that iron ball within his remains. They believe that's what caused him to become the Demon God in the first place. Though I wasn't so willing to at first, I'm starting to believe it as well.  
  
The priest returned the iron ball to Nathan's hand, and continued to eat in silence, there was a slight frown on his roundish face.  
  
_Okay, this guy's obviously not talking. _Nathan thought to himself._ Oh well, might as well shoot for the rebound. _You ever heard of a place called Iron Town?  
  
I may have heard its name mentioned here and there, Jiko answered not looking at the young outlander. Why are you so interested?   
  
Nathan shook his head. There's a good chance that this iron ball came from there. And if I'm going to find a way to lift my curse, the first place I should start looking is at the source of its cause.  
  
The two continued to eat in silence, until Jiko finally spoke again. You know, he said. If it's a way to lift the curse your looking for, you might want to try asking Shisha-Gami to lift it for you.  
  
Nathan's eyes widened. Did you just say Shisha-Gami? He recognized the name from the legend Ryo had told him the night he was thrown into this century. As in Shisha-Gami, the spirit of forests?  
  
Jiko nodded. Legend has it that Shisha-Gami will perform miracles to those he deems worthy. You never know, he may take pity on you and lift the curse from your head.  
  
Nathan echoed giving Mercutio another chunk of meat. Seeing as how strong the curse actually is, it's going to take a miracle to help me get rid of it. He then looked up at Jiko with a raised eyebrow. There's a catch to this, isn't there?  
  
A very big catch, the priest answered. He can only be found in the forests far to the west of here. It's said to be guarded by ancient Gods which makes it forbidden to all humans. No one who's ever entered that place has made it out alive. But if it's answers you're looking for, you should try looking there.  
  
Nathan was silent. If Jiko was speaking the truth, and there really was a being who had the power to lift the curse, then maybe, just maybe this Shisha-Gami also had the power to return him to his own time. Nathan brought the red bowl to his mouth and finished the last of his dinner. This journey of his was becoming stranger by the minute, and it was starting to bother him.  
  


  
  


When morning finally came, Nathan and Mercutio bid their farewells to Jiko, and started off towards the west once again.  
  
As Jiko watched the youth and the small fox shrink into the distance, he scowled. He really thought the boy would have been useful in the future. But the moment Nathan had shown him that iron ball, the priest knew that he was probably going to be more trouble than he was worth.   
  
No point in taking any chances,Jiko said to himself as he proceeded to pack his belongings into the large basket. Not when I'm this close. When he placed the last of his things inside the basket he slung it over his shoulders. He had worked too hard to just let a little outlander like Nathan destroy everything. But now, there was no use in worrying about it anymore. By the time Jiko will have finally reached Iron Town with the rest of his men, the boy would be nothing more than a pile of rotting wolf excrement. 


	10. The Dance of the Wolf Princess

New Novel ch10

A Legend of the Past, a Savior From the Future  


  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke, yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Nathan swore quietly and glared at Mercutio, who was sitting atop a small rock across from him. As he held the sumi brush the Oracle had given him weeks ago tightly in his hand, he felt his skin begin to ripple with irritation. Dammit, Mercutio! he said through clenched teeth. How many times am I going to have to tell you STOP MOVING!? He looked back down at the piece of cloth and stared dejectedly at the unsuccessfully progressing painting he had been working on for the past hour.   
  
Though it seemed like a good idea at the time, the youth was now beginning to regret thinking that he could actually get the small fox to pose for him. You're not gonna make this easy for me, are you? as asked.  
  
The fox flopped onto his belly and rested his head on his forepaws. There was a strange grin on his elongated face.  
  
No, I didn't think so, Nathan continued. Do you have any idea how hard this is? You wouldn't believe how crappy this cloth is to work with, and the colors. He glanced at the piece of wood which he had been using as a palate. On it were small globs of brown, red, green and black. I had to make this shit out of forrest junk. And since it'll be at least another seven hundred years before the first art supply store is built, I'm stuck with what I got. He tossed his brush back into the wooden cylinder and leaned against a tree. Why, out of all the centuries I could've been sent to, why did it have to be this one?  
  
Mercutio raised his ears and jerked his head up at that last remark. His grayish eyes looking deep into Nathan's.  
  
Nathan chuckled. That's right, I never told you did I? He got up and moved over to the rock where the fox was sitting and leaned against it. You may not believe, but you're looking at a real, honest-to-God, Californian from the twenty-first century. Mercutio just stared at him. Don't believe me, do you? Oh well, can't say I blame you. If some guy started telling me that he had come from seven hundred years in the future, I'd probably think he was some kinda' wackoid that had smoked just one joint short of a frat party ....... Then again, I'm the guy who's been having hour long conversations with a fox for the past few days.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Nathan began to gather up all his material's into his supply sack. I'll tell you one thing, my fine, furry friend, he said after sealing up the sack. Ever since I got here, I've seen a lot of strange things. And I've seen them on such a regular occurrence I'm beginning to expect something new for each day. Kinda' makes you wonder what'll be the thing to pop up.  
  
Mercutio's nose suddenly twitched and he sniffed at the air. Sensing that something was out of place, the fox jumped to his feet and lowered his ears. The hairs along his back and tail were standing on end.  
  
What's up little bud? You smell somthing you don't like? There was a sudden rustle of leaves that came from behind. Jerking himself around, Nathan stared in the direction from which the sound had originated. His eyebrows lowered into a tight frown. _I had to ask, _he thought to himself. _I've really gotta stop doing that._   
  
The rustling returned, this time it seemed as though the sound had come from more than one place. In fact, it seemed as though it had come from every direction. The rustling became louder.  
  
_Aw shit! _the youth said to himself as he unsheathed his dagger, Mercutio standing rigidly at his feet. _I really don't need this now.  
  
_From out of a cluster of bushes, a lanky looking man bounded, landing just a few feet away from Nathan. He was dressed in a yellow colored kimono that was ornamented with red ribbons and bells and wore an ugly looking mask over his face. The mask looked as though it was carved from wood and bore the visage of a laughing man with deep wrinkles and crooked teeth. The thin man wearing the mask leapt around, laughing and dancing in a intoxicated flurry. What is this my eyes see before me? he asked in a sing-song voice.  
  
Another man leapt out into the open. This one, unlike his counterpart was on the plumpish side, and was outfitted in a blue kimono. As he spun his way towards Nathan he twirled a long spear around his body in fast, smooth motions. The mask he wore was shaped into the face of a grinning man with a mustache and a long nose that drooped over the mouth. It appears to be an ugly little outlander pup with a giant rat for a pet, Heisitori, the second man replied.   
  
Before Nathan could respond, one more masked man joined in the group. His clothing was made up a mixture of ceremonial robes and thick layers of straw that acted as some sort of cloak. Out of all three men, this one had the most hideous of masks; a green wrinkled face with bulging eyes that bobbed in all directions and two pairs of vicious looking tusks that jutted out from both the top and bottom of an enormous mouth. The mask's golden hair lashed about as the wearer twirled and spun with fluid motions. When the last spin was made, he stopped and stood between his two comrades. Perhaps he is a traveling nomad like ourselves, he said.  
  
Nathan cocked an eyebrow. Who the hell are you guys?  
  
The third masked man laughed. Aw, so the little, outlandish traveler knows our language does he?  
  
He asked to know who we were, the one wearing in the long nosed mask added.  
  
The man with the ugly, laughing mask retorted, then what says by both you that we introduce ourselves, hmmmm?  
  
The three men nodded in agreement and began to dance around Nathan.  
  
I am the one called Kotokuraku, the second mask wearer with the spear said, The Great Barbarian of the Crook Nose.  
  
I be known as the Jolly Drunk, Heisitori, the first one added.  
  
And I, began the demonic looking man as he spun around the young outlander. am Nasori, the Handsome Warrior. We are three of the eight Bugaku Brother Performers.  
  
_Bugaku Performers? _Nathan thought. _that's who these guys are? _He couldn't help but laugh quietly. _Well don't that just beat them all. The first human contact I've had in days and it turns out to be a bunch of masked weirdoes doing the cha-cha. _ he said. So what do you guys want from me?  
  
This forrest be a forrest of beautiful sounds, the one called Heisitori answered as he continued to dance about.   
  
And therefore we will only allow beautiful things to enter it, Kotokuraku added.  
  
Nasori pointed at Nathan. If behind your teeth is the poet's tongue you possess, then speak now, and we shall determine how beautiful you truly are.  
  
_Alright..... either these guys want me to recite a poem, or they want to see how pretty my tongue is. _Nathan looked at Nasori with a confused expression. You want a poem, right?  
  
That is correct my pale little friend, the demon-masked performer answered with his arms crossed.  
  
Alrighty then. Just give me a second to think of one.  
  
Very well, but just be quick about it! Kotokuraku barked.  
  
Nathan rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he paced back and fourth. _Come on, man you can do this. You studied this kinda' crap back in high school. But what was it that we were studying last.  
  
_We've waited long enough, outlander. said Nasori curtly.  
  
The drunken Heisitori twisted and gyrated around the open space as though he were swimming in thick oil. Fill our ears with beautiful words of poem, he said in his sing-song voice. but be warned outlander of afar, should your words not be beautiful and pleasing to us, your tongue shall we use to line the bottoms of our sandals._  
  
_ Nathan looked down at his fox companion and frowned. _I'll bet you're just getting a kick out of this, aren't you, Mer...cu..tio? _His mouth stretched into a wide grin. _Wait a minute..... Mercutio...... Shakespeare! that's what we were studying! _Okay guys, he said quickly. I'm a little rusty at this, so just cut me a little slack here.  
  
The three bugaku brothers nodded and sat cross-legged on the ground. Proceed then,Kotokuraku said.  
  
Taking a deep breath, the young outlander stepped onto the rock Mercutio had been lying on just moments before. He looked down at all three of the mask wearing men across from him and released the breath. _God I hope this works. _He then cleared his throat and began._  
  
_

To be or not to be—that is the question:  
Whether tis nobler in the mind to suffer  
The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,  
Or to take arms against a sea of troubles  
And, by opposing, end them, To die, to sleep—  
No more— and by a sleep to say we end  
The heartache and the thousand natural shocks  
the flesh is heir to— 'tis a consummation  
Devoutly to be wished. To die, to sleep.   
  


Nathan could feel the could sweat running down the skin of his face as the last line was spoken. He felt somewhat relieved that he was able to remember enough of the monologue to make it sound good. But the relief was swept away when he looked back at the three bugaku brothers who remained completely silent. Were they impressed, or even the slightest bit satisfied? Or were they completely the opposite. He felt his heart skip a beat when the one called Nasori rose and began to make his way towards him.  
  
Nasori raised his hands from his sides and began to clap. Fantastic, Outlander! he exclaimed. You speak as fluidly a koi passes through a crystal clear stream. He reached up to his mask and pushed it over his head. His face was almost androgynous. A thin lipped smile stretched across the smooth skin between his angular cheeks and bemeith his tiny nose while his dark eyes looked on with a cheerful shine. Simply fantastic!  
  
Uhhh, thanks, Nathan replied stepping down from the rock nervously. For a brief moment he was sure that he was looking into the face of the Japanese version of Michael Jackson. So you guy's aren't going to cut out my tongue, then?  
  
Nasori gave him a confused looked then laughed. Oh, that was just Heisitori's last jug of saké bellowing, he said  
  
Kotokuraku added, standing. That's the only thing he knows how to talk with these days. He moved towards Nathan and removed his long-nosed mask as well.  
  
Nathan's eyes tripled in size Holy crap! he yelled when his eyes came to rest on Kotokuraku's face. Where a nose should have been, there was only a large misshapen lump of flesh and skin.  
  
The two men laughed at the youth's shock. Did you see him, Nasori? Kotokuraku bellowed, slapping his bulging stomach. The boy must've jumped three steps back!  
  
Nathan scratched the back of his head and frowned. I'm sorry, he said. That was a real shitty thing for me to do.  
  
But the man simply shook his head and patted Nathan's Shoulder. Think nothing of it my young friend. I always enjoy watching the looks of total disgust on people's faces when I let them see my true face. Gives me a sense of power.  
  
I see your point, Nathan said trying his best to keep his composer. _Man, these guys are completely nuts!  
  
_Now then, the drunken Heisitori sputtered as he tumbled his way towards his two companions. When he stopped just a step away from Nathan he sprung to his feet and tore his ugly mask away, revealing his equally ugly face. Would the little Outlander be so kind to tell us his name, hmmmm?  
  
It's Nathan, Nathan said taking a step back. His nose wrinkled the first moment he caught a whiff of the man's saké permeated breath.   
  
Heisitori echoed tilting his scraggily head from side to side. Such an ugly name, but a name no less deserving of the face it matches, hmmmm? He then squatted on the ground and stared at Mercutio. And what of this foul smelling animal you travel with? Is it a pet or perhaps your afternoon meal, hmmm?  
  
The Fox, not taking kindly to the bugaku performer's comments, lowered his ears and started to growl.  
  
Nasori shouted pulling the drunk man back by his sloppily tide queue. You have the manners of a wild bore in heat! I think this lad deserves more respect than that! With that he tossed his companion to the side and bowed apologetically to Nathan. Forgive our dear brother's rudeness, my friend. I'm afraid he had a little too much to drink today.  
  
Don't worry about it, Nathan replied.  
  
You speak very good Japanese for an outlander, Kotokuraku said. That poem was practically flawless.  
  
Yes, flawless. Nasori agreed. Were is it that you come from?  
  
Nathan answered with a half grin. It's a far away place, so don't ask how to get there.  
  
And your name is.....Nathan?  
  
You got it.  
  
The two men shared a quick glance. Kotokuraku then asked, What mask do you wear?  
  
The young outlander raised an eyebrow. Why the heck would I need to wear a mask?  
  
Well, Nasori replied. You are a wandering performer, are you not?  
  
The youth shrugged. Wandering, yes. A performer...... well.... sort of. I'd actually be considered more of a visual artist by most people.  
  
Kotokuraku crossed his arms You have no mask then? Nathan shook his head. Well that just won't do.  
  
Nasori nodded I agree, Kotokuraku. He placed a hand on Nathan s shoulder and smiled again. Would you care to join us for the evening, Nathan? We have a wood carver back at our camp who can make the finest masks in a matter of hours.  
  
Uhhh, Thanks but I—  
  
Think nothing of it my young friend, Kotokuraku said once again. I'm sure the others would feel just the same way. Come now, join us for fine dining and drinking!  
  
Yes yes, drink, drink! Heisitori chattered, clapping his hands and dancing around like a child on Christmas morning. Let us drink till our noses bleed with joy, till our heads swim in the lovely colors of heaven. Let us drink till we feel as though the hands of a thousand of the most beautiful brothel girls were soothing our every muscle!   
  
Look that sounds great and all, Nathan protested. but I'm not a performer like you guys.  
  
You said you are an artist of the visual techniques, Nasori replied. Performing the Bugaku plays is an art of the visual techniques as well. So in a sense we all are brothers of the visual arts. He then slung Nathan's supply sac over his shoulder and pointed towards a dark path between the trees. Now, let us end this mindless babble and rejoin our brothers back at the camp.  
  
Nathan was about to make another protest when a cajoling look from the noiseless Kotokuraku rendered him silent. Instead he buried his hands in his pockets and quietly nodded, accepting the bugaku performer's invitation. As the three men began to lead him and Mercutio through the hidden forrest path, he frowned and made a small grumbling sound. _Note to self: the next time a group of bugaku performers ask you to recite a poem, just tell them a dirty limerick.  
  
_

  


  
The Bugaku Brother's camp was little more than a ring of shabby tents and a single ox-pulled cart that was used to carry the numerous costumes and props that were used in their performances. In the center of the ring a large fire burned, warming the laughing people sitting around it.  
  
When Nathan finally reached the camp, he was immediately introduced to the five other members of the Bugaku Brother's caravan. The first he became aquatinted with was the barrel chested Onintei who's hulking features and sharply chiseled expression would have sent Nathan running in fear had it not been for the fact that he had a very becalming demeanor about him. When the large man laid eyes on the outlandish youth he greeted him with a pleasant grin and a bow.  
  
Next, were the twin brother's Konju and Shinno. Both were smallish in size and were completely identical in every visible way. The only thing that could define one from the other was the eye shaped tattoo on Shinno's forehead. They both bowed and bid Nathan welcome in perfect unison.  
  
The last two of the Bugaku Brothers were Bato, the blind wood carver who's skilled hands could carve the finest masks from the toughest of woods and Kitoku the leader of the small group.   
  
Kitoku was a well aged man dressed in a simple brown kimono. His face was round with a sharply pointed gray beard a two stony black eyes that sunk behind his wrinkled cheeks. Though he was short and almost frail looking at first glance, his fellow brothers knew very well that he had the stealth and strength of a wild tiger. The only other people who knew this secret were the ones who had foolishly tried to kill him in battle or in cold blood. Those same people were dead now.   
  
When Nathan had been brought before Kitoku, the quiet old man looked him over silently. His eyes, though not as sharp as they had been during his earlier years took in every detail of the young outlander, from the strange designs on his shoes, to the metal zippers on his leather Jacket. Had it not been for the comforting feeling of Mercutio at his side, Nathan would have felt somewhat intimidated by the old man's penetrating gaze.  
  
After a long moment of soundlessness, Kitoku rose and bowed. As Master of the Bugaku Brother Performers, I welcome you, Stranger, he had said with a friendly grin, which brought a great deal of relief to Nathan.  
  
The rest of the evening was spent in a very mirthful atmosphere. There was rice, fish, and vegetables of all sorts to eat and plenty of saké which was mostly consumed by Heisitori. The eight bugaku brothers all sat around the blazing fire, exchanging various jokes and stories with Nathan who in return, told them the stories of his travels.   
  
It seemed all very strange, when Nathan thought about it. He had always considered himself a person whom had never really fit in with any particular social group. Now he was practically the life of this small caravan of performer's evening. They even gave him the nickname Ginjuraku, which meant barbarian from the western lands'. Despite the fact that the name essentially meant barbarian,' it was perhaps the first time in his life that Nathan felt.....accepted.   
  
We too have done our share of traveling, Kitoku said after swallowing a mouthful of rice. From the south side of Japan to the north side, we've seen it all.  
  
And we've the scars to prove it! Kotokuraku said, obviously a little drunk from the saké, and leapt to his feet. He then opened his tunic revealing the scar that ran across his chest. I got this scar fighting off a samurai in Gioushi two years ago! slashed me a good one he did, but I knocked the bastard on his face like a—  
  
You got that scar when you got drunk and tried grab that prostitute, you fish kissing pig! Konju shouted, cutting the man off in mid sentence. This earned the laughs of the others. He then looked at Nathan and grinned. The young woman was armed with a dagger she had hidden in her kimono.  
  
I have something that'll top your samurai' scar, Kotokuraku! In a half drunken state, Nasori stood and lifted his left sleeve, revealing a large patch of scarred skin. I got this burn when I pulled a child from a burning house. I had to literally push my way through the flames!  
  
You're lies stink more that than my loin cloth, Nasori! Onintei chimed in. He shoveled a large chunk of fish into his mouth and swallowed hard. You got those burns when Heisitori spilt that bowl of hot gruel on you! The hulking man then ran a thick finger along a jagged scar on his neck. Now this my friend, is a real man's scar!  
  
I have something that'll beat all three of your scars.  
  
All eyes turned to Nathan who had been watching the heated exchange.  
  
Oh really? Onintei asked with a wide grin. What could a young pup like you have that could top the scars we've gained throughout our entire lives?  
  
With a calm expression, Nathan unraveled the bandages from his head and let them fall to his shoulders. When the Bugaku Brothers, save for blind Bato, looked upon the ugly brown blotch of the demon mark that scarred his forehead, their eyes widened in shear horror.  
  
Is this.......What kind of evil did this to you, friend? Nasori asked grimacing at the sight of the horrible blemish.  
  
Would you believe me if I told you that I got this while fighting off a raging Demon God? Nathan asked. When he felt Mercutio nuzzle against his leg, he let his hand rest on the fox's back and gently scratched the soft fur. There're two more on my arms, and they've all been slowly spreading through my body ever since. A pained expression crossed his face. And it'll only be a matter of time before they eventually kill me.  
  
There was an unsettling silence. The only thing that could be heard was the crackle of the fire and the faint snoring of Heisitori who had just passed out in a drunken stupor.  
  
Tell me, Nathan, Kitoku said calmly. Is this the reason you've been traveling across Japan for all these days?  
  
It is, Sir, Nathan answered.   
  
But why travel so far to the west?  
  
Nathan replied feeling a small twinge of anger rise within him. from what I've heard, the one thing that might be able to lift this curse I've been screwed with lives in the western part of this country.  
  
And that one thing is?  
  
The youth frowned, and gripped his arm which was now starting to feel a bit sore. They said that the only one who could cure me is the forest spirit, Shisha-Gami.  
  
Kitoku, along with the remaining coherent' members of the group gasped at the sound of that name. So now you're seeking out Shisha-Gami in hopes of lifting your curse? the old man asked.  
  
That's right.  
  
You would be better off just letting the curse consume you,  
  
Now it was Nathan's turn to be shocked. What?... Why?  
  
Don't you know? Shinno asked nudging him on the shoulder. To enter the forest of Shisha-Gami is certain death to all humans!  
  
The young outlander frowned. So I've heard. he looked at the Bugaku performer who had a very worried expression on his face. Just what the hell is everyone so scared shitless about? Why is entering that forrest so dangerous for humans?  
  
the blind Bato said at last. He had been silent for most of the evening for he had been so engrossed in the new mask he had been making. The forrest is said to be guarded by the most vicious God in all of Japan. The Wolf God, Moro.  
  
Nathan asked.  
  
Nasori added. She and her entire clan rule over the forests that surround the dwelling of Shisha-Gami. They'll kill you the moment you set your first toe in that forest.  
  
What about her daughter? Konju added while gulping down his bowl of hot soup67.  
  
Oh yes, Kotokuraku nodded. The forest witch. The princess of beasts and demons.   
  
Nathan cocked an eyebrow. For one reason or another this conversation had a chillingly familier atmosphere to it. Just who exactly is this... forest witch?  
  
Who is she? Konju asked with a wide expression. You've never heard of Princess Mononoke? The adopted daughter of Moro?  
  
All Nathan could do was stare. Not once did he ever expect to here that name again. _First it was Shisha-Gami..... Now this. _His face pinched into a tight frown. _Everything Ryo said was true. The Gods, the forest spirit called Shisha-Gami....... Now even this Princess Mononoke turns out to be real.  
  
_I've heard that she steals infants from their cribs at night and feeds them to her wolf brothers, Kotokuraku said gulping down a cup of saké.  
  
I heard that she cuts her victim's hearts out and eats them raw, Shinno added. And then she spreads their blood all over her body and dances in rings of fire to pay homage to the Forrest Demons.  
  
As the rumors became more and more bizarre and obscene in nature, Kitoku noticed the troubled look on Nathan's face. He then stood up and shouted, His once elderly voice was now as powerful as wave a crashing against the rocks. If our young guest wishes to know the story of Princess Mononoke, we should tell him through the way of Bugaku! His eyes glared at the others. Not through the mindless and discusting rumors we may have heard during our travels.  
  
Master Kitoku is right, Nasori said. Are we not performers of Bugaku?  
  
Onintei said standing up. Let's show him the way it should be shown. The others nodded agreeably and murmured amongst themselves.  
  
What do you say, my friend? Kitoku asked Nathan. Do you wish to hear the story of Princess Mononoke?  
  
Nathan remained silent for a short moment before nodding. I would be honored.  
  
When the words were said the eight men disappeared behind the cart to prepare themselves for their performance.  
  
After nearly a quarter of an hour of waiting patiently, Nathan watched as Heisitori, Onintei and Bato emerged in beautifully colored costumes. In the three men's possesion there was an instrument of some sort. The blind Bato carried a long bamboo flute, while Heisitori stumbled around with a small pair of drums. Onintei, being the monsterous fellow that he was, carried a set of large gongs.   
  
The three men quietly seated themselves at the far end of the clearing which was going to be used as the stage' and began to play the aproaching performance's dramatic music. It was like nothing Nathan had ever heard before, like music from another world. But despite the strangeness in the music's exotic notes, the youth found it surprisingly.....pleasant.  
  
It was then that Kitoku stepped into the center of the clearing. He too was dressed in costume. He bowed deeply and cleared his throat.   
  
_In the forests of the western lands  
Hidden amongst the ancient trees  
The daughter of the Gods resides.  
They say she was born a human  
But she was raised by the wolves  
In the clan of Moro   
A mighty God from times of long long ago_.'  
  
From what seemed like out of nowhere, a figure bounded from the darkness. The figure wore the mask of a young woman and was dressed in what looked like the furs of animals. This made it impossible to tell who it was that was portraying her. In each hand she carried a paper fan with strange patterns painted on them. As she moved about the circle her ornamental furs and brightly colored kimono swished through the air and the bells dangling from her feet and hands gave of sharp jingles. Her every movment was perfectly synchronized to the flowing music.  
  
_To some she is known as the forrest witch  
To others she is known as the daughter of Moro.  
But to all she is known as the princess of beasts and demons  
Who lives only to loath the humans that invade her land,  
To rule the beasts and animals of the forest,  
And guardian the sacred grove of her lord and master Shisha-Gami.  
She is the Princess Mononoke.'  
  
_The strangely clothed woman twirled about the stage slashing her fans left and right, and making the most elegant of movements. Then from the other side of the stage, a man dressed like a samurai stepped forward. Though the mask and kimono were different, it was easy to tell that performer underneath the costume was Kotokuraku from the look of his round belly. He carried a long wooden katana and moved in such a way that it showed just how arrogant the samurai truly was.  
  
_It is said that the Princess Mononoke's beauty,  
Lovelier than the loveliest cherry blossom,  
Brighter than the brightest of the sun's rays,  
Sharper than the sharpest of blades,  
Could place the strongest warrior under her power.'  
_  
The woman began to dance around the samurai, making alluring gestures and hypnotic motions with her arms. It seemed as through the samurai was being put in some sort of trance. The woman then began to beckon the powerless man to her.  
  
_Those who gaze upon her  
No matter how thick their armor may be,  
Nor how strong their will may seem,  
Those who gaze upon the Princess Mononoke   
Become powerless and intoxicated by her presence.'  
  
_ As the samurai moved closer to the woman, she stepped further back into the shadows. In a matter of steps, the samurai was alone on the stage, confused as to where the young woman had disappeared to.  
  
_Those who gaze upon the Princess Mononoke,'  
  
_She suddenly returned to the stage, her back to the samurai. When the samurai reached out to touch her shoulder she twisted around in a single, violent motion.  
  
_Die,'  
  
_Where the mask of the young woman had once been there was now the horrific face of a wolf. It's glaring eyes and fang-filled mouth bobbed erotically with the wolf-woman's sharp movements. The samuraibacked away in terror but was too slow to escape his gruesome fate. Without warning, two more men dressed as wolves leapt onto the stage and began to envelope the samurai, smothering him under their lashing arms and swishing furs.  
  
Nathan watched the performance with gawking eyes. He could feel his heart pounding in sync with the music that Heisitori and Bato were playing. But his full attention was drawn to the wolf-woman. The Princess Mononoke. _I wonder how much of this is true? _he asked himself with a slight smile. _Can she really be that beautiful?.....Beautiful enough to seduce even a samurai? _He looked down at Mercutio who had been watching the performance unfold as well. What do you think? Think they're telling the truth? He reached over to a flask of Saké, which he had mistaken for water, and brought it to his lips. _If she really is that beautiful.... I'll really be screwed if I run into her._ He took a giant gulp of the saké, emptying out the flask. Before he could realize what he was actually drinking, the youth swallowed.  
  
There was a sudden burning sensation that rushed through his throat and up into his nose. He began to feel lightheaded and eventually became sick to his stomach. Through his blurry vision he looked at the flask and instantly recognized it. Ohhhh hick' crap... he murmured as he felt himself fall backwards onto the ground.  
  
The Bugaku Brothers however, were far too engrossed in their sudden outburst of excited festivity to take notice of the young outlander's current condition. For when the performance had finally ended, the entire group jumped into the clearing and began to dance and sing in a wild frenzy.  
  
The only one who did notice, however, was the elderly Kitoku. With a faint smile on his bearded face, the old man crouched next to the intoxicated youth and lightly patted his cheeks. The only response he got was a slurred sentence in an unfamiliar language. He then looked at the now empty flask of saké and shook his head. The youth of today, he said to himself as he threw a tattered blanket over Nathan. Absolutely no control.  


  
  


**Extra notes:**  
For those of you who are unfamiliar with the term Bugaku' I shall give a brief summery. Bugaku is a form of Japanese theater. It's very much like Kabuki, only instead of having the actors where make up, they where masks. As a little inside reference to this form of theater, all the Bugaku Brother's names were taken form the names of various masks worn in the performances.  
  
I _would_ end this little tidbit of historical info by saying: if you would like to learn more about this fascinating subject, you can visit your local library, but I won't. That would make me a geek...... wait a minute..... I just _did _say it.......Aw crap! 


	11. The Masks We Hide Behind

untitled

A Legend of the Past, a Savior From the Future  


  
**Author's note:**   
  
I would like to start off by thanking all of you for the most recent reviews you've sent me. Your kind words have touched me deeply, and filled me with a great sense of pride. I'm very glad that you're enjoying my fic, even though some of you, (to quote Lady_Artist's first review to me) weren't to smitten with the idea at first'. But in all truth I can understand why you and other readers may have been, and perhaps may still be somewhat indifferent towards my story. After all, I've completely removed the original story's main character (Ashitaka) and replaced him with my own character (Nathan), which was guaranteed from the very beginning to put off many Mononoke fans. Heck, some might even consider it as a form of Sacrilege.   
  
But you guys saw past that, and continued to read my story all the way up to my most recent chapter. For this, I thank all of you and will continue to bring you, and every other reader who has given me so much support, the next of the story's many more chapters until the final one has been uploaded  
  
Also, I would like to take the time to thank Lady_Artist for that little piece of info she gave me in one of her later reviews regarding the **_Emishi_**. heh, heh, I spelled it right this time. Without the info you gave me about when the Emishi were wiped out, I probably would never have been able to write that scene between Ashitaka and Nathan when their dates and years didn't match up with one another.  
  
I'm glad that you were eager to read the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy this one as much as you've enjoyed the previous ten. I thank you again, and hope to keep receiving your words of support as the story progresses.   


~N'jata~  


  
Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke, yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
  
Chapter 11   
  
Nathan yawned quietly as he walked alone down the crowded halls of Oakwood high. As he carried his book-heavy backpack over his shoulder, he couldn't help but notice that depressing feeling he would always get when he knew that another boring school day was upon him. Waking up at the crack of dawn only made the whole thing all the more painful.   
  
The teenager looked up and saw his friend Mark approaching him. As he was about to raise his hand to greet his friend, Nathan noticed the ugly green mask that was covering Mark's face. Umm, Marko. Nathan said, raising an eyebrow. I might be wrong, but I think Halloween was at least four months ago.  
  
Mark paid absolutely no attention to his friend, and continued to silently make his way down the hall.  
  
Nathan could only stare. What the heck was that all about? He then regarded the whole thing with a shrug and shook his head. Must've been watching those Indian documentaries again. He proceeded to push his way through the crowds of students, which for some reason had noticeably increased in number. As Nathan squeezed and pushed his way through the abmormaly dence crowd he notice that almost everyone was wearing a mask that resembled the one Mark had been wearing.  
  
After three grueling minutes of forcing his way through the tightly massed groups of students, Nathan was finally at his locker. He breathed a few sighs of relief and wiped the sweat that had collected on his forehead. he said under his breath while gawking at the masked students who passed by. I feel like I've wandered into a Dr. Suess book. He turned the dial on his locker, keying in the correct numbers for the combination.   
  
When the last turn was made, he pulled the metal door open. A pile of small stones suddenly spilled out from his locker onto the floor. Each stone was smooth and polished and tinted in one of a variety of colors. When the stones stopped spilling from his looker, there was a a large pile at Nathan's feet.  
  
the dark haired youth said. Forget Dr. Suess..... this is more like an episode of the Twilight Zone. He turned around to see if by some miracle he could get someone to help him clean up his newly acquired mess. But as soon as the hall was in in vision, Nathan found himself short of breath.  
  
The massive crowds were now gone, leaving hallway completely empty. Nathan looked to his left. _Nothing. _He then twisted around to his right. _Nothing! _He moved away from his locker and continued to look at the deserted scene. Where the hell is everyone? He began walking down the hall, looking in all directions and listening to every little sound that his ears could catch. There was nothing but total silence. He stopped when he reached a four-way junction in the hall and crossed his arms. This is seriously screwed up.  
  
A sudden gust of wind brushed against Nathan back causing him to quickly turn around. There, at the other end of the hall was a figure dressed from head to toe in multi-colored furs. It was hard for Nathan to really make out the the figure's gender, for not only was its body completely obscured by the strange fur costume but a strange mask hid its face. The wind picked up again and howled through the halls like a tormented soul. The figure's costume began to wave and whip through the air.  
  
Nathan's eyes suddenly doubled in size, for when the loose folds of the costume's furs were lifted high enough by the passing winds, the youth saw that there was no figure within the costume. The costume and the mask alike were just floating there. This is getting very, very weird, he said taking at step back. I think I'll go home now.   
  
As if triggered by the youth's words, the costume split down its center and spread wide open. From the dark abyss that the furs had once concealed, a large white wolf leapt through the air and landed gracefully on the hall floor. The wolf's eyes glowed with the thick, scarlet color of blood as it glared at Nathan. It's fur-covered maw wrinkled when it growled, exposing its dagger shaped fangs.  
  
Oh shit. Nathan said to himself, feeling the terror coursing through his body. The joints in his hands and feet were clenched tight, frozen with fear. He was paralyzed.  
  
The wolf's eyes narrowed and it took a step forward. Then it stopped, waited for Nathan to move, then continued to slowly approach him. It's claws tapped against the floor with its every step.  
  
Nathan forced his muscles into action and stumbled backwards. He hit the floor with a loud enough impact to send an echo through the school's corridors. He cursed and rubbed the sore spot on his back. When he looked at the wolf again, he saw that it had quickened its pace and was now quickly making its way towards him. the youth screamed as he scrambled to his feet and began running for dear life. When he looked over his shoulder he saw that the wolf was trailing not too far behind.  
  
The hall seemed to last forever, and seemed to stretch further and further into the distance as his feet carried him through it. At the last minute, Nathan jerked to his right and slid into an intersecting hall. He then lunged for one of the classroom doors in an attempt to find a safe place to hide from his predatory pursuer. Just before his fingers could touch the brass handle, the door shattered like a thin piece of glass, leaving nothing but solid wall in its place. Without even thinking about what had just happened, the youth reached for the next door. Like the first one, this door also shattered.   
  
This is not happening. Nathan said brushing his hand against the wall where the door had once stood. When he heard a low-pitched growling, he looked to his left and saw the wolf running towards him, its mouth wide open and salivating like a rabies infected dog. Forgetting about the two doors, Nathan bolted down the empty hall. As his tired feet carried him across the polished floor his chest heaved painfully with his every breath. The wolf was gaining on him, he could hear its heavy panting growing louder by the second.  
  
When everything seemed hopeless, the youth spotted what could very well be his last salvation; the boy's locker room. With the last bit of speed and stamina he had left, Nathan plunged for the door, hoping that it wouldn't shatter like the last two. When his hand pushed against the flat, wooden surface, the door swung inward. With a painful tumble, Nathan threw himself into the dark room, kicked the door shut and locked it before the wolf could follow.  
  
Leaning heavily against one of the blue lockers, Nathan filled his lungs with one loud breath of air after another. His head hung loosely on the end of his neck, dripping with sweat and swimming in heat. In fact, his whole body felt warm, hot even. It felt as though he had been thrown in a sauna. Before he could slip deeper into the heat induced trance, a sudden pounding on the door snapped him back into full conscience. When he looked up he saw the door was now being assaulted with an onslaught of vicious battering. Doesn't this thing ever give up? A paw crashed through the door's glass window. I guess not.   
  
Ignoring the burning sensation that was slowly flowing over his body, Nathan lifted himself onto his feet and began running towards the other end of the locker room. After running past the lockers and the laundry bins and all those other delightful things that make the boys locker room a boy's locker room, Nathan reached the showering area. When he looked back and saw that the door was still being assaulted by the wolf, he figured that he might as well go for the whole package, and ran into the tiled alcove. At that moment, all the showers mysteriously turned on and began spraying water all over the place.  
  
The sudden activation of the showers took Nathan by surprise and he slipped on the wet tiles and fell flat on his stomach. When he rolled over onto his back he began to feel a sharp burning over his arms and forhead. He clutched his arms pressed them tightly against his stomach, clenching his teeth in a fight to suppress the scream that was building up within him.   
  
Suddenly the flesh began to ripple violently, causing the pain to increase to terrifying levels. The rippling spread over his body as it intensified, and the dark haired youth screamed in shear agony. Then, like a moth bursting from its cocoon, a disgusting mass of maroon colored worms erupted from the pores in Nathan's arms and face. The worms wriggled and twisted over one another as though trying to stay as one giant mass. Before Nathan could even take in what was happening to him, his entire body exploded with the crawling worms that were rapidly engulfing him.  
  
he cried out. Somebody help me! He slowly, and very painfully staggered over to one of the showers and in a desperate attempt to free himself of the worm flesh, stood under the jets of freezing water. It was no use, no matter how strong the shower's current may have been, the worms were not going to be deprived of their unwilling host and continued to gouge their way through the youth's skin and flesh.   
  
Nathan cried out again. He looked into the large mirror that was attached to the wall and looked at his reflection. What he saw was not the human face he had been born with looking back at him, but the ugly, bristle covered head of a wild boar. There was a twisted grin on the boar's face which caused its tusks to gleam. In an explosion of blood and flesh, the boar's sneering face was torn open, revealing more of the moroon colored worms.   
  


* * *  


  
Nathan awoke with a loud yelp which soon earned an irritated shut up' from somewhere in the darkness. As he slowly slipped back into reality he could feel his heart pounding as well as the many drops of perspiration that were running down his face. As he breathed heavily his eyes darted around, looking at everything he could see. Because it was dark, and the moon light was limited, this proved to be very difficult.   
  
But despite all that, what little Nathan could see told him all that he needed to know. He wasn't back in Oakwood, he wasn't being chased by a white wolf, and he definitely wasn't being consumed by the same worm-flesh that had once been the giant Boar God's demonic shroud. Although he was fairly certain of this, he checked his arms anyway just to be sure. With a sigh of relief, the tired youth flopped back unto the ground and threw an arm over his throbbing head. Note to self, he said groggily. Never drink alcohol again. For now it is painfully obvious that I, Nathan W. Benski cannot handle it. For one reason or another, Nathan felt relieved that he had never been, nor ever will be invited to a kegger.  
  
When he got up from his not so comfortable bed and checked himself over, Nathan's face became sullen and pinched with disgust. The demon marks on his arms had spread considerably since the last time he had checked. Now they had covered all the skin from the back of his hands to the blades of his shoulders. He considered himself lucky that the mark on his forehead didn't seem to grow as much as its two siblings. Otherwise, he may have been forced use more than a single strip of cloth to cover it up, not to mention it would have seriously made it even harder for him to walk about the Japanese villages without arousing some sort of suspicion among the locals. He had done plenty of that already.  
  
But the fact still remained. The other two marks were spreading, rapidly. And at the rate there were going, it would only be another week before they had completed their full cycle, bringing his deadly metamorphosis to its climax. And then I'll be dead, he whispered to himself. It's just like the old lady said it would be. He collapsed onto his backside and sat in silence. _As time progresses, the poisons that saturate the scars will spread through your body.....It will then kill you and take possession of your very soul. _And then I'll become a demon just like the one who placed these marks upon me.  
  
Hearing his companion's voice, Mercutio awoke from his slumber and trotted over to where Nathan was sitting. When he saw the deep frown on his companion's face, the fox moved closer and nudged at his arm with the tip of his nose.  
  
Nathan smiled and gently scratched Mercutio behind one of his large ears. Ready to hit the road again, lil' bud? he asked.   
  
The fox gave him a slightly irritated look   
  
Yeah, I know that it's not the most pleasurable thing to do, but I really don't have much of a choice. He slipped on his leather jacket and zipped it shut. It's either haul ass westward until I find this Shishi Gami, or sit on my ass and wait till I'm dead.   
  
He moved over to where he had left his supply sack and opened it up. I'm sticking with the hauling choice. After making sure that all his things were still safely packed away, Nathan looked over at Mercutio who was still just staring at him. I'll tell you what, he said with a chiding voice We start right now, and I'll let you ride in the bag the rest of the way.  
  
With a satisfied yip', Mercutio darted into the sack and nestled in comfortably.  
  
I guess we have a deal, then, Nathan said and slung the heavy supply sack over his shoulder. As he made his way towards the trees he looked back at the Bugaku Brother's camp. Seeya around, guys. He then disappeared into the shadows of the forest.  


  
  
  


By the time Nathan reached the edge of the forest the sun was just beginning to peek over the eastern horizon, bathing everything in a soft golden hue. As he stepped out from the shade of the trees the youth yawned loudly and stretched his arms out. He had only been walking for one and a half hours and he was already starting to feel the toll it was taking on him. It was times like this that he wished for the smallest amount of athletic ability.   
  
Feeling the need for a quick rest, Nathan slumped down on the side of the road and just sat quietly, making as little movement as possible. I should've waited till morning, he said to himself. I could've had two or so extra hours of relaxing sleep, but no. I had to let my manly testosterone talk me into using that time to build up my calve muscles. He fell back onto the soft grass and stared up at the sky. Nathan, you are an idiot. He closed his eyes and sighed quietly.  
  
Insulting one's self reflects very badly on that person's character. said a very familiar voice.  
  
When Nathan opened his eyes and looked to his left he saw Kitoku sitting at his side. There was a very peaceful smile on the old man's aged face. Good morning, Nathan, he said bowing his head.  
  
Uuuhh, morning, Sir, Nathan replied supporting himself on his elbows. I didn't expect to see you again so soon.  
  
Kitoku just smiled. I couldn't just let you leave without saying my farewell to you, now could I? He then stretched out his back muscles. I must admit , I wasn't expecting you to just abandon us like that.  
  
Nathan shrugged. Sorry about that, he said. I just felt that I should get an early start on my journey to the west. If I offended you guys...... well, I'm sorry.  
  
I would except your apology, Nathan, Kitoku responded. If there was even something to apologize for.  
  
Come again?  
  
Kitoku raised one of his bristly eyebrows. Excuse me?  
  
Nathan shook his head and cursed under his breath. What I mean is.... why is there nothing to apologize for? I mean, I walked out on you and your brothers without even saying goodbye' or thank you.  
  
Every man has their own path in life to follow, Kitoku said. You have yours and we have ours. People come and go as they please, and therefore it is not my place to tell them otherwise. If it was your desire to leave, then I do not take offense in the least way.  
  
I guess that makes sense, Nathan replied, running his fingers though his tousled hair.   
  
Will you be continuing towards the west?  
  
The youth nodded. I really don't have any other choice.  


  


Then you are going to seek out Shisha Gami? When the young outlander just gave him a soundless nod, a worried frown crossed Kitoku's face. It will be very dangerous. You realize that, don't you?   
  
Yeah, I do, Sir.  
  
You may even be killed.  
  
Nathan shrugged and looked up at the sky. Like I said, before, I really don't have any other choice. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his chin on his knees. I know that going to the forest of Shisha Gami is the equivalent to a death sentence, but if I don't go, I'll be dead anyway. The way I see it, I'm damned if I do, and I'm damned if I don't.  
  
Is that what you believe, Nathan? Kitoku asked. Do you truly believe that the only fate that awaits you is death?  
  
I don't want to believe it.  
  
But do you? The old Bugaku Brother stared deeply into Nathan's eyes.  
  
I.... I don't really know what to believe anymore. Nathan answered. All I know..... he looked at one of his arms and cringed. All I know, is that unless I do something about this curse that's eating away at me, I'll be dead in a matter of weeks, maybe even in a matter of days. Whether I'm killed by this Wolf God, Moro, or her human daughter, Princess Mononoke, it really won't make that much of a difference if I don't at least try to survive and fight this curse of mine.  
  
When Nathan finished talking the both he and Kitoku became silent. It seemed like a very long time before the old man finally responded. The will to survive is a human's most powerful instinct, he said placing a hand on Nathan's shoulder. Not just for humans, but for all the creatures in this world. No matter what happens, every living thing finds a reason to survive and to keep on living.  
  
Do they? Nathan retorted still looking at his arm. Do they really?  
  
Yes, they do. With pained groan, the old man slowly lowered himself to the ground and sat cross-legged. I am a very good example of that sentiment.  
  
  
  
Kitoku chuckled. You may not believe me when I tell you this, Nathan, but at one point in my life I was actually the Daimyo of one of this country's most powerful provinces. When he turned and saw the astonishment in Nathan's face, he chuckled again. It's very true. I had a magnificent castle with the most lovely gardens imaginable. He paused and sighed painfully. And I had the most beautiful woman in all of Japan for my wife. She was a true goddess, the purest example of perfection. Her name was Miriku. We had one child together, a son. Very strong.... very intelligent. In time he would have become a powerful warrior.  
  
As Nathan listened to Kitoku's story he could hear the fatigue gripping his every word. Though Nathan had considered himself an expert on the human mind, he could tell that there was definitely something tearing at this old man's heart and soul. He could tell just by listening to his words.   
  
One might have called it paradise, Kitoku continued. That was until...... He paused again and fought to hold back the tears building in his eyes. Yu-kaji, the Diamyo of the southern province of Kurosai, and my lifelong enemy. Using one deceitful strategy or another, he was able to persuade the Emperor to bestow upon him the title of Shogun.   
  
After it was made official, Yu-kaji's first act as Shogun was to take control of my province. With thirty-thousand samurai at his command, he slaughtered my armies, destroyed my castle, and took my family and I hostage. Miriku..... my beautiful Miriku was forced to commit seppuku before my very eyes. As a way of showing mercy, Yu-kaji decreed that my son would be spared. But only if he renounced all ties to me and pledged his loyalty to Yu-kaji himself. Without even saying a single word, my son unsheathed his dagger and sliced his own belly open.  
  
I was so grief stricken by the deaths of my wife and son that I literally threw myself at Yu-kaji's feet and begged him to let me commit sepuku. He just kicked me to the side and scoffed at my plea. He said that If I so much as grazed my skin with a blade my next life would be filled with nothing but agony and suffering. I was thrown into exile, forced to squander my remaining years as a pitiful street beggar. That was twenty-five years ago.   
  
Nathan could only stare at the ground with a sickened looked spread across his face. For a moment, he didn't know whether or not he was going to swear like a laid off garbage man or vomit up his stomach like a drunk U.S. Senator. But how.... he was almost afraid to finish the question. How could force yourself to keep on living for all that time? If all that shit had happened to me, I don't think I would've been able to last the first day.  
  
There were many times when I asked myself that very question, Kitoku replied. And there were even more times when I almost surrendered to my grief and took my life. I didn't care about Yu-kaji's warning, I just wanted to end it all with a single slit through my innards.  
  
What stopped you?  
  
Something that my mother had once told me when I was a child, said Kitoku with a faint smile. She said that in a world of hate and suffering, the only thing one needs to survive is the love of others. Though it may sound strange coming from a man who had once ruled a piece of this country, I was able to find that love in the company of a wandering band of Bugaku performers.   
  
Nathan cocked and eyebrow and looked blankly at the old man. _Okay_, _should I really be hearing this? _he asked himself trying to keep a straight face.  
  
We experienced many things together during our travels. In a matter of time they accepted me into their brotherhood and gave me a mask of my own. After a while, they became a second family to me. When their leader passed away, they bowed before me and asked me to take his place. I accepted. He stood and felt the gentle morning wind brush past his aging face. I know that they will never be able to take the place of my wife and son, but still.....their companionship was able to keep me alive for all these years. He then looked down at Nathan who just looked back at him. Do you understand what I'm saying, Nathan?  
  
The young outlander shrugged. I guess I do, he said standing as well. To tell you the truth, I've never really had the type of family to feel all that close to. But I guess that's just my way of seeing it. He turned to Kitoku and bowed respectfully. I appreciate everything that you and the others have done for me.  
  
Go in peace my young friend, said Kitoku, returning Nathan's bow. He began to walk back towards the forest, but stopped suddenly. Oh I almost forgot.  
  
Forgot what? Nathan asked. When he turned to face the old man, a small bundle wrapped in cloth was thrown into his arms.  
  
Bato was going to give this to you at breakfast, but since you had already left I decided to deliver it myself.  
  
With a slight frown he looked down at the football sized object covered in cloth. He then began to gently unwrap the gritty material. When the last of the covering was removed, the youth couldn't help but marvel at the beautifully carved red mask that was now exposed. Though it was only half a face, the mask's demonic yet colorful features were no less impressive. Thick eyebrows bulged our from a prominent bowllike forehead, curling downwards into a menacing glare. The mask's two frightening eyes were close-set and shined with golden paint. Deep wrinkles lined the cheeks while protruding blood vessels covered the forehead. But the most gruesome aspect of the mask was the enormous, black teeth that stuck out below its snarling upper lip. There was only thing that Nathan could say to describe the monstrous visage of wood that he held in his hands; a true work of art.  
  
It is the mask of Genjoraku, Kitoku said. The barbarian from the west.  
  
Bato made this?  
  
The old man nodded. It was to be his masterpiece, he answered. He said that the only way its perfection could ever be truly appreciated was to give it to someone who would carry it with them as they walked the face of the world. That's why he wanted you to have it.  
  
Nathan continued to gaze at the red mask's menacing face that glared back at him.I don't know what to say.  
  
All that Bato will need to hear is how much your face lit up when you looked upon his gift. After bowing one more time, Kitoku turned and left. Have a safe journey, young Genjoraku, he called out.  
  
Nathan waved and returned his gaze to the mask. _Genjoraku _he thought to himself with a grin. He looped the strap around his head and slid the mask over his face. _Perfect fit, not bad. _The mask only covered the upper half of his face leaving his mouth chin and cheeks visible. Out of sheer impulse, the youth raised his arms above his head and made the gestures of a monster he had seen in a cheesy black and white movie. A very mocking roar' shortly followed. He pushed the mask over his face until it was just covering his forehead. He smiled when he realized that it was also covering the demon mark. _I guess this is sort of an added bonus.  
  
_A sudden stirring erupted from within the supply sack, and Mercutio poked his head out of the opening. The fox's ears twitched while his nose sniffed at the air.  
  
Enjoy your nap? Nathan asked.  
  
Mercutio looked at his human companion and lowered his ears when he saw the ugly red mask. He then made a faint growling sound.  
  
Nathan retorted. Don't dis the mask. He brushed a finger against red mask's smooth surface. I like this mask. The fox just growled again. Ah, who asked you anyway. He then gently shoved Mercutio's head back into the supply sack and looked off to the mountains that lay towards the west. It won't be too long, now, he said, and began the long journey towards the mountains.   
  
As the young outlander made his way across the grassy hills he just couldn't help but wonder as to what would be waiting for him at the end of this journey. Whether it was the all-powerful Shisha Gami or the vicious Princess Mononoke, he wasn't sure. All he knew, was that whatever it was that awaited him beyond those mountains to the west, he was going to be ready for it.


	12. San

Sanchapter

A Legend of the Past, a Savior From the Future  


  
**Author's note:  
**To all you readers who've read my story up to this point, and who've given me so much support, I'm afraid that I have some bad news (but not too bad). This will probably be the last chapter that I will be able to write and post for a while. The deal is, next week I'm starting summer collage courses, and well I'm not going to be able to have all the writing time that I've had with the past 11 chapters. But fear not dear readers, it will only be for seven weeks, so don't think for one moment that I'm abandoning my story. And because you've all been waiting for this chapter since I first started writing the saga, I'm leaving you all with a whopping 14 page special.  
  
So, without further adieu, I present you with the twelfth installment of my very long fanfiction.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke, yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
  
Chapter 12   
  
The cold winds of dawn brushed roughly against the girl's scowling face and whipped through her ebony hair. As she crouched silently with her back arched forward and her nimble hands planted firmly on the ground, she stared down the slope of the mountain. Through the skeleton forests of dead trees and the blankets of fog, she could just barely make out the elongated shape of a caravan as it slithered across the mountain face like loathsome viper. When the girl sniffed at the air she could smell the caravan's oxen, as well as the humans who led them along the winding path.   
  
She detested those two smells. Oxen she could tolerate to a point, but the smell of a human.....that was something that would always sicken her whenever it touched her nose. A human's scent, a potent odor which permeated the air whenever one was near, was always a nauseating mixture of their sweat, smoke from their iron works, the strong smelling liquid they called saké' they were always drowning themselves in, and in some cases, even their own filth. Out of all the things the girl hated about humans, it was that single aspect that made skin crawl.  
  
Thunder suddenly rumbled through the sky drowning out the oxen's pitiful cries of pain as their driver whipped them. The girl looked up at the rolling gray masses of clouds that loomed in the sky, and sniffed the air once more. It looks like the rains have finally come, she said.  
  
All the better, replied a growling basso voice. When humans are forced to move about in the rain, their sense of logic becomes muddled which makes them falter. A small chuckle followed shortly. It seems that this will be easier than we first anticipated.  
  
came another voice. Though not a deep and authoritive as the first, it still possessed an equally intimidating resonance in its tone. I was hoping that this would be an actual challenge for once. There was a short pause before the second voice add, What do you think, San?  
  
San did not answer, for her attention was focused on the advancing caravan below. She narrowed her piercing dark eyes and dug her fingers into the dirt. _I know you're there, _she thought to herself. _I can smell the aura that surrounds your soulless heart! _The girl reached for the white sash wrapped around her waist and unsheathed her dagger. As she looked at the weapon's razor sharp edges, her scowl intensified. _I'll let your dying eyes gaze upon it once I cut from your—  
  
_  
  
San glanced to her right and saw the large wolven face of her elder brother. What is it, Kiba? she asked, returning her attention to the caravan.  
  
Kiba, the ninth son of Moro, looked down at the crouching girl and twitched his ears. Though he was not nearly as large as most of the older members of his species, the wolf possessed a powerful frame that was big enough to send most humans running for dear life. Like his younger brother, Tsume, Moro's tenth son, his coat was thick and silvery and soft to the touch. With a small growl, the large wolf gently nudged his furry muzzle against San's shoulder, one of the only ways he knew how to show her affection without hurting her. You've been staring at that spot on the hill for hours, he answered and laid flat on the ground beside her. You're beginning to worry us.  
  
San's frown lessened and she ran her fingers through Kiba's thick fur. I'm just thinking, she said.  
  
  
  
About why we're just sitting here, waiting, while our enemies are wide open for an attack, she answered.  
  
Kiba frowned slightly. Because that's what Mother told us to do, he said. We're to wait for the exact moment She feels is the appropriate time to attack. Not before, not after. He looked towards the neighboring mountain where he could just make out the white shape of Moro which had not moved the slightest in last few hours.  
  
But you said it yourself, San protested, jumping to her feet which caused her bone jewelry to rattle. As soon as it begins to rain the humans will be practically helpless. She looked at her wolven brother who just looked back at her. We should strike now while the stupid humans have their guard down.  
  
Tsume retorted, moving closer to his two siblings. The muscles in his powerful legs and back stretched and flexed as he crouched beside San. But to disobey Mother would not only be disrespectful, it would also be dishonorable. And without honor, a wolf is no better than a human.  
  
Tsume's last comment made San's skin ripple and her hair began to rise with irritation. She hated waiting almost as much as she hated humans. But to be compared to a human, that was enough to send her into raging tantrum. Unfortunately for San, one of her weakness was her incredibly short-temper. It was something she had acquired over the years, and though not nearly as vicious as it had been during her younger years, was still frightfully untamed. Why are we even debating this? she asked. We have a perfect opportunity to wipe out that entire caravan. So why not take advantage of that opportunity while we still can?  
  
Kiba laughed, exposing his sharp fangs. You never change, do you, San? he said. You may be the Princess Mononoke, but you're still as impulsive and stubborn as a freshly born cub.  
  
I am not!  
  
The wolf retorted scoffingly, Then why are you so determined to diverge from our original strategy and disobey Mother's instructions?  
  
With an irritated snort, San started down the hill. You two can do what you want, but I'm Going. before the girl could take the first three steps, she was roughly yanked back by Kiba who had snapped up a mouthful of her cloak of white fur. With a yelp she landed on her back which knocked the wind out of her. She then looked up and found herself staring into the wolf's red-tinted eyes.  
  
When Mother moves, we move! He lowered his head so that he and his sister were literally nose-to-nose. Until then, we wait!  
  
San had a look that could pierce the thickest boulder. After giving her wolven brother one last glare, she sat up and crossed her arms. she growled.  
  
You won't have to wait long, Tsume chimed in looking towards the mountain where Moro had been keeping watch.   
  
San and Kiba's sharp eyes looked to where their brother was looking and saw that Moro's obscure shape was now making its decent down the barren slope of the mountain. It would be only minutes before she reached the caravan.  
  
_Finally! _San thought to herself with a grin of fulfillment and climbed onto Kiba's back. Let's go. she said, then reached behind her head and pulled a red mask over her face. It was the mask she always wore whenever she engaged the humans in battle. Its sole purpose was the same as her fur cloak, to hide as much of her human appearance as possible. When her enemies saw her, the last thing San wanted was to have them think that they were fighting one of their own. For she was not one of their own.  
  
San, like her brothers and like her mother, was wolf.  
  
Thrusting back his hind legs, Kiba launched himself from the ledge they had been resting on and rushed down the mountain with San clinging tightly to his back. Tsume followed not too far behind. As the three siblings quickly made their way towards the caravan the rumbling clouds released the rain which they had been storing within their vaporous bodies.  
  


  


  
Come on you stupid pieces of crap! Nathan shouted at the pair of sticks he had been rubbing together for the past ten minutes in hopes of starting a fire. All I want is a stupid little spark! What the hell do I have to do, dance the friggen Irish Jig? Letting his temper get the best of him, the youth threw the stick aside and kicked the pile of twigs and leaves he had made, sending them scattering in all directions.  
  
Mercutio on the other hand was relishing the whole moment. As the little fox lay curled in a tight ball on the ground, he watched and studied his human companion's every movement. From Nathan's relentless attempts to start a fire with the sticks to his every curse and blatant remarks he made in the heat of rage, Mercutio was able to find something incredibly entertaining. It didn't take too long for Nathan to catch on to this.  
  
Oh you think this is funny, huh? Nathan asked bitterly. Well isn't that cute. I'm stuck in this piss-hole of a forest, I'm freezing my rump off because I can't make a fire worth a crap! He shot Mercutio a dirty look. and the only company I have is a wise-ass fox who thinks I'm the incarnation of a Monty Python episode.  
  
Mercutio just continued to give Nathan the same amused expression.  
  
Shaking his head, the young outlander sighed and gathered the twigs and leaves back into a pile. he said quietly. I didn't mean to go off on you like that. It's just that..... I don't know. Everything just seems so..... so messed up. He picked up the two sticks and proceeded to rub them together. You know, Mercutio, I really envy you.  
  
To this the fox gave Nathan a questioning look.  
  
No, I mean it, Nathan said, unaware that smoke was starting to rise from the sticks. You can live anywhere you want, don't have to worry about stupid parents you can't relate to, you don't have to go to high school where both the teachers and the other students hate your guts, and.... He paused for a moment before continuing. and you don't have to deal with getting rejected by girls simply because you don't measure up to their impossibly high standards. With a grin he looked back at the fox. Mercutio, you have got it made.  
  
There was a slight crackle, and in a puff of gray smoke, the pile of twigs and leaves became alive with flickering flames.  
  
Nathan stared with widened eyes. I did it, he said. I actually did it! Unable to control his joy, the youth jumped to his feet and began to dance around the small fire. To quote Tom Hanks, I.....have created fire!  
  
Then, without a single whisper of warning, the sky flashed with lighting and it began to rain. As the rumbling thunder echoed over the land, Nathan's first, and only successfully started fire was smothered by the falling rain. It was only a matter of seconds before the last tiny flame disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
Despite what had just happened, and despite how long it had taken him to build that small, shrimp of a fire, and despite how cold and wet he was, Nathan did not loose his temper. De did not swear, cuss, or even scream. he just looked at the soggy remains of his now water-logged fire and sighed dejectedly. This is what I get for laughing at those poor bastards on Survivor, isn't it. he said and zipped up his leather jacket.  
  


  


  
As Kiba and Tsume drew closer to the caravan of oxen and humans, San could could feel the sensation of pure adrenaline rushing through her body, washing over her like the streams of falling rain. Her dark eyes glinted like daggers behind her mask while her mouth twisted with anticipation. She tightened her grip on her dagger as she imagined it slicing through the flesh of her first victim.   
  
The wolf-girl's zest for the approaching battle was abruptly cut short when she saw a group men dressed in straw cloaks forming a straight line alongside the path. In each man's hands was a long wooden pole with a thick bottle-shaped cylinder that was wrapped in bright-red paper. It was only when the first man removed the paper from his pole's cylinder revealing the dark-metal object hidden beneath that San realized the danger that was about to befall her and her two brothers. she shouted.  
  
A deafening blast erupted from the bottle shaped cylinder's muzzle which sent a small iron ball screaming through the air. In a jagged flash of light the ball struck the ground just a few paces ahead of Kiba. Three more shots followed, each of them just missing the wolves and the girl by mere inches. When they ricocheted off the rocks and trees, they emitted chilling shrieks that tore through the air.   
  
That way! San ordered Kiba and pointed her left arm to the side, gesturing for Tsume to follow. As they made the sharp turn, more of the iron projectiles were fired at them. _Cowards! _the wolf-girl thought to herself. _They hide behind their guns like helpless cowards, because they know we'll kill them otherwise. _When she looked over her shoulder, she saw that several of the oxen had broken away from their drivers and were now running down the mountain in a panicking frenzy. She smiled and sniggered when she thought about all the rice that would lost with those oxen. If they couldn't kill the humans directly they next best thing they could do was cripple their food supply. We're going in for another pass, she barked while tugging at a handful of Kiba's neck fur.  
  
The large wolf replied with an affirmative growl and twisted around until he was once again charging the caravan. When they were just another few seconds away from the line of bellowing oxen, San whipped her arm through the air and sent her dagger spiraling into the thick hide of an already agitated ox. The black pelted animal gave of a shrill cry of pain and and began to twist and buck around the path, kicking a few drivers off the cliff and into the surging river hundreds of feet below. With another pain filled cry, the ox trampled over its own driver and barreled down the path.  
  
San cursed.  
  
You hit the ox, didn't you? Kiba asked as he continued to run between the skeletons of dead trees while dodging another barrage of the iron projectiles. Was it not your strategy to injure the ox and start an uproar?  
  
San chuckled and brought her head close to the wolf's ear. Actually I was aiming for the ox driver himself. She looked down the line of oxen and humans until she saw the object of her most vicious hatred. The woman whom had brought all this pain and suffering to her forests and who had given the humans the weapons that spit iron like balls of lightning. The humans who lived under her command called her Lady Eboshi, and it was her blood alone that San craved more than anything else.   
  
As the woman stood in a stiff posture of authority that amplified her every arrogant features, the riflemen she controlled with only mere words, huddled around her with their guns held at the ready.  
  
The distance between them lessened and San could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she imagined herself upon the gun-woman, tearing at her face and limbs with her bare hands. _I'm coming for you, Gun-Woman! _she screamed in her mind as she and Kiba neared the ledge where the woman and her riflemen were awaiting them. She unsheathed the second dagger she had hidden away within her tattered garments and held it in an anxious hand. But before she could do anything more, the wolf whom she was riding suddenly altered course and circled around the face of the mountain in a wide curve until he was running in the opposite direction.   
  
San screamed angrily at her elder brother. What do you think you're doing?  
  
I know you wish to engage the gun-woman, San! Kiba retorted panting heavily. But this is Mother's battle now.  
  
San raised her thin eyebrows. she then looked back and saw the hulking shape of Moro descending upon the caravan.  
  
The enormous Wolf-God landed on the unsuspecting caravan like a giant boulder of ivory-white fur, throwing a few more men over the cliff. With her vicious claws and dagger sized teeth, she tore across the dirt path, slaughtering whatever human or oxen that was unfortunate enough to get in her way. Moro's eyes flared with frightening rage as made her way towards her goal, the gun-woman she and the other creatures of her forest had come to know as Lady Eboshi.  
  
Completely unfazed by neither the deaths of her own men nor the advancing Wolf-God, Eboshi threw back her cloak and produced a small, elongated object that was wrapped in the same red paper as the riflemen's own iron spitting weapons. She then hoisted the strange object onto her shoulder and took aim. When the rampaging Moro came within range, the front of the paper covered object suddenly burst into a cloud of smoke and flames.  
  
Before Moro could take evasive action, a burning hot ball of iron ripped through the side of her neck and buried itself deep within her chest. The giant Wolf-God held back what would have been the most terrible cry of agony ever heard while blood gushed from the open hole that had been left by the projectile's violent entry.   
  
A man enveloped in a cloak of straw stepped in front of Eboshi and raised his own weapon, one of the wooden staves with the bottle shaped metal barrel at the end. When the hulking, white animal neared, the man fired his weapon which spewed a blazing pillar of flames.  
  
The flames scorched against the Moro's body, causing her to falter. In a final, desperate attempt to escape the agonizing pain, she threw herself over the face of the cliff, disappearing under the veil of fog below.  
  


  


  
When the danger had finally passed, the surviving ox-drivers as well as the riflemen hurriedly tried to salvage what was left of their badly damaged caravan. While order slowly began to set in, Eboshi stood at the edge of the cliff where the Wolf-God had fallen.  
  
You did it milady! Gonza, the man who had launched the stream of flames from his rifle exclaimed with a bellowing laugh. You killed her!  
  
Eboshi sniffed curtly and handed her rifle to her personal servant. You're forgetting that he's a God, Gonza, she said. It will take more than that to kill a monster like her. She looked over her still agitated caravan and shouted, We're moving out now!  
  
Gonza stared at his commanding mistress with shocked eyes. But milady, he stammered, almost too afraid to continue his question. What about the men that went over the—  
  
They're dead, the woman snapped. So let's concentrate our attention on getting the living home.  
  
The bearded man opened his mouth to protest, but kept the words imprisoned within his throat. He then frowned and slung his rifle over his shoulder. Yes milady, he said, following his commanding mistress through the trail of mutilated carcasses that had been left by Moro's ambush.   
  


  


  
San had watched in absolute horror as her wolven mother plummeted head-first over the cliff. she screamed with a mixture of terror and rage, feeling the tears begin to build up in her eyes. She then leapt on to Kiba's back and gripped his fur tightly. Quickly, we have to go to her, she might be dying!  
  
The large wolf growled and darted down the mountain with all his strength. Though he and Tsume had been never ones to openly show hurt or fear, deep inside they were more terrified for their mother's life than they had ever been before.  
  
Though Moro may have been a God, she was still a living creature. And sooner or later, all living creatures eventually die.  
  


  


  
Nathan tromped through the damp forest, his red mask pulled over his eyes and his Mercutio-filled supply sack slung over his shoulder. He looked up and gazed at the sky through the thick canopy of leaves. He was relieved to see that the clouds were now pulling away from each other leaving openings for blue sky and warm sun to seep through. _It's about time, _he thought to himself and wiped the wetness from his face. His attention was suddenly ripped away from the sky by what sounded like a bellowing moo'.  
  
What the hell? the youth said cocking an eyebrow when the cry came again. Following the strange but vaguely familiar sounds, he ran through the forest, splashing in soggy mud puddles and pushing himself through water-logged bushes. It didn't take to long for him to find the source of the cries.  
  
A large, black ox was frantically pulling against its harness which had become snagged on the thick branches of a tree. The horned animal bellowed again and jerked its head from side to side.  
  
Now that, Nathan said with a wide expression. is what I call a really big chunk of hamburger. He slowly approached the frantic animal, holding his open hand out in an attempt to show that he meant no harm. It's okay, he said softly taking a few more slow steps towards the ox. I'm not gonna hurt you.  
  
The ox's large eyes filled with the boy's image causing it to draw back in fear. It then made a low pitched wail.  
  
the youth said quietly and held his hand towards the frightened animal's wet snout. Just take it easy, now. The ox reluctantly turned to face him and sniffed at his hand. Nathan tried to hold back his laughter as he felt the the ox's damp nose brushing against his hand. There you go, he said with a smile and began to gently stroke the animal's head. See, I'm not so bad, now am I? The ox mooed' in response. _Must've wandered off from the rest of its heard, or something._  
  
Mercutio, who had been asleep for most of the time, jumped out from the warm safety of the supply sack and landed on the soggy ground. When he looked up at the towering ox, his ears twitched as did his nose. Keeping his grayish eyes fixed on the bulky mass of the ox's body, the fox circled around, sniffing at the air. He stopped when he reached the animal's right hindquarter and yipped loudly.  
  
What was that Lassie? Nathan joked as he freed the ox's harness from the tree branch. Did Timmy fall in the well again? He moved around the ox, patting its wide belly and stopped where Mercutio was sitting. Come, Mercutio, don't tell me you've never seen......a... The young outlander's words escaped him when his saw the blood dribbling down the ox's leg. What the hell... His eyes followed the stream of red up the animal's leg until he was looking at the rump. is this?   
  
Buried deep within the the black hide was a double-edged dagger. Nathan carefully examined the wound, and gently gripped the blade's handle. Biting his lower lip, the youth tightened his grip and pulled the dagger cleanly from the wound, receiving only a small yelp from the ox.  
  
With a sickened look, Nathan examined the dagger he held in his hands. he murmured. Talk about you're weird-ass weapons. He dunked the blade in a puddle of water, washing away the blood, then continued to examine it. It was like no weapon he had ever seen. Not even that swords and knives show on the home-shopping network had sold anything like it. The blade was an oddity all on its own. Two, razor sharp edges joined at the tip which formed the dagger's semi-round triangular shape. On the flat of the blade there was a pair red slash marks. It was truly a strange, but marvelous piece of weaponry.  
  
Doesn't look like something a samurai would use, he said to himself. Nor anyone else I can think of for that matter. A sudden chill passed over him, causing his skin to break out into tiny goose-bumps. His arms and chest began to burn and rippled. He clenched his teeth, fighting the urge to cry out. The pain only lasted for a few seconds, and soon washed away from his body like a fading dream. Nathan breathed a sigh of relief. When he stood and turned around he was struck by a scene that literally left him dumbstruck.  
  
While the youth had been busy examining the dagger, Mercutio had found himself a comfortable spot on ox's back. The ox for the most part didn't seem to even notice the smaller animal's presence and just simply lumbered about, chewing on the leaves of a shrub.  
  
Nathan, shook his head and laughed, he said. You are quite the lovable mooch, aren't you? The little fox shot him a sly grin and yipped. After he slipped his newly acquired dagger in to his supply sack, the young outlander took hold of the ox's harness and gave it a tug. Come Mr. Big Mack, he said, tugging harder. Let's get the hell out of here.  
  
The ox jerked at the harness a few times before finally submitting to Nathan's command. With a slight moan of annoyance, the hulking black animal began to follow its new driver through the damp forest.  
  


  


  
San growled with rage as she and her two brothers darted through the forest in search of their injured mother. She could feel the savage ferocity of her anger coursing through her veins so much that she could almost taste it. While she clung tightly to the galloping Kiba, the young wolf-girl made herself a promise. A solemn vow upon her honor as a member of the wolf clan. Before the that night's moon touched the highest peak of the sky, her blade would be stained with the gun-woman's blood. She held her dagger flat against her chest and closed her eyes.   
  
_Wise Shisha Gami..... _she whispered in her mind. _Noble spirit of nature...... Benevolent master of all the world's forests.... Grant me the strength I need so that I may slay the ones who threaten our home. _Her scowl tightened as did her grip on the dagger. _Grant me the strength that I will need to kill the woman who has taken the land that is rightfully yours and avenge my mother whom she as afflicted.   
  
_Pushing her mask back over her head, San uncovered her glaring eyes and exposed her clenched teeth. She promised herself that nothing was going to stop her from killing the Gun-Woman. Not her riflemen, not her guards, not even the hateful Gun-Woman herself. Nothing.  
  


  


  
When Nathan and his two animal companions stepped out from the shade of the trees, they found themselves surrounded by a network of enormous, moss covered boulders and roaring waterfalls. The water was brown and foamy and smelled faintly of the forest's soil, and the cracks and gaps between the boulders were lined with gnarled roots and shrubs. The whole area had a very unearthly feeling of serenity in its atmosphere. And for the most part, it was all quite pleasant to be around.  
  
While Nathan was enjoying the natural beauty of his new surroundings, Mercutio suddenly sprung to his feet on the ox's back and began barking wildly.  
  
Nathan chided the noisy fox. What's with you all of a sudden? The fox just continued to bark with his nose pointing towards the rushing waters. When Nathan looked to where his companion was indicating he felt the blood drain from his face.  
  
Floating along the muddy stream were the limp bodies of oxen and a few men. There were other bits and pieces of debris as well. Nathan's mouth hung wide open as he stared and watched the the powerful current of the waters carry away the lifeless forms. Though he had seen it many times since his accidental journey into this time period, the sight of death always seemed to leave the youth nearly frozen in horror. He clutched a handful of his T-shirt and breathed heavily. _Get a grip Nathan.......Just don't think about it.....There was nothing you could've done.  
  
_When he turned around and began to walk back over to the ox, he found that Mercutio was nowhere to be seen. Where'd that furry little mooch hobble off too, now? he asked himself while he searched the area for his missing companion.   
  
When he found Mercutio he saw that he was crouched beside the sprawled out form a man dressed in a bright, orange tunic who was half submerged in the water. The man's face was twisted in a gaping expression of anguish while his eyes remained shut.  
  
Because he was so far away it was impossible for Nathan to tell whether the man was just unconscious or.... He pushed the second half of the tough out of his mind and rushed towards the motionless figure. Crouching on one knee, the youth gently slapped the man's face. he said. You okay, man? He slapped his face again, then placed his hand just an inch above the man's gaping mouth. A relieved smile spread across Nathan's face when he felt breath against his skin. Hey, he's alive! he exclaimed shooting Mercutio a wide grin. He's actually alive! He slung the man's limp arm over his shoulder and pulled him from the muddy water.  
  
As soon as he laid the unconscious person down on the warm, flat rocks, the young outlander looked up and saw Mercutio standing over yet another still figure that was bobbing limply among the rapids. Like the one before, Nathan rushed to the injured man's aid. As he fished him out of the water, he was given a much clearer view of the man's appearance. Unlike the first man, who was fairly well built with a solid frame, this one was lanky and looked frail enough to snap like a twig. It was only then that the youth realized that the man had been thrashed around quite badly. His right arm was fractured just below the elbow, and his leg was broken and a few of his ribs were cracked.  
  
I don't know what happened to you, Mister. Nathan said, slinging the dazed man's good arm over his shoulder. But you're damn lucky to be still breathing. He carefully dragged him over to where he had left the first injured and laid him against a rock.   
  
Well, this certainly is an interesting twist, he said and combed his fingers through his dark hair. When he looked back at the rushing water he saw something he hadn't noticed earlier. It was a thin stream of red that flowed through the water like a separate river. Though it was faint, the youth had absolutely no troubled recognizing what it was. he said quietly. And it's coming from up there. He looked down at Mercutio who returned the look. Stay here, he told the small animal and began to climb the rocks and roots  
  
When Nathan reached the top of the small slope he quietly crept along the rough surface of a fallen tree until he was at the roots. He pressed his back against the tree's thick trunk and repeatedly asked himself whether or not he really wanted to find out what was on the other side _Might as well, _he told himself. _You've already gone this far. _Taking a deep breath, the youth crouched low and peered through the spaces between the roots. What he found almost caused him to jump back.  
  
On the other side of the wide stream, lying motionlessly on its side was what Nathan could only describe as the most enormous wolf had ever seen in his life. It must have been bigger than a the pickup-truck, if not bigger. It's head alone was probably longer than he was tall, which meant that it would have no trouble snapping him up in a single bite. Though the gargantuan beast's size was enough to terrify Nathan into the afterlife, he found that he was unable stop gazing at the brilliant white fur that covered its entire body. As he continued to look at the creature, he realized that it had two tails. _Weird, _Nathan said to himself. _It's like something you'd find on Ripley's Believe It Or Not._ It was then that Nathan realized that the blood he had seen flowing down the current had been draining from a large gash in the wolf's neck. When his eyes settled on the gaping wound he couldn't help be cringe.   
  
Two more wolves suddenly appeared from out of the forest. Though these two newcomers were not nearly as big as the one lying on the ground, they were still very large. As Nathan continued to watch the scene unfold he spotted a small fur-clothed figure clinging to the back of one the silvery wolves, riding it as though she were riding a horse.  
  
With one fluid movement, the figure leapt from the wolf's back and landed gracefully on the ground. As she stood up, Nathan saw that the figure was in fact a beautiful young girl, probably not much older than he was. She was dressed in a tattered white blouse that fell over an equally tattered blue dress. Excepted for the thin leather bands that were looped around each of her biceps, the girl's arms were completely uncovered.   
  
From his very first glimpse of her, Nathan could see the strength, and agility that existed within the girl's slender yet powerfully built body. When his eyes rose to where the soft oval of her face rested above her thin neck, they were instantly lost with her loveliness. It was a face that looked as though it had been carved from the purest block of porcelain by the most skilled hands. Two thin eyebrows lined the skin above a pair of large eyes of the darkest brown, while a thin upturned nose poked out over a small full-lipped mouth. But the most fascinating features were the three triangular tattoos of red that marked her cheeks and forehead. Her dark, ebony hair, cut just below her neck line, was crowned with a single ornamental band with a white jewel in the center.  
  
From the polished bone jewelry that dangled from her ears and round her neck to the fur cloak that was draped over her back, to the the three red marks on her face, the girl possessed a frightening yet incredibly serene aura about her.  
  
As Nathan watched her quickly make her way towards the bigger wolf which was now propping itself up on its front paws, he decided then and there, that this mysterious girl was the true embodiment of feminine beauty. That was until she did the unthinkable.  
  
To Nathan's complete and utter dismay, the girl pressed her face into the monstrous white wolf's gaping wound and began to suck out the infected blood. When her mouth could hold no more blood, she turned to the side and spat it out like water from a squirt gun.  
  
_Holy Friggen Crap! _the dark haired youth exclaimed silently as he watched the girl continue to repeat the process of sucking out the blood and spitting it onto the ground over and over, until he felt the muscles in his stomach beginning to churn. _I think I'm going to be sick!  
  
_Suddenly, as though he had been struck by a bolt of lightning that had been hurled from the heavens above, the terrifying realization seeped into Nathan's head. If the rumors he had heard during his travels were as accurate as their tellers had promised them to be, then that giant wolf who was wounded in the neck was in fact the feared Wolf-God, Moro. When he thought about it for a moment, it all seemed to make perfect sense. _She's certainly large enough to fit the description, _he thought to himself and let his eyes return their attention to the girl.  
  
That was when the second realization struck him. As he stared at the girl while she cleaned the wound in Moro's neck, a single name coursed through his mind. A name that was shrouded in the dark shadows of mystery and the terrifying rumors of passing travelers. _If that's the Wolf-God Moro.... than that girl is..... she's.....she's the.... _He felt the tiny hairs on his neck begin to stand on end, and without even thinking about what he was doing whispered the name. A name which had followed him across the face of Japan as well as through the fabric of time. Princess Mononoke. It was only when he said the name that he realized his mistake.  
  
Moro's elongated head looked in his direction. When her vicious eyes locked with his, she began to growl, causing her fur covered maw to wrinkle. As Nathan watched the giant God continue to growl at him, he suddenly remembered the wolf from his nightmare he had experience several nights before. _This is definitely not good.  
  
_The girl suddenly looked over her shoulder and shot Nathan the most blood chilling glare. Her face was now covered in blood as were her hands and clothing. She stood and spat out her last mouthful of blood, still staring into Nathan's eyes.  
  
_Fuuuuck! _with a forceful jerk, the young outlander darted out of both the girl and the God's line of vision. He leaned heavily against the curved side of the fallen tree and pressed his hands against his mouth, hoping it would muffle the sound of his breathing. Though he knew very well that he was wasting his time, he hoped and prayed that the four forest dwellers had not seen him. Those hopes and prayers were shattered when the girl called out to him.  
  
I know you're there, human! she shouted causing Nathan to eep'. So you might as well just show yourself!  
  
Forget it! the youth shouted back, without considering to whom he was talking to.  
  
There was a brief pause before the girl continued. You either show yourself, human, or my brothers will drag you out like the spineless coward you are!  
  
Nathan frowned and though quickly. _Okay, then...... I either throw myself out into the open and risk being eaten by three VERY big wolves, one of which just happens to be a God..... or, I sit here and wait for those wolves to drag me out and eat anyway._ He considered his options. _I think I'll go with the first choice.  
  
_I'm waiting, human! The girl said the word human' as though she were spitting venom.  
  
Alright, alright, you win! Nathan retorted. I'll show myself. Just keep Fido and Butch over there away from me!  
  
Don't you dare give me orders, human! the girl snapped back ferociously. Be thankful if I let you walk away from here with all your limbs. Don't think for one minute that I won't hesitate to kill you where you stand!  
  
You don't have to get pissy about it, Nathan muttered under his breath and proceeded to scramble over the fallen tree. When he finally reached the top he stood and pushed his mask up his up onto his forehead. He looked down at the girl, and found himself lost in her glaring visage. Her narrowed eyes were sharp enough to pierce through his own and channel deep into the core of his mind. It was then that Nathan realized that he was not looking into the face of a beautiful girl, but the face of the vicious Princess Mononoke.  
  


  


  
San studied the strange looking human from head to toe. While her piercing eyes absorbed his every detail the young wolf-girl felt a small sense of wonder pass over her. Never in her life has she seen a human like this. From his oddly shaped shoes and his black leather armor, to the frightening red mask he wore over his forehead, the human bore absolutely no resemblance to any other human she ever had seen before. When she studied roundish contours of his fair skinned face she suddenly realized that he was not of this land. Which meant that he was not of the Iron Town Clan. But never-the-less, the boy was still a human, and San detested humans. What are you doing in this forest? she hissed. Tell me, now!  
  
Ummm....well... I...uhhhh.... The human stammered for a moment before he was finally able to articulate his words. I was told that this forest was the home of the forest spirit.... uh...um.... what's his name again?, He rubbed his hand over his sweaty face and snapped his fingers nervously. It was obvious that his fear was clouding his memory. Shi... Shisha.... Shisha-a-a-a, you who I'm talking about. He's the guy who can perform miracles and...and cure the blind...and make wine out of water..... No, wait a minute, wrong guy.  
  
_Is this human some sort of lunatic? _San asked herself looking at the young outlander with a raised eyebrow. _Or is he just a complete idiot?  
  
_Shisha Gami! he shouted, finally able to remember the right name. I'm here in search a Shisha Gami. Because he can perform miracles and.... the idiotic expression melted away from his face, leaving nothing but a sullen frown. and because I need his help.  
  
You're here to kill him, aren't you. San replied, clenching her blood-stained fists into tight balls Just like all the other human's who have sought him out.  
  
Kill him? the human said, staring at her with a widened look. No, no, you've got it all wrong! I just—  
  
I don't believe you, San snapped sharply. Humans like you have been trying to take the life of Shisha Gami for years. Either for the power they believe they'll gain, or for some other selfish reason. If you think that you can convince me that your intentions are different, you're wrong Her eyes narrowed even more. Because I'm not stupid, human!  
  
I never said you were!  
  
Then don't think you can slither your way out of this by lying to me!  
  
I'm not fucking lying to you! the human shot back. My goddamn life depends on finding this guy! You've got to believe me!  
  
Before San could open her mouth to respond, Kiba stepped beside her and growled for her to be silent, using his natural, wolf language. _What is it? _she asked mimicking her elder brother's language perfectly.  
  
_Can't you smell it San? _Kiba asked looking towards the strangely dressed human.  
  
The wolf-girl looked at her brother quizzically then sniffed in the human's direction. When the boy's scent touched her nose, her eyes widened slightly. _He smells.....of wolf! _she said.   
  
Tsume joined in after had had taken in the human's scent. _It's not of wolf..... but it is remarkably similar. _  
  
San shared a quick glance with here two brothers as well as her silent mother._How is that possible? _she asked.  
  
The two wolves could not answer the question. This was beyond their experience.  
  
_It's doesn't matter, _Moro said firmly. _Humans know of many different methods to fool our sense of smell. This one is probably using one of those methods.  
  
_Hey look, the human called out. If I'm not welcome here, well, I'm sorry. And if it makes any difference to you, I'll leave right now.  
  
San looked back at Moro,   
  
The giant Wolf-God narrowed her large eyes and scowled deeply. _Kill him. _she said calmly. _It will be one less human to worry about in the future.  
  
_Hearing this, Kiba and Tsume began to slowly make there way towards the Human, exposing their razor sharp fangs.  
  
Hey come on! the human said, obviously understanding what the two silvery wolves' intentions were. Can't we talk about this?   
  
The growling beasts paid no attention to his plea and continued to advance towards the fallen tree where their prey was standing. However, as soon as they had made it to the middle of the shallow river, they suddenly stopped moving. For sitting at the young human's feet was a small red fox who wore a peaceful grin on his long, fury face.  
  


  


  
It was perhaps the most terrifying minute Nathan had had ever experienced. Mercutio just stared at the approaching wolves who stared back with looks of disbelief. None of the four animals made a sound. Nathan was at a total loss of words as he watched the silent exchange between the small fox and the large wolves It was almost as though they were engaged in some sort of debate which only they could understand. The scene was very unsettling.  
  
After another minute of the silent exchange, Moro rose to her feet and began walking towards the forest. The two smaller wolves followed just a few paces behind her, one of which was dragging an entire ox carcass in its mouth. When the three carnivorous beast were gone, only the girl was left. For a while both could only stare at each other.  
  
Looks as though your friends had a change of heart, said Nathan smiling slightly, relived to even be alive.  
  
The girl scowled. Don't get the wrong idea, human, she retorted with a biting tone.  
  
Ummm, my name's Nathan,  
  
I don't care! she spat. This wasn't an act of mercy, so don't for a second think that you and I are on friendly terms, because we're not!  
  
Nathan gave the wolf-girl a lop-sided grin. I guess this means that I won't have a date for the prom, now.  
  
Just stay out of my forest, human! the girl shouted as she began to walk towards the spot along the trees where the three wolves had disappeared. Because if our paths ever cross again, I'll rip the tubes from your neck!  
  
Nathan watched the girl run towards the trees when he suddenly remembered something. Hey wait a minute! he called out.  
  
The wolf girl stopped and looked back at him. she said, still scowling.  
  
This dagger wouldn't happen to be yours, would it? Nathan produced the strange weapon he had been carrying around in his supply sack and held it high in the air. I'd be happy to give it back, if you want it.  
  
For a moment, all the girl could do was stare at the young outlander with a confused looked. Finally, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them, she spoke. Do what you want with it, human, she replied, no less hostile in tone than she had been just moments before. It makes no difference to me. You can piss on it for all I care. Just as she was about to turn her back and leave, there was a sharp clang of metal hitting and scraping against the rocks. When she looked down she saw the dagger lying flat against the ground, just inches from her feet. She jerked her head upwards to meet Nathan's gentle smile.  
  
Thank you very much, but I have a little more respect than that, said Nathan. He then crossed his arms and chuckled. Besides, I already have my own dagger.  
  
The wolf-girl bent down and retrieved the weapon from the ground and slipped it under her sash, not once taking her eyes off the young outlander. When she stood she sniffed curtly at the air and darted off into the forest.  
  
As Nathan watched her leave he couldn't help but grin broadly. Not only had he the privilege to encounter what may very well had been the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, but he was still alive to appreciate it. See you around...... he whispered, the girl's every fine feature fresh in his memory. Princess of the wolves,   



	13. In the Relm of the Demons

Relmchapter

With a loud sigh of relief, Nathan collapsed onto the fallen tree and sat with his legs stretched over the curved surface. For what seemed like minutes on end he just sat there and stared blankly into space, his chest rising and falling with the long breaths he took in. Though words alone could not describe the sense of joy and relief he felt for still being alive, the young outlander was finding that fact more difficult to believe as the seconds passed.   
  
In all truth, he should have been dead right now. He had literally come face to face with both the Wolf-God, Moro, and her human daughter, the Princess Mononoke. Surviving an encounter with one would have been challenging enough, but to survive an encounter with both, along with two more vicious wolves, would have seemed beyond impossible.  
  
Mark's never gonna believe me when I tell him about this, Nathan said to himself while he brushed his fingers through his hair. His thoughts were suddenly invaded by the image of the wolf-girl. As he let the picture of her frightening yet serene face fill the furthest depths of his mind, he began to smile again. I guess one of the rumors was true, he whispered. _Lovelier than the loveliest cherry blossom......Brighter than the brightest of the sun's rays....Sharper than the sharpest of blades..... _He suddenly pushed all of it out of his mind and shook his head violently. God, I really need to get a social life.  
  
Mercutio tilted his head as he watched the young human's movements and listened to his words with undivided curiosity. After watching for awhile, he yipped loudly to get Nathan's attention.  
  
The young outlander looked down at Mercutio and smiled. he said. You're so quiet I forgot you were sitting there. He stood and continued to look down at his furry companion. I don't know what you did, Mercutio..... But you really saved my ass big time. I guess we're even now. I saved you from becoming the door mat for some Daimyo prick's castle, and now you've saved me from becoming a wolf pack's lunch.  
  
someone screamed loudly. SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!  
  
Now what? Nathan asked jumping to his feet and quickly making his way back down the rocky slope. He clutched a root tightly when his shoes suddenly slipped on the one of the wet rocks, which caused him to falter. _This is the last thing I need right now! _When he reached the flat spot where he had left the two injured men he found to his surprise that one of them was moving. And to add to that extra serving of astonishment, the one who was moving was the scrawny looking man who had all the broken bones.  
  
G-g-g-get away from me, y-y-you m-m-m-onster! the man cried as he continued to wriggle backwards along the ground with his two usable limbs.  
  
Nathan stood stiffly and looked at the panicked man with a raised eyebrow. _What the hell is this guy's problem? _That was when heard it. A loud clicking sound, like the clattering of pieces of wood rattling against each other. The youth felt a chill pass over him when he realized that he had heard the sound before. Where and when, he couldn't remember, but he knew for certain that he had heard it before. He lifted his eyes from where the man was crawling and looked towards the small rock that was just a few paces in front of him. His jaw suddenly felt limp and dropped open.  
  
It was one the strangest things he had ever seen in his life, barely a foot in height with a chubby little doll body and an overly large round head that was slightly tilted to one side. Its eyes and mouth looked as though they had been bored out with a drill, each one a different size than the others. Nathan could only stare while the strange little creature sat silently watching both him and the terrified man with a look of curiosity.  
  
Oh G-G-God keep away from me! the man screamed though a trembling mouth, continuing to push himself away from the seemingly harmless little creature.  
  
Nathan hissed, clutching the man's shoulder gently. Will you chill out already?  
  
The man jerked his head around to meet Nathan's hard gaze and cowered slightly. Wh-wh-wh-wh- who are you? W-w-w-what're you going to do with me?  
  
Nathan shot the man am irritated look First of all, Mack, I'm they guy who pulled your busted up corpse from the water over there. Second of all I'm not going to do anything to you. Have I cleared up all the loose ends, now?  
  
Please, young stranger! the man pleaded grabbing a handful of Nathan's jacket. You have to get me away from here!  
  
What's the friggen rush? The youth retorted.  
  
The man pointed at the little white creature which was still watching them. You have to get me away from that, that, that thing!   
  
As if responding to the human's words, the creature began to tilt its head further to the side, making sharp clicking sounds as its bulbous face continued to rotate until it was upside-down. Then, as if a switch had been released, the creature's head sprung around on its axis and made that strange rattling noise. The action almost made it seem like it was some sort of living windup toy.  
  
Nathan couldn't help but chuckle. What's the problem. You're not afraid of this little guy are you? He chuckled again. He's like a cross between E.T. and the Pillsbury Dough Boy. You can't go wrong with that combination.  
  
Are you a fool, stranger? The man replied with a frightened expression on his thin face. Can't you recognize a kodama when you see one?  
  
A kodoma? Nathan asked. That's a kodama?  
  
Yes! And now it's going to call forth its lord and master! He covered his face with his hand and began to sob. And then we'll both be finished!   
  
The kodama suddenly stood up and began to walk away. As it moved further away from the two humans its body slowly started to fade into the air until it could no longer be seen.   
  
Gaaaah! Where'd it go? Where'd it go? The man looked left and right, trembling as though he were a living earthquake. We're doomed, I tell you. Doo— His last word became garbled when a large amount of water was splashed in his face.  
  
Will you shut up and get a hold of yourself? Nathan shouted causing the man to cower. I know you're probably scared shitless right now, but the least you can do is shut up and think straight. He took a deep breath then continued. Are we thinking straight, now? the man nodded. Am I going to have to splash you again? The man then shook his head. Alrighty then, how's about your name?  
  
The man still felt a bit dazed from the splash of water to his face, and found himself stammering. K-k-koroku... My name's Koroku.  
  
Nathan replied. You and your friend are in pretty bad shape. He looked at the man dressed in the orange tunic who was still unconscious. And if we don't get him help he's probably going to die. So do you think you can calm down and tell me where you live?  
  
Koroku looked over his shoulder and pointed towards the forest. Our home's just beyond this forest. he cringed then gave Nathan spineless grin. But since its suicide to even set foot in there, I suggest we take the oxen trail along the mountain.  
  
Nathan gently probed the other man's body for injuries. He found that this one also had a few broken bones and a deep gash along his temple. How long would it take to reach your home if we go along the trail? he asked.  
  
Koroku began estimating the distance in his head. Probably about a day, maybe a little less.  
  
Nathan shook his head. We can screw that idea, then, he said tearing off a strip of the orange tunic and wrapping it around the injured man's head. This guy's gonna die unless we get him some medical help real soon. And by soon I mean yesterday.  
  
Koroku frowned. I'm afraid that I don't quiet understand your reasoning, young sir.  
  
It's simple, Nathan retorted while binding the man's left arm in a makeshift splint. We either take a chance and go through the forest, thereby saving this guy's life, or we go the long, safe way and risk having him die on us. He moved over to where Koroku was sitting and began to tend to his injuries as well. I don't know about you, Mack, but I'd rather not live the remainder of my life with that on my conscience.  
  
B-b-but young sir. Koroku returned with wide eyes. You'll be taking us right through the wolves' territory!  
  
Hey, you need a little dangerous fun in your life, once in a while, said Nathan with a faint grin.  
  
Before Koroku could respond to the young outlander's remark his eyes widened even more and he gasped loudly. There's more of them! he screemed  
  
Nathan looked at him quizzically. Say what? When he looked up from the leg he had been tending to, he saw that the little kodama had returned, along with a dozen more of its kind. As Nathan watched the strange little creatures appear from out of nowhere, he noticed that no two kodama looked alike. Each one was completely different in appearance, possessing its own unique shape and size. Some had round heads like the first one that had appeared, while others had heads in the shape of ovals, rectangles, and some even had heads that were even larger than their actual bodies. They even varied in color.   
  
The more Nathan watched the kodama as the rattled their heads, the more Nathan wanted to take out his art materials and paint a picture of them. But when he looked back at the unconscious man lying silently on the ground he knew that such things would have to wait. We're going through the forest, he finally said.  
  
Koroku cringed and whimpered pathetically while the little tree spirits appeared and disappeared all around him. he said with a cowardly frown. What do they want? Oh, for the love of the Gods, what do they want?  
  
Nathan looked around and saw that some of the kodama had formed wide smiles on their strangely shaped faces as they continued to rattled their heads. When he looked at the spot where Mercutio had been lying quietly, he saw that some of the smaller kodama had taken up jumping and climbing all over the fox's back and head.   
  
To Nathan's surprise, the fox didn't seem mind. I don't think they're here to hurt us, Koroku. he said. And I don't think they're going to call forth their lord and master to kill us. He walked over to the oxen he had brought with him and slowly led it over to Koroku. Do you think you can ride this thing?  
  
The man gave him an amused look. Ride? Young sir, you drive' oxen, not ride them. I should know I happen to be an ox-driver myself.  
  
Well then, Mr. Ox-driver, Nathan retorted curtly. You can either be the unconventional one and ride this fat grass muncher here, or you can walk the whole way. Of course if neither of those choices appeal to you, you can just sit here on loin cloth-covered butt and wait for the wolves to return for their evening snack. He shot Koroku a sly look. If I were you, I'd think it over before I make that choice.  
  
A single, green colored, kodama who had a head shaped like a pear was now sitting atop the black ox's back. It's hollow little eyes seemed glued to Nathan's every movement.  
  
The young outlander smiled and leaned closer to the small tree spirit. I know you probably can't understand a word I'm saying, he began, feeling a bit silly that he was actually talking to something he had once regarded as simple mumbo-jumbo in the past. But these men here are badly injured, and one might even be dying. So do you think you could.......well... He rubbed his hand over his face and exhaled loudly. _God, I must really look like first class tree-hugger right now. _What I mean is....would you guys mind showing us the way out of here?  
  
For a moment it seemed as though the kodama was just going to sit there and stare blankly at Nathan. Then, to the young outlander's surprise and amusement, it smiled and began shaking its head wildly. The other kodama did the same, and the woods became filled with their strange rattling  
  
I'll take that as a yes.  


  
  


  
  
The forest was far from quiet. Everywhere Nathan looked he saw the kodama, either rattling their heads contently while sitting along the thick branches of the trees, or scampering around his feet as he slowly walked across the soft ground. _There must be hundreds of them! _the youth thought to himself. _Maybe even thousands! _He probably would have been able to enjoy the scene completely had it not been for the unconscious man he was carrying on his back. He felt thankful that the month he had spent in these ancient lands had helped him develop a fair amount of physical strength. Otherwise, carrying the injured man like this would have been impossible for him.  
  
Ummm, young sir? Koroku called out as he rode bare-back on the ox. I really must insist that we turn around and just go along the oxen trail like I suggested earlier.  
  
Fine, Koroku, Nathan said bitterly. You just keep on insisting. Insist to you're heart's content, I won't stop you. Just don't expect a meaningful response from me, okay. He groaned and shook his head to fling the sweat off his face. _Crap, this guy's heavy.  
  
_Did I mention, young sir, that nobody's ever walked out of these woods alive?   
  
So I've heard. The young outlander stopped for a moment to catch his breath. No offense or anything, but you seriously need to get yourself a backbone.  
  
The ox-driver nodded. I know, my wife says the very same thing. He gave Nathan a half smile. Now that I think about it, you two are very much alike.  
  
I'm flattered, Nathan replied sardonically before continuing on through the forest. Just don't get any bright ideas, alright? He glanced to the side where Mercutio was busy giving five smaller kodama a ride on his back.   
  
To Nathan, this was enough to make him break out into a fit of laughter. Since he had allowed the fox to tag along with him, the small animal had never missed an opportunity to hitch a ride inside the supply sack. Now it was Mercutio himself who was giving the rides.  
  
The youth looked up along the slope he and the other were climbing and watched the kodama who had been guiding them through the forest. The small creature ran along the roots of trees and small shrubs that poked out of the ground. Hey you little squirt, Nathan called out with a pained smile. Are you actually helping us get out of this place? Or are you just getting us more lost?  
  
The little, green Forrest spirit turned around at rattled its head, then continued to scamper over the top of the slope.  
  
Well, that certainly cleared things up, Nathan muttered. Feeling the injured man's weight beginning to take its toll on him, he fell to one knee and let his head hang limply on his exhausted neck. When his blurry eyes shifted to his right he saw that a small group of kodama had taken up carrying each other on their backs in an attempt to mimic him. Some even went as far as to copy the painful expression on the young human's face. Oh that's real cute, guys. he said bitterly and pushed himself back onto his feet.  
  


  


  
After another few grueling minutes of struggeling up the sloping twisted paths between the trees, the small group came upon what looked like a maze of crystal clear water pools that was filled with hundreds upon hundreds of giant trees, bigger than anything the two humans had ever seen before.  
  
Nathan marveled at the incredible scene and took in a lung full of the sweet air that flowed in its balmy atmosphere, untainted and untouched by human hands. This place....... he whispered. This place is so cool..... like something out af a dream. He shook his head and began to make his way towards the pools, Koroku and the ox following just a few steps behind. When he set his foot onto the ground, he could feel it sink into the moss that covered the soft earth and could hear the water squishing around the rubber bottom of his shoe.  
  
When they got closer to the pools they found that everything was much larger than they had originally thought them to be. The pools were in fact the size of small lakes. And the trees...... their size was unfathomable. The roots alone were probably as thick around as the ox's body and weaved through the ground and water like massive snakes frozen in time. Beams of sunlight speared through the holes in the massive forest canopy above, while the gentle sound of running water filled the air.  
  
As Nathan continued to make his way through the maze of lakes and trees his eyes caught sight of something on the ground. When he looked closer he found a set of tracks that had been left in the moss. They were the tracks of the wolves and of the Princess Mononoke. _Great, _he said silently. _The last thing I need right now is to run into that crazy-chick again. _After taking a quick look around, he slowly moved towards the edge of the water and carefully set the injured man he had been carrying on the ground. Let's take five, he called out to Koroku.  
  
Take five what, young sir?  
  
The youth shook his head. _I've gone through this routine way too many times. _Let's rest for a moment. I don't know about you but my legs are killing me!  
  
I would imagine, Koroku replied. By the way, young sir—  
  
Please, Koroku, stop calling me that. My name's Nathan.  
  
Alright young si—er, I mean....Nathan. I was just curious as to where you're from?  
  
Where I'm from? Nathan asked as he sat down by the edge of the water.   
  
the ox-driver replied. You wear such strange clothing and your skin's almost as white as a sheet. Now, I'm not the most brightest man in the world, but I assume that you're not from our lands.   
  
Nathan splashed some of the clear water on his face and wiped away the sticky sweat. I'm not, he said. In fact my homeland's nowhere near these parts. Hell, it's not even close to this island.  
  
Koroku exclaimed. What're you doing so far from home?  
  
The young outlander sank his hand into his jacket pocket and produced the iron ball. Ever seen anything like this before? he asked, hoping to get a better answer than the one he had gotten from the priest, Jiko.  
  
Koroku only looked at the dark object for a second before answering. Why, yes I have sir.  
  
Nathan's eyes widened. Where? Where've you seen them?  
  
The ox-driver became nervous and fidgeted. Well..... my village makes them from the iron we dig up.  
  
How many does it make?  
  
he continued.  
  
Nathan's eyes widened even more. He pondered for a moment then looked back up at Koroku. Your village wouldn't happen be called Iron Town, would it?  
  
It is Sir! the ox-driver exclaimed.  
  
Nathan then became silent and looked away from the older man. _So.....these guys work for the bastards who got me into this mess. _He frowned and glanced at the iron ball in his hand. _And they make hundreds of these things.   
  
_A small butterfly fluttered passed his face and landed just a few feet away from him. As it rested quietly on the damp moss, its purple wings seem to shift in brightness and color. After another moment of resting, the small insect jerked upward and flew over to a small lump of moss covered rock was sticking out of the water where many more of its kind were fluttering.  
  
Nathan's eyes followed the butterfly until it landed on the mossy-lump. It was then that he spotted yet another footprint, this one was unlike anything he had ever seen before. It had not been left by a wolf, nor had it been left by a human. The footprint's shape was almost bird-like, with three large toes that extended outward in a triangular configuration.   
  
The young outlander glazed his eyes in the direction the footprint was pointing and found another, this one was imprinted on the bottom of the shallow pond. He continued to look onward and found another track, then another, and another. When he looked for the fifth track he found absolutely nothing, it was as though whatever had made the tracks just disappeared, leaving nothing behind. _Strange,_ he thought to himself as he continued to stare at the last footprint. _It's like something from out of the X-files. _He laughed and began to softly whistle the show's opening theme song as he got up and walked over to where the ox and Koroku were still waiting.  
  
Ummmm, Nathan, Koroku said hesitantly. I really do think we should keep moving. This is place for Gods and Demons. If they find us here, they'll kill us for sure.  
  
Nathan glanced at Mercutio who was resting quietly at the ox's feet. The fox looked back at him and sniffed at the air. Though it was very faint, Nathan could detect a trace of irritation in the animal's expression. _I hear you loud and clear, lil' buddy._   
  
As he continued to whistle the X-files song he rummaged through his supply sack which was dangling around the ox's neck and pulled out his rice bowl. He then quickly made his way back towards the water. We'll go as soon as I feel up to lugging this guy's ass through the forest again, he replied, dipping the red bowl into the water, filling it. Until then, just chill out for awhile, alright?   
  
When he lifted the bowl out of the water the youth looked back at the tracks to study them once more. _I wonder what left these? _he thought. _Some kinda bird? No...... too big for a bird. But then again......it would explain why the tracks just end like that. _His eyes shifted slowly from left to right, scanning the area, and taking in every detail. When his gaze came to rest on a cluster of thick trees that were at the other side of the lakes,a strange feeling suddenly crept up on him, causing his skin to feel chilly. When he looked deeper through the trees, the blood seemed to drain from his every vein and artery.  
  
A brilliant shaft of yellow light, like the rays of a small sun was shining through the cracks and gaps between the trees, filling that small part of the forest with a warm blanket of luminosity. The scene would have been very pleasant to gaze upon had it not been for the strange, dark shape that moved about the light. Though the shape was too far away and too obscure to clearly see, Nathan was certain of one thing; it wasn't human. When the shaped moved further into view its feature began to take on actual form. It had a long neck with two pairs of equally long legs. Atop its head, like a massive crown, was a set of thick antlers that extended outward like branches of a tree.   
  
At first, after seeing this single detail, Nathan was certain that he was looking at some sort of deer. But when the large creature stopped and turned its antlered head in his direction, the youth knew that this wasn't the case at all. He just continued to stare at the deer-like creature which just looked back at him.  
  
He suddenly clutched his head in agony as he felt something pounding against the inside of his skull. The throbbing increased, and he began to feel his body heat rising to the point where he felt like he was living furnace. his legs suddenly gave out fromunder him, and he collapsed to the ground. He found it difficult to breath, and his ears were plagued by a horrendous high pitched buzzing that reverberated through the nerves of his brain.  
  
It was then that the flesh in his arms began to ripple and throb. Holding back his screams Nathan folded his arms around each other and pressed them tightly against his chest. And then his head began to throb as well. He tore his mask away from his face, threw it aside and clutched his head with both hands. Out of all the sudden attacks he had experienced since he had been cursed, this one was the worst.  
  
Young sir? Koroku called out as he watched the young outlander writhing on the ground. Young sir, are you alright?  
  
Nathan could only respond with a cry of agony that was pushed through clenched teeth and pressed his head into the moss while clutching at the ground with his hands. His whole body felt as though it were on fire and felt as though it was just moments away from splitting open. All the while, he fought to maintain control. The last thing he wanted was to loose both his mind and his body to the power of the curse. If that happened there was no telling what he would be capable of now that the demon marks had spread all over his body. As the burning continued to throb through his flesh the youth fought with all his strength to suppress the seizure until it passed. That was, if it was going to pass this time, which at the moment did not seem likely.   
  
But, as time passed, the pain slowly began to subside, draining away from his body like water. When he no longer felt the pain in his body or in his head, Nathan lay on the mossy ground and gasped for air. He opened his eyes and with one hand rubbed away the tears and sweat on his face. When he looked to his right he saw Mercutio standing just inces away from him, sniffing at his face. I guess I lost it, again. he said and sat up. He then glanced at where the light and the strange creature had been. Both were gone.  
  
Young sir, are you alright? Koroku called out again. You looked as though you were being turned inside out.  
  
Nathan reached over and picked up his red mask. I'm fine, Koroku, He replied, slipping the mask over the upper-half of his face.   
  
You didn't look fine, the ox-driver retorted. You clutched your arms and head in pain and started rolling all over the ground.  
  
Just forget the whole thing ever happened. Nathan retrieved his bowl from the water and took it over to where the still unconscious man was lying. He Lifted the man's head slightly and carefully began to pour the crystal clear water from the bowl into his mouth. Nathan felt relief pass over him when the man swallowed. By the way, he started.  
  
Koroku answered leaning towards Nathan.  
  
Nathan looked back a the now dark spot behind the trees where he had seen the strange creature and sighed. Never mind, he said, shaking his head. He the looked down at Mercutio who was peering at him with a inquisitive expression. It was probably just my imagination.   
  
As soon as he was completely recovered from the siege on his body, the young outlander and the small group left the lakes and continued on through the forest. This time, however, the little kodama were not there to guide them. Nathan didn't mind this, because for one reason or another Mercutio seemed to have a fairly good idea as to where they needed to go.  
  
Carrying the injured man was also easier than it had been earlier. The man, who probably weighed just below two-hundred pounds, now felt as light as a small brick. Though Nathan liked this sudden development beyond words, it puzzled him. Just an hour before he had nearly crumbled to the ground out of exhaustion by carrying this guy; now he felt as though he could carry four more like him. _Must be something the marks are causing, _he said to himself. _Maybe they release some sort of strength-upper when they think their host's being threatened. It's like I'm carrying around a symbiot and a parasite all in one neat little package.  
  
_Nathan, my arm!  
  
The youth looked over his shoulder and saw Koroku looking at his fractured arm. What's wrong with it, now? he asked, somewhat annoyed. Though he really didn't have anything against the ox-driver, he found his constant whining and complaining extremely irritating.  
  
the man called out with a big smile. It doesn't hurt anymore! He then took his arm out of its sling and held it high above his head. The Gods have healed it! There was a sudden cracking noise which caused him to clutch his arm in pain. Nope, still broken.  
  
Nathan stared wide eyed and with an open mouth. _Koroku, you dumbass. _He shook his head and continued on.  
  


  
  


By the time the group finally made it out of the forest, the sun was just starting to sink behind the peaks of the mountains, filling the sky with a golden mask of color. When Nathan, Mercutio and the ox-riding Koroku stepped over the slope of a grassy hill, they all stopped and looked out at what lay just a mile ahead.  
  
It was a massive lake that lay in the valley of forest covered mountains. At the base of one of the mountains was a large compound of man-made structures that was surrounded by a wall of thick logs. The compound had been built on top of a gargantuan hill of earth that rose from the waters of the lake like a giant boil, covered with hundreds pointed logs that jutted out of the ground like the thorny spines of a puffer fish. Only a single dirt bridge connected it to the land. walnut shell.  
  
What Nathan seemed to notice the most was loud clanging that resonated from behind the walls and all through the valley, and the clouds of black smoke that belched from the largest structure, a pyrmid-shaped building that dwarfed all the other buildings in its shadow. The foul-smelling fumes of the smoke seemed to permeate the all the air in the area, for when the young outlander breathed, he felt a burning sensation fill his nose and mouth as well as his lungs and stomach. The next things he noticed was that waters that surrounded the compound were brown and murky, and the lower part of the closest mountain had been stripped of everything living, leaving it bare and lifeless.  
  
What the hell is that place? Nathan asked.  
  
It's Lady Eboshi's Iron Town, Koroku replied laughing. We forge iron from ore we mine from the mountain. He laughed and playfully patted the ox's back. We did it, Nathan! We made it back alive! With that he gave the horned animal a quick slap on the rump, causing it to lurch forward. Come on, let's go while there's still light.  
  
Nathan continued to look at the smoke spewing compound a moment more. He took out the iron ball from his pocket and stared glacially at it. _So.....this is where you were made, huh? _He returned his attention to the so-called, Iron Town and narrowed his eyes. _I hate the place already. _With a deep frown he pulled his Genjuraku mask over his face and proceeded to follow Koroku and the ox with Mercutio following just a few steps behind him.  
  
As they neared the lake, Koroku began to wave and shout happily at two fishermen who were tending to their day's catch.  
  
the man cried out. Hey, it's me, Koroku! Koroku the ox-driver! He laughed loudly and continued to wave at the group.   
  
When they finally reached the bank the two fishermen rushed towards their injured comrades, completely ignoring Nathan. one of them called out joyfully as he made his way over to the black ox. You're alive!  
  
We all thought you were dead! the other added. What happened?  
  
It's a long story, Koroku replied. But I'm alive, so that all that matters, right?  
  
Toki was worried to tears. The first man chimed in. It took her nearly an hour to finally stop crying. He grinned slyly. had you not shown up just now.....well, I might have found myself comforting her in a nice quiet place, if you know what I'm saying.  
  
While the three men continued to talk and laugh amongst themselves, Nathan walked over to the small boat that was tethered to the bank, with the injured man still slung over his back. Being careful not to damage the man any more than he already was, the young outlander slowly lowered him into the boat.  
  
someone called out from behind him. What the hell do you think you're doing over there?  
  
When Nathan turned around he found himself facing two very angry looking fishermen.  
  
Were you trying to steal our catch? the first one, a man with a small beard, growled. Is that it, you dirty little thief?  
  
Kigogi, wait a minute! Koroku said quickly. This young man was the one who brought me here. It's because of him that I'm still alive!  
  
The fishermen wrinkled his nose for second, then looked at Nathan with a slight frown. Is this true, stranger? he asked.  
  
Yes sir, the youth replied, confidently.  
  
He also brought one of the riflemen back too!  
  
The two fishermen exchanged nervous looks then looked back at Nathan. Well, I suppose you can't be all that bad then, one of them said with a faint smile. Seeing as how you've brought our two friends back like this.  
  
And through the forbidden forest, too! the other fishermen added. You must have balls as hard as the iron we forge!  
  
Nathan just stared at the two men with a gaping expression. he said flatly. Balls as hard as iron, right, got it.... He tried to keep a straight face. _I've stumbled across the land of the lowlife-hicks.  
_Come on, said the first fishermen helping Koroku to the boat. The others will be thrilled when they see that you're still alive. He then looked towards Nathan. And I'm sure Lady Eboshi will want to have a look at the one who brought these two men back to her.  
  
Nathan forced a wide grin. Sound's great.  
  


  
  


By the time the boat reached the bank just outside the walls of Iron Town, the entire compound was in a loud uproar. Men and women alike were lining up along the dirt bank talking excitedly and pointing as they awaited the two survivor's arrival. The boat scraped against the bank until it finally came to a stop. Before Koroku could even say a word, he was greeted by a large group of his fellow ox-drivers and was literally smothered with questions.  
  
How can you still be alive? a man asked. I saw the Wolf-God throw you over the cliff!  
  
Koroku grinned and chuckled  
  
Are you the only ones who survived?  
  
Another man with a thin mustache clutched Koroku's shoulders and stared at him with a wide look of desperation. Is my son with you? He asked hysterically. Did he survive too? Is he alright? Please, I must know!   
  
Koroku gave the man a saddened frown and shook his head. I'm sorry, he said. But.....I'm afraid that we're the only one's who survived. I'm sorry.  
  
The man silently nodded, and began to make his way to a plumpish woman dressed in a light blue kimono who was holding a large basket over her head. When he was finally facing her he lowered his head and began to speak quietly. As soon as the words were spoken, the woman dropped the basket and collapsed to her knees. As she sobed uncontrolably, her husband comforted her, as did a few of the women standing nearby.  
  
While the group of men carefully lifted Koroku out of the boat, a large number of men who were dressed in orange tunics and strips of white cloth that hid their faces, hurried down the dirt slope and huddled around the still unconscious man lying in the boat.  
  
As Nathan watched the group carry off unconscious the man, he noticed that their tunics matched in color. Watching this, he came to the conclusion that the man he had been carrying was a member of some sort of guard, and the men carrying him off were his comrades. One of the orange-tuniced men stopped, turned towards Nathan, and bowed.   
  
Thank you, stranger, the man said before running off to rejoin his comrades.  
  
Nathan blinked behind his red mask and looked about at the villagers around him. Many were staring at him, and whispering to one another while pointing either at his leather jacket or at his face. Though there appeared to be no threat or spite intended, Nathan couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. When he thought about it, the youth had felt less uncomfortable when he had been on the receiving end of the Princes Mononoke's dark scowls.  
  
Listen to me, everyone! Koroku called out. This young man saved our lives, and carried the rifleman all the way here. You should be be greatful to him! He suddenly yelped in pain. Owww, my arm!  
  
A young woman dressed in a dark green kimono turned to Nathan, hesitated, then asked. Is that true?  
  
Nathan gave her a half smile and reached his hand around to scratch the back of his head. We....I..uhhh... yeah I guess you could say th—  
  
Hold it right there! Someone called out fiercely. Don't even move a finger!  
  
Nathan looked up the slope and saw a burly looking man marching down towards him, flanked by two more men who looked like something you would find in one of those cheesy ninja movies. The man who had called out to him had a black beard and a shaven head, and was dressed in a dark colored military tunic. By the way the man moved and by the forceful demeanor he possessed in his posture and expression, it was easy to tell that he held some sort of high rank among the villagers.  
  
As the man continued towards Nathan, the crowds of villagers moved aside, making room for him and his two ninja-flunkies. He stopped a few steps away from the young outlander and scowled. My name is Gonza, he said gruffly. I'm Captain of the guard of Iron Town, and personal body-guard to the Lady Eboshi.  
  
And this what to me? Nathan replied flatly.  
  
Gonza frowned at the boy's lack of respect and huffed loudly through his nose. I'm very grateful to you for bringing these to men back to our village.  
  
The dark haired youth raised an eyebrow.   
  
the guard captain snapped. I'm curious as to how you were able to accomplish such a task. You got here almost as fast as we did, and through the forbidden forest of Shisha-Gami. That in itself is an obstacle that no human as ever been able to accomplish. You were also carrying two injured men. He gave Nathan a threatening look as he stepped closer to him. Now you tell me, Outlander. Why shouldn't I be suspicious of all this?  
  
Nathan just stared at the man and narrowed his eye. Look, Grizzly Adams, he said. I think I deserve a better thanks than this. I put my ass on the line to save these two guys, and the last thing I need is some bald, bohunk with a big mouth gretting in my face. So why don't you shut your face before I—  
  
a high-pitched voice called out. Both Nathan and Gonza broke their attention from each other and watched as a young, beautifully featured woman barreled down slope pushing through the crowds and knocking over men standing in her path. She was dressed in a red kimono and wore her hair concealed under a turban of white cloth. she called again. You're alive!   
  
Toki, my lovely little flower! Koroku called out with a goofy looking smile on his face.   
  
When the woman reached Koroku, she looked as though she was going to smother the ox-driver in a frenzy of hugs and kisses. However when her dark eyes found the bandages and splints tied to Koroku's leg and arm she glared at him and puffed up her chest like an anger-filled balloon. Well that's just perfect! she growled shoving her face toward's Koroku's. Look at you, your a mess. How are you supposed to drive oxen now with your leg and arm all broken and bandaged like that, huh? Do you have any idea how ridiculous you look? Do you have any idea how ridiculous I'm going to look?  
  
But my little flowe—  
  
You scarred me half to death, you scrawny idiot! Toki interrupted, now more angry than she had been just moments before. So don't think that compliments will get you out of this. You're a complete disgrace! Maybe if the wolves _had_ eaten you, I could've found a real husband, one who doesn't get himself into trouble every time I look the other way.  
  
Koroku whined while the other men bellowed with laughter. Can we please talk about this later? Everyone's listening.  
  
Both Nathan and Gonza could only stare and watch as the scene between the woman and Koroku continued to unfold. Hey Griz, Nathan said quietly. Who's Miss. Congeniality over there?  
  
The Guard Captain grunted and tilted his head toward's the youth's. Her name's Toki. he said. and she's that unfortunate man's wife.  
  
His wife? Nathan glanced at the woman dressed in the red Kimono while she proceeded to chastise Koroku even more. With the way she's going off on him, she seems more like his mother-in-law.  
  
Gonza chuckled inwardly at the statement then looked to the young woman. he called out with a half smile. Why don't you do us all a favor and save your sweet love-talk for some other time.  
  
Why don't you do us a favor, Gonza and shut that big mouth of yours! Toki retorted and began to stomp towards the bearded man. You're the one who left him there to die in the first place! A fine Captain of the Guards you are! You don't do a lick of work around her and hide behind Lady Eboshi whenever danger arises. She crossed her arms and shot him an icy glare. And then when all is safe and taken care of, you crawl out into the open and strut around and bark orders like you're some kind of war hero!  
  
Before Gonza could even open his mouth to respond, Nathan suddenly chimed in. Hey, lady. he said. Give it a friggen rest already! The woman jerked her face in his direction and stared at him. Your husband's still alive right? He's not exactly in the best _working _condition, but he's alive, right? What're you getting so pissed off about?  
  
Toki continued to stare at the young outlander before smiling slyly. And who might you be? she asked.   
  
The name's Nathan. I'm the guy who lugged your husband and that other all the way back here.  
  
It's true, love! Koroku called out. He even carri—  
  
Was I talking to you, Koroku? Toki shouted, cutting the ox-driver if in mid-sentence. No, I wasn't, so keep quiet!  
  
Koroku drew back and lowered his head in submission. Yes, love.  
  
That's a good boy. Toki grinned with her chin held high triumphantly. She then returned her attention to the masked outlander and gave him a warm smile. Thank you, stranger, she said. My husband my be the most worthless man to alive, but I'm glad he's alright and in one piece.  
  
You've got a very strange way of showing it lady, Nathan retorted flatly. For awhile I was starting to think that I made a mistake bringing him back.  
  
Toki blinked a few times before breaking out with laughter. You have a quick whit, stranger, she said. and a fast mouth to go with it. If I wasn't already married to Koroku over there, I could really fall for someone like you.  
  
The dark-haired youth's mouth dropped open. he began, trying to keep himself from stuttering like an idiot. Had he been looking at himself in a mirror he would have been able to see that his face was beginning to turn red. Almost as red as his mask.  
  
Toki mused while bringing her face closer to Nathan's, eyeing the unhidden features. You have a very handsome face, so why don't take the mask off? I bet you have very nice eyes. She gave him a seductive look.  
  
_Man, _Nathan thought to himself. _what the hell is with this woman? _He straightened his posture and shook his head.Believe me, lady, he replied. You really don't wanna know what's under this thing.  
  
A soft but authoritive voice called out. All eyes turned towards the entry gate of Iron Town where a tall, dark-haired woman was standing. She was tall and slender, dressed in a lavish red kimono that was patterned with yellow fans, and wore a dark blue cloak draped over her shoulders. Her face was thin with high cheekbones and red-painted lips. Her eyes were dark and cold while at the same time, mysterious and alluring. Bring the outlander to me, later this evening. I would like to thank him personally. She glanced at Nathan who gazed back at her with a look of bewilderment. she added.  
  
Yes, Milady?  
  
_Milady? _Nathan repeated in his head, wondering whether or not his Japanese was still as good as it had been in the past. He continued to look at the elrgantly dressed, and visually stunning woman standing atop the small hill. _Then.....is she....Lady Eboshi?  
  
_Make sure that he is properly taken care of. I want him fed and washed before he is brought to me.  
  
Toki shot Nathan a quick glance and grinned. He'll be in good hands, Milady.  
  
Eboshi nodded then looked down at Koroku who was still being held up by his friends. she said gently. It brings me much joy that you are alive and back with us. I am glad that you are safe, and I apologize. I should not have left you and the others the way I did. It was poor judgment on my part.  
  
The ox-driver, along with almost every other person in the area, stared with amazement. Th- thank you, Milady, he said just above a whisper.  
  
Be careful, Milady, Toki replied. If you show him too much kindness, Koroku will take advantage of you. Believe me, I know. I've been married to the man for two years.  
  
I should apologize to you as well, Toki, Eboshi continued. I should not have let this happen in the first place.  
  
Toki shook her head and smiled. Oh, don't blame yourself Milady. After all.... She gave Gonza a dirty look and smirked. Had it not been for you, the wolves would've eaten the entire caravan and then we'd all have to find new husbands.  
  
Everyone laughed at this remark. Everyone except for Nathan, and Gonza who just scowled and glared with anger.   
  
Get some rest, Young Outlander, said Eboshi with a smile. I will see you later this evening. She then turned around and walked back through the entry gate from where she had appeared.  
  
Nathan pushed his mask up, over his face and frowned. This was definitely another one of those turning points that he had come to dread since he had been thrown into this world. He suddenly felt the eyes of someone resting on his face. When the youth looked up he found himself facing Toki who was studying him with a slightly wicked grin. he asked.  
  
I was right, Toki replied, still wearing the same grin. You really do have nice eyes.  



	14. The Woman Who Slays Gods

Eboshi

A Legend of the Past, a Savior From the Future  


  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke, yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The instant Nathan's bare skin touched the heated water of the bath, he let out a loud sigh of relief and let his entire body sink below the steaming liquid. Words couldn't begin to describe how great it felt to finally be able to wash the grime, dirt and old sweat that had built up on his body. And because it had been so long since he had enjoyed a hot bath like this, the pleasure seemed even more satisfying.  
  
As the tired outlander leaned back against the edge of the round bath, he closed his eyes and breathed in the sweet smell of the burning incense that permeated the air in the bathing house. He felt thankful that the foul smell of Iron Town's industrial workings were nonexistent within these walls, for he knew that breathing any more of the rancid air would make him sick. With another loud sigh, Nathan stretched out his legs and submerged his whole head, held it there for a few seconds, then whipped it out. _Oh_ _God, this feels good! _he thought to himself, wiping some of the water from his reddening face.   
  
This was probably the first time in the past few weeks that Nathan had felt this comfortable. As a matter of fact, it was the first time he had felt comfortable at all. Everything he had done up to this point involved a tiring act of physical exertion; walking mile after mile every day no matter the conditions, running from Demon-Gods and samurai, it just didn't stop.  
  
But now for the first time, Nathan could enjoy that one little activity that he had always enjoyed back home. Sitting around on his ass for hours on end, and not even caring about what was going on around him. However, one thing was still bothering him tremendously.  
  
He was now in the very heart of the place he had been seeking out since the beginning of his journey, and yet he wasn't doing anything to take advantage of it. He hadn't asked any questions, or poked around to see what he could learn. He had done absolutely nothing. It bothered him even more that he was accepting both aid, shelter and comfort from those whom had literally condemned him to an early death. A part of him wanted to reach out and strangle each and every person that came within his sight, especially Lady Eboshi herself. But deep down inside, the dark haired youth knew that this would only make matters more difficult, not to mention that he would probably end up hating himself if he ever did such a thing.  
  
Shaking his head, the young outlander pushed the thoughts away and splashed some more water onto his face. It was then that he began to once again take notice of the demon marks on his skin, and for the first time, could see just how far they had spread over the past few days. His arms looked like a pair of tigers with maroon colored stripes which wrapped around the skin in jagged patterns. He reached his arm behind him and touched his back. After the marks had spread over his shoulders they seemed to converge just below his neck. At that point they slithered down his back, along his spine and branched off onto both of his legs. Sections of his chest and stomach were also marked, as well the small patch of skin on his forehead.   
  
It was becoming harder to recognize himself, despite the fact that the only thing that had changed was the coloring of a few sections of skin. It was like he was looking at someone else's body through their eyes instead of his, like something from out of that Being John Malcavitch movie. He chuckled and returned his attention to the warm water.  
  
Just then, the small, furry shape of Mercutio scrambled through the half-open window and leapt onto the stone floor. The little fox sniffed once then walked over to the edge of the bath and lay across from Nathan. He gave the young human a tranquil look.  
  
So, the furry phantom makes his return, an amused Nathan said. I can just imagine what kind of trouble you've been stirring up. The fox raised his ears and narrowed his eyes. Hey, now don't you look at me that way. You're a born trouble maker, so don't try to deny it!   
  
As soon as Nathan had set foot within the inner walls of Iron-Town, Mercutio suddenly sprung out from his supply sack and just scampered off. It was now a whole hour since the the fox had disappeared.  
  
Suddenly, the shoji to the bathing house slid open and in walked a five women dressed in plain colored kimonos. Some were thin and slender, while others were stout and plumpish. Each one was holding an assortment of towels, ceramic flasks,bushes and washcloths.   
  
As the five women made there way towards the bath, Nathan found himself staring with an open mouth. Uhhhh, excuse me? he asked trying to cover himself. His face was now turning beat-red. The women just smiled sweetly . I-I-I-I think you've got the wrong house.  
  
Oh no we don't, young sir, said a familiar voice. The group of women stepped aside to reveal a slyly grinning Toki. These five women and I are going to clean you up.  
  
Nathan just continued to stare. Say what?  
  
We were instructed by Lady Eboshi to make sure that you're cleaned and well fed before you meet with her, Toki retorted stepping closer to the bath. And in Iron Town, an instruction from Lady Eboshi just can't be ignored.  
  
Look, lady, I appreciate that and all, but..... he was beginning to stammer again. But that really isn't necessary.  
  
First of all, said Toki. My name is Toki. Second of all, this isn't simply a matter of following instructions from our Mistress. She crossed her arms and tilted her chin upward. You're an honored guest of this town, and the one who saved my husband's life. Wouldn't you say that this qualifies you for some special treatment?  
  
I guess, Nathan answered slowly. But I—  
  
So what's the problem? You've been bathed before, haven't you? The young outlander was silent. You haven't? Not even once? Toki then shot the five other women an evil smile. Well, this certainly makes things a lot more interesting,she said. Imagine that. A young man as good looking as him, not once in his life being bathed by a woman, not even once. She then turned her attention back to Nathan. What do you girls say we show him what he's been missing? The women all nodded and began to laugh.  
  
Nathan laughed nervously. Look, I really don't think that this— Before he could finish, one of the women grabbed him by the head and pushed him under the water. After a few seconds of kicking, waving and gurgling, he was finally pulled back up. What the hell are you do— But as soon as his head was out of the water, three pairs of shampoo covered hands began to roughly scrub his hair. OW! OW-OW-OOOOW! he screamed as he splashed around in a desperate attempt to escape. THAT HURTS DAMMIT! COME ON, STOP IT! OOOOW!  
  
Oh, quit whining you big baby! Toki scolded him as she proceeded to scrub the sweet smelling hair oils into the youth's scalp. Most men would sell their left ear for this kind of service.  
  
At that very moment the last three women began to scrub him thoroughly over his neck, shoulders, back and chest with damp cloths. The embarrassed teenager tried his best to cover himself while at the same time struggling to escape the assault.   
  
But Toki and the other women paid absolutely no attention to the youth's cries and screams. They didn't even seem to mind the marks that were spread out all over his body. It was either because they were to preoccupied with their current task, or they just didn't care.   
  
All the while Mercutio sat silently and watched as the extremely bizarre scene unfolded in front of him. There was a very amused look on his face, for the sight of his human companion being assaulted by a group of women, screaming and squirming like a little infant, was probably the one of the strangest and hilarious things the fox had witnessed. Because this was the case, Mercutio decided that it would be best to just remain silent and enjoy the show while it lasted.  
  


  
  


Sitting at the window of her private chambers, Lady Eboshi couldn't help but laugh as she listened to the young outlander wail and scream. If there was one thing in this world that the young woman always seemed to relish, it was listening to a man beg a woman for mercy, which was a true rarity these days. She picked up the tiny ceramic cup of tea that had been resting on the table beside her and sipped quietly.  
  
Gonza continued while he stood stiffly at attention, trying to keep his patience. I really must insist that we—  
  
That we what, Gonza? Eboshi interrupted. That we drive him out of Iron-Town? Maybe we should just kill him while we're at it.  
  
He's an outlander, Milady, the bearded man replied. I don't trust him. You shouldn't either.  
  
And why is that, Gonza? Eboshi asked shooting the guard captain an icy look. Because of the clothing he wears? Because he travels in the company of a fox? She then began to smirk. Or could it be because of his white skin? I never once thought of you as being prejudice, Gonza, but now I can't say that I'm sure anymore.  
  
Gonza shook his head. Please Milady, you misjudge my reasoning. My mistrust of the boy comes not from his physical appearance, but by the way he acts. The way he moves. The way he talks. He's so......  
  
Suddenly a high-pitched wail blared through the air outside the window. STOP!!! NO TOUCHING, NO TOUCHING!!! HEY, HEY, HEY WATCH WERE YOU'RE PUTTING THOSE HANDS!!  
  
The two sat silently for a moment before Gonza continued. The boy is so odd. He uses terms and phrases that make absolutely no sense. And what about the fox he trav—  
  
You've made your point perfectly clear, Gonza, Eboshi interrupted once again. You make an interesting point, the boy is odd. But did you ever stop to think about how useful he could be to us.  
  
Useful, Milady?  
  
Yes. Who knows what kinds of secrets and knowledge he possesses. Remember, Gonza, our guns are outlander technology. And had it not been for those pieces of outlander technology, we would not be where we are right now.  
  
I understand, Milady, and I apologize for questioning you in this matter. The lowered himself to his knees and bowed until his face touched the bamboo woven mat on the floor. Please forgive me, Milady.  
  
Eboshi laughed quietly. Hearing a man beg a woman for mercy was always entertaining in her eyes, but watching a high ranking warrior bow down to a woman while begging her for forgiveness was ten times more satisfying. It was times like this that she truly relished the fact that in this compound, she alone stood above every man, even the mighty captain of the guards in the status quo.   
  
She then whipped out a fan and held it over her mouth to hide her grin. There is no need for that, Gonza, she said half-heartedly. I will always welcome your opinions and sentiments regarding matters such as this one. She began to fan herself. But please, all I ask is that you try to keep an open mind when forming those opinions and sentiments.  
  
Yes, Milady, the guard captain replied, bowing once more.   
  
Now then, Eboshi looked away from the man and down at the rows of houses and the crowds of people below. As soon as our young guest is finished being cleaned and properly fed, I want you to bring him to me at once. She sighed. And please, Gonza, try to be a little more diplomatic than you were when he first arrived.  
  
Gonza frowned and growled slightly. I shall try, Milady.  
  


  


  
Nathan continued to scowl and grumble under his breath as he sat on the floor of a large stable amongst a group of wildly laughing men, who were stuffing their faces full of rice, and drinking cup after cup of hot sake. Never in his life had the youth felt so humiliated, nor had he felt so.......violated. He didn't even look at the food he had been served.   
  
Ever since he had left the bath house, along with Toki and her group of friends, Nathan had felt as though he had been passed through a meat tenderizer, a marinator, and washing machine all at once. Though the whole ordeal had only lasted for a matter of minutes, it seemed to Nathan like it had lasted for hours. Hour of being scrubbed, batted around, pushed under water, and having his hair raked by thirty fingers at the same time. He shuttered and tried to concentrate on his food. _They could have at least given me clothes back, _he thought bitterly brushing a finger against the left sleeve of the dark blue kimono he had been given. The only part of his original attire he still had was his red bugaku mask which was now resting atop his forehead, once again hiding the demon mark underneath.  
  
You mean him? someone called out from outside the stables.  
  
Well who else do you think I'm talking about? another retorted.  
  
Toki was right, he is pretty handsome!   
  
When Nathan turned around he saw that Toki's friends from the bath house, and seven more women whom he had never before seen, were crowded around the open doorway, looking in his direction. They were all talking and whispering to each other, and then laughing uncontrollably.  
  
He's kind of young, don't you think? a rather plumpish woman, who looked to be in her late twenties said nudging the younger woman next to her. Why, he looks no older than a child.  
  
So what, that's never stopped you from having a little fun in the past.  
  
To this the women, along with several of the men laughed.  
  
Nathan shuttered again as he tried to swallow a mouthful of sticky rice.  
  
Say there, stranger, one of the women called out. Why don't you come over to our place later tonight. I'm sure you'd find it a lot more comfortable than lying around this manure filled barn with a bunch of fat, smelly men.  
  
Shizo, the man who had been sitting next to Nathan suddenly scowled and lifted his gaze to meet the women's I think you should watch your mouth, woman! he said angrily. A lot of good men gave up there lives to bring the rice that _your _eating! It's because of these fat, smelly' men that you're not going sleep hungry tonight.  
  
The young woman simply scoffed at Shizo's remark. And what about the iron you used to trade for the rice, huh? Who do you think makes that iron? We do of course!  
  
Yeah, while you fat pigs are stuffing your faces and lying around on your backsides, us women are pumping the bellows that smelt your precious iron.  
  
As the arguing continued, Nathan brought a wooden bowl of gruel to his mouth and drank silently. _Man, _he thought to himself. _Does everyone in this town go out of their way to out to out-smart-ass each other? _He looked down at Mercutio who was nestled between his crossed legs. _I can just imagine how stupid us humans must look to you. _He then began to scratch the spot behind the fox's left ear, causing him to growl with pleasure.   
  
Shizo smirked. Maybe you girls would like to trade jobs next time around. We men can pump the bellows, and you women can take the iron into the towns to trade for rice. All the while, you'll have to avoid being robbed by thieves and slaughtered by the wolves.  
  
And leave the iron-works in the hands of you idiots? That'd probably be just as bad as just letting the Princess Mononoke and her wolves destroy the whole place themselves.  
  
Umm, excuse me? Nathan began.   
  
When both Shizo and the young woman whom he was arguing with heard the young outlander speak, they immediately became silent and looked in his direction.   
  
Nathan continued. If it's not too much of a hassle, I was wondering if...... He hesitated for a moment, sensing and fearing what response he might receive. Would it be at all possible to see this iron-works of yours? I'd like to see how the whole process is done. When he saw the faces of the women light up, he grimaced. _Oh God, here it comes.....  
  
_Wow! Do you really mean it? one woman asked, blushing slightly.  
  
I guess that means we should where our good kimonos, then.  
  
Forget kimonos, this calls for makeup!  
  
They all broke into a fit of girlish laughter and began to depart.  
  
Now don't you forget now.  
  
We'll be waiting for you, Nathan! a few of the younger women called out as they waved excitedly at the young outlander.  
  
Nathan forced a smile and waved back at the flirtatious women. _If my life could get anymore awkward, I think I'll just shoot myself here and now. _He then sighed and slouched forward, returning his full attention to the food laid out in front of him.  
  
It's best to just pay those wenches no mind, young sir, said Shizo, gulping down a cup full of sake. Or else they'll keep on yammering until your ears bleed.   
  
Nathan replied with a shrug. It's not that big of deal. A little awkward, yes, but it's not like they're..... actually I think I'll just leave it at awkward. He then proceeded to sip his gruel._ Man, this stuff tastes horrible!  
  
_Be as it may, it's still embarrassing, said Shizo. They act that way because lady Eboshi let's them. She literally spoils those girls rotten!  
  
Oh come on, it can't be that bad, Nathan replied.  
  
Can't be that bad? a bearded man laughed. Having those kind of women working in an iron works? How can you honestly sit there and say that it can't be that bad?  
  
Women like that defile the iron when they touch it! Another man chimed in after biting off a huge chunk of smoked fish. I'm starting to wonder if that's the real reason we can't get more money and rice for the iron we trade with.  
  
Nathan raised an eyebrow. That bad, huh?   
  
It's been that way ever since Lady Eboshi showed up, the man continued. But I guess I can't really complain, seeing as how the woman did pull us all out of the rut we were in.  
  
How's that?  
  
When we first started to mine here, this place was nothing more than a piss-hole camp of about thirty of us. Then one day Lady Eboshi showed up. She said that if we pledged our allegiance to her, she would turn our pin sized mining camp into a thriving iron works. It's because of her that we're able to eat like this every night.  
  
Nathan popped a small cube of tofu into his mouth and swallowed. Sounds like she's quite a lady, he said.  
  
You have no idea, young sir, Shizo replied. There's almost nothing that the woman can't accomplish. She's not even afraid of Gods.  
  
You should've seen the way she dealt with Nago a while back! said another man in a brown tunic with a balding head. As he talked bits of chewed up rice flew out of his mouth.  
  
Suddenly the fox in Nathan's lap jerked his head upwards and looked at the man. Nathan saw this and knew instantly that something was wrong. The fox then looked straight at him, eyes burning with agitation. Just out of curiosity, the youth said. Who exactly is this Nago?  
  
Nago? You mean you don't know?  
  
Nathan's look darkened. Why don't you enlighten me, he said flatly.  
  
He was the giant Boar-God that used to rule this entire forrest, the man continued.   
  
Shizo then began to speak again. After we had dug up all the ore from the sand along the banks we had to start mining the around mountain to find more.   
  
The man with the balding head then added, of course being the selfish pig that he was, Nago wasn't going to let us get away with that. He then stopped abruptly to fill his wide mouth with another serving of rice. For nearly three whole months we couldn't do anything except sit around on our rumps with a bunch of angry boars staring down at us.  
  
You see, young sir, Shizo continued. In order to get to the ore in the mountain we had to clear away the forrest. He frowned. That was what made Nago angry. I still remember all those times when that giant monster would charge at us with whole armies of boars, crushing everything and everyone that was in their path. To make matters worse, nothing could hurt him, not even fire-arrows!  
  
That was until Lady Eboshi showed up. When we agreed to accept her as our Mistress, she came back with her rifle men and muskets. It only took them three days to kill those squealing pigs, every last one of them, down to their smallest runt. With those muskets of hers she was even able to drive off Nago! He then stood and began to reenact the story with a few other men, with him as one of the riflemen, and the others as the boars. As they played out their roles they danced about the stables in a drunken frenzy.   
  
Nathan suddenly felt his head begin to throb as well as his arms. He clenched his teeth and stood up, Mercutio at his feet. Excuse me, he said and began to make his way towards the doorway.  
  
Is something wrong, young sir? Shizo asked with a look of concern on his roundish face. He then noticed the fatigue in the young outlander's movements and the way he was clutching his arms Are you in pain?  
  
Nathan was silent for a moment before answering. he said calmly. I'm just starting to feel a little bit nauseous. He then looked over his shoulder and glanced at the group of men who were staring at him with questioning faces. Thanks for the food, he added before walking out of the stable And for the story.  
  


  


  
As the young outlander quickly stumbled out of the stables he could feel his body heat rise and the sweat rolling down his face. He leaned against wooden fence post and breathed heavily while at the same time trying to fight the pain building up in his arms and face. _It was her, _he thought to himself, scowling with fury. He then pulled back one of the sleeves of his kimono and looked at the marks that were now throbbing all over his arm. _She's the one who did this to me! _  
  
Without thinking about what he was doing, Nathan clenched his fingers around the post and squeezed. The wood gave off a shudder before it was crushed it into tiny splinters.  
  
_Come on Nathan don't loose it now! _The youth ordered himself. _Don't let this parasitic sonovabitch win! Don't let it take control again! _As the words coursed through his head the pain gradually diminished until there was none left at all. With a relieved sigh, Nathan sank to the ground and sat with his back against the wall of a house.   
  
In an attempt to comfort his companion, Mercutio gently brushed against the young human's arm.   
  
Nathan stroked the small animal's fur affectionately. _I what the hell am I supposed to do now? _he thought._  
  
_You there! Outlander! Someone called out to him.  
  
Nathan looked up to see the guard captain, Gonza approaching him. The burly man's bearded face was twisted into a tight-lipped glower and his eyes glared with authority. Nathan shook his head a groaned quietly. _Now what?  
_   
Gonza stopped a few steps away from Nathan and snuffed. Milady Eboshi wishes to meet with you now, he said. I've been ordered to bring you to her at once.  
  
Some other time, Captain, Nathan replied. I'm not really in the mood. He then stood up and walked passed Gonza. Tell her that I'll meet with her tomar—  
  
Gonza's hand shot out and clamped down of the dark haired youth's shoulder. Milady wishes to meet with you _now, _boy, he growled.  
  
Nathan glared at the older man, narrowing his eyes. He then looked down at Mercutio who gave him another one of those looks'. he said. Just lead the way.  
  
With a triumphant smirk, Gonza led the young outlander through the congested Iron town complex. They stopped as soon as they came to a lavish two story house, illuminated by the orange glow of burning torches. Next to the large pyramid shaped building, which Nathan had learned was the actual iron-works, this house was probably Iron Town's largest structure.   
  
Nathan whistled with astonishment I'm guessing that this is Lady Eboshi's place, right? he asked.   
  
Gonza grunted. You guess correctly, Outlander. He then gave nathan a quick shove forward. And she's waiting for you inside.  
  
They approached the house's main gate which was guarded by two of the cheesy looking ninja that Nathan saw flanking Gonza when he had first arrived. The two men looked straight at Nathan, their narrowed eyes glinting and their hands clutching the hilts of their swords. When they saw Gonza step in front of the young outlander they immediately relaxed and bowed.  
  
Good evening honored captain, The one on the left said, his words slightly muffled by the black mask covering his face.  
  
The other guard added. We were not expecting your return to be so soon.   
  
Nathan shook his head. _Did I hear somebody say, ass-kissers'? _He chuckled. _Nah, there guys would probably fit better under the brown-noser category.  
  
_The Lady Eboshi is waiting in her chambers, the first guard said. Is the outlander armed, sir?  
No, the girls took his dagger along with the rest of his supplies and clothing, Gonza answered. I think it's safe to assume that he's not dangerous. He then turned around and gestured for the dark-haired youth to follow.  
  
Before Nathan reached the gate, the guards shot their arms out in front of him, blocking his path. Is there a problem gentlemen? he asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
Animals are forbidden beyond this point, one of the guards retorted coldly. Have your people no sense of cleanliness?  
  
Nathan said, equally cold. But I guess none that would live up to your standards though. He lowered himself to one knee and patted Mercutio on the head. Sorry, lil' bud, but you're gonna have to wait this one out. Think you can keep yourself occupied for the time being?  
  
The fox yipped then scurried off into the crowds of villagers.  
  
Gonza and the two guards could only stare at what had just transpired before them. There was only one other human they knew of who could talk to an animal like that and receive the desired results, and that was the Princess Mononoke. The similarity between Nathan and the wolf-girl caused Gonza's doubt and suspicion to rise. _Just what are you really after, Outlander? _He asked in his mind. _Are you really all you claim to be? Or is there something that you're hiding? _He ground his teeth and grunted. If you don't mind, Outlander, he growled. I would like to keep My Lady from waiting any longer than she needs to.  
  
Nathan nodded then proceeded towards the gate, which which was now open. As Gonza followed him, he stepped closer to the guards and whispered. Don't let your guard down for even a second. he said I don't trust this outlander for boar shit.  
  
Yes, sir, the both replied quickly, bowing once again. When the guard captain was through the gate, they closed it behind him.


	15. Marks of Wrath and Thoughts of Uncertain...

Secrets

A Legend of the Past, a Savior From the Future  


  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke, yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
The sound of clanging metal filled the fire-lit chamber as Lady Eboshi tapped a small slab of forged iron with a tiny hammer. All the while Nathan stood stiffly, his dark eyes fixed on the young woman who seemed completely oblivious to his presence. The more he looked at her the more his hatred for her seemed to increase. It was taking all of his self control to keep himself from reaching out and strangling her slender neck. The continuous clanging of the hammer against the slab of iron didn't help at all.  
  
Forgive me if I've kept you waiting, stranger, she finally said. I become so engrossed in these inspections that I sometimes lose myself. She gave the slab one last tap. This batch is good. she said before handing it to a woman who was holding a small basket filled with more of the iron slabs. Tell the ox-drivers that we'll be shipping these to the villages along the western boarder, tomorrow morning. They're free to rest until then.  
  
Yes Milady, the woman said. She then hoisted the basket onto her shoulder and quickly made her way out of the chamber.  
  
I've been listening to some of the workers talk, Eboshi said while jotting something down on a thinly cut wood tile with a sumi-brush. They think that you might be a spy sent by Osano. She laughed quietly. And some even believe that you're in league with the Princess Mononoke.  
  
Nathan remained silent. He glanced over at Gonza who was standing attentively beside his Mistress. The Guard Captain just glared back.  
  
There are many individuals who have had their eyes on this land and its iron for a long time now. And almost every one of those individuals still resents the fact that I was able to beat them to it, but that's typical among these arrogant daimyos.  
  
The young outlander snuffed. _You're a fine one to talk about being arrogant, you uppity bitch!  
  
_Now then, Eboshi continued, setting the wood tiles aside. Because I can tell just by looking at you that you're not a spy, I would very much like to know why you _are_ here. She gave him clever looking smirk. That is, if you don't mind my asking.  
  
Why don't I show you, Nathan retorted. He reached up and pulled his red mask off his head allowing the ugly marks to be seen. He the bent his arms upward, causing the loose sleeves of his kimono to fall, revealing the marks they too had been hiding.  
  
Gonza stared at the maroon blotches on the youth's skin with a look of disgust. The Lady Eboshi however remained completely serene. It was as though she didn't even see the marks.  
  
Do you like them, Eboshi? Nathan asked. I think you should, after all.... His eyes narrowed as the expression on his face darkened. You're the reason I have them.  
  
The young woman laughed, her smirk intensifying. I haven't the slightest idea as to what you're talking about, stranger, she said. This is only the second time I've even laid eyes on you. How can you accuse me of..... She trailed off when Nathan reached into his kimono and produced a jagged ball of iron.  
  
I think you've seen this before, haven't you, he said. It's the bullet you used to kill the giant Boar-God, Nago. It shattered his ribs, incinerated his organs, and rotted his flesh until he was no longer a God, but a disgusting Demon. I had the bad luck of running into the sonovabitch. We fought, and because of that, he cursed me with these marks. They've been spreading through my body ever since that day. Soon they'll stop spreading, kill me and turn me into a demon altogether. He gave the woman to coldest look he could conjure up. Get the picture?  
  
Eboshi chuckled. That's a very tragic story, stranger, she said cooly. Very tragic, indeed. She picked up a small cup tea and sipped it. But there is one thing that I just can't seem to help myself from asking. After taking one more sip of the tea she returned it to the small table beside her. Just were exactly is it that you're from? I've never seen clothing like yours before. And if you'll forgive me for saying so, I've never seen skin of your color either.  
  
I can't say where I'm from, Nathan answered, slipping his mask back onto his forehead. And even if I could, you'd probably think I was a nut-case or something.   
  
You insolent little worm! Gonza shouted, clutching the hilt of his sword, ready to unsheathe the blade. Either you answer Milady's question, or I slice you down the middle!  
  
Hey, Musashi, Nathan retorted. I'm getting real sick of this authority bullshit you've been shoving down my throat. So why don't you shut your mouth before I stick my foot in it!  
  
Eboshi slammed her hand down on the wooden floor. That's enough! she shouted. I'd advise you, stranger, to watch what you say in my presence. While you may be an honored guest in my home, I am still Mistress of this iron works. And I will not tolerate behavior such as yours, is that understood?  
  
Yes Ma'am, Nathan replied half-heartedly, looking away with an anoyed expression  
  
Good. Now that we understand one another, I have one more question to ask of you. She leaned forward. Just why _did_ you journey here? What did you hope to accomplish? Her red-painted lips cured upward. Have you come seeking revenge? Or perhaps even my life?  
  
Nathan crossed his arms and leaned against one of the wooden columns that held the roof up. To tell you the truth, lady he said casually. I really don't know myself. This was really just a detour. But if it's an actual reason you're looking for, the only one I can give you is this..... I've journeyed here to see with eyes unclouded by anger and hatred.  
  
Eyes unclouded? Eboshi repeated. She then broke into childish laughter. The woman's cackling laugh was enough to boil Nathan's blood. Now I understand perfectly. With a loud exhale she pushed herself onto her feet and walked towards the young outlander. Come with me, stranger. I'm going to show you my secrets so that you me see them with your unclouded' eyes.  
  
Nathan replied flatly and proceeded to follow the Iron Town Mistress.  
  
Gonza called out to her. Are you absolutely sure that's wise?  
  
Eboshi moved to a elegantly crafted cabinet and pulled out a large ceramic flask. I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't, Gonza, She replied not looking back.  


  
  
  


Nathan followed close behind Lady Eboshi as she led him through the inner workings of Iron town that still were buzzing with human activity despite the hour. Men tending to the oxen, women carrying heavy boundless of laundry or straw baskets and even loads of iron over their shoulders. But the work that seamed to dominate over all was the hammering of the freshly smelted iron. Every where Nathan looked he saw groups of people huddled around chunks of the hot metal, slamming them with hammers, and flattening them into the small slabs that Eboshi had been inspecting earlier.   
  
It was strange seeing women working in hard labor like this, Nathan had thought to himself. Though he wasn't an expert in history, he did know that much about ancient Japanese culture, he did know that the only place where one would find women working was either in a kitchen, a tea house, rice fields or in a brothel.  
  
It was then that Nathan remembered the smell of the iron works and held his hand against his face to block the foul air.  
  
I just realized something, Eboshi said, glancing over her shoulder. You still haven't told me your name.  
  
It's Nathan.  
  
Eboshi studied the name for a moment before continuing. It has a very foreign sound to it.  
  
The dark-haired youth glowered. _Hey, Eboshi sounds pretty foreign too, you know!  
  
_The continued to walk through paths between the buildings until they came to a opening in the huge wall that surrounded Iron Town. When Nathan saw Eboshi walking through, he shrugged and followed her.   
  
When he stepped through the opening on the other side, he found himself looking at another open space surrounded by a log-wall that was adjoined to the man wall. The space itself consisted of a fairly good-sized garden of various vegetables, herbs, and exotic followers. The smell of the iron works was amazingly faint here, making it easier to breathe. His attention was suddenly pulled away from the scenery when he heard something move just a few steps to his left.   
  
When his eyes followed the sound, he found a figure slouched over on the ground. The figure was completely covered in bandages making it impossible to determine whether it was a man or a woman. It then lifted its head and looked up at Nathan with its one eye. Its arms were wrapped around a long staff-musket with iron bottle muzzel attached at the tip.  
  
Nathan stammered. The bandaged figure just nodded.  
  
I'm afraid that she no longer has the ability to speak, Eboshi said. The poor girl has lost so much flesh in her mouth and throat that her voice can longer he heard by our ears.  
  
The young outlander stared at her for a moment before returning his eyes to the bandaged girl on the ground. There was a grieved frown on his face. He then looked back at Eboshi. Just what exactly is this place?  
  
My Garden, Eboshi answered. It's the one in this compound where I can just forget about everything and enjoy a few moments of peace. She gave the youth a cold smile. None of the townspeople dare to set foot in it. She walked towards the small building that stood squashed up against the wall at the other side of the garden. When she reached the doorway she looked back at Nathan who had not moved an inch. Come inside if you wish to learn my secrete.  
  
_Why do I have a really bad feeling about this? _Nathan asked himself as he moved away from the entrance and followed Lady Eboshi into the small building. Once again, upon stepping through the entrance he found himself in yet another strange surrounding. Everywhere he looked he say more of the bandaged people, working and toiling way with different tools. Some sat on straw cushions, carving chunks of wood with chisels, while others worked with small pieces of metal, bending and hammering them into od shapes.  
  
We've finally finished the first three, Milady. Someone said.  
  
Nathan turned to see Lady Eboshi standing before a small group of the mummy-like people. In her hands, to Nathan's shock was what looked like a primitive version of a match-lock rifle.  
  
I see that I was wise in leaving you all in charge of this task, Eboshi said while examining the weapon. The design is perfect, but still a bit too heavy.  
  
Perhaps it wouldn't seem that heavy if you didn't handle it so gingerly, Milady, a woman teased, laughing gently.  
  
a man who was hammering out a strip of metal added. If we make them anymore lighter, they fall apart the first time you fire them.  
  
Eboshi laughed. I'm sure that you'll be able to solve that problem. You've been able solve all the other ones up to this point. She brought the rifle to her shoulder and took aim. And besides, these new rifles aren't just for me. She then pressed her thumb down on a small trigger, which caused the rifle's hammer to spring forward. They're for the other other women. I want them to be able to use these new rifles as well as I can.  
  
The man laughed. That certainly will be interesting to watch.  
  
Eboshi looked back at Nathan This is the latest rifle I've asked these people to design, she said. The ones we brought back from China were far too heavy for most of the towns people to handle. These new rifles will kill the largest Forrest-Gods and pierce the thickest samurai armor. There would not be a force in all of Japan that could stand against us in battle.  
  
You'd best watch out young man, chimed one of the carpenters. The lady Eboshi wishes to rule the world one of these days. The whole room became filled with laughter.   
  
Eboshi laughed as well. I'm sorry that I've been pushing you all so hard like this for these past few days. She picked up the ceramic bottle she had been carrying and set it down on one of the carpentry tables. I wanted to give you all something in return for hard work, so I brought this sake back from our last trade expedition.  
  
Oh Milady, you do us far too much honor than we deserve! beamed the woman.  
  
First you stole the Boar-God's lands from him and turned him into a demon. And now that you've got everything you want, you're making new weapons that're ten times deadlier than the ones you already have. The laughter suddenly died and all became silent. All eyes were on the young outlander. Why the hell did you bring me here, Eboshi? Nathan asked angrily. Was it to give the knife you've already stabbed me with another twist? Is that why you showed me all this?  
  
The young woman's eyes narrowed. I did kill the Boar-God, she said. I admit that I am the one who fired the shot, and I'm sorry that you suffer because it, Nathan, I truly am. She shook her head lightly. That brainless monster. I should have been to one to receive that curse, not you.  
  
And that's supposed to make everything all better? Nathan snapped viciously. The burning was once again rising all over him and he could feel his head begin to throb painfully. Your sympathetic bullshit doesn't mean a thing to to me, Eboshi! Do you hear me? He could no longer hold control over his rising anger. NOT A FUCKING THING!!!  
  
The bottle of sake that Lady Eboshi had brought suddenly burst open, its contents splattering in all directions. Several jugs and pots followed, each one shattering into tiny fragments. The bandaged men and women watched in complete horror and huddled close to each other in fear.   
  
Eboshi on the other hand, despite what was occurring around her, remained as she was, not even batting an eye. She didn't even make a move to evade the sharply tipped chisel that shot towards her. When it looked as though the flying, metal object would bury itself deep into her skull, the pandemonium ceased and the chisel stopped frozen just inches from her face. Does that demon inside of you wish to kill me, Nathan? she asked completely unfazed.  
  
If doing so would lift the curse and rid me of these marks.... Nathan clenched his teeth while trying to push the growing power back under control. ....I'd let it shove that chisel down your throat. He cringed and clutched his head. But that wouldn't solve anything would it?  
  
No it wouldn't, Eboshi replied. It would have to kill every man and woman in Iron Town before it could finally be at peace.  
  
If that's the case, said Nathan, his rage diminishing. The chisel then fell to the floor with clatter. I'd rather die. Because the last thing I want to become is a cold-blooded murderer like you.  
  
For a Long time the two remained silent, Staring at each other like two vipers ready to lash out, baring their venomous fangs.  
  
a man called out. Osa has something to say,  
  
All eyes turned towards a mass of bandages and straw quilts lying in the corner of the room. When Nathan more closely he could just barley make out the form the old man. He, unlike the other inhabitants of the garden, was covered in bandages to the point were not even a single piece of skin could be seen.  
  
Forgive me Milady, he said just above a whisper, his voice raspy and weak. But you..... you must not make light of this boy's strength and rage. He coughed painfully and continued. Young man.....I too know what it is like to feel the rage and hatred that you feel... to feel nothing but endless grief and helplessness, but......but you mustn't unleash that rage on Lady Eboshi.......She.....she was the first person in this cursed land who looked past our infections and disease and saw us as humans.....for you see....we all are lepers....walking corpses that are hated and feared by all the world.....Lady Eboshi took us in from the cold streets......scrubbed our rotting flesh and bandaged us. He coughed again, this time to the point where his whole body shook.  
  
said younger man who was sitting beside him. Please, don't say any more. He reached out with a fingerless hand that was bound in cloth and rested it gently on Osa's chest. Just rest, now.  
  
Life....is hard to bare when every day you wake up to nothing but suffering...... The world is cursed.....but.... The bandages around his eyes began to dampen with tears. But no matter how horrible it all may seem, we find reasons to keep on living...... Forgive me, I'm making no sense.  
  
Nathan shook his head. Never in his life had he felt more ashamed and disgusted with himself. No, Osa, he said What you say makes more sense than anything that I could ever say.   
  


  
  


Except for the few chirping crickets and the howling of the wind the lands beyond the walls of Iron-Town were amazingly quiet. It was a hollow, lifeless quite. As Nathan stood along the platform that ran along the wall, he leaned between the pointed tips of the logs that made up the wall itself. He looked out at the barren landscape of mountains that had been stripped clean of all life. They were ugly.... more than ugly. Just looking at them made him feel cold. The gnarled, twisted shapes of dead trees reminded him of skeletons, which reminded him of death.   
  
As the youth continued to look dourly at the dead lands, he saw a few obscured shapes moving about the rocks and shadows. He leaned further over the wall in hopes of getting a better look. At that very instant, a deafening burst of sound ripped through the air, causing him to recoil in shock. When he opened his eyes he saw a small firey-red dot flying through the air with incredible speed. The red dot hit the ground kicking up the rock and dirt in a small explosion.   
  
He then looked over his should and saw Lady Eboshi standing behind him with one of the new rifles resting on her shoulder. Smoke was flowing from the barrel. They're back, the young woman said calmly.  
  
Who's they?  
  
The apes, she answered loading another ammunition chamber into the rifle. She then took aim, and fired off another shot. No matter how many times we drive them off, those hairy beasts just keep coming back.  
  
Nathan asked watching the second explosion burst from the ground.  
  
They want to turn the mountains where we mine the ore back into a forrest again. So every night they return to the same spot to plant trees, no matter how many times we keep pulling them up. She set the rifle aside and tucked her arms into the sleeves of her silk cloak. Why don't you stay here, Nathan. Help me kill the spirit of this forrest. Help me kill Shisha-Gami. With the power you possess not even Moro or the Princess Mononoke could stand in your way.   
  
And completely screw up my only chance of getting rid of this curse? Nathan retorted, not knowing whether to laugh or cuss at the woman. Sorry, but I'm not interested. Besides, He looked back out towards the forests beyond the wasteland. If you kill Shisha-Gami, you'll kill the entire forest.  
  
Without that ancient relic of the past, the animals of this forrest will be nothing more than mindless creatures once again. And as soon as Moro and those wolves are wiped out, and this cursed forest has been cleared, this desolate place will become the richest land in the world. She heard Nathan chuckle and looked it him with a quizzical look. You find that funny, Nathan?  
  
You honestly think that _this _place will be the richest land in the world? He asked, still chuckling. You've gotta be kidding, Lady. Let me know when the first Sadi-Arabian oil field is drilled, then we'll see which desolate land is richer. _Unfortunately you'd have to live another seven hundred years to see that happen.  
  
_Eboshi furrowed her thin eyebrows and pursed her lips in thought. Either way, she continued. the legends say that the blood of Shisha-Gami will cure even the greatest diseases. Perhaps it will be able to heal my poor lepers. She looked at Nathan once again and smiled. It may even be able to lift _your_ curse_.  
  
_Sorry, Eboshi, The young outlander replied turing around and making his way towards the ladder leading back to the ground. But I'd prefer to find another way to lift my curse. A way that won't involve killing something..... or someone for that matter. He climbed down the ladder and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Eboshi shook her head then picked up the rifle. After reloading it once more she returned the weapon to her should. Such a waste of talent, she said before pressing down on the trigger.  
  


  


Nathan buried his hands in the folds of his kimono and sighed dejectedly. It seemed that things had only gone from bad to worse in a matter of hours. He had almost taken a life once again. The life of the person responsible for his suffering, but a life no less. He wondered what would have happened if had let the power within him take full control and kill Eboshi. Would the demon inside of him finally be at rest? Would the curse Nago had left upon his head finally be lifted. The endless line of questions pounded through his skull, making his head hurt.  
  
As he passed the giant iron works building he could hear the gentle voices of several women joined in song. The soft, beautiful notes filled Nathan's ears, drawing him closer to the enormous building's entrance. When he was finally at the entrance he looked with astonishment at the giant smelting furnace that was spewing molten iron from the supply of ore it was constantly being fed. The intense heat of the furnace made the air hot and dry, and the black smoke that rose from its mouth filled the buildings interior with the foul smelling fumes that burned Nathan's nose and eyes.  
  
But the thing that held the most possession over his attention was the song that flowed through the air like a symphonic chorus. He followed the sounds of the singing voices until his eyes came to rest on the group of women that had been flirting with him no more than an hour ago. Some were lounging about while the remaining twelve stood around what looked like a giant see-saw, pumping each side up and down with their bare feet. With every pump, a loud hissing noise echoed through the building.  
  
_This must be what they were talking ablout when they mentioned pumping the bellows,_ Nathan thought to himself as he continued to watch the women work and sing. The more he watched them the more he could see the fatigue and exhaustion on their sweating faces.  
  
Well, look who decided to pay us a visit!  
  
Nathan almost cringed when he saw Toki waving childishly at him from where she was resting. With a slight shutter he lifted his hand and waved back, trying to smile. Hello Toki, he called back  
  
Don't just stand there all alone, Toki replied, and patted an empty cushion next to her. Come on over here and make yourself comfortable.  
  
The young outlander just shrugged and slowly began to make his way towards the group of giggling women, many of whom were blushing. He found the cushion next to Toki an sat down.  
  
There now, that wasn't so bad, was it? Toki asked, nudging Nathan in the shoulder. She then filled a small cup of sake and offered it to him. Care for some?  
  
Nathan shook his head, No thank you. I had a very unpleasant experience with the stuff not too long ago. He chuckled. Since then, I've made a promise to myself never to touch anything with alcohol again. You got any water?  
  
Suite yourself. With a single gulp, the young woman downed the entire drink. You don't know what you're missing, though. She then poured Nathan a serving of cool water.   
  
The youth accepted the cup gratefully and began to drink. Thank you. They sat in silence for a while, watching the other women working the bellows. After a few moments passed, Nathan asked, Is this how you all earn a living?  
  
I suppose, if that's the way you want to look at it, Toki answered. It's not the easiest job in the world, I can tell you that much.  
  
Our shifts are four days long, Chimed another woman lying on her side. and the furnace always makes everything hot.  
  
It must be hard working like this for you.  
  
It's really not that bad, Toki replied. At least not nearly as bad compared to our last jobs.  
  
Where did you ladies used to work? Nathan asked, taking another sip of his water. What came next took him completely by surprise.  
  
Toki answered casually.   
  
The water suddenly caught itself in Nathan's throat, causing his to gag. Say what?  
  
That's right, Toki chuckled. You're looking at twenty former members of the willow world.  
  
But-but-but, you mean that you......and they......? He cringed and gave off a shutter. Holy shit!  
  
And if it hadn't been for Lady Eboshi, we'd still be in those brothels.  
  
Nathan raised an eyebrow. What do you mean if it hadn't been for Lady Eboshi?'  
  
The woman who was lying on her side spoke up once more. She's the one who bought out all our contracts. It's because of her that we're able to earn a decant living without pleasuring some fat samurai who's looking for some action.  
  
Nathan frowned and leaned his chin on his clasped knuckles. So I guess......you all owe a lot to Lady Eboshi then.  
  
Of course. Toki answered. We owe the Lady our very lives for what she's done for us.  
  
Nathan nodded and sighed. I guess it's harder for me to understand that, since I'm not a woman, and I've never had to live the same lives as you have He returned his gaze to the women pumping the bellows. But still, I can see why you'd feel such loyalty towards her.  



	16. Hell Hath No Fury

Hell hath no fury

A Legend of the Past, a Savior From the Future  


  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke, yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
Author's Note: This was by far the hardest chapter to write. As you read on, you'll see why I say that. Any-who, I would really appreciate it if you all would give me some feed back on this chapter. I want to hear your thoughts, whether they be questions, comments, praises or even criticisms (though, not too many of those) So if you read this chapter, please review.  
  
And now, without any further adieu, I give you........(dramatic drum solo)  
  
Chapter 16  
  
As she sat silently atop her wolven brother's furry back. San stared down at the island fortress of the human's Iron town. Her young face was writhed with spite and vicious hatred. _Tonight will be the night, Gun-woman. _She thought. _Tonight will be the night I slash my blade through your throat and end your miserable life. _She sniffed at the air and wrinkled her nose when the foul odor of the iron works touched her nostrils.  
  
Kiba said, breaking what had been a long silence.  
  
she answered, not taking her dark eyes off Iron Town.  
  
This is your last chance to reconsider what you are about to do.  
  
I know.  
  
Kiba's ears twitched as he looked over his shoulder and at San who was sitting on his back. I suppose I would just be wasting my breath asking you if you've even given it a thought.  
  
I have Kiba, San replied coldly. I've given it many thoughts. But no matter what direction I approach from, the simple fact still remains. Her eyes narrowed. That Gun-woman tried to kill Mother. I'll never forgive her for that!  
  
Neither shall we, San, Tsume spoke up. But charging blindly in the heart of the human's dwelling won't shorten our war against the them, nor will it end Mother's pain.  
  
I agree with Tsume, Kiba added. As soon as you breach those walls, every human in the area will be after you.  
  
But don't you realize all that could be accomplished? San asked. If I can kill the Gun-woman, the other humans will be without a leader. Humans always need a leader, without one, all they can do is scurry about like mindless idiots. She exhaled loudly. And I must avenge our Mother's honor as both a wolf and as a God.  
  
Even if it means dying in the process?  
  
San nodded. If it means saving our home and our mother, I would gladly make that sacrifice.  
  
You know that she'll be furious with you when she finds out about this, said Tsume.  
  
San furrowed her eyebrows and frowned. That may be so, she said, remembering the look on the Wolf-God's face as she had forbade all three ot them to engage the humans further than they already have.   
  
The very moment the words reached San's ears, she realized that her mother had not only suffered a shot to the neck at the hands of the Gun-Woman but a damaged pride as well. The young wolf-girl shook her head. Though she had always tried to obey her mother's wishes without question, it was times like this when her own ego and her own sense of pride clouded her better judgment.   
  
That damned woman has been nothing but a festering sore since she arrived with her guns. She's destroyed forests and taken land that rightfully belongs to our clan. And now she's mortally wounded our Mother. I'm tired of just rolling over and letting her get away with her crimes against us.  
  
Kiba and Tsume shared a troubled glance as they continued to listen to their human sister.  
  
That woman is going to die this night, Kiba, and I'm the one who's going to kill her, San said coldly. Even if it means going against our mother's wishes.  
  
Kiba sighed and growled. If that is what you desire, San, the large wolf replied. Tsume and myself will give you whatever aid we can.  
  
San smiled and leaned closer to Kiba's head. Do you mean that? she asked.  
  
We've always done so in the past, said Tsume. I don't see why we should change that now.  
  
San's grin grew even broader. The only aid I need, is for you to help me get over the human compound's barrier, she said. After that, I want you to return to the cave. Both of you.  
  
Kiba's ears twitched again. Are sure about that San? he replied.   
  
Tsume reached over and brushed his furry maw against the young wolf-girl's stomach and nuzzled her affectionately, You'll be fighting the human's off by yourself, he added We won't be able to help you if anything should happen.  
  
San laughed quietly and scratched the small spot on Tsume's snout that he always enjoyed to have scratched. Upon feeling his human sister's finger nails graze the hairs on his snout, the large wolf growled with appease. You'll be easier targets for the riflemen than I will. I don't want what happened to Mother to happen to you two as well. She then looked to the Iron Town once more. But most of all.... She reached over her head and pulled her red mask over her face. When I finally face that woman and kill her, I want the satisfaction of knowing that I was able to do it by myself.  
  
Have it your way, San, Kiba retorted. Both he and Tsume then began to make their way down the mountain and towards Iron Town.  


  
  


  
Never in his life had Nathan felt more alone. As he lay silently on the soft futon he had been given with his head nestled in the cup of his hands, listening to the constant clanging of iron being hammered and hating it, the dark-haired youth's brain continued to stir in a sea of thoughts. Thoughts about himself, his curse, the mysterious Shisha-Gami, the beautiful wolf girl and her family of giant wolves, Toki and all the other other women whom had been bought out of bondage by the benevolent Lady Eboshi.  
  
Nathan's brow pinched into a frown and he rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face in the pillow. Just the sound of the woman's name disturbed him when he thought about it, and thinking about the woman herself was enough to send his mind into a muddled stupor.  
  
The moment he had laid eyes on her, Nathan knew that Eboshi was probably nothing more than a cold hearted, self-righteous, capitalist who could make George W. Bush look like an echo. saint. But after listening to both the old leper and Toki's stories of how the powerful mistress had freed them and their peers from lives of misery and took them under her wing. The more he thought about it, the more harder it became to keep a solid opinion about Eboshi. There was only one thing that Nathan was certain of. The woman was a true enigma with many faces. One minute she could be a saint, and then just as quickly she could be the devil himself.  
  
_Why the hell does everything have to be so complicated? _he thought. _Why can't I just just wake up from this nightmare and be home again? _He turned over onto his back again and thought about home.   
  
_I wonder what's happened while I've been away? I'm sure Rio's told my parents that I'm missing. Mom's probably having kittens for the sixth time, and dad.......he's probably been too busy performing plastic surgery on one of his computers to even notice that I'm missing at all. _His frown increased. _I bet Ronnie's pretty pretty upset that I'm gone......seeing that his favorite art-geek isn't there for him to torture.   
  
_The young outlander sighed. _Now that I think about it, why do I wanna go home so badly? Do I even wanna go home? _The thought made him laugh. Of course you wanna go home you stupid nimrod! he said aloud. It's either that, or stay here in Godzila Country were something's trying to kill you every five minutes.  
  
It was at that moment when the constant sounds of clanging finally got to him, breaching his limit of tolerance. He tossed aside the futon's heavy blanket and sprung to his feet. Clad only in a set of plaid boxer shorts, he quickly stomped over to the window of his small guest quarters and stuck his head out. he shouted. You people think twelve hours straight is long enough? Give it a friggan rest already, gee! He then closed the shutters with a slam' and flopped back onto the futon.  
  
When he looked to his right, he saw Mercutio staring at him with yet another one of his patented looks. Okay, so I have a short fuse, so sue me already. He exhaled loudly and let his head sink into the softness of his pillow.  
  
Suddenly a rhythmic salvo of sharp metallic clapping reverberated through the entire Iron Town compound, causing nathan to jerk himself upward. Now what? he asked.  
  
The wolves are coming! someone shouted. It's the Princess Mononoke!  
  
Nathan shared a quick look with Mercutio . Son of a bitch! he said, scrambling into his freshly cleaned clothes.  


  
  
  


San's hand clutched her blade like the jaws of a wolf on its prey as Kiba barreled down the mountain with ferocious haste. The silvery wolf's pointed ears twitched when the sound of the human alarm touched them. The humans know we're coming, San, he growled.  
  
Which means they'll be ready for you when you breach the barrier, Tsume added.  
  
San retorted.  
  
Kiba asked half amused. And just why is that good, San?  
  
Because, Brother, the young wolf-girl replied. There's no honor in fighting an opponent with their head up their rear.  
  
Kiba smirked, his long black lips lifting to expose his razor sharp fangs. I see.  
  
Without warning, a swarm of red-hot projectiles struck the ground, missing San and the two wolves by a few feet.  
  
They're on the defense, San! Tsume called out, dodging another round of projectiles. If you're going to make your move, the time is now!  
  
But the young wolf-girl did not reply. Instead she raised her spear high above her head and let loose the most bone chilling cry of war she could conjure. She then pointed the spear towards the wall that surrounded Iron Town and tugged the fur of Kiba's right shoulder.  
  
With a low-pitched growl, the large wolf broke away from his brother and began to make his decent down the steep gully that separated the mountain from Iron Town. As he drew closer to the bottom, San lifted herself onto her feet, keeping perfect balance. When he reached the gully's bottom , Kiba doubled his speed and charged up the adjoining slope. As the seconds passed, the rows of sharp spikes that ran along the barrier's perimeter drew closer.  
  
Now Kiba! San shouted, bracing herself for the approaching impact.  
  
Pivoting his weight, Kiba rotated himself so that his back was the only part of his body facing the spikes, and with a grotesque crash, collided into the first row. The impact was powerful but did not harm him in the least. It did however manage to bring him to an abrupt halt.   
  
The sudden change in her wolven brother's speed caused San to catapult into the air like a rock. She passed over every row of the deadly spiked logs and as soon as she was close enough, drove the blade of her spear deep into one of the many logs that made up the wall. Letting her reflexes take control, the young wolf-girl pulled herself over the lodged in spear and clambered up the side of the wall until she was safely over the rim and face to face with one of the masked riflemen.  
  
As the dumfounded man stared at her, San whipped out her dagger and with a single, blindingly fast movement sliced open the man's throat.  
  


  


  
As he struggled his second arm into his leather Jacket, Nathan ran through the narrow avenues that criss-crossed all through Iron Town, eyeing the pandemonium which had swept over the entire compound in less than a few minutes. Everywhere he looked he saw the townspeople scurrying in panic, while groups of riflemen ran passed with their strange looking musket-staves slung over their shoulders. Just what the hell is going on here? he asked. Has everyone in this town lost their marbles or something?  
  
When he turned the next corner, he was immediately greeted by the slashing blade of an incredibly agile Princess Mononoke. The girl had descended upon him without warning, which took him completely by surprise.  
  
Nathan cried as he jumped back in time to avoid a nasty cut to his jugular, falling into a pile of cut lumber in the process. When he looked up he saw that the masked figure in white fur was standing over him. He could feel the girl's sharp eyes scrutinizing him from behind the emotionless visage of her red mask. Then, without even thinking he grinned widely at her. he said. Fancy meeting you here. I like the mask, red's definitely your color.  
  
I should have know that you were working with these humans, the Princess Mononoke retorted coldly. No matter what color their skin is, humans always seem cluster together. she lunged at Nathan, her dagger slashing wildly at his face and chest in a wild frenzy.  
  
Wait a minute, you've got it all wrong! Nathan protested, trying to evade the onslaught. I'm here because it was convenient for me! You've got to belie— His foot suddenly caught on something and before he could finish the sentence was once again on the ground.  
  
The wolf-girl chuckled behind her mask and raised her dagger to make the killing blow. A small explosion suddenly erupted next to her, sending splintery chunks of wood sailing in all directions. When she looked over her shoulder she saw a group of men armed with long staves with blades on the ends heading towards her, a musket carrying riflemen leading them. Damn them, she hissed and looked back at Nathan, pointing the tip of her dagger at his face. The next time you cross my sight, human, you die! She then scrambled up a piece of lumber that was leaning against a house and leapt on to the roof. Within seconds, the young wolf-girl was jumping from roof to roof, her strong yet slender legs moving faster than anything other humans could accomplish.  
  
All the while, Nathan could only stare in total bewilderment at the Princess Mononoke's incredible maneuverability. How the hell can she move like that? he asked himself, thinking about all the gold medals she would probably win if she ever entered a gymnastics competition.  
  
She's heading towards the iron works! a man shouted, gesturing towards the large pyramid-shaped building.  
  
If we use the western alleys, and move quick enough, the riflemen suggested. we might be able to cut her off. He turned to the other men. One of you, go and inform Captain Gonza about the situation, the rest of you follow me!  
  
Yes sir! they all replied and divided up as their leader had ordered.   
  
As the riflemen's group proceeded down the dark alley, Nathan jumped to his feet and caught one of the men by the arm, Hey, wait a minute! he said. Just what the hell do you plan to do, skin her?  
  
The man yanked his arm free of Nathan's grasp, She's our enemy, outlander, he retorted dryly. The sooner that wolf-whore's dead, the better!  
  
The dark-haired youth shook his head. She's just a girl you sonovabitch! he said, his every word saturated with anger. Okay, a crazy,wild, possibly rabid, out for blood, wanting to kill everything in sight girl, but what the hell gives you the right to kill her?  
  
The man grunted. Don't let her womanly features corrupt your judgment, young sir, he replied. That wolf-whore's as evil and wicked as any of hell's creatures. You'd probably be better off sharing your bed with one of those rotting lepers Lady Eboshi has hidden away in that work shop of hers.  
  
Nathan stared blankly at the man for a few, short seconds. he said Now I'm _really _pissed, With that, he bunched his hand into a fist and belted the man across the face, sending him sprawling.  
  
After rubbing the soreness out of his knuckles, the young outlander darted up the slanted pieces of lumber as the wolf-girl had done so just moments earlier and with great difficulty, pulled himself onto the roof. As he looked across the long sea of rooftops, he saw that the girl he was pursuing had already reached the iron works and was in the process of making her way to the top of its gigantic roof.  
  
he cursed under his breath, That crazy broad's gonna get herself killed! Exhaling loudly, the young outlander began jumping from one house to another, moving as fast as his already tired legs would allow him.  


  
  
  


Lady Eboshi stepped through the gates to her house and out into the pandemonium that was spreading through the streets of her Iron Town. Everyone was either shouting at one another, or waving around a weapon of some sort. _Just like hornets, _she thought to herself, shaking her head slowly. _Throw so much as a pebble at the nest and the entire swarm will go mad with fury. _She looked towards a group of her riflemen who were receiving orders from Gonza. she called out.  
  
The burly Guard Captain rushed towards her and bowed.   
  
What's the current situation?  
  
Gonza grunted once and frowned. The wolf-girl has managed to breach our walls, and elude our forces, he said. She's making her way towards the iron works as we speak, Milady.  
  
What about her wolves? Eboshi asked.  
  
The watchmen said that as soon as she was over the wall, the two beasts retreated into the hills.  
  
The young Mistress of Iron Town looked at her loyal subordinate with an amused expression. She's alone then?  
  
It appears that way, Gonza answered quickly.  
  
How very brave of her, Eboshi retorted, smirking. The girl is either very courageous or very suicidal.  
  
You know she means to take your life this time, Milady.  
  
The young woman laughed. Not if these two take her life first. She turned around and gestured towards the gates to her house. From the darkness emerged two women, each armed with one of the new, match-lock styled rifles. As soon as they reached eboshi they stopped and stood stiffly at attention.  
  
Eboshi glanced silently at the two women and started off towards the iron works building. This way, she said. Your vindication awaits you.  
  


  
  


With a heavy sighed and a quick spit to get the foul taste out of his mouth, Nathan dug his feet into into his current roof and sprung forward with enough force to dislodge a few wooden shingles. Heaving painful breath after painful breath, the youth raced across roof and with one burst of physical power, lunged off the edge and flew across the gap that separated him from the iron works, his hands stretching forward. His entire upper torso caught solid wood as he slammed into the neighboring roof. he cringed, his hands and chin digging into the shingles like meat-hooks, while his kicked and squirmed in the air, trying to find something to latch onto. Maybe I should start my one business, he muttered, clutching a wooden beam that ran along the roof and pulled himself over the rim. Call it selfless martyr for hire!  
  
Suddenly an all to familiar voice called out from the crowed. Can you hear me, Princess Mononoke? it said.  
  
Nathan moved across the enormous roof and saw Lady eboshi stepping out into a large clearing, flanked by a pair of rifle armed women. What the hell?  
  
If it's me you wish to kill, then come out and kill me! She smiled evilly. I know it's something you've wanted to do for a long time, now, hasn't it? Something you've longed for, desired, even lusted. All for the sake of avenging the deaths of the forest creature's we've killed over the years. The time has come for us to finish this, wouldn't you agree?   
  
Nathan frowned. _This smells big time! _he thought. _Just what the hell are you trying to pull, Eboshi?  
  
Eboshi continued. Before you try your blade against mine, I would like to introduce you to two women who also seek revenge! She looked over her shoulder and glanced at the two women standing behind her. Revenge for family that have been slain by you and your wolves.  
  
Come out and face me you murdering wolf-whore! the shorter, roundish woman shouted. My son is dead because of you!  
  
And so is my husband! the other woman added.  
  
A thick shroud of silence passed over the crowds of townspeople as the dark shape of a human figured rose from the peak of the iron works. The Princess Mononoke had finally shown herself, letting her presence be known by all.   
  
For a long time Nathan watched her as she looked down at the human's below. He watched the way her exotic yet frightening mask hid her face, the way the black and red ears, carved from pieces of wood to imitate those of a wolf's jutted from her hood, the way her cloak of white fur and clothing whipped through the air like the robes of death.   
  
Were all those terrible stories about her true? Was she in fact the wicked princess of the forest that killed without pity or remorse? The longer Nathan let her image fill his vision, the more the answer seemed to elude him.  
  
So as you can see, Princess Mononoke, Eboshi continued. These two women have as much reason to hate you as you to hate all of us. She took a few steps forward and stopped when she was at the center of the clearing. Why don't you come down here, and face us like a true princess should? Then we shall see who's desire for revenge is stronger.  
  
At that very moment, dozens upon dozens of armed riflemen were snaking their way through the narrow alleyways and taking up position along the surrounding roofs and watch towers. All the while Nathan was watching them, completely unnoticed from his small hiding place on the ironwork's roof. __It's a trap! _he said silently, the startling realization coming to him almost immediately. _The whole thing's a goddamn trap!  
  
_Wait, Don't listen to her!the young outlander shouted, running a short distance up the sloping roof. His voice echoed all through the air. It's a trap! The wolf-girl just ignored him. Don't you get it? They're gonna kill you! There was still no response. Unable to control his growing anger, Nathan tightened his fists and shouted, you crazy bitch, listen to me! If you go down there you're gonna die! Don't throw your life away for the sake of some stupid feud!  
  
You're wasting your time, Nathan! Eboshi called out. She knows very well that no matter what the outcome of this assault may be, her life ends tonight within these walls! The young woman smirked. Her fate has been sealed, Nathan. It's pointless to prolong the inevitable!  
  
Nathan reeled on her. Fuck you, Eboshi! he snapped viciously. You, your riflemen, your ex-brothel girls, your lepers, and your whole goddamn Iron Town can all just go to hell it that's what you believe!  
  
Here she comes! a riflemen shouted, raising his musket.  
  
When Nathan turned around and looked up, he saw that the Princess Mononoke was already rushing down the roof, her dagger raised to make its next kill. He looked back at the riflemen who were preparing to fire, then back at the wolfgirl. he said under his breath and began running across the roof, hoping to intercept her before she reached the edge. That hope was slowly begining to fade when he saw that she was already halfway down the roof. Being physically exhausted didn't help matters either.   
  
A sharp pain suddenly shot through his skull, causing him to cry out in anguish and clutch his skull. The pain was ringing and buzzing through his brain and wouldn't stop.  
  
shouted the rifle man before the sounds of gunfire filled the air.  
  
Hearing this, Nathan pushed aside the pain in his head and threw himself at the Princess Mononoke. Look out! he yelled, grabbing her by the waist and pushing her out of range. As they both tumbled over each other, the section of roof that Nathan had pushed the wolf-girl away from was violently torn apart by an onslaught of red-hot iron projectiles.  
  
The two humans continued to role down the roof, the now enraged Princess Mononoke kicking and struggling to free herself from a very confused Nathan's hold. Let go of me you stupid human! she growled. Just what do you think you're doing?  
  
Trying to save your ungrateful life! Nathan shot back, cringing as the kicks to his shins and knees intensified. Ow! That hurt's dammit! He kept a strong grip on the hand which held the dagger. The least he could do was keep her from stabbing him.  
  
When they finally reached the edge of the roof, the wolf-girl was the first one to go over. However, before she was able to fall that much of a distance, Nathan grabbed hold of a piece of wood sticking out of the roof and tightened his grasp on her wrist. Hang on! he shouted, gritting his teeth and wincing at the growing pain in his arms and shoulders. I won't let you go!  
  
These encounters of ours are really becoming irritating, human! the young wolf-girl said from behind her mask as she dangled high above the ground like a piece of drying meat.  
  
The feeling's mutual, your highness, Nathan retorted curtly. Just what the hell are you trying to do, get yourself killed or something?  
  
Your concern touches me, human. But unlike you, I'm not afraid to die!  
  
How admirable.  
  
Just then another round of projectiles were fired at them. A few struck the several feet away from the young wolf-girl's torso, the rest near Nathan's legs and head. One however, managed to to catch a section of Nathan's shoulder, ripping the leather of his jacket and skimming the surface. The dark-haired youth cried out in pain, the suddenness of the injury causing his hand to open and release the wrist he was holding on to.  
  
The princess mononoke fell nearly thirty feet before she landed on the hard ground. Though she had not been damaged by the impact, she was left somewhat dazed. With a pained groan, she pushed herself onto her feet. When she looked up from the ground she saw Lady Eboshi standing many yards away, the two rifle armed women at her sides.  
  
the Iron town mistress shouted.  
  
Two blasts erupted from the muzzle of each woman's rifle, sending two iron bullets screaming towards the wolf-girl. One missed, but the other struck the center of her mask, shattering it and sent her flying backwards. When she hit the ground once more, her head was slammed against it, knocking her out-cold.  
  
Jesus Christ! Nathan exclaimed.  
  
She's down, Gonza bellowed, unsheathing his long sword. Take the wolf-whore's head while we still have that chance! He pointed the blade at the ironworks building and started running. For the glory of Lady Eboshi!  
  
For the glory of lady Eboshi! twenty other men repeated, following close behind Gonza with their staves clutched in both hands.  
  
Nathan shouted as loud as he could, forgetting his injury, DON'T COME NEAR HER!!! A torrent of vicious power suddenly surged from his body, ripping through the air, faster than the speed of sound itself.  
  
When Gonza and his group of battle stimulated men drew closer, the ground beneath their feet suddenly exploded, sending chunks of dirt and rock in every direction. The unsuspecting Guard-Captain could only cry out helplessly as he and his men were thrown through the air as well.  
  
When he felt his destructive powers beginning to subside, Nathan leapt off the edge of the roof and fell to the ground many feet below. Despite the distance he had dropped, he landed with the ample grace of a cat and without even batting an eye. The marks all over his body were now throbbing and burning like never before, and he could feel the demon within himself fighting to take control once again. But no matter how strong it was, Nathan wasn't going to surrender himself to its dominion again.  
  
He ran over to the unconscious girl and crouched next to her. Once again he found himself entranced by the mysterious beauty of her face. But now was not the time to be ogling. he said, shaking her gently Come on, wake up He looked over his shoulder and saw that Gonza and his twenty lackeys were on the move again. Dammit you stupid idiot, wake up! he yelled slapping her cheek. To his relief, the young wolf-girl began to open her eyes.  
  


  
  


It took a few seconds for San's mind to function normally once again. When the blurriness of her vision finally cleared, she looked up and found herself once again face to face with the strange looking human with the fair-colored skin. Letting pure compulsive reflex take control of her body, the young wolf-girl flashed her arm outward and back-handed the human so roughly across his face that it sent him flying several feet back. She then picked up her dagger and darted towards the approaching humans.  
  
The one with the shaved head and beard, the man she had often heard the gun-woman refer to Gonza' lunged towards her with his long sword drawn back. Moving with inhumanly fast accuracy, San leapt over the slashing blade, dodging it by mere inches and performed a graceful mid-air somersault. As she descended the young wolf-girl drove one foot into Gonza's face, then kicked him with her other. The force of kick sent San flying over the heads of the other men who were frozen with bewilderment.  
  
As soon as she landed on the other side of the group, the young wolf-girl's dark eyes immediately locked on the single reason she had come to this disgusting town in the first place. The vile gun-woman, known only as Lady Eboshi. Blaring a savage cry of war, she clutched her dagger tightly and rushed through the wide Iron town street, lost in a state of raw ferocity. You're mine Gun-Woman! she screamed and brought her dagger back, ready to thrust it deep into Eboshi's heart.  
  
However, just as San made her attack, the seemingly unfazed mistress of Iron Town threw aside her cloak, revealing the sword she had been holding the entire time. There was a flash of bright sparks as the two blades struck.  
  
San Jumped back, seeing that her initial attack had failed and moved in for another strike. Her movements were as precise and deadly as any seasoned warrior, and her skill with the blade was matched only by her ferocious nature. She was perhaps one of the world's most lethal fighters, for not only did she posses the speed and sharp whit of a human, but also the strategic cunning of a wolf.  
  
But unlike most of the other human's San has encountered over the years, there was one thing that she was not, and that wasstupid. Though the young wolf-girl held tremendous confidence in her abilities as both a wolf and a fighter, she knew exactly when to recognize an opponent equal to herself. And though it disgusted her to admit it, Eboshi was just as deadly and just as cunning as she was.  
  
I thought you came here to take my life, Eboshi bated, slashing her sword. The wolf-girl dodged the attack and whirled around to retaliate. Eboshi just swatted the dagger aside. Why do you hold back?  
  
Hurling herself towards her opponent, San thrashed her dagger in a berserker onslaught of attacks. She moved like a gyrating cyclone, her fur cloak and hair whipping around, synchronized with her every movement. When she saw the sword advancing on her she back flipped away from the older woman.  
  
As the two combatants circled each other hundreds of townspeople began crowding around them, forming a living ring of shouted, screaming, and wild cheering  
  
A sudden realization came over San as she kept her eyes fixed on her opponent. After carefully observing and studying the woman's movements and attacks, she knew instantly that she had greatly underestimated Eboshi. The woman moved like water, fast, fluent and completely unpredictable, making it impossible to decipher the pattern of her attacks, assuming she even had a pattern at all.   
  
Then with absolutely no signal, no motion given to indicate the attack, the two women rushed at each other once again, their weapons poised for the kill. Eboshi suddenly stopped, slashed her blade upward and and knocked San's dagger right out of her hand.  
  
It had happened so quickly that San was thrown off balance. For a brief moment she caught a glimpse of Eboshi's sinister smile. Her dark eyes sudden widened and before she could even move a finger, felt the sharp sting of cold metal slicing through her side. She cried out in agony as she staggered to the ground. pressing her hands against the freshly opened wound that was leaking with blood. Through half blurry eyes she looked up and saw Eboshi looming over. There was a small assassins knife in her hand.  
  
The gun-woman smirked arrogantly before slamming her sandaled foot into the young wolf-girl's stomach knocking every breath of air from her lungs.  
  
San was thrown back several feet, scraping along the ground every inch of the way. Before she could even cough, the dozens of wild humans that had been watching the bout were suddenly upon her.  
  


  
  


No stop! Nathan thrashed and struggled madly under the weight of the two men who were holding him down to the ground. Leave her alone, you bastards, or I'll kill you! The Princess Mononoke was now buried under what looked like half the population of Iron Town. Fists, feet, and wooden staves flailed as the enraged mob began to brutally beat and bludgeon every inch of her body. Even through all the laughter and shouting, Nathan could just barley make out the girl's blood curdling screams.   
  
_Oh God, they're beating her to death! he though, _feeling the tears of rage and helplessness filling his eyes. _And I can't do a goddamn thing to stop them! _He shook his head and continued to struggle. He screamed again. You're killing her you heartless bastards! As more tears streamed from his eyes, the young outlander felt the muscles in his body begin to throb and burn once again. he said, just above a whisper, closing his eyes tightly, trying to fight the incredible rippling through his skull. I'm warning you.... His body started to convulse and spasm, shaking him all over like an earthquake. When the he could no longer hold the back the expanding pain, his eyes shot open and he thrust his face outward. His voice became alive with raw destructive power and at that moment, the barrier holding back his rage was shattered.  
  
Like an immense wave of devastating force, his power rolled through the street, uplifting the ground and smashing the sides of the houses. The power snaked its way towards and across the square striking the dense crowd of frenzying humans like a bolt of lightning.  
  
As if a bomb had been set off, every man and woman was violently thrown into the air and away from the still form of the wolf-girl they were beating. Strangely enough, she was the only one the power had left untouched.  
  
Nearly a thousand astonished eyes turned towards where the attack had originated and found Nathan standing in front of the iron-works building, the two men who had been holding him down lying in unmoving heaps at his feet. The youth's eyes were now the color of blood and glowed with a terrible light, and his face was completely devoid of emotion. He took a step forward....then another.   
  
As the seconds passed, memories of his first incident passed through his mind. Memories of having absolutely no control over his body, and memories of the helplessness he had felt against the entity that resided deep within the curse that plagued his body.   
  
But this was different. There was still tremendous pain, but there was no helplessness. And most of all..... he also possessed control. His mind willed the movement, but something else placed those movements into his body, carrying out that will. It was just like moving in a dream, as though each muscle and bone was tethered to an invisible string,.  
  
Nathan moved towards the square, ignoring the townspeople that were staring at him. As his place slowly increased, a strange, black aura began to envelope him. The aura churned and twisted in the air as though it were alive, branching out into glowing tentacles that wriggled like serpents.  
  
Gonza pushed himself through the crowd of stupefied townspeople and stepped in front of the dark-haired youth. You traitor! he growled, raising his sword. I was right about you all along! You're a spy for the wolves. The guard-captain slashed.  
  
With speed faster than the human eye could follow, Nathan caught the blade with his bare hand, and held it tightly. Get out of my way. he said blankly before tossing the man trough the wall of a nearby house.  
  
When he finally reached the young wolf-girl's motionless body, Nathan knelt beside her once again. Her face was marked with several cuts and bruises as were her arms and legs. His hand went to her neck. There was a pulse, which meant she was alive. The devoid coldness of his face softened and he gently lifted her from the ground and held her protectively. The young outlander wanted to laugh, to cry out with joy and embrace the girl. But try as he did, there was nothing there. His every shred of emotion had been literally ripped from his heart and soul by the growing power of the curse, leaving nothing but hollow shells.  
  
It's a very touching scene, Eboshi said, moving closer to Nathan. The beautiful Princess Mononoke, being held lovingly in the arms of the mysterious outlander who possesses the power of the demons. She stopped and snickered. It would bring a tear to my eyes if my eyes still had tears to shed.  
  
Nathan lifted his gaze from the unconscious girl in his arms and fixed it on Eboshi's sneering face. His red, glowing eyes were empty and cold. I won't let you kill her, he said, his voice twisted and unrecognizable.  
  
I'm sure she'll will make a lovely bride for you, the Iron Town Mistress replied. However, I'm afraid that the people of this town may not share that sentiment. She took another step forward. That wolf-girl and her wolves have killed many of my workers, forcing those who are still alive to live in constant fear. The fifty foot wall that surrounds this town is proof, wouldn't you agree, Nathan?  
  
The young outlander shook his head slowly. Don't speak as though these people mean anything to you, Eboshi, he said. In your eyes, these people are nothing more than tools for you to exploit. You poison their minds, forcing them to carry only what _you_ desire. His eyes narrowed becoming more alive. You care nothing for them, nor the lives they destroy! He looked down at the silent Princess Mononoke and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. This barley alive girl is proof, wouldn't you agree Eboshi?  
  
Eboshi's self composed expression slowly shifted into a look of disgusted shock, and her entire body quavered. The moment I laid eyes on you, Nathan, she began. I saw a piece of myself that I had long forgotten looking back at me. We're the same you and I. We're both monsters, cursed with sins that can never be atoned for.  
  
I'm nothing like you Eboshi, Nathan retorted.  
  
When I look at you now, holding the girl who lives only to slay me, I realize that unlike this town and its people, I will never be able to make you mine. She looked at the young outlander with a saddened smile. And I remember all those times that I had refused my former master when he tried to make me his. The young woman took another step forward and raised her sword. Forgive me, Nathan, but this is one memory that I must erase!   
  
With that, she thrust the tip of the blade towards the spot between Nathan's eyes. But just as the weapon was within an inch of its target, it suddenly froze.  
  
To err is human, Nathan said, narrowing his blood-red eyes. To forgive is divine. When the words were spoken, the sword cracked and shattered with what seemed like the force of an exploding star, hurling the Lady Eboshi across the clearing and rendering her completely unconscious.  
  
several women cried out as they rushed towards their fallen mistress, like a group of mothers coming to the aid of an injured infant. A few others stood around her protectively, clutching their staves tightly.  
  
Nathan ignored the women's hateful glares and slowly rose to his feet, still holding the princess Mononoke in his arm. I'm leaving now, he called out. and I'm taking the wolf-girl with me.  
  
Oh, no you're not! a woman suddenly jumped out from the crowd of astonished townspeople and stood in Nathan's path. A match-lock rifle was resting on her shoulder, its muzzle aimed at the youth's heart. No one treats Lady Eboshi like that and just walks away! her arms were shaking as was her entire body. I won't let an outlander like you humiliate her, I won't let you!  
  
The dark-haired youth stopped and stared at the woman. You're trembling, he said. Are you that eager to save your mistress's honor that you would betray your own feelings. Are you that eager to take the life of another for the sake of that same honor? His words were docile and without a trace of malice.  
  
the women answered, trembling even more. I would gladly take my own life if it would protect My Lady's honor! The young outlander started walking again, drawing closer to her. she cried, tears welling in her eyes. Stop or I'll shoot! He didn't stop. I mean it. Outlander! Don't come any closer! She closed her eyes and press her fingers against the rifle's trigger mechanism.   
  
When she open her eyes again, Nathan was standing right in front of her, the muzzle of the rifle pressed into his shirt. I know that you've suffered greatly during your life, he said. And I understand why you hold such strong loyalty towards your Lady. He locked eyes with the trembling woman, his voice taking on a more forceful tone. But until I find a way to lift this curse of mine, I'll protect myself anyway I can.....as will the curse itself........So please, for the love of God.......don't fire that rifle.  
  
The woman's entire body was now shaking as though it were moments from collapsing. She shook her head from side to side, feeling the tears streaming from her tightly shut eyes. Her fingers twitched over the trigger, the cold metal making their tips tingle. She suddenly felt a warm hand touch her own. When she looked to her right, she saw Toki standing beside her.  
  
let it go, Kiko, Toki said tenderly. Enough people have been hurt already this evening. The young woman reached out with one hand and slowly began to lower the rifle. Let's end it here. When the weapon was safely pointed at the ground she placed her hands on Kiko's shoulder and moved her out of Nathan's path.  
  
Thank you, Toki, Nathan said and continued walking along the crumbled remains of the Iron Town street.   
  
Minutes passed before he was finally at the compound's entry gate where a group of musket armed riflemen were waiting for him. The youth stopped just a few steps in front of them and let his hellish eyes rest on the five masked faces staring back at him. Open the gate, he ordered.  
  
I'm sorry, young sir, one of the riflemen replied. But the gate has been ordered sealed. Only Captain Gonza or Lady Eboshi herself can retract that order.  
  
Another riflemen approached the dark-haired youth. We're all very grateful to you for bringing our comrade back to us. If you give us the wolf-girl and stand down I'm sure that they'll spare your life. Please young sir, don't make us kill you!  
  
I walked through this gate on my own two feet, Nathan replied. and I'll walk out the very same way. He narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth. focussing them on the large gate before him. The wooden logs that made up the gate's structure started to vibrate. Seconds passed and the gate began to vibrate more intensely. The vibrations then turned to violent tremors, but the heavy gate remained as it was.  
  
Blood began to trickle from the young outlander's mouth and nose and his breathing became fatigued. His entire head was swimming in pain.  
  
Stop it! the riflemen shouted, clutching Nathan's shoulder. You're going to kill yourself, you lunatic!  
  
Nathan just ignored the man's pleads and continued to push his power to its limit until it was as sharp as a freshly cut diamond. With a final agonized cry, the gate slowly began to lift off the ground, rumbling and creaking every inch of the way until it was high enough to allow him access. The youth stood silently, swooning sleepily and seemingly only half aware of reality. But nevertheless, his gentle hold on the girl in his arms remained unchanged. A small yipping noise suddenly brought him to a more stable state of conciseness.  
  
Mercutio scrambled through the forests of human legs, dragging Nathan's supply sack by his teeth. Wasting not even a second, the little red fox quickly made his way towards the now open gate and stood at Nathan's side.  
  
With all his power and control, Nathan forced his mouth into a slight smile as he looked down at the fox. Let's......let's get outta' here....lil' buddy, he said with great difficulty, for the words had not originated from his half-demon possessed mind, but from what little remained of his heart. He kneeled down, reached his hand into the pouch, and pulled out his red Ginjuraku mask. After pushing the hellish visage of carved wood over his forehead the youth walked through the gate and stepped out into the open night.   
  
When he and Mercutio were a few steps beyond the Iron Town barrier he stopped for a moment. If anyone follows us...... He tilted his head over his shoulder and let the watching men gaze into his lifeless eyes od crimson. I will kill them. He then released his invisible hold on the gate, letting it close with a rumbling slam that echoed through the valley.


	17. Words of Hate and Acts of Love

A Legend of the Past, a Savior From the Future  


  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke, yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
  
  
Chapter 17  
  
The moment San regained consciousness, her entire body cried out in pain. Every inch of her skin felt like one, huge bruise and the muscles in her limbs and chest ached like nothing she had ever experienced before. She fought the urge to scream. Am I...... she whispered painfully Am I dead?  
  
Not on my watch, came a soft voice from somewhere to the wolf-girl's left. She cringed slightly when she felt a damp cloth being placed on her burning forehead. It's alright, the voice came again, It's over now, you're going to be okay.  
  
San's mind churned and stirred in her throbbing head like water. There was a sound of crackling fire not too far away, as well as the aroma of something cooking. When the smell of food touched her nose her stomached growled with hunger. She lifted her head a few inches from off the pile of soft leaves and dirt she had been laying in and slowly opened her eyes. As soon as her eyes were open, a painful glare blazed into them, forcing them shut once again.  
  
Just take it easy, the voice came again. So familiar, and yet so alien all at once. You got banged around pretty badly back there,  
  
_Back there..... _San's mind tried to concentrate through the haziness as she forced her memory to function. But no matter how hard she pushed, all she could remember were a few fragments of what had happened before she had blacked out. Breaking into the human's Iron-Town......jumping from one roof top to another......fighting the Eboshi woman......being nearly beaten to death.......and something else.......something she just couldn't focus on enough to understand.   
  
In fact, most of her memories of the events that had occurred back at the human compound all seemed like a giant blur. It made her already soar head hurt even more just thinking about it.   
  
The young wolf-girl frowned irritably. _Stop acting so weak! _she shouted in her mind. _Remember, you're a wolf, not some weakling hum.......an..... _It was then that San realized that the voice had belonged to a human. She..... was with a human! Forcing the agony in her body aside, she pushed herself onto her elbows and opened her eyes once again. She felt her blood chill when she saw the ugly red mask glaring back at her she growled.  
  
Sitting just a few feet way, leaning against a large root of a giant tree, was the human she had encountered back at the river. The same human she had almost killed during her assault on the Iron-Town....... the same human who had interfered with her attack, ruining everything.  
  
Unable to fight her instincts and compulsive nature, San tried to jump out of the bed of leaves. sharp pain shot through her leg causing her to stumble onto her back. She then kicked and pushed at the ground furiously in a frantic attempt to put as much distance between her and the human as possible. She scrambled along the ground until she was pressed against the trunk of a tree.  
  
I'm glad that you can still move, the dark-haired human said smiling For a moment, I wasn't sure if you were going to make it or not. He turned towards the burning fire and slowly rotated what looked like a small rodent on a skewer. You're very lucky to be alive.  
  
San could only glare at him. All her rage and hatred towards humans seemed to increase and converge the longer she looked at the young human in front of her. Where are we? she shouted. What did you do to me!?  
  
The young human, shook his head raised his arm slowly. Just calm down, he said. I just got finished patching you up after that stupid little stunt you pulled, and to be quite honest, I really don't feel like doing it again. He then crossed his arms across his chest. And to answer your first question, I have absolutely no idea where the hell we are.  
  
Why did you bring me here? What do you want with me?  
  
The human shrugged. My, you're just chocked-full of questions, aren't you? he said. But if your curious little mind just has to know, I brought you here so I could help you stay alive. You did take a pretty nasty beating after all, you now.  
  
San's expression just seemed to darken even more. I don't need your help, human! she retorted. You shouldn't have gotten involved, it had nothing to do with you!  
  
True. But then again, if I had just stood by and let those maniacs kill you, I'd never be able to forgive myself.  
  
Oh I see, now, San said with a scrutinizing tone. You went through all that trouble to help me, simply so you could avoid years of self-loathing. She sniffed at the air and continued to glare at him. You human's are so predictable at times it makes me sick just thinking about it.  
  
In that case, I suppose I shouldn't expect a thank you' anytime soon, should I? the young human said, as he scooted closer to San with a bowl of steaming water and a tattered piece of cloth.  
  
Oh, is that all you wanted, human? San replied coldly. For a moment, I was sure you were going to ask me to get on my hands and knees and position myself before you.  
  
The statement made the human freeze, and he stared at San with a look of shock and disgust. You're kidding right? he asked. I know you did not just say what I thought you said, because if you did..... he shuddered. .....you've got one really sick mind.  
  
San saw the youth's reddening cheeks, and could immediately tell that her comment had made him very agitated. To this she couldn't help but smirk. I'm surprised, she said leaning forward and resting her cheek against her knuckle. From what I've heard, mating is the one thing that most humans males ever think about. Why should I believe that you're any different  
  
the human replied. I'm not like mosy human human males.  
  
The young wolf-girl shook her head.I doubt that.  
  
Now it was the human's turn to be irritated. Do you think it would be at all possible to give the cold-hearted treatment a rest already? he said. It's really getting old. He moved closer to the girl and sat in front of her. Here, let me see your arm. He reached out towards her left arm.  
  
When she saw the hand nearing her, San once again went to instinctive reflex and swatted it away. Get away from me! she shouted, her eyes burning with rage. If you so much as touch me again, human, I swear that I'll—  
  
That you'll rip the tubes from my throat, The human finished for her. Yeah I've heard this threat already. He sat back and gave the girl a glacial look, piercing her dark, chestnut eyes. Listen, wolf-princess, he continued, not breaking eye-contact with her. I know you think humans are nothing but a bunch of dirty, smelly, low I.Q, shit-sucking, worm trash. Hell, I'll be willing to agree with you most of the time! He leaned forward, bringing his face closer to San's But I'm not humans'. A human, yes, but humans', no.  
  
It doesn't make any difference, San shot back looking away. As long as you're a human, your just as evil as the rest of them.  
  
The human shouted, causing San to flinch with mild shock. I'm sorry about what those assholes are doing to this forest. And it makes me sick when I see all the damage they've done. But don't take the fucking thing out on me! I have my own problems to worry about without having someone else's pinned on me.  
  
The youth's words burned into San's like fiery projectiles that had been shot from a human's musket. Though she really hated to admit it, the young human.....did have a point. He did selflessly come to her aid during her assault, which was probably the main reason why she was still alive.   
  
Perhaps she was being unfair to him, perhaps not. All she knew, was that despite the fact he was a human, and she had been taught to hate humans in all size and form, the youth before her really didn't seem to be all that much of a threat. And there was something else that she didn't quite seem to understand. Something that just kept gnawing at her stomach whenever she looked into his eyes she began, feeling as though the next word she was about say would make her vomit. The questioning look on the human's fair-skinned face didn't make matters all that easier. ......I'm sorry.  
  
The human raised an eyebrow. You're sorry?  
  
San nodded, a slightly defeated expression on her young face. Yes, human. I'm sorry. With that, she trust her arm towards him and gave him a cold glare. Do what you will, it doesn't make any difference to me. She couldn't help but flinch when she felt the young human's fingers gently touch a spot on her arm that was tender from her injuries.  
  
This may sting a little, he said as he dipped the tattered cloth into the hot water. He then set the cloth on the large bruise that covered San's arm.  
  
San yelped as the hot water from the cloth touched her sensitive skin, and she fought the urge to pull away and bite off one of the human's ears. But the pain only lasted for a moment, and was immediately replaced by the soothing feeling of the cloth gently being stroked along the injury.   
  
Not once did the girl take her eyes of the human. The human that was tending to her as a mother wolf would tend to its injured cub. _It just doesn't make any sense, _she though toherself as her eyes studied the the human's face. _Human's are selfish creatures, who only care about themselves. _She furrowed her eyebrows and she fidgeted with a piece of her dress. _Why is this one so concerned about me? After all, I did threaten to kill him.  
  
_Does it still hurt? the human asked.  
  
San wrenched herself from her thoughts and stared at him.   
  
I said, does it still hurt?  
  
She shook her head. No.....it's....it's alright now. She glanced at his face for a moment, then quickly looked away. Thank you.  
  
The young human nodded and began to wrap the strip of cloth around San's arm.  
  
For what almost seemed like an eternity, San watched him tend to her arm, not really carrying about anything else. After a long span of silence had passed between them she finally spoke again. she said quietly.  
  
Nathan looked up from the arm he was tending to and stared at the young wolf-girl. What did you say?  
  
she repeated. You're name's Nathan, right?  
  
To this, Nathan couldn't help be grin. he replied. I'm surprised you remembered it. He then tied the cloth into a tight knot, securing it to San's arm. And what's your name.  
  
San froze for a moment and thought quickly. Why should I have to tell you?  
  
Nathan replied. I think since we're speaking to each other now, we should at least be on a first name basis. And I'd like to be able to call you something other than Princess Mononoke' or He gave her a lop-sided smile, emphasizing the boyish side of his personality.   
  
San felt like hitting her head against the side of a rock. Never before had she told anyone her human name. Other than her brothers and her mother, not a single living creature knew it. And now she had trapped herself into a position where she would either have to tell this human her name, or think up a lie to avoid it altogether. And lying was one of the few things that could damage a wolf's honor. She paused for another moment then wet her lips to speak. It's San, she said just above a whisper.  
  
Nathan asked? The girl nodded. he repeated feeling every letter roll off his tongue. I like that. It's a very pretty name. He then tilted his head towards the sleeping fox that had made a bed out his his leather jacket. And that lazy lump of fur over there is Mercutio.  
  
San raised an eyebrow when she finally noticed the small animal. she asked What sort of name is that?  
  
Nathan Shrugged. It was the only name out of the few I gave him that he actually liked. He chuckled. He's kind of a traveling companion. I can't seem to get rid of him   
  
San peered over at the sleeping animal once more. I find that very strange, she said.  
  
How so?  
  
Many reasons, the young wolf-girl replied. But mainly because it just seems odd that any type of animal would stay with a human willingly.  
  
That's true, Nathan said. But like I said before, I'm not like most other humans. San didn't reply, but continued to watch the sleeping Mercutio. Are you hungry? he then asked.  
  
San hesitated for a second then nodded quietly. At the moment she was far too hungry to refuse food, even if it was being offered by a human.  
  
Nathan picked up the stick that the roasted little animal was impaled on and handed it to San's awaiting hand. I don't know how tasty this thing is but ju—  
  
As soon as the stick was in her grasp, the young wolf-girl opened her mouth and proceeded to devour the food. Her teeth worked the cooked meat like a blender, tearing off one chunk after another.   
  
Just help yourself, Nathan finished, watching the girl as she ravaged what little remained of the roasted creature on the stick, scarfing, and gnashing as though it had been a whole week since she had eaten anything. _Man, _he thought to himself. _this girl has worse table manners than mark does.  
  
_When San finished the last bit of her meal she handed the stick back to Nathan and wiped away a few bits and pieces of meat that she had gotten on her face. Thank you, she said, after swallowing her last mouthful.  
  
You're quite welcome, Nathan replied. Will that hold you over for awhile?  
  
the young wolf-girl answered simply. She then tilted her head to one side and peered at the human sitting across from her. Aren't you going to be hungry?  
  
The dark-haired youth shook his head. I'm really not that hungry, he replied. _And watching you eat took away what little appetite I already had._ A strange looking smile then crossed her face. I just realized something.  
  
  
  
You haven't glared, scowled or threatened me once for the past five minutes. And I haven't made a single sarcastic remark towards you. Nathan couldn't help be laugh. Maybe this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship between us.  
  
Don't put too much faith in that,human, San replied, but not nearly as viciously as she had been in their past confrontations. I still don't trust you.  
  
Nathan raised both hands and looked at the girl innocently. Hey, as long as you're not trying to slice me down the middle and rip my guts out, I'm perfectly happy. He then stood and began walking towards the trees. Now if you'll kindly excuse me.  
  
Where are you going? San called out.  
  
Nature calls, he answered.  
  
San looked at Nathan quizzically. I don't hear anything. What do you mean nature calls'?  
  
The young outlander gave her a blank look. Okay let me rephrase that, he said You were raised by wolves right?  
  
  
  
And being raised by wolves, I assume you know how wolves mark their territory, right?  
  
San's eyebrows furrowed and she continued to look at Nathan curiously. she slowly said again.  
  
Well, let's just say that I'm going off to find some territory to mark.  
  
The young wolf-girl stared at Nathan. she finally said.   
  
That's right Nathan said. So, can I trust you enough not to run off while I'm gone?  
  
San snuffed loudly and looked at her various injuries. Unfortunately I can't really do much of anything at the moment. She then looked up and Gave Nathan a wry half smile that just reeked with sarcasm. But I can't promise that I won't try.  
  
Nathan laughed. No, I guess you can't. He lifted his gaze to the sleeping fox. Hey, Mercutio! he called out.  
  
The little fox stirred for a moment before finally awakening. When his two brown eyes turned to Nathan, he gave him a rather irritated look.  
  
Do me a favor and watch Jungle-Jane over there, would you? When the young outlander saw the contempt in his furry companion's face, he sighed and tilted his head to one side. If you do I'll make you a whole bunch of those char-broiled moles you love so much. The fox's expression remained unchanged. And I'll scratch that spot behind your ear just the way you like it.  
  
Mercutio thought about the offers, then yipped in agreement.  
  
You drive a hard bargain, Mercutio, said Nathan, as he reached over and picked up his leather jacket. And I expect you to hold up on your end of that bargain. As he slipped on the heavy piece of clothing, he turned around and made his way towards the trees once more.  
  
San shouted.  
  
Nathan snapped spinning around to meet San's questioning stare. I'm gonna burst open any minute here!  
  
You talked to this Fox as though you were talking to another human. She glanced at Mercutio, then back at Nathan. How?   
  
The dark-haired youth smiled warmly. I told you, me and and bushy-tail over there are companions. We kind of have a Timmy and Lassy, Turner and Hooch sorta' thing going on.  
  
But how? No other humans I've encountered have been able to do that.  
  
Nathan rolled his eyes and sighed dejectedly. Don't take this personally, San he said. But for someone who was supposedly raised in the forest by a pack of wolves, you sure ask a lot of questions.  
  
San couldn't help but feel embarrassed when Nathan said that, and she looked down at the ground in an attempt to hide the blush of her cheeks.  
  
But if you really want to know, Nathan continued, adjusting the red mask that rested on his forehead. It's probably because I'm really the only other human besides yourself who's actually tried. Now if you'll excuse me once again. For the third time, the youth turned around and began walking towards the trees.  
  
But I'm not a human! San shouted.  
  
At the moment, I really don't give a damn, Nathan retorted halfheartedly, not turning around this time. Hell, you can say you're a cheese-sandwitch for all I care. When his last words were spoken, he disappeared into the shadows.  
  
San watched Nathan leave with a look of utter dismay. Most humans she encountered would be trembling in horror if she had been this close to them. But this human...... this human simply known as Nathan', just seemed to throw around one sarcastic remark after another, without any regard or hesitation to their affects or consequences. It was like life to him was nothing more than one enormous joke. That really annoyed her.   
  
With a loud yawn she brushed the thoughts away and slowly moved closer to the warm fire. _It doesn't really matter, _she thought to herself. _When morning finally comes, I'll just slip away and leave him behind like a bad memory. _When she sat down on her crossed legs she looked over at Nathan's so-calledcompanion' who was watching her every movement. I don't know why you stay with him, she said.  
  
Mercutio just continued to watch the young wolf-girl. A clever looking grin on his face.  
  
But I suppose you have your reasons. Sighing, San lowered herself onto the pile of leaves and tucked her arms and legs into the folds of her cloak of white fur. As she rested her head against her cupped hands she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Stupid human, she whispered. A faint sound of crunching leaves suddenly pricked her ears. She sat up and looked about the small camp. she said, he eyes darting from one corner of the area to another?  
  
Mercutio, having heard the sounds as well, sniffed at the air. His eyes suddenly narrowed and he began to growl.  
  
San too sniffed the air. Whatever it was that was out there it definitely was not Nathan. When she sniffed again, she realized that it wasn't even a human. And there was more than just one. Sensing the danger, the young wolf-girl sprung to her feet and twisted around, looking frantically for whatever may be watching her.  
  
That was when the sounds started up again. This time it was coming from all directions, including from high above in the trees. The sounds grew louder with every passing second.  
  
When San heard Mercutio's growling and barking become more intense, she glanced down at him and saw that he was looking at something at the far end of the camp. Lifting her head slowly, the young wolf-girl looked to the shadows that lay beyond the light created by the fire and saw what it was that had the little fox so agitated.  
  
Staring back at her was a pair of blood red eyes, poking through the dark bleakness of the night like two firey embers. Another pair suddenly appeared, then another, and another. Within a matter of seconds, the entire camp was surrounded by a wall of the glowing red eyes.   
  
The sight made San's hair to stand on end like the fur of a cat. she growled, reaching for her dagger. It was only then that she realized that she had lost her dagger during the her unsuccessful bout with the damned Eboshi-woman. Before she could think of an alternative means of defense, a heavy stone smacked against the back of her head, knocking her senseless and sending her sprawling to the ground.   
  


  
  


After accomplishing what he had wandered out here to do, Nathan gave off a loud sigh of relief as he walked back towards the camp. _Free and easy, _he thought to himself with a wide smile and buried his hands in his pockets. _Just the way I like it. _  
  
He stopped for a moment and looked up at the starry sky that gleamed through a small gap in the forest's thick canopy. As he looked up at the tiny little dots of light that decorated the black blanket of the heavens, he couldn't help but let his mind wander. With all the things that had been happening over the past few weeks, finding the time to just able to think absentmindedly without a single worry or care had become a true rarity for him.  
  
But for someone like Nathan, being without a worry or care would be like a snail without its shell. That was just the way his life worked. He didn't like it, but for the time being, he was managing to live with it without giving it much notice.  
  
The sound of Mercutio's barking suddenly snapped him out of his dreamlike trance. What the hell? he said to himself as he looked towards the fire-lit camp many yards away. When the barking grew more intense he knew instantly that something was wrong. _Dammit! _he thought, and began running towards the camp, leaping over narrow creeks, logs, and thick roots that were sticking up from out of the ground. _I turn by my back on the crazy broad for a few minutes and this happens!  
  
_When he finally returned to the small camp, he found that both San and Mercutio were nowhere to be seen. It was as thought the girl and the fox had just vanished. he called out. Come on this isn't funny, answer me!   
  
He called the wolf-girl's name a few more times before finally giving up. What the hell is going on? he asked himself, while he looked about the area. He could feel his quickly chilling blood pumping through his fear-choked heart when his eyes came to rest on the strange foot prints that had been left in the dirt. _Did something come and drag them off? _He looked about the camp on more time. _No. There'd be blood all over the place. _  
  
An obscure shape suddenly leapt form out of nowhere and grabbed Nathan by the neck, forcing him to the ground. As he struggled to shake the thing from his neck, his arms were suddenly grabbed and pushed into the dirt by two pairs of hairy hands. His legs soon followed.  
  
Get off me! the young outlander screamed, trying to struggle his way out of the assault. But all his efforts were in vain.  
  
The more human struggles, the more human shall hurt, came a basso voice that rumbled with a forbidding resonance.  
  
Nathan jerked the hands that held his head to the ground and looked towards the source of the terrible voice. What he found was what could only be described as large, shadowy figure crouching at his feet. A pair of hellish-red eyes were glaring at him. Who the hell are you?  
  
The shadow began to crawl its way over Nathan's body with the same casualness that one would have when walking on the ground. We are bothers of forest! it rumbled. Brothers that humans turned back on! When it reached the youth's chest it reached out with a hair-covered arm and wrapped it fingers around his face, squeezing it tightly. Humans kill forest! it squeezed tighter. Forest grow weak. Brothers grow weak. All because of humans!  
  
It was then that Nathan realized that the appendage that was clutching his face was not the figure's hand at all. It was the it's foot! His eyes looked up to make eye contact with his assailant and found himself frozen in a state absolute horror. For looking back at him was a grotesque face of simian origin. It's large mouth, filled with bone crushing molars, and finger length fangs, twisted and scowled with a frighteningly human expression.  
  
Nathan's eyes widened when he realized that this monkey-creature sitting on top of his chest, had been _talking _to him! This thing actually had the ability to talk! the youth began, feeling his entire body trembling in fear. Just what the hell are you? He cringed when the monkey-creature's foot' shoved his head back onto the ground.   
  
the monkey-creature began, it's voice writhing in hatred and spite. are ape! It released its grip on Nathan's face and took a few steps back. Many years go by, humans kill apes! Destroy ape's forests! Make apes weak. It lifted its arm above his head. In its grasp was a thick piece of a broken branch that it held like a weapon. Now, after many years passed, apes shall finally kill human!  
  
Nathan tried to scream, but the ape's weapon came down on his head so hard that it knocked him senseless before the scream could reach his mouth. The dark-haired youth could just barely make out the ape's sneering faces before finally slipping out of conciseness.  
  
As the group of apes laughed and hollered victoriously over their prize, More and more of their simian comrades bound from out of the shadows and crowed around the still human's form, pawing and probing him like a piece of ripe fruit. When nearly a dozen apes had come out of hiding, each one grabbed a handful of the human's clothing and began dragging him off towards the trees, taking him deeper into the shadowy depths of the forest.   
  
Not once did they notice the small fox who was watching them from behind the shelter of a nearby bush.  
  



	18. In the Dwelling of the Apes

A Legend of the Past, a Savior From the Future  


  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke, yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
Author's note:   
  
Before too much time passes, I just want to thank all the readers who came to my story's aid over the past few weeks. Although the flames I received from Captain Blaze and Shinji Ikari were for the most part trivial, they were a pretty big kick in the ass. I'm just glad that I had my readers to let them know that their opinions were outnumbered.  
  
I know there are a lot of you out there who resent and possibly hate my story with a passion because of the changes I've made to the original movie. And I know that there are a lot of you who hate _me _for that matter. All because I took out Ashitaka.  
  
Well, all I can say to you, is deal with it. Yeah, that's right. Deal with it! If you don't like Ashitaka's absence, you can always do the following.  
  
(1) Read a Mononoke fic that _does _have Ashitaka in it. God knows they make up at least 99% of the fics in this section.  
  
(2) Watch the actual movie!  
  
You have plenty of options people. So unless you have something meaningful about my story to complain about (other than the absence of Ashitaka) keep it off my review page. It takes up valuable space from the people who actually have something constructive to say.  
  
So now that all has been said and done, I leave all the readers of Fan Fiction.net with these words. No matter what anyone tells me, I will not stop writing this fiction until I have written the last chapter. Because I know that there are those that appreciate what I'm doing, despite how truly unorthodox it seems. And truth be told it's those people's opinions that matter to me.  
  
I guess I've said enough here, so I'll take my leave. Enjoy the chapter everyone, and remember,  
  


LOVE & PEACE!!!  


  
  
Chapter 18  
  
The moon shined brightly over the formation of rocks that served as the home of Moro and her clan. For a long time, the old Wolf-God sat motionless along the overhanging rock that stretched over the forest far bellow. The rock that served as her thrown of power and dominion over the lands.   
  
Her reddish eyes gazed out towards the blackness of night that blanketed the horizon, waiting for the first sign of the dawn's twilight to peak over the mountains. Her white coat seemed to shimmer under in the moonlight, each strand of fur radiating like precious stones. _San....._ she said silently, feeling a mixture of anger and sadness as the name of her daughter flashed through her mind.  
  
Never before had Moro felt this angry at her adopted daughter's rashness. Those few times in the past when the young wolf-girl had been disobedient towards her all seemed to diminish in light of this latest act of defiance.   
  
_How could she have been so careless? _Moro asked herself._ How could she have been so naive to believe that she could kill the Gun-Woman on her own grounds? Did she honestly believe the humans would just let her invade their dwelling and let her kill their master?  
  
_Angry no longer seemed to describe how the Wolf-God felt. She was Furious now. It made the wound in her shoulder that had been inflicted by the gun-woman's bullet throb painfully. _I would have thought that I had taught you better than that, San. _She suddenly felt the presence of another wolf behind her. I know what you are going to ask, Kiba. she said aloud.  
  
I wish to ask you anyway, Mother, the smaller, but very large wolf replied.  
  
You already know my answer, Moro growled. and It is _not _up for negotiation!  
  
Please Mother, her cub pleaded. San may be in danger!  
  
Then it will be her danger to deal with. The girl is old enough to fend for herself.  
  
But Mother, Tsume joined in. What if she's been captured? Or mortally wounded? She could be dying as speak! Are you just going to stand by and let her die?  
  
Moro thundered, twisting around to glare at her two cubs. San chose to fight the humans alone! We will not interfere, nor will we give her aid! We shall wait and honor her decision, however foolish it may have be. Her large eyes narrowed. And if she is killed......_that _will be the price she pays for her recklessness! Now speak no more of this!  
  
With another growl, the old Wolf-God returned her gaze to the night sky. As she listened to the two other wolves return to their cave, she could not help but feel a sense of self-loathing creep over her. _Please San.......stay alive.  
  
_

  
  


Nathan groaned painfully as he slowly awoke, his head feeling as though someone had thrown it into the seat of one really wild theme-park ride. he said to himself, wincing in pain. I thought waking up with a hangover was bad enough. He blinked his eyes a few times to clear the blurriness out of his vision. When he tried to reach a hand up to his head in an attempt to sooth the pain in his temple, he suddenly realized that he couldn't even move. He was tied from head to toe in what felt like a web of iron cables. Cables that were made out of vines.   
  
When a gust of wind brushed passed him, he suddenly realized to his absolute horror that his prized leather jacket was no longer draped over him. Someone had touched his Jacket. His Jacket!   
  
To make matters all the more bizarre, not only was the youth tied up to the point were he was completely immobile, and missing one favorite leather jacket, he was also hanging upside down from a vine that was wrapped around his ankles. What the hell is this? he said wriggling like a hooked worm. he then shouted. Get me down from here, you stupid bastards, or I'll kill your asses! Nathan began to shake and struggle wildly against his binds, growling with frustration with his every failed attempt. You hear me? I'm not kidding, you know! I'm crazy, I'll fucking beat your faces in! When several minutes passed without a single trace of responsponse, the young outlander huffed loudly. Dammit, do you have any idea how much this sucks?  
  
Don't you ever stop talking? A familiar voice chided him from behind.  
  
Nathan replied, twisting his body around so he could face the young wolf-girl. When he was finally facing her upside-down image, he found that she was sitting in a uncomfortably cramped looking cage of bamboo and tree branches. The youth gave her a half-smile Hey, how's it going? he asked.  
  
The young wolf-girl frowned and crossed her arms. Do you really have to ask? she retorted bitterly. While you were off dozing like a little infant, I've been trapped in this damn cage! she lashed out with her foot and kicked the wooden bars. Are you normally this stupid or do you have to strain yourself.  
  
Oh hah-hah-hah! Nathan shot back sarcastically. Stop it, that really is just too much. What the hell do you have to complain about? At least you don't have be in a position where every drop of your blood is rushing to your head! Do you have any idea how much this hurts? My brain feels like a goddamn bowling ball! And they took my leather Jacket too, the Klepto-bastards!  
  
Oh will you shut up already? San shouted. You're about as irritating as a skin-rash.  
  
Yeah, I love you too.  
  
San suddenly jumped forward and stared at the upside-down human. Who the hell said that I loved' you?  
  
It's just a figure of speech, San! Nathan said dejectedly. Jesus Christ, will you just lighten up for a few minutes? Considering the situation that we're both in, it would sure make things a hellova lot more easier to deal with.  
  
San snuffed loudly and sat back down. she said. Just don't presume that I have, in the least way, any sort of fondness for you.  
  
Fine, I'll make note of it when I can move my arms again. For several long moments of silence, the two of them remained as they were. Nathan then licked his lips and began to speak again. Hey San, he called out.  
  
There was a bit of a pause before the young wolf-girl finally answered. What is it?   
  
Just what the hell is going on here?  
  
I really don't know, San answered. I don't have much memory of what happened. When I woke up, the inside of this cage was the first thing I saw.   
  
What about Mercutio? Nathan asked. What happened to him? He swallowed hard, almost afraid to ask his next question. Did they get him too?  
  
I don't know, She repeated as she rubbed a tender spot on the back of her head, moaning quietly from the sharp pain. All I remember is that something struck my head.  
  
Same goes for me, too Nathan replied. Now all we have left to answer is who, why, when and where.  
  
San shook her head and leaned her head against the bars of her cage. Now may I ask you a question? she said.   
  
Nathan sighed dejectedly. Fine, be my guest.  
  
When you hear yourself talk, does it actually make sense to you?  
  
There was a long pause before Nathan finally answered the question. More or less. It all kinda depends on the mood I'm in. At least when I talk I have some personality.  
  
I seriously doubt that being annoying contributes to personality.  
  
the dark-haired youth snapped. don't make me come over there!  
  
As San was about to retort with yet another snide remark, she suddenly froze and sniffed at the air. A few moments passed before she spoke again. They're here, she said quietly.  
  
Who's here? Nathan added, twisting around in his binds. Come on, San, talk to me here! Just what the hell is going on! When he heard the approaching sounds of crunching leaves and twigs, and rustling in the trees above, he finally understood what the Princess Mononoke had meant. He could then hear the faint sound of breathing as well as low pitched grunting. _Oh shit! _he thought to himself when he saw the dots of blood-red eye studying him from the thick blackness that surround him. _This is definitely not good._  
  
When the group of apes scuttled out into the open, the dark haired youth felt his skin ripple with goose bumps. For in each of the ape's hand was what appeared to be some sort of primitive looking spear made from thin tree branches. But it was the way they moved that sent Nathan's blood into a chill. Though fairly clumsy and unrefined, the ape's movements possessed a terrifyingly human-like characteristic.  
  
Nathan called out struggling in his binds. San, I could really use a little help over here!  
  
And just what am I supposed to do?  
  
I don't know! Nathan replied as he watched the apes make their way towards him. But seeing as how I can't really move right now, it would be really nice if you thought of something!   
  
The ring of spear-wielding apes suddenly stopped and squatted just a few feet away from the dark-haired youth. Their glowing red eyes scrutinized him viciously   
  
Nathan stared back at his simian captors and tried to smile. he called out, trying to imitate the stereotypical calling sounds of a monkey. Ook-ook, monkey! Does nice monkey wanna nana? Does monkey wanna nice, yummy There was a sudden sharp pain in his side he cried out and looked to his right to see that one of the apes had poked him with its spear. That hurt you fucking circus chimp! another ape poked him in his back Dammit, I said that hurts! Knock it off already. But the apes just proceeded to poke and prod the helpless human, chattering wildly as he cried out in pain.  
  
Stop it! San suddenly called out. Leave him alone!  
  
The apes ceased their assault on Nathan and turned to glare at the Princess Mononoke. This not concern wolf-girl! One of the more larger of the apes retorted, it's basso voice echoing through the trees.   
  
Another ape picked up a small rock and threw it at San's cage. Wolf-girl only here because wolf-girl got in ape's way. Only still alive because wolf-girl is daughter of Moro.  
  
Nathan stared blankly at the apes who had spoken. _Okay, _he thought to himself. _Why are these things talking? Did I just wander onto the set of Planet of the Apes? Or have I just completely lost my mind, once again? _He then looked at the Princess Mononoke. _And is it just me, or did San actually just stand up for me?_   
  
I'm afraid for reasons I don't wish to go into, whatever concerns this human concerns me as well, San answered. Besides, I've already claimed first rights to killing him.   
  
Thanks San, Nathan said. That really makes me feel better.  
  
The wolf-girl rolled her eyes back and continued. Just what do you apes plan to do with him?  
  
This is our forest! the ape shot back. Wolf-girl ask no questions, wolf-girl hold no authority here!  
  
I don't, but my mother does! San shouted, her voice rippling with anger. Now tell me what you're going to do with him!  
  
Yeah, just what are you gonna do with me? Nathan said once more.  
  
With human eyes apes shall see world as human's do. With human flesh apes shall feel the strength that humans feel. With human blood apes shall know knowledge humans know!  
  
San raised an eyebrow, and wrapped her hands around two of her cage's bars. What are you saying? Just what does all of that mean?   
  
We shall eat human's flesh and drink human's blood. The ape said, sneering at her.   
  
Say what? Nathan asked shocked. You're kidding me right?  
  
San's eyes widened in horror Eat him? You're going to eat him? She felt as though she were going to be nauseous right then and there. You can't be serious! What do the apes hope to gain by eating a human?  
  
Who the hell gives a damn what they hope to gain! Nathan shouted hysterically. They're gonna eat me!   
  
When human body fills ape's bellies, another ape added, ignoring the hysterical youth. apes shall have power to kill humans. Soon apes take back land humans stole.  
  
Ummm, Excuse me? Nathan said, could somebody please listen to me, here?  
  
You can't be serious! San shouted. Eating human flesh won't give you strength. It'll just turn you into something worse than humans! Don't you understand that?   
  
Excuse me!  
  
Apes have no other choice, wolf-girl, the ape said. Humans grow strong, while apes grow weak. Apes plant trees, but human's destroy them. If apes must become worse than humans to kill humans, then that is ape's karma.   
  
When Nathan could no longer keep his rising temper at bay his mouth suddenly burst open into a hysterical tirade. Hey, you scrawny-ass, furry, low-life, sacks of monkey shit, I'm talking to you! He shouted as loud as lungs would allow him.   
  
Both San and the apes were taken back by the sudden outburst of hostility.   
  
When human body fills ape's bellies, apes shall have power to kill humans? That has got to be the biggest load of crap I've ever heard! Where did you all get your sense of logic? Did you pull it out of your asses or something? You're talking about eating me here!  
  
Will you just calm down, Nathan San growled. I really don't think panicking is going to help us very much.  
  
Oh yes, that's just so easy for you to say isn't it, Miss Princess Mononoke? You're not the one these things are planing to turn into human flavored chimp-chow! Why the hell shouldn't I be panicking!  
  
Because it wouldn't do either of us any good, you stupid human!  
  
Godammit, stop calling me stupid, you wolf-kissing pain in the ass!  
  
Be silent, human! An ape flared its arm out and smacked Nathan with its spear. Human voice like dying boar's squeal! The ape then turned to its comrades. Time grow short. Let us us feast upon man-creature's tender flesh!  
  
San screamed. Without even thinking about what she was doing, she jumped to her feet and thrashed wildly at the bars of her cage. Get away from him!  
  
Hey, wait a minute! Nathan shouted, shaking and struggling like a madman. Come on, can't we talk about this? His eyes wavered from side to side as his mind worked frantically to find a way out of his predicament. he yelled. Oh, San! he cried again, his voice filled with hysteria. San! For the love of all that's sacred and good, help me!  
  
What do you think I'm trying to do! San shouted back, ramming the bars with her shoulder. Just hold on a little longer!  
  
I don't have a little longer to hold onto! As the long-fingered hands of the apes drew closer to him, Nathan shut his eyes and tried to twist himself around on the vine that was tethered to his ankles. San, please! he cried once more. I don't..............I don't wanna die........... I DON'T WANN DIE! Before he could say another word the apes were upon him, biting and pawing at him mercilessly.  
  
A sudden shriek of rage ripped through the trees, bringing the wild apes to a silent pause. Their glowing, red eyes moved up the side of a tree and came to rest on the solitary shape crouching on the branches. That's enough! the shape said angrily. Step away from the human-child, now!  
  
The leader of the ape-group lunched himself away from the cluster and glared at the intruder. This not concern you, follower of Wise One! it growled. We caught human, so human ours to do with what we please.  
  
The figure in the trees snorted, and then descended from where it was perched. When it landed on the ground, the moonlight shined upon its stumpy from. The creature was in fact another ape. However, unlike the others, this one was covered in a slightly lighter colored fur and its eyes glowed with a gentle hue of green. The ape snorted again and moved closer to its red-eyed rival. You and your clan have gone too far this time, Saru! it said Do our ways mean so little to you that you would gladly discard them without hesitation?  
  
The ape called Saru growled at the newcomer and exposed his menacing fangs. Old ways of apes are for weak! he retorted bitterly. Old ways useless in time of war.  
  
And you're ways are supposed to bring about a better world for our kind? the green-eyed ape said quickly. Hate only begets Hate, Saru! Have you forgotten all that the Wise One has taught us?  
  
Wise One weak! Saru spat. Wise One say to let human's live in Valley. Say to exist as one with humans. Wise One fool!  
  
A hint of anger suddenly rose in the green-eyed ape, and he moved closer to Saru. The only fool here, Saru, is the one I am speaking to. He then glanced at the young human who was still in the other ape's possession. But whether or not you still believe in the Wise One's words is irrelevant. You will release that human, now.  
  
When Saru crouched lower, ready to to pounce, the trees suddenly became filled with the angry cries of the green-eyed ape's many comrades. Saru looked about the tree branches with a look of terror in his crimson eyes.  
  
There's no point in challenging us, Saru. My brothers have this entire area surrounded. The green-eyed monkey took a step forward. Now tell your clan to release the human. If so we shall let you leave unharmed.  
  
The dark ape grunted, looked back at his clan and grunted again. This not over, follower of Wise One, he said before darting off into the shadows. After the other apes exchanged confused looks, they dropped their makeshift-weapons and followed there retreating leader.  
  
When all was once again quiet, the green-eyed ape smiled and turned to the imprisoned wolf-girl. Daughter of Moro! he called out to her. Though I'm not sure that I truly need to ask, are you in need of aid?  
  
San returned the smile.In many ways, friend, she replied. But I think that my fr—, I mean, the human may need it more than I do at the moment.  
  
The ape looked over at Nathan who was at the moment too dazed to say a word other than garbled gibberish. I suppose you're right. He then looked towards a spot in the trees. Help the young one down, and cut him loose. Be careful not to hurt him, now.  
  
A group of apes, all green-eyed and light-furred like their leader, scrambled down the side of a tree and quickly rushed to help Nathan. As they did this, a few moved about San's cage, loosening and cutting the places that held the small structure together.   
  
When the cage's durability was finally diminished to the point of collapse, San, smashed and burst through the bars as though hatching from an egg. she said, stretching out the stiffness and cramps her muscles had acquired. She then looked down at the leader of the new group of apes and nodded her head. My thanks, brother ape, she said.  
  
The ape returned the nod. It pains me to see how much their bitterness and hatred has consumed them, he said sadly. They can't even talk with the same fluidity that they had been able to only so long ago.  
  
San was about to reply when she saw Nathan being steadied by a couple of apes who were trying their best to keep him in a stable sitting position. The youth had an empty look of shock and confusion on his face, and his eyes stared off into nothingness. she said and walked over to him. She knelt down and touched his cheek gently. Are you alright?   
  
The young outlander did not reply but mumbled something incoherent that San could not understand.  
  
She shook him gently by his shoulders. Come on, snap out of it! she ordered him with very little progress. The young wolf-girl then looked at the two primates who were keeping Nathan from toppling over with a surprisingly genuine expression of concern on her face. What's wrong with him?  
  
The young human is just in shock, the ape on the left answered. Perhaps if you were to gentl—  
  
Before the ape could finish San slapped Nathan across the face as hard as she hear the crack' of her palm hitting the young outlander's cheek.  
  
The sharp impact of the girl's slap smacking his skin brought Nathan out of his daze like the crack of a whip. he yelped, coming to his senses. He placed a hand against his burning cheek and cringed. Why'd you do that for? he whined looking at San with a hurt expression.  
  
San rolled her eyes and sighed. You were in shock, she said plainly. It was the only thing I could think of at the moment to wake you up.  
  
Nathan clenched his teeth as he felt the side of his now reddened cheek begin to throb. Okay, that makes sense, he said. but did you have to hit me _that _hard?  
  
Don't be such a weakling, San retorted and stood up. You should be grateful that I'm even slightest bit concerned about you.  
  
Nathan muttered. So now what do we do? He felt something tugging on his shirt. When he looked down to see what it was his eyes widened at the sight of the green-eyes ape standing at his side. Whoa shit! he exclaimed, falling to the ground as he jumped back. Kill it, San, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it!!! Another open palm found his other cheek, silencing him.  
  
The Princess Mononoke glared at her companion. she hissed. just happens to be the reason you're still alive! She looked down at the ape and smiled apologetically. I'm sorry about his rudeness, brother ape, she said. I'm afraid that this human's mouth is faster than his mind most of the time. When she saw that Nathan was about to open his mouth once more, she shot him an icy stare that rendered him speechless.   
  
The ape laughed. I hardly even noticed, He then gestured a gap between the trees. Come, now, he said shuffling towards the gap. The Wise One is very anxious to meet this young human personally. He then glanced at Nathan. He's been awaiting your arrival for some time now.  
  
San glanced over her shoulder and looked at Nathan for a moment. She then turned back to the ape. she said. If you show us the way, we'll follow you.  
  
Speak for yourself Princess! Nathan retorted. After what I just went through, I ain't going anywhere near those things.  
  
They're called apes, human! San growled, her temper rising. and you're coming with us, whether you want to or not!  
  
Forget it!  
  
The young wolf-girl sneered. Are you afraid?  
  
Nathan was silent for a moment. he answered blankly. And considering all the shit that I've had to go through since I got here, from Demon-Gods, to crazy wolf-girls, to weird-ass talking monkeys trying to eat me, I feel I have every right to be afraid. And to tell you the truth I think I've been a pretty good sport about it up to this point! He crossed his arms and and shot San an icy look. But right now, I've just about had it with good sportsmanship.  
  
San glared at him once more.  
  
So unless you give me a really good reason otherwise, I am NOT moving from this spot!  
  
It was then that the ape spoke again. I understand your feelings of fear towards us, my young, human, friend, it said. And we know of your curse.  
  
Nathan's eyes widened, and for a moment he was sure that he could feel his demon marks throb under their bandages. When he reached up to touch the mark on his forehead, he realized that his mask was no longer there. Instinctively his hand pressed against the brown blotch, hiding it from view. He hoped that it had been too dark for anyone to notice it. And for some reason he found himself hoping that San had not noticed it yet. When he looked in the wolf-girl's direction she gave him a questioning look. How did....... did you know? he asked slowly turning his gaze back to the green-eyed primate.  
  
I promise that all will be explained as soon as we reach our cliff, the ape said. But you must trust us. We mean you no harm. He then continued to hobble towards the trees. But if you wish to remain here, that is your choice. Otherwise, please follow me.  
  
Nathan frowned for a moment then buried his hands in his pockets. I guess I really don't have much of a choice, he said finally. Lead the way, then. When these words were said, the apes chattered happily and took the youth by the hands, leading him onward. _I guess this is just one of those nights, _he thought to himself as he was gently pulled through forest.  
  
Before San moved to follow them, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. When she moved closer to the object that had drawn her attention she kneeled down to get a closer look.   
  
Lying on the ground, amongst a pile of fruit and bulbs that had been eaten and discarded, was Nathan's ugly red mask. She clasped her fingers around the wooden object's rim and lifted it out of the muck. She then held it so it was face to face with her. _What an ugly face! _she exclaimed silently peering at the demonic visage glaring at her, wondering why the young human even wore such a thing. She then thought of the way he had tried to cover up the spot on his head with his hand. It was as though he were trying to hide something_. But what?   
  
_ So many question raced through San's head, many of which she could find no answers to. She wished that her mother were there, for perhaps she would have been able to answer those illusive many that taunted her.  
  
With a dejected sigh, the Princess Mononoke tucked Nathan's mask under her arm and ran off to join her reluctant, human companion. Perhaps some of her questions would be answered as soon as she reached the ape's hidden dwelling.   
  


  


  
The moment Nathan laid eyes on the Ape's home he found himself lost in stare. Everywhere he looked, he saw apes. Either scurrying around the trees and rocks, sitting together chattering in a language he couldn't understand, or...... He suddenly felt as though the blood were draining from his face when he saw the group of apes huddled around a fire, making tools. The fact that they knew how to make fire was unsettling enough, but making tools! That was just too much.  
  
San said nudging him slightly. Are you still awake?  
  
It took a while for the youth to answer her. I suddenly understand how Han Solo must've felt when he was brought to that Ewok village, he said quietly before continuing forward.  
  
San frowned. What in the name of Shisha-Gami......is an Ewok?  
  
They were lead through what looked like ape's village' square. A small clearing where no trees grew. As the two humans stepped onto the soft grass that covered the clearing, they suddenly became aware that they were being watched.   
  
Apes, of all shapes and sizes, Crouched in groups that dotted the clearing and watched the two human's every movement with great interest. They seemed especially interested in the young outlander with the fair-skin and dark tousled hair. A few of the younger apes soon decided that watching the strange looking intruder from a distance was just not enough to satisfy their curriosity, and scurried towards him. They jumped and pushed each other over for the chance of being the first to see the human up close.  
  
Nathan watched the young apes curiously as they circled around his feet, peering at his every feature as though he were some sort of specimen being studied by a group of scientists. Some of the more bolder members of the group even went as far as to grab tiny handfuls of his jeans and tug at them before scurrying away.  
  
As time passed more and more of the young apes soon joined their friends in pawing and tugging playfully at the human's clothing. Before long, even some of the older apes joined in the examination.  
  
Nathan looked over at San for assistance, but found that she had taken up a spot on a rock far from the crowds of groping primates. The look on her face showed that she was finding this whole ordeal amusing.  
  
And she was indeed.  
  
_Bring the traveler of time to me......  
  
_The clearing suddenly grew silent. Even the juveniles who had been chattering loudly and jumping about ceased in their movements.  
  


_I wish to see him......Bring him to me......  
_

  
The voice was soft and flowed through Nathan's mind like gentle streams of water. Who said that? he asked turning about, looking in every direction. Who's there?  
  


_All will be explained in time my young traveler of time.......Now come forth so that these ancient eyes might look upon you at last......  
_

  
The young outlander turned to San who just looked back at him, equally confused as it seemed. When he turned around to face forward once more he found that the apes has spread to either side, clearing a path for him. His dark eyes traced the path until they settled on a cave that went deep into the side of an enormous bolder. The more he looked at it, he more the word enormous' seemed like an understament. Titanic might have been a better word to use. _Who are you? _he asked through his thoughts.  
  


_I am a friend.....  
_

  
Nathan frowned. _Can I take your word for that?  
  
_

Only if you wish to.....  
  


He frowned even more. _I guess I'm just gonna have to.... seeing as how I'm not left with any other alternatives. _With a sharp snuff, he slowly made his way towards the gaping mouth of the cave and stopped for a moment, eying the darkness that lay beyond. He stood there for what felt like hours, wondering whether or not to proceed any further.  
  
Finally, taking in a deep breath, the young human walked into the cave.  
  


  


  
San could only stand and watch as her human companion slowly made his way further into the cave, disappearing into the shadows one more time. As she watched him fade from sight she couldn't help but feel the small bit of fear creeping through her spine. Fear that it would be the last time she would see him again. It was then that she realized that she was holding Nathan's mask tightly to her chest.  



	19. Truths Revealed in the Light of Fire

A Legend of the Past, a Savior From the Future  


  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke, yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
  
Chapter 19  
  
The cave seemed to stretch on for miles with every step Nathan took. As he proceeded deeper into its shadowy depths, he couldn't help but feel a foreboding chill pass over him. It was all so familiar, and that terrified him. Memories of the first underground cave soon resurfaced in his mind. Memories of the cavern covered in roots, the blinding light, the feeling of being completly torn apart in the blink of an eye. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to push the coldness and fear away. For a long time, the young outlander kept them closed. When he finally did open his eyes, he suddenly stopped and stared in amazement.  
  
The cave was now filled with vibrant blue light. Light that seemed to blossom from vines and roots that entangled the walls like glowing flowers. Letting his curiosity get the best of him, Nathan reached his hand towards one of the flowers to touch it, then suddenly stopped. _No, _he thought with a frown. _I'm not gonna make that mistake again. _He the slowly withdrew his hand and stood stiffly, looking down the cave once more. _How far does this goddamn thing go anyway?  
  
_

Do not let yourself become discouraged, young traveler of time. the mysterious voice said._  
_

  
I'm not, Nathan retorted. _I'm just getting tired of walking. Cut me some slack already!  
  
_

The longer you waste time with your discomfort, the voice replied gently. _the longer it shall take for you to reach your goal.  
_

  
_Yeah, yeah, _the dark haired youth retorted, waving a hand. _You sound like my old man. _With another sigh, he shoved his hands into his pockets and continued to move deeper into the cave.  
  


  


  
My Lady, Please! Gonza pleaded his mistress, bowing on his knees and touching his head onto the floor. I'm begging you! For the honor of Iron-Town, and for the honor of yourself, let me kill the outlander!  
  
Lady Eboshi remained silent, as she had done so for the past few hours. She sat in her chambers, propped up by a few soft cushions, constantly being tended to by several women. The fight against the Princess Mononoke and Nathan had left her with several injuries. Though she had insisted that they were small and unimportant, her most loyal women proceeded to tend to them as though her life was at stake. But no matter how many cushions she was given, or herbal medicines they made her drink, nothing could heal what was truly injured.  
  
Her pride.  
  
As she listened to her guard-captain plead, beg and grovel for the honor of brining her the head of the traitorous outlander, Nathan, she sipped at a small cup of tea. When she finished, she placed the piece of white ceramic on a tray, which was quickly collected by one of the women. Why do you wish to kill him Gonza? she then asked quietly.  
  
The bearded man blinked with astonishment. My Lady? he asked, unable to make sense out of Eboshi's question.  
  
I want to hear you speak your reason, Gonza, Eboshi continued, gazing at the soft orange light produced by the candles and lanterns that filled the chamber. I want you to tell me why killing this boy is so important to you. So important that you would willfully toss aside your sense of honor and dignity by groveling as you have been doing so for the past hour.  
  
Gonza frowned causing his thick brow to wrinkle. he gnashed his teeth and growled. Because he betrayed you, My Lady! He invaded your town under the guise of a friend, ate your food, learned your secretes..... and exploited your generous hospitality. His look of anger intensified. And in the end, he slandered your honor by siding with that disgusting wolf-whore! For that alone he deserves to die!  
  
The young mistress of Iron-Town remained completely nonchalant. I see, she said. And how will you kill him, Gonza? she smiled wickedly, the fires from the lanterns flickering off her dark irises. You saw the power he possessed. Not even the blade of your sword could cut his skin. What will you do if that power is unleashed once more?  
  
Gonza bit his lip for a moment and frowned. I will use the power of our guns, he finally said confidently. I'll fire a single bullet and send it straight through his soulless heart. And then I'll hold that white demon's head up for all of Iron-town to see. He bowed once more. All I need is for you to give me the command My Lady.  
  
Eboshi returned to a sate of silence, and studied the burly guard-captain bowing before her. Then, with a defeated sigh, she tucked her hands into the folds of her kimono and nodded. Very well, Gonza, she said. You have my permission to kill the outlander. You may take whatever you need and whoever you need to accomplish this.  
  
With a triumphant grin, Gonza jumped to his feet and bowed once more. Thank you My Lady! he bellowed. By noon tomorrow, both the outlander and the wolf-whore will be dead. This I swear upon my honor as a warrior and as the captain of your guard! He spun around and barreled out of the chamber, followed by the two darkly dressed guards who had accompanied him.  
  
There was a long period of silence that passed over the chamber and its few remaining occupants. Eboshi sighed and leaned back against the cushions, cringing slightly at the sharp pain that shot through her side. When the pain subsided, she looked over at one particular woman who had remained soundless for most of the evening. she said, beckoning the woman.  
  
Toki stood and joined her mistress at her side.   
  
What do you think of all this? Eboshi asked. Do you think......No! Do you _feel_ that it was a mistake on my part to offer my hand of trust to the outlander?  
  
Toki frowned, hesitating to answer. She bit her lip and took in a deep breath. The boy was a true oddity, Milady. I don't think that he had intended for things to progress the way they did. She frowned even more. And as for trusting him....... I feel that it was the right thing to do. He did risk his life to save two of our men, after all.  
  
Eboshi said cooly. I don't suppose the fact that Koroku was one of those two men bears any wait in your judgment?  
  
Toki shook her head. No, Milady. Even if it had been another man instead of my idiot husband, she chuckled at the remark, I still feel that Nathan deserved our trust.  
  
Perhaps I was far too intrigued by him to make a proper judgment, Eboshi returned. I will admit, there was something about that boy.....the way he moved......the way he talked......the way he delt with his suroundings. There was something there that touched me.  
  
I'm afraid I don't understand, Milady.  
  
Eboshi laughed painfully. I don't understand either, Toki. All I can say, is that Nathan, however strange he was, had tremendous potential. Potential that I wanted to make my own. To control.  
  
Toki smiled and shook her head. You can't control that kind of power, Milady. she said putting a hand on her mistress's arm. No one can.  
  
Very true, Toki, said Eboshi, patting the other woman's hand with her own. And after witnessing what he was truly capable of..... Her expression darkened. I don't even think even Nathan himself is capable of controlling that kind of power. Even if it is his own.  
  


  


  
For a long time, Nathan found himself unable to move, unable to speak, and unable to stop staring. The cave had gradually opened up into a large cavern, where the vines with glowing flowers seemed to amass, covering everything in a beautiful color of blue.   
  
But what truly caught the youth's attention was not the cavern itself, but its single occupant. For sitting at the very center of the cavern was the being who had called out to him. The being who the apes had referred to as the Wise one was in fact a God. An enormous, and very elderly looking Ape-God.  
  
_Holly friggan crap....._Nathan could hardly believe that he was truly standing there, looking at this. Swallowing hard, he took one step into the cavern and stood stiffly, not taking his eyes the enormous Ape-God for a second. _It's King-Kong's great grand-daddy!_ The gigantic creature just sat quietly with its furry legs crossed and its large hands resting motionlessly on each knee. Both its eyes were closed.  
  
Do not be afraid, traveler of time, the Wise one spoke softly. He then opened his eyes and gazed down at the small human standing at the mouth of the cavern. His eyes glowed faintly with the color of faded green while the thining bristles of his silvery fur reflected the blue light. I will not harm you. He raised he left hand and extended it towards Nathan. Please come closer. My eyes no longer see as well as they used to.  
  
Nathan took a deep breath and slowy began to walk towards the enormous God. When he was only a few steps away, he was motioned to stop and remain where he was.  
  
The wise one studied Nathan for a few minutes before smiling. he said. I was correct. You are the traveler of time.  
  
Are you...... Nathan began. Are you Shisha-Gami?  
  
The Wise one blinked once before laughing. It flatters me that one would assume so, he replied. But no, I am not the great spirit of the forest. I am called Somiesa. But my many children have come to know me as Wise one.  
  
Nathan replied, slightly embarrassed. My mistake.  
  
Somiesa shook his head. There is no need to apologize, traveller of time.  
  
  
To this, Nathan tilted his head and looked up at the ancient deity. How did you know about that? I haven't told anyone that —  
  
There was no need to, my young human, Somiesa said. I already knew. I knew long before you came to these mountains. I knew before you even began your long journey across the lands that span between here and the Emishi village.  
  
Nathan shook his head. That doesn't tell me anything, Somiesa, he replied. How did you know all this? How did you know I came from the future?  
  
Because my young traveler of time, the Ape-God said, smiling. I am the one who took you from the future and brought you here, to this time.  
  
Nathan's eyes nearly bulged out from their sockets. Say what? You wanna run that by me again?  
  
It is the essence of my spirit that possesses the tree you will stumble upon seven-hundred years from now. I am the reason you will be thrown into the past.  
  
You're kidding right? Nathan asked, not knowing whether to vomit or laugh. This is some kind of a sick joke, right?  
  
I assure you that it isn't, traveler of time.  
  
At that moment, the youth's face lit up and he took a few more steps towards Somiesa. Does that men you can send me back? I mean, if you're the one who sent me here into the past, then you can send me back to the future!  
  
Somiesa looked down at the excited human youth and frowned sadly. I'm afraid, he began slowly. I am I afraid that is not possible. He couldn't help but feel a pain stabbing his ancient heart when he saw the look that swept over Nathan's once joyful face. I am sorry, traveler of time, but I am afraid that returning you to your time is beyond my capability.  
  
That's bullshit! Nathan screamed. That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard! He glared at the Ape-God. If you could send me here, you can sure as hell send me back!  
  
I cannot, Traveler of time. I am truly sorry.  
  
You're Sorry? The young outlander couldn't hold back his anger. You took me away my home! My goddamn century! Then you stick me in a time period where I have to avoid getting killed every time I turn around! And now that I've come all this way, after everything I've gone through, you're just gonna sit there and tell me that I don't have snowball's chance in hell of going home? Tears were now begining to fill his eyes. Why? Why did you do this to me?  
  
Do you truly wish to know?  
  
Nathan replied.  
  
Somiesa breathed deeply and closed his eyes. Becuase.......you my young human, may be the only thing that stands between these lands and total annihilation.  
  
Nathan wiped the tears from his face and looked up at Somiesa. What the hell is that supposed to mean?  
  
Exactly what it sounds like. The Ape-God opened his eyes and looked down at Nathan. I brought you here because you may be the only one who can help us.  
  
Unable to support himself any longer, Nathan collapsed to the ground and sat in a defeated slouch, his head hanging forward. I don't understand any of this, he said. I thought I was sent here as punishment for pissing off some dead God's spirit. He then looked back up at Somiesa. How could you be the one who sent me here if you're still alive?  
  
The Ape-God smiled. I suppose that does need to be explained. Very well, I shall tell you all that you wish to know. He paused for a moment. But in order for you to understand what I tell you, you must first be able to understand the world of the Gods.  
  
Nathan sighed and leaned back, supporting himself on his hands. he said. Explain away then.  
  
Somiesa nodded. The first thing you must understand, is that we are not true Gods. We cannot control our environments, we cannot destroy on vast scales, and we cannot create life. The only beings that can do these things are the forrest spirits. Shisha-Gami is one of those forrest spirits.  
  
If you're not Gods, Nathan asked raising an eyebrow. then, what are you?  
  
We are the guardians, the Ape-God answered. Immortal entities that have existed since the birth of time. We exist in this world by taking vessels that give us physical form, enabling us to live among the mortal world. We can live, we can age, we can grow ill, and we can bleed. And after a long span of time has passed, we can eventually die. He frowned at the youth sitting before him. Do you understand?  
  
Nathan nodded. I do. At least.......I think I understand. But if you're not Gods, why are you known as Gods anyway?  
  
Because that was how the world of nature looked upon us. And for a long time, before they evolved into what they are today, humans were once part of the world of nature. That is why many humans still see us as Gods. I suppose over time, we became attracted to the titles we had been given, and eventually accepted them.  
  
This is deep, Nathan muttered.  
  
It's actually very simple if just you stop to think of the basic principles behind it all, Somiesa replied.  
  
Maybe for you it is, but you've had, what, several thousand years to contemplate this?  
  
In this vessel, perhaps. The Ape-God replied. But like every other creature in this world, when we are reborn, we have no memory of our past lives. We are however, aware of our cycle of death and rebirth, and we are aware of our roles as guardians.  
  
The young outlander shook his head. I don't know how much more of this I can take. he said. And to tell you the truth, I really don't care. He had a look of bitterness in his expression. All I want to know, is why you brought me here?  
  
I thought that I already explai—  
  
Telling me that I'm the only one who can help you, doesn't tell me shit! the youth snapped. I need you to level with me. Because at this moment, I don't know how much longer I can continue on like this. He sighed and continued. The old woman back at the Emishi village told me I that was sent here as a punishment. Now you're telling me that I was brought here because you believe that I'm some legendary hero. I am now physically and mentally exhausted, Somiesa. And I need real answers.  
  
For a long time the two remained locked in silence. Finally, after much time had passed, Somiesa broke the silence. I wanted to change the world, he said gently. and I wanted to change the future.  
  
I don't follow, Nathan replied.  
  
The mind of a guardian......or a God as we have come to be known, exists beyond the limitations of time. We can seek the past for answers we may have about our world, or about ourselves if we desire. We can seek the present to gain knowledge of the world around us. But to seek the future. Such an act is not only incredibly difficult, but forbidden.  
  
Why is it forbidden?  
  
Because he who can see the answers that lie in the future, can change the questions that lie in the present. The first Guardians of this world decided a long time ago that this sort of foresight should never be used by other Guardians. For it is not our place to change or decide the fate of anyone, not even our own.  
  
And you went ahead and did it anyway, didn't you? Nathan asked.  
  
Somiesa nodded. When I looked into the future....... I was saddened by what I saw. There were no Guardians, and their were no forest spirits. There was no longer unity between humans and nature. And because of the human's careless quests for power, what little was left of nature was quickly withering away. I wanted to change all of that. I wanted to make a world where such suffering and evil did not exist. The Ape-God lowered his head sadly. But in order to do this.......I had to make the ultimate sacrifice.  
  
  
  
My very sprit. The Ape-God paused, breathed and then continued. I placed the very essence of my life within a single tree and left it there to wait.  
  
To wait for what? Nathan asked.   
  
Somiesa smiled For you, he answered. It was waiting for the day when the one who could help me change the future would arrive. And you are that _one_, traveler of time.  
  
Nathan wanted scream, to curse every obscenity he could think of. He wanted to cry, to shout out in rage and grief.   
  
But nothing came. Not even a single whisper. All he could do was stare into the empty space in front of him. Finally, after an uncomfortable few moments of silence, he stood and looked up at Somiesa with a hurt expression. This is too big, he said. I can't do it.   
  
Are you afraid, Nathan? Somiesa asked.  
  
Am I afraid? Nathan asked. Yes. I think it's fair to say I am.  
  
  
  
Nathan hesitated. I don't know, he eventually answered. I think I'm afraid of myself. Of what I've become capable of over these past few weeks. He removed the strips of cloth from his arms and head, revealing the still-growing demon marks. Look at me, Somiesa. Look at what I'm becoming. I've killed two men already, and have injured many more. Tonight, I almost destroyed that whole goddamn Iron-Town. And if I had let myself, I could've killed everyone in sight.  
  
And that is why you're afraid? the Ape-God asked.  
  
the young outlander replied. I'm becoming a monster, and there's nothing I can do to stop it. They told me Shisha Gami could lift the curse. But now......after seeing what humans have done to these forests, I don't think he has any intention of helping me. He closed his eyes. And if that's the case, I'm shit out of luck.  
  
I understand your anguish, Traveler of time, said Somiesa. For like you, I too am cursed. Nathan stared at him. The day I sacrificed my essence I cursed myself to a fate of death. For you see, when this vessel dies, I will have no means of being reborn into another. I shall merely fade out of existence like a passing dream. He laughed quietly. All I can do now is wait for the day that my death shall befall me. He looked down at Nathan. So you see, traveler of time.......I've cursed myself so that this world might continue to live on.  
  
That was the last thing I needed to hear, Nathan said sullenly. Now I have that on my conscience. He sighed once more. Just one last question.  
  
Ask it.  
  
The youth locked eyes with the enormous deity and replied, Why me?  
  
The question had caught Somiesa completely off guard. He looked back at the smaller creature. Why do you ask?  
  
Nathan frowned and crossed his arms. I don't know, he said. It just seems strange to me. By the time the 21'st century roles around, there's gonna be at least six-billion people living on the planet. Why, out of all those people who make up that six-billion, was I the one to be touched by the almighty hand of the . Why was I the one chosen to save the world from total destruction?  
  
Somiesa laughed. Why is it so important for you to know?  
  
Because it doesn't make any goddamn sense! Nathan snapped. I cannot do this, Somiesa! I am a teenage social outcast striving to become an artist, not a goddamn mail-order messiah form the future. Hell, according to most of the people I know, I'm not even that good of an artist to begin with!  
  
That may be, traveler of time, the Ape-God said gently. But I still have faith in your abilities. You are quite clever at the times when you choose to be. And you have managed to stay alive up to this point.  
  
That's only because I've been carrying these around the whole time! Nathan shouted pointing to his demon-marks. He then sighed dejectedly, shaking his head I'm sorry, Somiesa. You picked the wrong person. I'm not your savior of the future. I can't help you. He then turned around and began to make his way towards the cave. And even if I am this savior you've been waiting for... He glanced over his shoulder. I can't do this alone.  
  
Before he could say another word, a small leathery bundle was tossed to him. Acting purely on reflex, the youth's arms shot up to catch it. When he looked at what he had caught, his dark eyes widened. The bundle was in fact his supply sack wrapped in his leather Jacket.  
  
I believe these were stolen from you, Somiesa said, smiling. My children found them lying on the ground after Saru and his tribe fled into the forest.  
  
Nathan held up his prized leather Jacket and gazed at it for what seemed like an eternity. Thank you. With that said, the youth slipped his arms into the jacket's heavy sleeves and stepped through the mouth of the cave, dissolving into the shadows with every step.  
  
And then he was gone.  
  
The young one lacks faith in himself, Somiesa said quietly.  
  
I know, replied a voice. But we have no other choice.  
  
The Ape-God looked towards a cluster of shadows that covered a section of the cavern. I also fear that the curse may not be that far from completing its cycle.  
  
That is why we must act quickly, Somiesa, the voice replied again. He's reached a very unstable point in his development. And I've seen the destruction he is already capable of.  
  
Somiesa shook his head. It can't be helped, Kitsune. There's nothing we can do about it. He sighed. All we can do now, is hope that the Forest Spirit lifts Nago's curse before it's too late.  
  
Until then, I shall continued to observe him.  
  
Oh? Are you not afraid of the danger you will be putting yourself in?  
  
I am, Somiesa, the voice said. But what else can I do? When the time does finally come for him to approach the Forest Spirit, he shall need me. I won't forsake him, my friend. Not now, not ever.  
  
Somiesa laughed and crossed his long, furry arms. You always were the stubborn one, Kitsune.  
  
I know, said Kitsune. He then took a few steps forward and moved out of the shadows, allowing his small. furry body to be illuminated in the blue glow of the cavern. But you should know by now that us foxes are stubborn by nature. His pointed ears twitched as a clever grin stretched across his long, furry maw. And besides, I find the Nathan's company to be rather pleasant at times.  
  
May I ask when you're planning to reveal yourself, Kitsune? Somiesa returned the fox's grin. Or should I start calling you Mercutio now?  
  
Kitsune, or mercutio, as he had come to be known during these past few weeks, furrowed his bristly eyebrows. I shall tell him when I am ready too, Somiesa, he answered and began to make his way towards the cave where his human companion had disappeared into. For now, I'm perfectly content on being his lil' bud as he so likes to call me at times.  
  
Very well, my friend, the Ape-God replied as he watched the small fox scamper towards the cave. But there is one that you must always bear in mind when you're with him, Kitsune.  
  
The fox stopped and looked back at Somiesa. And that is?  
  
If Nago's curse completes its terrible cycle.....and should the Forest Spirit refuse to lift the curse from Nathan's body.... Somiesa's expression darkened. the boy will eventually posses a power more terrifying than anything this world will ever see. He will not only have the strength and rage of a God, but the leathal inteligence and craft of a human. That, my friend, is a combination that must never be made.  
  


  


  
A cold wind brushed against san's uncovered arms and legs, making her shiver. Even the heat from the small fire the apes had built for her couldn't stop the coldness from creeping over her. As the young wolfgirl sat hugging her legs to her chest, she looked up through the canopy of the forest and gazed at the moon that shined brightly in the night sky. So badly did she want to howl, to let out all her frustrations, anger, sorrow, and agitation in a single, blood-chilling. bellow.  
  
Her assault on the human's Iron-Town had been a failure, the gun-woman had humiliated her, and to make matters worse, she had to rely upon the selfless acts of a turn-coat human to save her from being beaten to death by a mob of raging villagers.  
  
San growled at this and bit down on one of the roots the apes had brought for her to fill her stomach. As she chewed she scowled. The human she had come to know as Nathan' was like nothing she had ever encountered before. No matter how had she tried, the young wolfgirl found herself unable to figure him out and it annoyed her beyond reason. She then picked up the ugly red mask Nathan had left behind and stared at it for what seemed like the one hundredth time since she had first picked it up from off the ground. Despite its horrific features San felt a strange feeling of comfort looking at it. It reminded her of the masks she wore when she went into battle against the humans.  
  
_I wonder why he wears his? _San asked herself, placing the mask over her own face. _Maybe it's to hide his human features the way mine do? _she removed the piece of carved wood and looked at it again. _Or is there some other reason behind it? _San shook her head and sighed with disgust. _Look at me, I've wasted nearly an hour thinking about a stupid mask! A stupid human's mask! _She then chucked the wooden article aside and wrapped her white-fur cloak around her cold body. _Stupid human!.....stupid, stupid, stupid!  
  
_There was a crunch of dry leaves and twigs being crushed under a foot. When the sound touched San's ears she sprung into a defensive stance. Whose there! she growled. Come any closer and I'll kill you!  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, nice to see you too Princess, Nathan retorted as he moved towards the fire and sat across from the battle-ready wolfgirl. Hope I didn't keep you waiting to long. He then began to devour the small pile of berries and roots the had been left for him. hmmm, this stuff aint half bad.  
  
San snuffed, and slowly sank back into her original sitting position. I see you finally got your _prized_ jacket of leather back, she said curtly.  
  
I like this jacket, Nathan said between mouthfuls of berries. It kinda gives me a sense of security when I wear it.   
  
the young wolfgirl muttered. She then gave Nathan a questioning look. So what did the Wise One want with you? she asked. You were down in that cave for a long time.   
  
The young outlander crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow. What's it to you?  
  
San blinked then scowled. You don't have get hostile, she replied.  
  
Nathan snickered. San, I think you're the last person who should be criticizing me about being hostile'. After all, you're the one who's been threatening to kill me every ten minutes since I dragged your ass out of Iron-Town.  
  
San growled, fighting her every urge to lunge forward and rip Nathan's throat out. I didn't ask you to help me, you know, she hissed. I would have rather died than be rescued by a human.  
  
The dark-haired youth could only stare, wondering as to whether or not he had heard his new and very reluctant friend correctly. You don't really mean that, do you?  
  
Yes, Nathan, San answered grimly. I do. I thought I could kill that gun-woman by myself. But I was wrong, and I failed miserably. She scowled even more and balled her fists tightly. And then _you_ had to rescue me! You! Do you have any idea what it's like to be saved by one of the very things you loath more than anything in the world? Do you have any idea at all?  
  
Nathan was silent as he looked into San's piercing chestnut eyes. he finally answered. I don't know what it's like.  
  
Then don't you dare sit there and tell me what I do and what don't mean to say! Because you can't even begin to understand how I feel right now. She then gave him a spiteful glare. If I had died back in that Iron town, it would have been with honor. But you cheated me, human! And now I have to live with the shame it's caused m— Her last word was cut short by a sharp slap to the cheek which sent her to the ground. She held her hand against her cheek and stared at Nathan he was now sitting right in front of her.  
  
Stop it! Nathan shouted, and grabbed the young wolfgirl by the shoulders and brought his face just inches from hers. Stop talking as though your life was just some cheap piece of clothing you can just throw away! Godammit, San, life is too precious to just throw away for the sake of keeping pride!  
  
What the hell do you know about pride? San snapped back viciously.  
  
Not much, I'm afraid, Nathan replied. but enough to know that it's not worth wasting your life for. He sighed and gently placed both hands on San's soft cheeks and looked deep into her eyes. I know you hate me, San, and I'm comfortable with that, but please, don't start hating yourself. And for the love of god, don't starting regretting being alive.  
  
San suddenly felt week and found herself staring back into nathan's eyes. Why shouldn't I, she asked just above a whisper.  
  
Because life is the last thing anyone, he smiled. even uptight, psycho, wolfgirls whom shall remain unnamed at this time, should ever regret having. Life sucks every now and then, I should now, but the one thing you should always try to remember is that everything that happens in our lives, happens for a purpose. Every event, every twist, every little sick piece of irony, it all has a reason for happening. Do you get what I'm saying?  
  
San remained quiet for a moment, contemplating the young human's words. She then looked up at him and nodded. I think I do, she answered. But.......I still feel as though I've failed. Failed my clan......my mother...... and all those who live in this forrest. I feel like I've failed them all  
  
Hey, you're not the first person to feel like that, San, said Nathan. But you shouldn't beat yourself up over it. he patted the girl's shoulder and took a seat next to her.  
  
San glanced at her human companion briefly before drawing her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around them once more. I never figured you for the philosophical type.  
  
Nathan laughed and smiled at the wolfgirl. Princess, I think over time, you'll come to see that I'm just full of surprises.  
  
San shared his laugh and shook her head. I doubt that, human, she said with a smug look on her face.   
  
For a long time the two of them sat there, silent as statues, while soaking up what little warmth from the fire they could. San could smell the leather of Nathan's jacket, as well as Nathan himself. There was something very strange about the youth's scent that made San's nose tingle whenever it swept through her nostrils. And though it made her shiver all over admitting it, there was something almost........ pleasant about it. She shook the thoughts from her head and continued to gaze at the fire.  
  
It was then that the red paint of Nathan's red mask caught her attention once again. Reaching over, the wolf-girl picked up the ugly, wooden visage and looked at it one last time. _So very ugly, _she thought to herself before offering it to Nathan. she said. I think you left this behind.  
  
Nathan tilted his head towards San and gasped when he saw her holding the Ginjuraku mask he thought he had lost. Hey, you found it! he exclaimed happily and took the red ornament. He smiled and looked at the mask's ugly, demonic face, relishing every detail. I thought that I was never gonna see you again, ya' ugly bastard!   
  
With a joyful laugh, the young outlander returned the mask to its rightful resting place on his forehead. When he was certain that the demon mark was completely covered, he untied the strip of cloth he had wrapped around his head and slipped it off. He then glanced at San who was giving him a very strange look. Thanks. I owe you one.  
  
San protested. No more rescues from you, I've already had my fill for one lifetime. She gave Nathan a small, impish grin. But there is one thing I would like you to do for me.  
  
Just name it, and it shall be done, Nathan replied. He immediately kicked himself mentally, upon realizing that he had just accepted to fulfill a request from the viscous Princess Mononoke.  
  
I want to know where you come from, the young wolf-girl said, a very serious expression on her face. The first moment I saw you standing on that fallen tree, I knew that you were different from the other humans I've encountered.  
  
Nathan chuckled. How am I so different? he asked. Other than the fact that I have a different skin-tone then everyone else around here.  
  
For one thing, I've never seen clothing like the kind you wear. Nor have I heard anyone talk the way you do. But the one thing that's always troubled me, the one thing that I just can't figure out, is that fact that your only traveling companion is not another human, but a fox. A fox that chooses to travel with you by its own free will. She shook her head. No matter how hard I try, I just can't figure you out. She locked eyes with him. And then there's something else.  
  
  
  
San took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When the Wise one beckoned you, she paused for a moment, wondering weather or not she wanted to continue. he called you the traveler of time. The statement caused the dark-haired youth's eyes to widen. San saw this and instantly knew that she was prpbably treading on something that Nathan had been meant to keep hidden. But nevertheless, the Princess mononoke was determined to find her answers. What does that mean, Nathan?  
  
Nathan looked as though he was going to be ill. _Holy Christ in a dump truck, I didn't see this one comming! _He frowned deeply and crossed his arms. _Okay, don't panic, Nathan, just give her an answer and pray she buys it_ He shook his head and leaned back against the large rock that stood behind them. it's hard to explain, San. And to tell you the honest truth, I don't really understand all it myself. I thought I did at first, but now I don't know what I'm supposed to understand anymore.   
  
So does that mean, you're _not _going to tell me what's going on, then? San asked, a slightly irritated look on her face.  
  
Nathan glanced at the girl sitting next to him and smiled weakly. I wouldn't even know where to begin, San, he said. Besides, you'd probably think I was crazy or something if I did tell you.  
  
Even if I did think you were crazy, San returned. I still want some kind of an explanation. I hate being kept in the dark, Nathan. She gave him a piercing look. And believe me, if I want answers, I'm going to do whatever it takes to get those answers?  
  
Nathan shook his head an laughed. A woman after my own heart, he said. Alright, San, I'll make a deal with you.  
  
The young wolfgirl cocked an eyebrow and looked at Nathan suspiciously. I'm listening, she said.  
  
Take me to Shisha Gami.  
  
Shocked, San stared at Nathan. You're joking, right? You're not serious, are you?  
  
Yes, San, Nathan answered calmly. dead serious.  
  
Nathan, Shisha Gami is the spirit of this forest. I can't just take you to him.  
  
Why not?  
  
Because it's forbidden, that's why! San tried to control herself. I'm sorry, Nathan, but that's a deal I can't make without my mother's permission.  
  
Alright then, continued Nathan, quickly. we'll go ask your mother for permission.  
  
You just don't understand, Nathan San shook her head and sighed. My mother will kill you just for whispering the Forest Spirit's name. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do.  
  
San please, Nathan continued. I wouldn't be asking you to do this if there wasn't some degree of importance behind it.  
  
How important?  
  
Nathan sighed dejectedly. Let me put it this way. He locked eyes with San once again. It's a matter of life and death that i see this guy.  
  
San contemplated the statement for a moment before replying. If I do this, will you promise to tell me what I want to know?  
  
Nathan nodded. Anything you want to know, I shall tell you.  
  
Alright, then, San said returning the nod. You tell me what I want to know, and I'll _try _to get you to Shisha Gami.  
  
It's a deal! Nathan held out his hand and waited for San to do the same. The young wolfgirl however, just looked at the hand, peering at it as though it were a strange animal she had never seen before.  
  
Am I supposed to do something, here? San asked.  
  
Nathan gave a sigh of exasperation. Take my hand, San. San did as she was told. Good. Now clasp it gently. Nathan then proceeded to shake the young wolfgirl's hand. There now, the deal is settled.  
  
By grabbing each other's hands and shaking them? San asked incredulously, looking at her hand. That's how humans make agreements where you come from? She chuckled. I don't think I've ever heard of anything more stupid in my life!  
  
Hey, I think facial tattoos and bone-jewelry are stupid! Nathan retorted sarcastically. but you don't see _me_ complaining, do you?  
  
San just gave him an irritated sniff and returned her attention to the fire. It was then that she realized that the air had become significantly colder over the past few minutes. Tendrils of icy wind slithered over her lithe form, causing her skin to break out into tiny goose-bumps and her muscles to shiver furiously. She clenched her teeth tightly, fighting the cold and forcing her body to stop shaking. The last thing she needed at that moment was to be subjected to yet another of her human companion's fast-mouthed, little quips.  
  
Suddenly she felt something warm and heavy being thrown over her shoulders. She quickly looked over at Nathan, only to find him in the process of wrapping one side of his prized leather jacket, as well as his arm around her. What are you doing? she asked.  
  
You looked like you were gonna drop dead from hypothermia any second now, the young outlander answered. So I figured that I'd make myself useful for a change.  
  
San sniffed at the jacket and wrinkled her nose. This thing smells horrible.  
  
Just shut up and enjoy the free comort!, Nathan retorted, leaning back against the large rock. Please San, you're tired and I'm tired. So let's just do ourselves a favor and get some sleep, okay?  
  
The Princess Mononoke shook her head and reluctantly leaned against Nathan, allowing her head to lower onto his shoulder. I don't know why I put up with you, human , she said quietly.  
  
I'm asking myself that very same thing, Princess.  
  
San snickered and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. By the way, you are going to explain why you where that ugly mask too, am I right?  
  
Nathan sighed and glanced at San's face, which was partially buried in his shoulder. You have my word, San, he said with a small half-smile.  
  
You mean your word as a human? the young wolf-girl asked wryly.  
  
No, not as a human, Nathan answered with an amused tone in his voice. as a friend.  
  
San felt something jump inside of her and she lifted her head from Nathan's shoulder to stare at him. But the dark-haired youth just smiled at her warmly, forcing a tiny smile out of her as well. Don't push your luck, human, she whispered returning her head to the softness of Nathan's shoulder. I'm not one to be so easily won over by a few kind words and cheap acts of your human chivalry.  
  
That's okay, Princess, said Nathan, his smile unchanged. You're not exactly my type either.  
  



	20. The Fury of a Demon

A Legend of the Past, a Savior From the Future  


  
**  
(Author's note) Hello again. Sorry it's taken me so long to get this next chapter up and posted. Damn my college courses! Oh well, that's like for you. Anywho, on a more positive note, this fic officially became one year old this February! Yikes, one whole year of writing this thing. Sorry it's taking so long to finish, but you know how it is with these things.  
  
  
**

So, without further adieu, I give you   
  
(pause for affect)   
  
The Next Chapter!  
  


  
  
P.S. Remember to keep posting those reviews.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke, yadda, yadda, yadda. How many times do I have to say this? Does anyone out there honestly care!?  
  
  
  
Chapter 20  
  
_How do I get myself into these things? _Nathan asked as he pulled himself over a very large rock. The muscles in his arms and legs felt like they were on fire, and his sweaty clothes felt sticky and rough against his skin. The throbbing demon-marks on his body didn't make things any better. With a pained wheeze and a gasp, the dark-haired youth finally managed to pull himself over the rock. Slowly rising to his feet, he stood up and rubbed tenderly at the sore muscles in his arms. _I bet Ryo would be laughing his ass off if he could see me now. _He looked up at San who was at the moment making her way up a steep slope. Hey San! he called to her.  
  
The young wolfgirl looked over her shoulder and gave Nathan an irritated look. Yeah, what is it now?  
  
How much further do we have to go?  
  
San sighed dejectedly and shook her head. You've asked me that five times, already, Nathan, she retorted. And every time you've asked, I've given you the same answer.  
  
Refresh my memory, Nathan said as he proceeded to follow his companion up the slope, groping for anything he could latch on to. I just love hearing the sound of your voice when you're yelling at me.  
  
Sighing once more, San continued to pull herself over the slope. I said that it'll take us at least half a day to reach the lake of Shisha Gami. She glanced back at Nathan and frowned. Do you think you can remember that this time?  
  
the dark-haired youth asked, grinning stupidly. What was that you were saying? I'm afraid I wasn't paying attention.  
  
San rolled her eyes back and pulled herself over the slope. You're such an annoying idiot, you know that? she stood at the edge of the slope, waiting for her less maneuverable companion. And to top it off, you're about as slow as a gorged raccoon.   
  
Hey, I'm moving as fast as I can here, Princess! Who do I look like, Crocodile friggen Dundee!? Nathan shouted back as he pulled himself up the slope. His face was beginning to flush, making it almost as red as the ugly mask the concealed the upper half.  
  
San just shook her head and looked up at the sky, peering through the thick canopy of green leaves that blocked most of it from view. _How do I get myself into these things? _she thought to herself. She then closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the forest that echoed all around her. Even from a good distance away, the Princess Mononoke's sharp ears could pick up even the faintest of sounds, and could hear them almost as clearly as she could if they were just mere steps in front of her. She could hear the chirping of birds and rustling of leaves blowing in the morning wind, and the clattering of tiny kodama playing amongst the the towering trees. Added to the rich fragrance of the forest, the sounds could always relieve San of any worry or discomfort she may have had, leaving her totally at peace.   
  
And at that particular moment, peace and relief were the two things that the young wolfgirl needed above all.  
  
The sound of heavy gasping and panting suddenly broke the young wolf-girl's concentration, tearing her from her tranquil thoughts. When she looked down she saw a sweaty-faced and very exhausted Nathan lying at her feet, gasping for air as though her were a fish that had been thrown out of the water.  
  
No.._GASP_... no more..._GASP_... No more climbing...._GASP_... Please..._GASP_...For the love of everything holy and sacred..._GASP_... no more climbing! For another few minutes. the young outlander continued lay there, gasping and panting.  
  
San stared at Nathan, shaking her head once more. _Shisha Gami, give me strength._ Are all the humans where you come from this pathetic? She asked, crouching down next to her exhausted companion.  
  
In terms of surviving in the outdoors, Nathan retorted bitterly as he continued to lay motionlessly on the moss-covered ground. I'd have to say that most humans where I come tend to suck at stuff like that. With great effort he pushed himself over and rolled onto his back, so he could look at San face-to-face. And then there's somebody like me. He reached his hand towards San, hoping to receive a bit of help getting to his feet. I think my very subtle actions pretty much speak for themselves.  
  
San chuckled. As clearly as fresh water from a spring, She reached down and pulled Nathan up until he was standing once again. But tell me, if that is the case, how did someone like you manage to survive in these lands for so long?  
  
Nathan returned the chuckle. With bit of luck, a dash of good fortune, a small serving of irony topped off with a shit-load of genuine all around Nathan-style miracles. He gave San a lopsided grin. Does that answer your question?  
  
Not really, she retorted flatly.  
  
Well, too bad, San, the youth continued, leaning against a tree. Cuz' that's the only explanation you're gonna get.  
  
In all truth, I don't think I could care less. She glanced around the area for a moment, as though she were analyzing it. We should be getting a move on, she said. I don't like staying in one place for too long. She looked back at Nathan who was still leaning against the tree. Well? Are you coming or not?  
  
You think you could you give me at least five minutes to rest, San? Nathan replied, crossing his arms. We've been traipsing through this goddamn forest for the past three and a half hours, my feet have become two big festering blisters, I'm tired as hell, and to top it all off, I'm hungry! He gave the wolfgirl a blood-chilling glare. To put it very simply, Princess, I am not having a swell time, here.  
  
And you think I'm enjoying this anymore than you are? San shot back angrily. In case you've forgotten, _Nathan_, I'm still recovering from being nearly beaten to death by a group of rampaging humans, my entire body feels like it's on fire, and to tell you the truth, every time you open your mouth I feel the urge to hurt you! So don't talk to me as though you're the only living creature in this forest that's suffering, alright?  
  
Nathan muttered something under his breath.  
  
Good, I'm glad we understand each other. The princess Mononoke then grabbed Nathan roughly by the arm and began to lead him through the forest, dragging him as though her were a sack of grain.  
  
Hey, what are you—  
  
I'm taking you to a place where you can rest, San replied quickly. Now just shut up before I decide to follow my urges and hurt you!  
  
You don't have to—  
  
I said shut up!  
  


  
  


Gonza gruffly asked the two lanky looking riflemen kneeling before him. did you find anything?  
  
Yes Sir, the one on the left answered first, bowing his head. Remains of an old campfire, with pieces of wood still burning.  
  
Probably only a few hours old, added the other rifle men, bowing his head as well. But we were unable to find any traces of them.  
  
Blast it! the guard-captain growled tossing aside the bowl of cold rice he had been shoveling into his large mouth. Can't you fools do anything right? I sent you out to find the demon and the wolf-whore, not remains of a day-old campsite! He stood and glared at the riflemen. I guess we're just going to have do this the hard way, then.  
  
We are at your command Sir, the rifleman on the left said weakly.  
  
Get the supplies packed and my rifle ready, we're heading out in ten minutes!  
  
Yes sir! the two men shouted in perfect unison, before scuttling off to carry out their orders.  
  
Gonza's face twisted as his scowl deepened. His small. dark eyes darted from one angel to another, taking in every detail of the dense forest surrounding the camp he and his two men had set up. _Soon demon, _he thought to himself. _Soon I'll have your head stuck on a spike for all of Iron-Town to see! My lady Eboshi will not be put to shame by the likes of you! _he clenched his jaw tightly, causing his teeth to grind against each other. _And neither shall I! _With a final growl, the bearded man spun around and addressed his men once more. I thought I told you to get those supplies packed, you piss-drinking sacks of slag! The longer we stand here loafing around, the further our enemies get ahead of us! We're not going back to Iron-town unless I have that demon's head hanging from my belt, do you understand me?  
  
The two rifle men flinched at their superiors sudden outburst. Yes Sir! Forgive us Sir!  
  
When the supplies were packed and ready, Gonza slung one of Lady Eboshi's newly crafted rifles over his broad shoulder and took position at the head of the small hunting party. Let's go, he ordered, leading the two men deeper into the forest.  
  


  


  
Well, Nathan? San asked with a triumphant grin. Does this satisfy all your needs?  
  
Nathan found himself at a complete loss for words. The resting place that San had led him to was in fact a beautiful lake that lay surrounded by towering boulders and cliffs on one side and dense forests of trees on the other. Moss-covered, rock formations jutted from the water's surface like sentinel statues while roaring waterfalls created clouds of misty white as they cascaded down the deep crevices that scarred the cliff's surface.  
  
Am I satisfied? Nathan repeated I think fucking speechless is more like it. He moved towards the edge of the lake and collapsed to his knees. He then reached his hands into the cool water and splashed a handful onto his face, washing away the grit and sweat. The dark-haired youth gave a sigh of contentment and splashed himself again, and then a third time, relishing the refreshing feel of the water on his skin. When he was finished washing his face, he looked over his shoulder and smiled at San who had been watching him curiously. Thanks San, he said. I owe you big time for this one.  
  
Didn't we go over this last night, Nathan? The young wolf-girl asked taking a seat next to her human companion. The last thing I want is another favor from you. She slipped off her animal-skin moccasins and dipped her swollen feet into the water, letting the coolness soothe them. she continued nudging Nathan's shoulder. I only brought you here to shut you up.  
  
Well, that may be. Nathan replied, looking up at the blue, cloudless sky that hung high above them. But I'm still grateful. He closed his eyes and chuckled. I tell you, San, one more hour of hiking like that, and I probably would have— GAAAAH!!! He suddenly jumped away from the wolfgirl, eyes practically the size of saucers WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?  
  
While the young outlander had been busy looking up at the sky, San had removed her fur cloak, along with all the upper portions of her clothing, leaving her very shapely breasts completely exposed for all to see. As her hands moved to towards the water, she looked up at Nathan and stared at him, confused by his sudden outburst. Washing myself, she answered casually. Is there something wrong with that?  
  
No there's nothing wrong with washing yourself! Nathan replied quickly, looking away from San and shielding his eyes with his hands. But you should've told me you were going to do that, so I could've left you alone!  
  
The young wolfgirl raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to one side. she asked. Is bathing such an foreign concept where you come from? Humans bath, don't they?   
  
Nathan answered, his face beginning to turn beat-read. Just not in front of each other! Jesus Christ, San, I know you were raised by wolves, but you could at least have some sense of modesty, you know!  
  
To this San couldn't help but laugh. You really are a strange one, you know that, Nathan? You can face me head on when I'm coming at you with a dagger, and yet the moment I remove just enough articles of clothing, you suddenly go crazy.  
  
Hey, I'm not the one putting on a strip-show, here!  
  
If seeing me naked upsets you so much, then go somewhere else and wait for me to finish bathing! the young wolfgirl shot back irritably. You wanted to rest, I want to bathe. Or do you have a problem with that?  
  
No ma'am, not in the least. Still keeping his face turned away, Nathan stood up, slung his supply sack over his shoulder, and began to walk away. If you need me, I'll be over here painting.  
  
I think I can manage just fine without your help, Nathan, San replied. When the young outlander was no longer within her sight, San removed the rest of her gritty clothing and lowered herself into the water until she was up to her neck. The feeling of the cool liquid washing away the dirt and sweat she had picked up over the past day was beyond refreshing as it enveloped and caressed every inch of her bare skin. With a content breath of relief, the young wolfgirl relaxed her muscles and leaned back so her body could just float idly on the water's surface, like a leaf that had fallen from a tree.  
  
_I wonder what got him so agitated, _she thought to herself as she continued to float along the water, gazing up at the sky. _Maybe seeing me partially naked was too much for his limited mind to handle. _When her eyes then lowered to the slender form of her well-developed body, a sudden feeling of regret began to rush through her gut. _Or Maybe he just thinks I'm ugly...... or perhaps even repulsive to look at. _She frowned at the thought. _I am after all considered a monster by most humans, why should this one be any different? Why do I even care? _With a pained sigh, San released the air from her lungs and let herself sink into the water.  
  
  
_Why can't I just understand him?_  
  


  
  


_Why the hell did she have to and do that? _Nathan thought to himself as he sat cross legged on a grassy outcropping that stuck out over the water, painting the scenery that lay in front of him. _Shit, I'm surprised my nose didn't start bleeding right there on the spot! _He made another few strokes with his brush, leaving a blotch of green on the cloth. _I guess I can't really blame her, though. She was was after all raised by wolves.   
  
_After wiping his brush clean of the green-colored pigment he had made from the grass, he set aside his painting materials and held up the finished work. _Oh well, what's done is done, I guess. No use crying over the fact that I completely screwed a perfect opportunity to see one of the hottest chicks I've ever met bare-butt naked, making an ass of myself in the process. _He lowered the painting and frowned. _Where the hell did THAT come from? _he thought, shaking his head. _Shit! I feel like I'm turning into a clone of Mark. Next thing you know, Ill be making low-clash PMS jokes.  
  
_Setting aside the painting, the dark-haired youth laid down on the soft grass and stretching out his arms and legs. For what seemed like an eternity, he just continued to lay there, quietly and motionless as a rock. _Still, _he thought to himself, smiling despite himself. _I've gotta admit, they were pretty good looking. _Upon realization of what he had just said, Nathan slapped himself. _I mean SHE was pretty good looking. SHE, as in SAN. I'm talking about SAN, not her very ample breasts and slim waist—DAMMIT!!! _He slapped himself again and shook his head madly. _What the hell's the matter with you, you sick, perverted bastard!  
  
_With an aggravated sigh, Nathan pushed his red mask over his face and scowled at himself. _Why does everything have to be so fucking difficult? _He was suddenly torn from his thoughts by something slimy landing on his chest. Quickly opening his eyes and jerking his head upward, the dark-haired youth found himself looking at a freshly caught fish that was still twitching.   
  
You're wide open for an attack said a now fully clothed San as she moved towards a very started Nathan and crouched beside him. Had that fish been a dagger, you'd be dead right now.  
  
Thanks for the info, San Nathan replied sarcastically, picking up the fish and quickly rising to a sitting position. And thanks for the gift. He held the fish up in front of him, cringing at the smell. Just what I've always wanted.  
  
I remember you saying how hungry you were, so I went and caught this for you. When the young wolfgirl saw that her human companion was just staring at the fish, she crossed her arms and glared at him.   
  
Well what? Nathan asked, confused.  
  
Aren't you going to eat it? You did say you were hungry after all.  
  
Nathan just stared back at her. You're kidding me, right? I'm not gonna eat this thing, it's not even fully dead yet!  
  
San asked. What's the difference? A fish is still a fish. She pushed the still twitching creature towards Nathan's face. Try it, you might find the taste to be very satisfying.  
  
Nathan brought his hand up and pushed back on the fish, keeping it from coming any closer. This coming from the girl that'll suck mouthfuls of blood fresh from the wound?  
  
With an irritated growl, San snatched away the fish. Fine! If you're going to be picky about it, I'll just eat this myself! Then without saying another word, she opened her mouth and bit a huge chunk out of this fish, chewed and swallowed. Just don't come crying to me when your starving half to deaf. She grinned inwardly at the sight of Nathan's nauseated expression.   
  
But then something else caught her eye. Setting the fish aside, the young wolfgirl reached over and picked up Nathan's newest painting. What's this? she asked as her large, chestnut eyes gazed at the beautifully colored image, the irritation and hostility gone from her voice. She then looked up at Nathan. Did you make this?  
  
The young outlander nodded. It's called a painting, San.  
  
A painting, San repeated. It looks so real......and yet so imagined. She returned her gaze to Nathan. Are other humans capable of doing this?  
  
Many, many more, Nathan answered. Just not that many where I come from.  
  
After a moment of silence, San placed the painting in Nathan's lap and moved to spot directly across form him. I'm ready, she said quietly.  
  
Nathan raised an eyebrow. Ready for what?  
  
To hear your story, San answered, locking eyes with Nathan. Last night you promised me that you would tell me everything I wanted to know about yourself. And I think you've put it off for long enough, already.  
  
Nathan raised an eyebrow. What, you mean now?  
  
You gave me your word, didn't you? San replied, intensifying her gaze on youth sitting before her. I think it's only fair that you keep it.  
  
I did, didn't I? Nathan crossed his arms and scowled. _I guess it's only fair that I tell her. I mean what's the harm? She is the Princess Mononoke after all. _Alright, San, he finally said. But don't blame me if some of the stuff I tell you makes absolutely no sense, because in all truth, I'm still having a hard time believing most of it myself.  
  
Just tell me, already, San retorted tersely, her inpatients once again getting the best of her. I'm getting sick of waiting for you while you dance about the subject.  
  
Nathan apologized. I'm just not really sure where to begin. I've never really been good at telling stories. Especially long ones.  
  
The traveler of time, San said bluntly. Why did the Wise One call you that?  
  
Nathan hesitated for a moment before answering. You really want to know?   
  
I wouldn't have asked if I didn't.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Nathan considered his words carefully before speaking. It's because...... he could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and could feel the fresh droplets of sweat rolling down his face. It's because I'm not from this time period. In fact I'm not even from this century.   
  
I don't understand.  
  
It all started with this stupid summer assistance job my parents forced me to do. I was sent over here to help some friend of my father with his weird-ass plant and tree research. What my dear parents neglected to mention was that I'd be spending three goddamn weeks wandering around the Japanese wilderness. Despite the amount of hell I was going through, things were pretty much normal. At least they were until one night when I decided to take a late night trip to our camp's nonexistent bathroom. He scratched the back of his head. While I was wandering around I stumbled upon this weird-looking tree that was just standing in the middle of this clearing. Well, one thing led to another, and before I knew it, this bright light engulfed me.  
  
When I woke up the next morning, my friend was gone, aswell as the whole camp. At first I thought the guy had ditched me. That was before this old fortune-telling crone told me that I had actually been tossed back seven hundred years into the past as punishment for pissing off the spirit of the God that was living in that tree I found. She told me that if I wanted to find a way back to my time, I should go to the western lands. That was nearly a month ago. I've been trekking it across Japan ever since.  
  
Nathan could see the skeptical look in his companions face. To put all that bullshit simply, I'm from the 20th century, I was thrown back to this time period as punishment, and I've been wondering across Japan looking for a way home. Doing a pretty lousy job too, I might add.  
  
San was silent. Uncomfortably silent. Finally, after what seemed like and hour of just sitting their, contemplating what Nathan had just told her she spoke again. Is that true?  
  
As true as all truths come, San, Nathan answered. I know it's hard to believe, but what I'm telling you is the honest truth.  
  
How do I know that, Nathan? San asked. Every human that I've ever encounter has either been a liar, a thief or a murderer. I'm not saying that you're either of these things, but you can understand why I might not be so quick to believe a story like that.  
  
Hey, I honestly don't blame you, San, Nathan replied. Like i said before, I'm still having a hard time believing it myself. In fact, sometimes I wish like hell that I could pinch myself and wake up from this nightmare and be home again.  
  
Is that why you've been searching for Shisha Gami?  
  
Nathan frowned, then nodded. he said sullenly. Someone told me that if anyone could help me it was this great forest spirit Shisha Gami that everyone talks about. The look on his face suddenly shifted to a look of deep sorrow. That's part of the reason why I'm here.  
  
San asked tilting her head slightly. And what's the other reason?  
  
Without saying another word, Nathan placed his hands on the red Genjoraku mask that covered the upper half of his face and clutched it tightly. Then, after taking a deep breath, the dark-haired you began to slowly push the mask off his face.  
  
San suddenly found herself staring. Unable to speak. Unable to breath. As she looked upon the hideous, marroon-colored marks that scarred Nathan's forehead, she could feel her very blood beginning to chill. Before she could say a single word, Nathan slipped off his leather jacket and removed the bandages that were wrapped around his arms, revealing the marks that scarred them as well.  
  
he said simply.  
  
San began feeling her insides churning with disgust. What happened to you?  
  
Nathan went silent for a few moments before answering. While I was trying to find my friend, I came across this small village that as out in the middle of nowhere. There was this thing......I don't really know how to describe it. The villagers said that it was some kind of a demon. And being the selfless asshole that I am, I tried to stop it before it could reach the village. Somehow, by some strange twist of fate, I was able to kill it. He held up his hands and looked at them sadly. And in the end, these marks were the price I that paid. From the moment that demon scarred me with them, they've been spreading over my body, gradually eating away at it.  
  
The young outlander lowered his gaze to the ground. Soon the marks will kill me......and then...... I'll become a demon altogether. His breaths became short and filed with anguish. I thought that Shisha Gami help me, but now......after seeing how much shit the humans around have pulled..... I don't know what I'm supposed to do.  
  
At that moment, San did something that she never thought she would ever do. Slowly, and very hesitantly, the young wolf-girl reached her hand towards the mark on Nathan's head. When the ugly blotch was just barely a inch away, her hand suddenly froze as she felt the heat the mark gave off through her finger tips. Biting her lip she brought her first finger to the mark and touched it gently. Skin felt felt rough, like the dying bark of a tree and was warm like fire. _What sort of evil could do something this horrible.   
  
_Then, without truly understanding what she was doing, San's fingers gently began to slide down the side of the Nathan's face, moving down his neck and shoulder, tenderly caressing the scarred skin as it made its way to the marks on his palms. She then brought her eyes to meet Nathan's only to see that his head was still facing the ground. I'm sorry, she whispered.  
  
For what? Nathan replied, his voice filled with pain and affliction.  
  
I'm sorry that his happened to you.  
  
San suddenly felt Nathan's fingers closing around her small hand, holding it as though all existence would end the moment they separated. When the youth finally raised his head he locked eyes with her and smiled. An empty smile that cried out like a thousand tortured souls. The longer San looked at it, the more she could feel her own wolven heat beginning to shatter.  
  
Thank you, Nathan said quietly.  
  
Just then, ear-piercing sound suddenly shattered the air, as a large chunk of rock and dirt exploded only a few feet away from them. San, acting on pure reflex, grabbed Nathan's arm and dashed for cover behind a large group of boulders. Two more explosions rang through the air, both missing the two young humans by mere inches.   
  
What the hell is going on? San asked, pressing her back against the rocky surface of the boulder they were heading behind.   
  
Well, it's either the fourth of July, Nathan answered, now back to his normal, obnoxious self. or somebody's trying to kill us! another explosion shook the air, causing small pieces of rock to fall on him and San. Yup, I think it's safe to say that somebody's trying to kill us.  
  
At that moment the explosion stopped, leaving a vale of silence covering the area. Both the wolf-girl and the outlander shared a questioning glance with each other.  
  
I know you're there outlander! the all too familiar voice of the guard-captain, Gonza bellowed from not too far away. Surrender yourself and the wolf-whore and I'll consider giving you both a quick death.  
  
Nathan glanced at San once again. When the only response she gave him was a tight-lipped scowl, he tilted his head over his shoulder and peered over the top of the boulder. There he saw the bearded man standing a good one hundred feet away, flanked by two orange-tunic wearing riflemen. How quick are we talking about? he asked, much to the dismay of his companion.  
  
Gonza chuckled. Not too quick, I'm afraid! he answered. But I can promise you that you'll only have to suffer for a few short minutes!  
  
Nathan returned his attention to San. Hmmm, sounds like a good deal, what do you say?  
  
Have you completely lost your mind? San hissed, horrified that Nathan would even consider such a thing.  
  
Nah, can't say I'm to hot about the idea either. After giving San one of his trade-mark smirks, he peered over the top of the rock again. I think we'll pass on that. Oh and by the way, that shaved-head and beard look you've got going makes you look like a pansy! Before he could say another ward a fiery bullet was shot towards him, just barely missing his head. he yelped, ducking for cover.  
  
You insolent piece of horse shit! a now enraged guard-captain shouted. Why did my Lady Eboshi ever think that trash like you was worth saving?  
  
I've gotta cute smile? Nathan said popping his head over the rock once again, pointing to his large grin to emphasize his point. He was suddenly yanked down by San, just in time to dodge the next flying projectile that had been aimed at his head. Okay, I don't have a cute smile.  
  
What's the matter with you? San asked, glaring at Nathan. Just moments ago you were ready to curl up into a ball and sob like an infant, and know you're acting like some half-whited clown!  
  
It's called a spontaneous mood swing. My school's psychologist had a field day with it, two years ago. Another bullet struck the rock once more, raining down more dust and tiny chunks of stone fragments. He probably would've used me as his guinea-pig to get that grant he'd been aching for, had my parents not intervened.  
  
More shots screeched through the air blasting another three chunks out of the boulders.  
  
We can't stay here much longer, said San, covering her head in an attempt to protect it from the pieces of falling rocks.  
  
But the moment we move from this spot, we're as good as dead, Nathan replied. There's three of them, and only two of us. Need I mention that they have guns, and we don't have jack-shit?  
  
the young wolfgirl shot back viciously. Seeing as how you're obviously the brains of our little two-person group, why don't _you _think of a way out of this?  
  
I already have,San, Nathan said calmly. I distract them, while you high-tail it the hell out of here.  
  
Are your crazy? San asked, eyes doubling in size. You won't last a single minute against them!  
  
It's better than both of us getting whacked. When Nathan saw that his companion was still not convinced, he gave her a confident grin. Hey, didn't I tell you before that I'm a selfless asshole when it comes to these loosing situations?  
  
Yes you did but— She was suddenly silenced by Nathan's finger pressed against her lips.  
  
Trust me, Princess, the youth said with an even bigger grin on his face. When I'm through with these jerks, they won't know what hit em. As he was about to stand up, San grabbed his arm, stopping him from getting any further.  
  
Promise me! she said, piercing his eyes with her own.  
  
Promise you what?   
  
That you won't get yourself killed!  
  
Nathan looked at the girl's face for a long time before nodding. I promise, San. He playfully punched her cheek, Besides, I still have all those favors I need to repay you for. Before San could stop him, the young outlander sprung form their hiding place, and ran for the forest. As soon as he reached the forest's edge, he waved his hands madly, in hopes of getting Gonza's attention. Hey beard-boy! he taunted the guard-captain. Did I happen to mention that you Lady Eboshi has a fat, dumpy ass? The moment his last comment was spoken, the bullets started coming at him.  
  
Feeling that his plan was working, Nathan quickly made his way into the dense forest with the three rifle-armed men hot on his trail.  
  
San watched as the four humans left and stood up from behind the boulder. I was right about him all along, she said to herself. He's a complete lunatic. With that, she began running towards the tree-covered cliffs, away from where the humans had disappeared.  
  


  
  


_DAMMIT! _Nathan cursed himself as he ran through the forest as fast as his legs would carry him. _What the hell was I thinking? Have I completely lost my friggen mind......again? _He jumped to one side, just into time to avoid the next ball of fire-red iron that had been fired at him.   
  
Doing so, unfortunately, caused him to topple over the side of a steep hill. Like lumpy ball of clay, the youth tumbled head over heals, rolling, bumping and scraping against thick roots and rocks, eventually hitting the ground with a painful crash.  
  
_That......_Nathan though painfully to himself, his entire body crying out in pain. _was way too familiar. _As he slowly began to stand, he felt the hot muzzle of a rifle being pressed against his back.  
  
Please don't move, young sir! said a feeble voice from behind him. You'll just be making things worse for yourself.  
  
_Shit! _Nathan cursed silently. He looked over his shoulder and glanced at the smallish riflemen that held him captive. I don't see how things could get any worse for me at this point.  
  
That's because they can't, outlander! Gonza said as he made his way towards Nathan. As soon as he we standing in front of the youth, he drew his muscular arm back and punched him square in the gut, causing him to double over. I knew that you were more trouble than you were worth from the very moment you set foot outside the walls of my Lady Eboshi's Iron-town.   
  
Before Nathan could respond, Gonza kicked him in the face .  
  
But you managed to slime your way into my Lady's favor, manipulating her like a puppet! He kicked Nathan again, this time in his stomach, causing him to vomit. The bearded man wrinkled his nose at the smell of the freshly spilled bile. he said, sneering at the gagging youth at his feet. He then looked at the two riflemen. Stand him up!  
  
As Nathan coughed and gagged on the sour taste that lined his mouth and throat, two pairs or hands grabbed him roughly be his arms and yanked him on to his feet. When he opened his eyes, Gonza's face filled his vision.  
  
What's the matter, outlander? Gonza said with a smirk. No witty remarks left to say? he punched Nathan's face, causing his head to whip to one side. No more demonic powers to fight with? He punched the youth again, this time using an extra amount of force in the hit. Blood soon began to dribble from Nathan's mouth and nose. You're nothing, outlander! Nothing but a piece of white-skinned trash!  
  
At that moment, Nathan suddenly jerked his head upward and spat slimy wad of blood, and spit in Gonza's face. Kiss my ass beard-boy! He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the next round of punches to pummel his face into the the next century.  
  
But much to the youth's surprise, the punches never came, not a single one. Instead Gonza, simply wiped the blood and spit from his face and began to walk away. He stopped as soon as there was a good amount of distance between him and Nathan and raised rifle onto his shoulder. I'll make this less painful for you outlander, he said gruffly, taking aim. Tell me where the wolf-whore is!  
  
Coughing on his own blood, Nathan narrowed his eyes and gave the bearded man his most glacial look. Over my dead body. he whispered painfully.  
  
Gonza chuckled. As you wish, he said as he pressed down on the rifle's firing mechanism.  
  


  
  


The moment the sound of gunfire touched her ears, San suddenly froze and spun around to face the direction of which it had originated and listend. As the moments passed, all she could heart was silence. Dead, lifeless silence. A chill began to sweep over her body, solidifying every drop of blood in her veins like a poison. When no other sounds of gunfire followed the first one, it was then that San knew for certain that something was definitely wrong. Her heart began to pound in her chest like a drum when a sudden realization stuck her. The only time the humans had ever ceased fire was when they had been ordered to.......  
  
Or when they had finally stuck their target.  
  


  
  


Nathan collapsed to his knees, pressing his hands against the bullet wound in his stomach in a hopeless attempt to stop the gushing flow of blood that poured from it. His head felt heavy and throbbed with a hideous buzz that left every one of his senses numb and useless. As he felt the life draining from his body he looked up at a blurry Gonza who was sneering triumphantly at him. The youth's lips suddenly began to twist into a feint smile as he forced two small words to escape his tightly clenched throat Nice........ shot. he whispered before he could no longer support his own weight and fell forward. He didn't move again.  
  
For a while the three men remained silent, each one sharing a quick look with one another and then glancing at the dead youth that lay on the ground.  
  
With a scoffing laugh, Gonza handed one of the riflemen a knife and sack. Bag the head, he said casually. We'll be heading back to Iron-Town shortly.  
  
The rifleman said nothing, but nodded silently as he took the two objects from his superior.  
  
Gonza turned around and saw that his second riflemen was supporting himself on a tree. The man was breathing heavily, and his eyes were nearly bulging from their sockets. His face was pale and and covered with sweat.  
  
I know what you're thinking, Gonza said, placing his hand on the riflemen's shoulder. But believe me when I say that there was no other way.  
  
Forgive me. Sir, the man said between breaths. But are you certain of that? I know that what he did to Lady Eboshi was wrong but.........but he was just a boy. We just killed a boy that was only a few years younger than my own son before....... before he was..... he suddenly broke down into a fit of sobs. The Gods will never be able to forgive us for this. We've become mudero— Gonza's fingers were suddenly wrapped around the man's throat.  
  
the guard-captain shouted. We did this to preserve the honor of our Lady Eboshi! Never forget what she has done for you! Never forget what she has done for all of—  
  
A horrible, blood curdling scream of agony suddenly ripped through the air, echoing through the trees like an evil wind. When the two men turned around, they saw that both their comrade and the dead outlander were gone. More screams came, followed by the sounds of flesh being torn to pieces and a cry of rage, too horrible to for mere words to describe.  
  
And then all became silent  
  
Gonza cried. searching the trees for his missing riflemen. Where are you? Answer me! The bearded man suddenly froze when he felt something wet trickle onto his head, He quickly wiped his hand over the wetness and stared at the blood that now coated his palm.   
  
As if on cue something dropped from from he trees and landed just a few steps away from the guard-captain, making him jump away in shock. When he looked down at the object he felt a feeling of utter nausea pass over him.   
  
For lying on the ground was the decapitated head of the missing riflemen, a look of pure agony and terror forever frozen into his horribly mutilated face. This can't be happening, Gonza whispered stepping away from dismembered body part that lay on the ground brofore him.  
  
Master Gonza behind you! the remaining riflemen screamed.  
  
Before Gonza could turn to face his subordinate, he was suddenly grabbed by the throat and lifted high into the air. When he looked down to meet is attacker's face he suddenly felt all of the strength and spirit that had made him the warrior he was fade into nothing.  
  
For looking back at him was the hideously twisted face of the outlander he had just killed only a few moments ago. The muscles in his blood-soaked face contorted and stretched to inhuman limits, while his eyes glowed with the color of blood. His head twisted and turned in odd angles, his chest heaving with every animalistic breath that passed through his snarling mouth.  
  
What the hell are you? Gonza asked before the fingers wrapped around his throat tightened, blocking the air from his lungs. As the bearded man fought and struggled to breath, his eyes bulged from their sockets and his face flushed with the sickening color of red and purple. fighting to keep himself from passing out, Gonza looked back at Nathan's demonic face as it moved closer to his own, wearing the most vile of grins. It was then that he was certain that death was upon him .  
  
Put him down you devil! the remaining riflemen screamed, aiming his weapon at the monster that was in the midst of killing his superior. Without even a single moment of hesitation, he fired rifle, sending a single bullet screaming toward Nathan's head.  
  
But the half-demon saw the approaching projectile and in single elegant movement, too fast for human eyes to follow, threw Gonza at the riflemen as though he were throwing a small rock and leapt out of the bullet's path clinging to the trunk of a nearby tree. His movements were like that of a spider, his limbs twisting and bending at angles that would have been impossible for a normal human to accomplish. With a final cry of rage, he scrambled up the tree's trunk, disappearing into the canopy of leaves high over head.  
  
Master Gonza! the riflemen cried as he helped the gasping guard-captain to his feet. Are you alright?  
  
Gonza chocked, rubbing the bruises along his neck. he's to strong...... to fast. He stopped to catch his breath. I don't even think he's human anymore.  
  
We should never have followed him, Sir, the riflemen said, jerking his head from side to side, searching for the demonic creature that had killed their comrade. We can't beat a devil such as him.  
  
I was a fool to think we could, Gonza replied. I don't think anything could ever beat a power so terrible as his. He clutched his remaining riflemen's shoulder. Let's get out of—  
  
The riflemen suddenly cried out in sheer agony, clutching his head in his hands, shaking it like a madman. Help me! he screamed. Please help me!! Oh god, it hurts! IT HURTS!!!!!  
  
What's happening? Gonza shouted, grabbing the convulsing man by the shoulders, trying his best to steady him. What's the matter with you? Tell me!  
  
HE'S IN MY HEAD!!!! the man screamed even louder, blood pouring from his mouth and nose. His entire body was shaking wildly.  
  
What are you talking about? Gonza asked, shaking his subordinate once more. Are you mad? Answer m— his last words were cut short when the man's head exploded like a bomb, soaking Gonza in a shower of blood and gore. He could only stare with a mixture of utter disbelief and absolute horror as the riflemen's now headless body went limp and collapsed to the ground in a bloody heap.   
  
As he continued to stare and the blood on his hands and clothing, Gonza literally became paralyzed. That was when he heard it. The horrible laughter. The laughter of evil itself. Forcing the muscles in his neck to function again, the bearded man lifted his head until he was once again staring at the twisted figure of the creature that had once been known as Nathan. And as the creature glared back at him with its evil eyes glowing like wildfires he realized that for the first time in years, he was was truly afraid. Oh Gods, help me, he whispered.  
  
Nathan just continued to laugh, and thrust his open hand towards Gonza, striking the man with an invisible force so powerful, that it sent him flying nearly twenty feet through the air.   
  
Gonza hit the ground like a rag-doll, tumbling and twisting over himself until he eventually slammed into the side of a small incline of exposed rock. Through the dizziness that buzzed through his throbbing head, the guard captain looked up to see that the creature had not moved from its spot. It was just standing there, sneering at him.   
  
If you're going to kill me, Demon, Gonza shouted painfully. Then go ahead and kill me!  
  
But Nathan stood where he was, still sneering at the guard-captain as though he had not even heard the invitation to kill him. But then his expression began to change into a look of pure fury. The expression intensified as he leaned forward, arching his back like a cobra before striking it's prey, his hands balled into tight fists. His every muscle soon began to shake and quaver while strange winds wailed around him. The ground started to shake as well, cracking and rising in uneven ripples.   
  
A high-pitched humming sound was now resonating from deep within Nathan's body, growing louder and higher with every passing second. The winds too picked up in force, causing the surrounding trees to sway dangerously from side to side.  
  
_Forgive me, my Lady, _Gonza said to himself, shielding his eyes the unnatural winds. _For I have failed you, once again._ that was the last thing that passed through his mind before a surge of blinding light enveloped him.   
  


  
  


Never before had San heard such a terrible sound, nor had she ever witnessed a light so blinding. As she tried to steady herself on the shaking ground, she shielded her eyes in an attempt to block the light. Winds more powerful than anything she had thought possible shrieked past her her, whipping through her clothing and hair. _What's happening? _she thought desperatly to herself, trying to take another step forward.   
  
At that moment, an explosion of devastating power suddenly erupted from the blinding pandemonium's unseen core, tearing apart the surrounding forest like a blender. No longer able to maintain her footing, San was suddenly thrown violently back by the massive force of the explosion, rendering her unconscious.


	21. Mercy of the Forest Spirit

A Legend of the Past, a Savior From the Future  


  
**  
(Special Note)   
  
Seeing as how this fic will finally be coming to an end in a few months, I've decided that you the readers should be treated to an extra little bonus for all the support you've given me over the past year.  
  
Therefore, when the final chapter is posted, I will email all of those who request one, a special piece of fanart that is based on this fanfiction. I am planning to release three different pieces of fan art in total. The first one has already been completed. (It's a nice little shot of Nathan and San, very cute)  
  
As for the last two, their contents will be left to you the readers to decide. If you have any ideas or suggestions for the last two pieces of fanart, you can either post them on the review board with your reviews, or email me. (no hentai stuff now!)  
  
After that's over and done with, I will choose the most asked for subjects and hold a special poll when I post a later chapter of my fanfiction. When the poll has ended, the two most popular subjects will then be the ones I turn into the pictures that I will be sending to you.   
  
So send me those ideas and suggestions, readers. This is my gift to you.  
  
My email address is _tariah@aol.com_  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke, yadda, yadda, yadda. How many times do I have to say this? Does anyone out there honestly care!?  
  
  
  
Chapter 21  
  
  
The moment San regained conciseness, she was overwhelmed by the intense pain that pounded against her skull. The wolfgirl groaned before finally pushing herself off the ground and onto her feet. As she slowly rose to a standing position, her blurry eyes soon began to focus, allowing her to see clearly once again. When the last of the blurriness subsided, San suddenly found herself short of breath.  
  
Everywhere she looked, she could see the destruction that had been brought upon by the mysterious cataclysm. Trees that had once stood like ancient towers now lay toppled over one another, while others stood teetering at odd angles, ready to join their fallen brethren. Solid earth was now broken and cracked in uneven hills that had been uplifted by the cataclysm's devastating force. The sounds of terrified birds and animals plagued the air like a horrible chorus.  
  
Never before had San seen such horrible destruction. The only thing that could even come close to something such as this was when the human's of the gun-woman's Iron-town had burned away the forest that had covered the mountains near the lake. The young wolfgirl staggered forward, feeling the burning in her muscles crying out to her with her every movement. _What.... _she thought to herself as she supported herself against a tree that was still standing. _What force could have possibably caused this sort of destruction?  
  
_San felt a shudder creep over her flesh as she continued to make her way towards what she could only guess was the heart of the destruction. With every step she took, the young wolfgirl noticed that the damage to the forest gradually began worsen to the point where she found herself being forced to climb over one enormous slope after another. After climbing over the fourth one, she stopped and collapsed to her knees, panting and sweating with exhaustion. When she looked up and saw that there was a break in the forest only a few hundred more steps ahead, she felt another shudder pass over her. For San knew from perfect memory of these woods that there should have been forest well beyond that break. Something was not right here. Something was not right at all.  
  
A gentle clattering suddenly broke San's attention away from her troubled thoughts. Upon instantly recognizing the sound, the wolfgirl looked down and saw one of the tiny kodama jumping up and down just a few inches in front of her. It's round face was filled with a look of alarm and terror as it continued to jump about.  
  
I know, little one, San said tenderly, smiling at the little spirit. So much forest has been destroyed. It's horrible. The creature began to run towards the break in the forest, waving its tiny arms in the air as if gesturing for San to follow it. What is it? Is there something over there you want to show me?  
  
The kodama's head spun around and clattered in response, before it bounded off towards the center of all the destruction. A very curious Princess Mononoke was soon following close behind. When they finally reached the edge of where the forest suddenly ended, San could only stare at the sight that lay before her.  
  
Spanning nearly a hundred feet in diameter, where lush forest had once stood, was a gaping crater that lay deep in the earth, smoking and steaming like a festering wound. The intense force of the cataclysm had literally carved a chunk out of the land, leaving nothing but exposed rock and dirt.   
  
As San continued to behold the horrible sight, a sickened feeling began to sweep over her. _Did the humans do this? _she asked herself, unable to stop her body from shaking. _Do they now possess a power greater than even their guns? Were those disgusting tools of human craft not enough to appease their hunger for destruction?_ Sickness soon turned to anger. _Damn them! Damn them all!  
  
_ The kodama clattered it's head, jumping frantically as it had done so before.   
  
What is it now? San asked, glancing at the tiny spirit. You want me to follow you still?  
  
The kodama clattered again and started down the rocky slope that curved inward toward's the crater's center.  
  
Hey wait! San called out to the descending creature as she took off after it. She dug her feet into the slope in an attempt to maintain her balance as she proceeded to slide down towards whatever it was that the kodama wanted to show her. She soon noticed the sounds of even more Kodama beginning to grow louder the more she progressed onward. When the surface of the crater started to flatten out, the wolfgirl quickened her speed, drawing nearer to the crater's heart.   
  
Before long she found what looked like several dozen kodama huddled around some unseen object, jumping about and clattering their heads in a frenzied uproar. San stopped in her tracks and eyed the strange sight curiously. Never before had she seen the kodama act this way. The tiny spirits were for the most part very docile by nature, and getting just one riled up was a challenge in itself. But to get a whole group worked up was something the young wolfgirl had never thought she would ever see.  
  
When the frazzled kodama finally caught site of San, they stopped clattering their heads and slowly moved away from the object of their attention. At that moment, San felt the blood drain from her face, for lying on the ground was Nathan's inanimate form.  
  
The dark-haired youth laid sprawled out on his back, a pool of blood slowly flowing from the hole left by the iron bullet that had been shot through his mid-section. The oval of his outlandish face was pale, and badly bruised. His eyes were shut, and his mouth was half open.   
  
He wasn't moving.  
  
San whispered, her body beginning to shake. When she regained control of her muscles, the wolfgirl rushed towards the motionless human lying in the dirt and fell to her knees at his side. She touched her hand to the youth's mouth, checking to see whether or not he was still breathing.   
  
A faint smile of relief crossed her face when she felt the light touch of warm breath brush against her palm. _He's still alive! _She then brought her hand to Nathan's shoulder and shook it gently. she whispered, come on, Nathan, wake up.  
  
The young outlander's eyes twitched before slowly opening one at a time. A painful cough soon followed, causing his weakened body to jerk violently. His head felt heavy, as though it had been filled to the brim with molten lead. As he opened his eyes a little more, a burning glare filled his pupils, causing his eyelids to shut tightly like two pairs of iron gates. He could feel the demon marks throbbing all over his body, spreading further over his sweltering flesh.  
  
When the young wolfgirl saw the agony that plagued her companion's body, she felt her insides twist over themselves. Don't try to move, she said soothingly, placing her hand on Nathan's head. You'll only worsen the pain. She move to a spot behind the young human and gently placed his head in the crook of her crossed legs.   
  
The feeling of San's hands on his face felt like a rush of healing water washing over his burning skin. When Nathan opened his eyes once more, his hazy vision became filled with San's face.  
  
the Princess Mononoke whispered. say something. Anything at all.  
  
Through clenched teeth, Nathan was only able to murmur a single three word, sentence.   
  
...........My stomach hurts.  
  
San smiled despite herself and wrapped her arms around the dark-haired youth's neck, hugging him. I know, she said. and I'm sorry that I couldn't stop this from happening.  
  
Not.....it's not your.....fault, San, Nathan replied quietly, trying to return the smile. They.....they probably would've waxed you too..... had you stuck around. He let his head fall to one side allowing him to see damage he himself had caused. I really..... made a mess..... this time, didn't I?  
  
San's eyes widened. You mean..... She was almost too afraid to go on you mean that you did this? She looked up from the exhausted human and glanced at the crater that surrounded them. How can that be?  
  
The marks, Nathan answered, his voice frail. Whenever something...... pisses me off to a certain point......they go completely nuts. He stopped for a moment to regain his breath. It's like......like something else is controlling me......controlling my movements..... acting on its own free will. he suddenly gasped as an agonizing twinge shot through him. When he felt San's tender hand once again resting on his head, the pain seemed to subside, and he continued to speak again. When the power takes over.......horrible things happen......people end up getting hurt.....or worse. He closed his eyes and frowned. And there's nothing I can do about it...... except watch helplessly as this monster inside of me uses my body like a fucking weapon.  
  
San said gently, leaning forward and pressing her forehead to Nathan's. it's alright. You're not the one to blame for what this monster has done.  
  
Surprised by San's sudden show of compassion, Nathan tilted his head so that his eyes met hers. What makes you so certain? he asked. You've barely known me for a day.  
  
San smiled. I thinks that's all the time I needed, she answered. And besides, you're way too soft-hearted to be a killer.  
  
Not that it really makes any difference, A gruff voice snarled. When San jerked her head upward to meet the face of the voice's master, she found herself staring down the barrel of a rifle.  
  
Gonza stood just a few meter's away from San and Nathan, his freshly loaded rifle resting on his shoulder and ready to fire. His black clothing was now torn and soaked with blood, as was his muscular face and beard. His jaw tightened as he took another step towards the two young humans. Because by the time the sun reaches its highest peak in the sky, both of you will be dead!  
  
San leapt to her feet and crouched over Nathan's immobile body protectively. Take one step closer human, she growled, her eyes blazing with rage. and I'll tear you to pieces!  
  
I wouldn't count on it wolf-whore, the guard-captain sneered. My rifle is aimed right at that disgusting face of yours, ready to put a bullet between your eyes.  
  
Try it, human! San taunted the guard-captain. I'll take any challenge you throw at me!  
  
Even when the odds are clearly against you? Gonza chuckled.  
  
Odds mean nothing to me, human! the wolfgirl hissed, her eyes narrowing. I won't let you kill him, even if it means that I have to die stopping you!  
  
Gonza laughed. My Lady Eboshi was right about you, wolf-whore, he said. You're either very courageous or very suicidal. He steadied his grip on the rifle, keeping the muzzle aimed at San's head. Let's see which one of the two you truly are!  
  
San arched her back, ready to pounce on the bearded man. However the pounce never came. Instead a fiendish smile stretched across her lips.  
  
And just what are you smiling at, wolf-whore? Gonza said harshly.  
  
I'm smiling, human, San retorted. because you're now exactly where I want you to be.  
  
Gonza raised an eyebrow. What are you..... the man suddenly froze in mid-sentence when he heard the sounds of deep growling behind him. When he slowly looked over his shoulder his eyes grew wide with horror. For standing behind him were the two cubs of the Wolf-God Moro. The white fur of their coats stood on end as their greenish eyes glared at the trembling human before them.  
  
You only have one shot in that gun, human, San smirked, rising to her feet. And even if you could manage to kill me, you'd never have enough time to reload and kill my brothers before they devour you where you stand.  
  
Damn you, Gonza muttered, dropping the rifle to the ground. He then returned his attention to the wolf-girl who was now approaching him. Are you going to kill me now? he asked, trying to maintain some level of his dignity as a warrior. Perhaps use my remains in some heathen ritual to appease you beastly-Gods?  
  
San sniffed curtly at the man. she said simply. I want you to take this message to your beloved gun-woman. She stepped closer. Tell her that the next time we meet, her blood will stain my dagger!  
  
Gonza smirked. Not before you blood stains my Lady's. With that, the guard-captain picked up his rifle and ran towards the lip of the crater, scrambling over the slope and disappearing over the edge.  
  
_We shall see, human,_ San said silently. She then turned towards her two wolven brothers who were now making their way towards her. A bright smile soon filled her young face. she cried happily. She ran to her two brothers and gave each one the tightest hug she could give, clinging to them as though they would disappear the moment she let go. What are you both doing here?  
  
A strange pillar of light suddenly burst from the forest. Kiba said calmly. We had no idea what it was or what had caused it, nor did mother.   
  
When it all finally ended, we were both sent out to survey the damage, Tsume added. We never once imagined that _this _would be what we found. He then turned to San and Smiled wolfishly. Nor did we expect to find you here at the very heart of it all.   
  
Kiba nuzzled her shoulder with his large snout. We've been worried about you. San.  
  
San smiled even more. I know, Kiba, she before stepping away from him. How is mother?  
  
The giant wolf frowned, his feral eyes glinting. I am afraid that our mother is not happy with you at the moment, San, he said. Though her anger with you has lessened, she is going to have much to say to you when we return to the cave. He eyed his human sister carefully. Why did you not return to the cave, San? What have you been doing all this time?  
  
San looked away from Kiba. she bit her lip. When I left the human's Iron-Town, I sort of ran into some trouble on the way back to the cave. She couldn't help but laugh quietly at the way she was bending the truth. and I had him tagging along.  
  
Kiba asked, twitching his ears. Who is this   
  
San answered quickly, the young human we encountered yesterday along the river. We've been traveling together since...... It was then that the young wolfgirl remembered the critical condition that her fallen companion was in. she ran to the young outlander, once again falling to his side.  
  
Nathan was now more pale and sickly than before, his face nearly as white as salt. His breathing had become weak and fatigued and the ugly marks were perhaps his only prominent feature. His head swooned in the dirt, twisting and turning while his fingers twitched weakly. When he felt San's hand come rest on his his sweating face, he sighed painfully, trying to open his heavy eyelids. he whispered, every single letter feeling like a burning ember as it passed through his throat. After much struggle, his eyes slowly began to open.   
  
But the moment they did, San could only stare as the newest horror the curse had scarred him with were revealed. Nathan's eyes, once the deepest color of rich brown now possessed an unearthly color of orange and red, with two narrow slits of inky black that split each one down the center. They were no longer the gentle eyes of the human he had once been, but rather the cold, soulless eyes of a poisonous viper.   
  
San cursed silently and shook her head. She looked down at the Nathan, ignoring the frightening eyes that looked back at her. It's alright, Nathan, she said as tenderly as she could. You're safe now. Nothing is going to happen to you.  
  
So cold, was all the youth could say. Why do I feel so cold, San? tears were now starting to flow from his eyes. And my stomach...... my stomach still hurts He coughed, causing a few drops of blood to fly out of his mouth. Please San...... make it stop.  
  
San shook her head. I can't, she replied, trying to hold back her own tears. She knew that the youth had no chance of living, not with a wound such as his.  
  
San, Please, Nathan pleaded again, reaching his hand for hers and grasping it as tightly as his fingers would allow him. I don't.......I don't want to die! Another spasm of pain shot through his body, causing him to cry out.  
  
San placed her hand over his mouth to quiet him. You're not going to die, Nathan. She tried to smile. I won't let you.  
  
was all Nathan could say in response.   
  
San took a deep breath. Because you didn't let me die. And because..... because you said that life is too precious to just throw away. She clutched his head and looked deep into his eyes, no longer caring about how unearthly or frightening they had become. Don't throw yours away, Nathan! Not after all you've done to get this— she stopped when she felt Nathan's hand touch her cheek and caress it softly.  
  
Nathan looked at the girl crouched over him and smiled. Not the same empty smile he had given her before, but a true smile, a smile that held heart and soul.The Princess Mononoke..... he whispered slowly. So frightening....... and yet...... so incredibly beautiful. He laughed quietly causing his whole body to shake. I wonder......if there had been someone like you back home.....do you think I would've fallen in love with her too?  
  
San felt her cheeks redden, as Nathan's words hammered through her head. _Why? _she asked herself, watching the young outlander slowly start to drift out of conciseness. _What have I done to deserve your love? How could you honestly love something like me? _It was then that she felt the first tear flow from her eye. The tiny drop of water rolled down her tattooed cheek and fell onto Nathan's face, evaporating from the feverish heat that radiated from his flesh. _I don't deserve such things, I never have._  
  
Kiba and Tsume shared a confused look as they watched their younger sister tending to the dying human on the ground. Though Kiba had always been considered the wiser of the two, it was Tsume that spoke up first. he said stepping behind the young wolfgirl. Just leave him.  
  
San answered, not taking her eyes of Nathan for a second. She then unhooked the cloak of white fur that was draped over her shoulders and wrapped it around Nathan's shivering form.  
  
There's nothing you can do for him, San. This human is beyond all help. Tsume continued, looking down at the disgustingly placid young human that seemed to hold dominance over San's attention. If anything you should kill him now and spare him the agony.  
  
San whipped around and glared at her brother. she screamed, causing the wolf to step back. If it weren't for this human I would be dead now! I owe him more than just a quick death! She raised Nathan from off the ground and held him tightly, taking in the strange smell of his matted her as she rested his head against her chest. I won't abandon him now, Tsume, I won't!  
  
He's a human, San, Kiba joined in. Why should you care what fate befalls him? I'm surprised you haven't already slain him yourself.  
  
Why?' San asked, feeling more tears rolling down her cheeks. I don't know why, Kiba. All I know is that if he dies......I'll never be able to forgive myself. She reached her arms under Nathan's body and picked him up. She then looked to her wolven brothers. she said. Help me carry him. We need to take him to Shisha Gami before—  
  
Take him to Shishi Gami? Kiba asked horrified? You're asking us to take this....this _human _to the dwelling of the Forest Spirit? Have you gone mad, San?  
  
The Dwelling of Shishi Gami is forbidden to all who are not Gods, you know that San! Tsume agreed with his elder brother. How can you ask us to break the most sacred law of this forest?  
  
Because it's the only way to help him! San shot back, the fire of her anger rising in her veins.  
  
Mother would never allow it, San! Kiba added.  
  
I don't care, Kiba!  
  
Tsume snorted indifferently. I will not carry that loathsome creature! he growled.  
  
Nor shall I! Kiba agreed.  
  
At that moment, a new voice joined in the argument. Yes you shall, sons of Moro! it said.   
  
San turned towards the spot where the voice had originated. Her eyes suddenly widened when she saw the smallish form of Mercutio slowly making his towards them. The little fox stopped and gave the two white wolves a stern look. The power of Shisha Gami may be the only thing that can save this young human's life. Who are you to deny him that?  
  
And who are you to criticize us, Kitsune? Kiba snarled at the newcomer.  
  
As long as this human is under my care, I shall criticize you all I want! Kitsune retorted, not letting the wolf's exceedingly larger size intimidate him.  
  
How dare you! Tsume growled, exposing his dagger-like fangs. How dare you show such disrespect to the Wolf-Clan of Moro! He took a step towards the fox. I should kill you where you stand!  
  
Are you wolves so easily consumed by your rage that you would forget who you are talking to? Kitsune shot back, his voice deepening with a frightening resonance. I may not be as powerful, or as high in status as your mother, but I am still God! To this San looked at the fox, her eyes full of bewilderment. And as a God, you will show me the respect that I am entitled to!  
  
Tsume had heard all he could tolerate. he thundered, arching his back and preparing to pounce on the tiny Fox-God. One more slandering word out of you, you traitorous fox, and I'll bite your head off!  
  
Oh will you, now? Kitsune replied, his look of anger slowly shifting to a clever smile. I thought that humans were the only creatures on this planet that killed their own kind. His yellowish eyes narrowed. Are you going to prove here and now that you are no better than humans?  
  
Upon hearing this Tsume slowly backed down.  
  
I didn't think so, Kitsune added. He then trotted over to where San was standing and looked up at the dying Nathan being cradled securely in her arms. We haven't much time, he said calmly before turning back to Kiba and Tsume. If this boy dies, all hope for our future will be lost. I did not follow him this for long only to see him die at the hands of his own kind.  
  
I don't want him to die either.San interjected. What the humans have done to this forest isn't his fault. I couldn't see it before, but now I do! She stepped closer to Kiba and Tsume. she pleaded once more. Help him.  
  
Kiba frowned, then looked to his brother, then to the Fox-God Kitsune........and then to his human sister. he finally said, moving over to where San was standing. Place the human on my back, San.  
  
San smiled and carefully laid Nathan's body along her Woven brother's furry back. When she was certain that he was not going to fall off she moved around to Kiba's head and wrapped her arms around his large neck, hugging him lovingly. Thank you, she said before Joining Nathan atop her bother's back.  
  
Kiba just growled under his breath and quickly made his way up the crater's slope, with Tsume and Kitsune following not too far behind.  
  


  
  


By the time they reached the pond of the Forest Spirit, Shisha Gami, nightfall and already blanketed the skies, covering the forest in a vale of darkness. As Kiba approached the sacred waters that surrounded the small island that served as a dwelling the Forest Spirit, San kept a watchful eye on Nathan's motionless form.  
  
Many hours had passed since he had been shot, and with every passing moment, the young outlander grew weaker and weaker. Every breath that passed through his lungs, every beat of his heart, all of it seemed to drain away his life a little bit at a time. Now it seemed as though mere minutes would determine whether he lived or died.  
  
When they reached the edge of the pool, San slid off her brother's back, taking Nathan with her. She then laid the youth's still form on the moss-covered ground and looked to Kitsune for his next instructions.   
  
How is he? the Fox-God asked, stepping closer to San.  
  
The young wolfgirl placed her ear against Nathan's chest and listened for a heartbeat. His heart's just barely beating, she answered. But he's still alive.  
  
Then we still have time, Kitsune replied and trotted over to where a tiny tree-sapling was poking from out of the ground. He eyed it carefully before nodding with approval. I think this one will do.  
  
San raised an eyebrow. Will do for what? she asked.  
  
In order to make this work, we need to offer Shisha Gami another life in exchange for him to save Nathan's. The life that flows through this sapling just might be enough to do this.  
  
So what you're saying, San began, peering at the tiny plant. is that in order to save one life, another must be sacrificed?  
  
Precisely, now let us move quickly while some life still remains in our fallen companion.  
  
Not needing to be told twice, San quickly rummaged through Nathan's supply sack until she found his dagger. She then ran over to where the sapling stood and sliced it from its roots. As she held it tightly in her grasp she looked down at Kitsune. Alright, what am I to do now?  
  
Take Nathan to the Forest Spirit's island and lay him against the shore. Kitsune answered. Once you've done that, place the sapling in the ground just above his head.  
  
And then? San asked.  
  
And then we wait.  
  
San frowned and glanced at the sapling in her hand. _Is the life of this tiny sapling really worth as much as a human's? _San quickly discarded the thought and picked Nathan up from off the ground. Still clutching the sapling in her hand, the young wolfgirl carefully carried her unconscious companion into the lukewarm water that lay between them and the Forest Spirit's island.  
  
Nathan's body seemed to float like a piece of driftwood as San pulled him through the water, he arms and legs dangling lifelessly behind him. When they Finally reach the island, San gently laid him on the soft grass that covered the island's surface. She quickly checked the youth's heartbeat again before placing the sapling she had cut above Nathan's head, just as Kitsune had instructed. As the wolfgirl was about to make her way back to opposite shore, she stopped and looked back at Nathan, a faint smile on her lips. May Shisha Gami smile upon you, my friend_, _she said as she leaned forward and brushed a few strands of dark hair out of the youth's expressionless face.  
  
She then slid down into the water and swam back to where Kitsune and her two brothers were waiting for her. As she slowly stepped onto the shore she instantly noticed the hundreds, upon hundreds of tiny kodama that had gathered around the pond to watch the curious scene.  
  
And now we should depart, Kitsune stated bluntly, glancing quickly at the wolfgirl and her two brothers.  
  
San gave the Fox-God a questioning look. But what about Nathan?  
  
The traveler of time's fate is now in the hands of the Forest Spirit, Kitsune replied. His sharp eyes then focused on Nathan's still form as the tiny waves of Shisha Gami's pond splashed against him. What happens now shall be between them, and them alone. He then looked at San and smiled. Have confidence, Princess Mononoke.  
  
I do, she lied. The worried expression on her face betrayed her words.  
  
We're wasting time, here, Kiba grunted before starting for the forest. Need I remind you, San, that Mother still wishes to speak with you?  
  
No, Kiba, you don't have to remind me. She quickly glanced at Kitsune, then returned her attention to her brother. But they're some things I wish to do before I return to the cave.  
  
Very well, San the elder wolf retorted bitterly. Just don't be too long. Mother is already furious with you as it is.  
  
I know.  
  
After a quick exchange with Kitsune, the two wolves darted into the shadows of the forest neither one making a single sound as they departed.  
  
When they were finally alone San looked down at Kitsune who in turn looked back up at her and smiled. I suppose I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I? he asked innocently.  
  
Yes you do, San smiled back.   
  
The Fox-God snickered. Very well, Princess Mononoke. he said. But I think for the present, we should take our leave of this place.  
  
With that said, the God and the wolfgirl quickly made haste, leaving both the the pond and the dying Nathan behind. Neither seemed to notice the gradually increasing winds as they withdrew deeper into the forest.  
  


  
  


Now that everything is in order, where shall I begin? Kitsune asked as he sat perched on a rock.  
  
You can start by telling me what your connection with Nathan is?  
  
The Fox-God grinned. What makes you think there is even a connection to begin with?  
  
Only the fact that up until recently, you've been sticking so close to him that one would think that you two were actually one. She crossed her arms. And need I mention that show of unnaturally aggressive concern for Nathan's when my brothers refused to help him?  
  
Kitsune chuckled. I suppose I did give myself away there. He continued to laugh.  
  
San said impatiently. Are you going to tell me or not?  
  
I was entrusted with the task of guiding Nathan to this place, Kitsune finally answered. That's all I can say for the moment. Until then, you will just have to be patient. He hopped off the rock and gestured towards the mountains that stood high above the forest. For now, let us rest. I am sure that these past few ordeals you've experience have taken their toll on your strength.  
  
And I'm sure my Mother will only become more angry with me if I keep her waiting any longer, San replied, silently dreading the horrendous headache she was bound to have once the Wolf-God finished scolding her for her disobedience.  
  
But the Fox-God could easily see her stress. Do not worry, Princess Mononoke, he said cheerfully. For I am fairly certain that your mother will be too busy arguing with me to even notice your return.  
  
To this San smiled as well. I hope you're right, Mercutio. She shot the small God a slight smirk. Or should I start calling you Lord Kitsune from now on?  
  
Kitsune laughed. Whichever you prefer, Princess Mononoke, he replied, before they both began to slowly make their way towards Moro's cave.  
  
  



	22. To Love the Ones We Hate

A Legend of the Past, a Savior From the Future  


  
  
**Important Announcement:  
  
The fan art poll have finally been narrowed down to three different choices. All that's left for you to do is cast your vote for the two pieces that I will be personally creating and emailing to you. The poll can be found at the end of this chapter along with instructions on how to cast your vote.**  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke, yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Never before had San seen such anger in her mother's wolven eyes. Anger directed at her and her alone. For what seemed like hours, the giant Wolf-God sat motionlessly atop the protruding formation of rock that jutted out over the forests far below, staring at her adopted daughter with a look of harsh disappointment and outrage. What were you thinking, San? Moro said quietly.  
  
I was only trying to—  
  
Silence, child! the giant forest deity snapped, causing the small wolf-girl to flinch. You deliberately defied me by going to the human's Iron town. That in itself is unexcusable. Her glowing eyes narrowed. But to think that you could possibly take on everyone of them by yourself and live......... that was sheer stupidity!  
  
San was about to say something in her defense, but just as quickly decided it best to keep silent.  
  
I thought that I had taught you better than that, San. Moro continued. But it seems that I was wrong.  
  
San began quietly. I know that I have disappointed........and...... Perhaps even shamed you. She lowered her head, hiding her face. But I hold no regrets for my actions. she balled her firsts and clenched her jaw tightly. I went to the human's Iron-Town so that I could make that damned gun-woman pay for what she has done to you.  
  
The fact that you sought to avenge me is irrelevant, Moro retorted coldly. You let your anger cloud your judgment, a fatal mistake that should never be made, especially by a wolf.  
  
  
  
And then there is that human, The Wolf-God's voice became acidic as the last word passed through her teeth. Your brothers claim that you were very protective of him. She bent forward bringing her face closer to San's. They also say that you even brought him to the sacred pond of the Forest-Spirit.  
  
The humans of the Iron-Town had shot him! San shouted, barely able to withstand her mother's scrutinizing glare. And he would have died had I not helped him. She shook her head. I.......just couldn't let him die, mother.......I just couldn't  
  
The silvery fur along Moro's back began to twitch as a low-pitched growl resonated from within her chest. she hissed. Do you have any idea as to what you've done? the Wolf-God's long maw twisted into an angry scowl, exposing her enormous fangs. The simple fact that you allowed that human to enter this forest and live is questionable alone. But you went beyond that San! You not only gave this human aid, you brought him to the very dwelling of the Forest Spirit! You brought him to the dwelling of Shisha Gami! Mere words cannot begin to describe my disgust with you!  
  
I had no other choice!  
  
Oh, but you did, San, Moro growled. You could have left him do die. a patronizing smile crossed the enormous creature's face. Instead however, you chose to help him, which soon led to you defying one of the most sacred laws of this forest. I'm beginning to wonder if your feelings towards the humans are as clear as they used to be, San.  
  
They _are_ clear, Mother! San pleaded, moving closer to the Wolf-God. They're as clear as they've always been!  
  
Then why did you spare that young human's life?   
  
The young wolfgirl bit her lip and frowned. I.........I don't know, Mother. she answered, lowering her gaze to the ground once again.  
  
You don't know? Moro asked flatly. If that is the only answer which you can give me, I truly pity you You've brought much shame upon yourself, San. Both as a member this clan and as my daughter. She sniffed at the Wolf girl with contempt. Now Hurry up and get into the cave. When morning comes, you will return to Shisha-Gami's pond to see whether or not your ill-fated human is still alive.  
  
And if he is? San asked.  
  
Moro growled with irritation. Then we will find a proper way in which to........ in which to deal with him. She turned away from the wolfgirl. Now leave me........ before I say something unkind.  
  
San sighed. Yes mother, she whispered before turning around and disappearing into the darkness of her clan's cave.  
  
For a long time, Moro sat silently, glaring at the forest that stretched out for miles into the distance. The evening wind blew past her, causing her silvery coat to whip like long blades of grass on an open field. She took a deep breath, taking in every rich smell that permeated the forest. A violent burning pounded in her chest as the ball of iron. that the gun-woman had shot her with, continued to fester deep within her flesh. The Wolf-God let out a deep growl of pain upon feeling the burning.  
  
I bit harsh on the child, weren't you, Moro? Kitsune said leaping down from his hiding place among the rocks. But then again, you always were one for laying down discipline on those serving under your watchful eye.  
  
Moro allowed a dark grin to spread across her elongated maw. she mused. I always wondered when you would do me the dishonor of gracing my dwelling with your presence.  
  
Well my dear friend, Kitsune replied moving closer to the larger god. I've never been one to disappoint.  
  
The Wolf-God sniffed. That, you have not, Kitsune, she said glacially. Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, would you be kind enough to tell me why you brought that disgusting abomination of human into these forests?  
  
I'm hurt, Moro, the small Fox-God replied, grinning. You have not even the heart to ask me how I have been? Nearly two-hundred years have passed since our last meeting, you know. When he saw the anger seething in his larger companion's features, Kitsune continued. But if it's the traveler of time that you're truly interested in, then the traveler of time we shall discuss.  
  
Moro's ears twitched. So that's how it is, she said calmly. Even after hearing the many warnings of the other Gods, and myself, you and that fool of an Ape-God Somesa proceeded with your idiotic plans. Did you even once consider the consequences of your actions, Kitsune?  
  
Both of us did, Moro, Kitsune answered. But after seeing for myself what sort of a future, fate holds for this world, I felt that any risk, no matter the dangers or consequences, had to be taken.  
  
Even though there is very little chance that you will actually succeed?  
  
It's best to take chances instead of sitting idly by and watching your world die around you.  
  
To this, Moro laughed. And you honestly believe that this human may be the key to preserving the life of this world?  
  
The Fox-God remained silent before answer. I don't base my judgments on belief, Moro, he said, narrowing his eyes. I base them on what I observe. The boy has tremendous potential, for I have seen it with my own eyes.  
  
You're nothing but a fool, Kitsune, Moro sneered. And I guarantee that when this mindless game of yours fails miserably, I will be there to laugh at your disgrace.  
  
We shall see, old friend, Kitsune answered contemptuously. We shall see.  


  
  


  
Well now, Jiko said to himself as he continued to survey the enormous crater that he was standing in. The hot sun shined brightly in the heavens high above, making his greasy flabs of skin sticky with sweat. This is certainly an interesting sight. he ran his rough hand over his mustache and frowned. Very, very interesting, indeed.  
  
What do you think caused such destruction, sir? Asked one of Jiko's hired hunters. The man stood stiffly beside his stumpy master, staring wide-eyed at the scene surrounding them.  
  
I haven't the faintest idea, the priest replied sullenly. But I think it's safe to assume that this crater was caused by a being of origins far superior to that of mortal humans.  
  
the hunter asked looking at Jiko curiously.  
  
Jiko laughed.An old temple habit, I'm afraid he said, scratching the back of his cloth-covered head. But what can I say? I am a priest after all. He laughed some more before returning his face to tight frown. _Dammit to hells! _he thought to himself. _I would have thought that he would be dead by now. _His thick eyebrows pinched tightly as his frown shifted into a scowl. _The last thing I need is that little bastard of an outlander screwing up everything that I've worked so hard to accomplish. _He was suddenly jerked from his thoughts by the sound of someone calling out to him. When the priest turned around he saw his other hunter standing along the lip of the crater.  
  
Master Jiko! the man shouted, leaping from the ridge and sliding down towards his master. Sir, there's something I think you should see right away!_   
_  
Jiko raised an eyebrow. What the hell's gotten you so worked up? he asked. Don't tell me you were spotted by one of the wolves.  
  
No sir, I wasn't spotted! the second hunter replied quickly, sliding to a stop before the stumpy priest. But I really do think you should see this.  
  
Something serious I assume? Jiko asked incredulously.  
  
It's best that you just see for yourself, Sir.  


  
  
  


After following the second hunter through the seemingly endless maze of the mountainous forest, Jiko and his other hunter soon found themselves crouching behind a thick patch of shrubs and bushes.  
  
Jiko asked impatiently. Just what exactly am I supposed to be looking at?  
  
The second hunter lowered himself onto his stomach and motioned for his two companions to do the same. Follow me, he whispered, and proceeded to crawl through underbrush.  
  
Jiko shared an inquisitive glance with his first hunter before following the second. When he popped his round, ugly head through the mass of greenery, he found himself looking over the side of a rocky cliff.  
  
There, Sir. the second hunter whispered pointing to a spot several kilometers across from them.  
  
Jiko's eyes nearly bulged when they came to rest on the sight which laid before him.  
  
Lumbering slowly across the face of an adjacent mountain, were hundreds upon hundreds of enormous wild boars, each one nearly seven times the size of large man with ivory-white tusks that jutted from their mouths like swords. Their brown bristle-covered bodies rushed across the land, trampling everything in their path like a living avalanche. Their high pitched squeals and grunts echoed all through the valley.  
  
Jiko whispered. There must be nearly a thousand of them!  
  
Have you ever beheld such a sight? one of the hunters asked.  
  
The other hunter frowned. The way they're organized........ it would almost seem as though they were soldiers of some kind of beastly army.  
  
Jiko snickered. That my friends, he retorted. is exactly what they are.  
  
At that moment, another enormous boar made its way onto the ledge of a cliff that overlooked the moving mass of the boars far below. The enormous beast stood stiffly, but prominently, like powerful monarch surveying his army. Its tiny ears twitching while the dull-silver of its bristles glinted in the sunlight. As it moved its elongated head slowly from side to side, its flat snout sniffed at the air.  
  
one of the hunters whispered. Sir, that white one up on the cliff is Okoto!   
  
Are you certain, Jiko replied, his red lump of a nose crinkling with his scowl. That ancient God should have already died years ago!  
  
It has to be him! the hunter answered, There's no mistaking it, Sir. If nothing else, I'd recognize those those old tusks anywhere.  
  
The Boar-God suddenly paused. He twitched his ears a few more times before twisting his ugly head in the three human's direction, his ancient eyes narrowing.  
  
He sees us! Jiko shouted, jumping to his feet. Let's run for it!  
  
With that, the three humans scurried off into the shadows of the forest as fast as their feet would carry them, neither of them even daring to look back. As they quickly made their way across the boulders and roots, they could hear the high-pitched squeals of rage ripping through the forest.  
  


  


  
A single drop of morning dew fell onto Nathan's face, splashing against the soft skin of his cheek. The youth's closed eyelids twitched as he slowly began to awaken. When he was finally able to open them, he felt the gentle leaf-filtered light shined into his eyes.   
  
Everything was blurry and distorted, and his entire body felt like a piece of lead. He blinked a few times, forcing his tired eyes to focus. When he was finally able to see clearly, he found himself staring up at the leafy-green canopy of the forest. A few beams of sunlight pierced through the tiny gaps in the canopy, illuminating the moss-covered forest floor like shafts of celestial spears.  
  
As the youth continued to gaze at his surroundings, a sudden realization surfaced in the back of his mind. He was alive. _Alive, _he thought to himself. _Why am I still alive? _He lifted his heavy arm and brushed his hand along the front of his shirt, feeling for the bullet wound that should have taken his life. His naked fingers probed about his stomach, blindly seeking out the festering crater in his flesh. _That shot should've killed me........why am I still alive?_ When he found the wound, a chill passed through his spine.   
  
For when the young outlander felt about the hole that had been left in his shirt by the bullet, his fingers found nothing but smooth, undamaged skin. There was no bullet wound, nor was there any traces of there ever having been one. _What the hell? _he felt about his stomach again, still finding no trace of any injury. _No wound! Not even a goddamn scratch!  
  
_The young outlander was suddenly torn from his thoughts by something nudging him gently in the shoulder. When he turned his head to face the visitor, he saw a very familiar face of a certain fox looking back at him. A relieved smile suddenly spread across his face. Where the hell have you been?  
  
Mercutio just stared into his human companion's eyes and grinned. For many hours, the tiny fox had been sitting quietly beside Nathan's sleeping form, waiting for him to finally waken from his soundless slumber. When he saw that the young human was now very much alive, he leaned forward and rested his head on top of youth's stomach, a silent way of asking to have his ear scratched.  
  
You miserable little mooch, Nathan chuckled, reaching a hand for the small animal's left ear, and gently scratching it. I practically get my guts blown out by some bearded fuck-wad with a rifle, and you want your goddamn ear scratched. He grazed his fingernails along Mercutio's furry ear a few more times before lowering his hand to his stomach. I don't think I can take this abuse much longer.......   
  
He suddenly became silent as his eyes came to rest on the ugly marks on his hand, still as prominent as ever. he whispered. I see one thing hasn't changed. He let his hand fall back onto the soft moss and sighed dejectedly.   
  
A voice spoke up from behind him.You should show more appreciation for the gift that has been bestowed upon you, Nathan. San could not help but smile as she slowly made her way towards Nathan. And you should be grateful that you are still among the living.  
  
Nathan turned his head slightly to one side and watched as the young wolfgirl sat herself on the ground beside him. When their eyes met, he gave her a half smile. he said weakly.  
  
Hey yourself, San replied, returning the smile. How are you feeling?  
  
Everything's kinda fuzzy. Nathan answered. Like I've just woken up from some crazy acid-trip, He looked back up at the forest canopy once again. and I'm hungry.  
  
You lost a lot of blood, the wolfgirl said gently. She brushed her fingers along the hole in Nathan's shirt, peering at the patch of skin that had once been a gaping wound. Shisha Gami restored your life, Nathan. Do you have any idea what that means?  
  
How many guesses do I get? the young outlander replied sarcastically. And do I get a prize if one of them's correct?  
  
San exchanged a quick look with Kitsune, who by the look of it, had once again assumed his guise as Nathan's traveling companion, Mercutio. When the incognito Fox-God returned her glance, San shook her head and leaned forward so she could meet Nathan's gaze. It means, that he wants you alive, Nathan. The Forest Spirit wants you to live.  
  
He's got one hell of a way of showing it, Nathan replied bitterly, looking at the marks on his hand. If this Shisha Gami wanted me to live, why didn't he get rid of this curse of mine? More so, why the hell didn't he send me back to my own time?  
  
I.......I wish I knew, Nathan, said San, placing a hand on his shoulder, and looking at the pained expression on his face. Before she realized it, the wolfgirl's were soon transfixed on the demonic red eyes that Nathan had recently acquired. All I know, is that the Forest Spirit always has a reason for doing things. Which means that he must have a reason for—  
  
I don't want to hear it, San, Nathan cut her off sharply. If you're going throw me some lame excuse as to why your Forest Spirit brought me back to life so that I could have a slow and painful death, instead of a quick one, I don't want to hear it!  
  
San felt taken back by her friend's sudden outburst. It's not an excuse, she said quietly. It's simply what I've been taught all my life. When she saw the youth remained unchanged, she sighed. Let's not start arguing again, alright? I really don't think that either of us has the patience to deal with another round of endless bickering.  
  
Nathan sighed and shook his head.Fine by me, he agreed. And I'm sorry about biting your head off like.  
  
The wolfgirl raised a thin eyebrow. What are you talking about? she asked. You look like you can barely even move, let alone bite something's head off.  
  
Nathan rolled his eyes and sighed. Just a figure of speech, San. A soft rumbling shook the walls of his empty stomach. he said, gently rubbing his belly. I could really go for a nice, juicy Mcdonald's double-quarter pounder, right about now. His mouth began to water.  
  
Mic....Micdo....Micdonal's.......what was it called again? San asked, after her failed attempt to mouth the forigen sounding words.  
  
The young outlander licked his lips and smiled broadly. A Mcdonald's double-quarter pounder, he corrected his friend. Two juicy all-beef paddies stacked with hot, melty cheddar cheese, mashed all together between two fluffy bun, Mmmmmmm-mmm, now that's good eating! his smiled turned into a slight scowl of disappointment. Too bad the first Mcdonalds won't be built for another seven-hundred or so years from now, dammit!  
  
San just shook her head. I'm afraid that I don't have any _double-quarter pounders' _with me, she said, laughing quietly. She then reached into a small leather pouch hanging at her side and produced several dark-colored strips of smoked meat. But I do have these. She held one of the strips in front of Nathan's face.   
  
The moment the thick, salty smell hit Nathan nostrils, he grimaced, and tried to put as much distance between himself and the strip as he could. Sweet mother of Christ! he gasped. What the hell is that shit?  
  
Dry-smoked meat, San retorted, indignantly.   
  
Stuff smells worse than my highschool's locker room, said Nathan, his grimace unchanged. You don't honestly expect me to _eat _that, do you?  
  
You said you were hungry, didn't you? She bit down on one of the strips and tore off a small chunk. She then held it to Nathan's mouth. Here, you need to eat something.  
  
Nathan shook his head. No way, San.  
  
San growled, her patience with the stubborn youth wearing thin.  
  
  
  
Instead of shouting back at him, the young wolfgirl took a deep breath and exhaled quietly. She then looked down at Nathan's face and smiled.   
  
Nathan shared a quick glance with Mercutio who was giving him another one of his looks'_. _The fox yipped' once, before scampering away, leaving the two humans to themselves._   
  
_Nathan then looked up at the pleading expression on San's tattooed face. _Oh dammit to hell, _he thought to himself. _why does she have look so cute? _Swallowing once, the youth frowned. he said. You win, San.  
  
The wolfgirl's face brightened triumphantly. So you'll eat what I've brought you?  
  
The dark-haired youth shuddered before answering. Yes, San, he said dejectedly. I'll eat it. Before he could say another word, the small piece of dried meat was shoved into his mouth, silencing him. His eyes began to water as the bitter flavor of the meat burned into his taste buds.  
  
San told him gently.  
  
Nathan muttered something through his teeth and began to chew. Unfortunately, like every other part of his body, the muscles in the youth's jaw had been left weak and nearly to the point of being useless. It was like trying to cut a chunk of steel with plastic scissors. With a pained groan, he let the piece of meat slip from his mouth and fall onto his chest.   
  
he whispered, a pained expression on his face. I must look really pathetic right now, don't I?  
  
But San said nothing. Her face was filled compassion and pity. She then picked up the piece of meat, placed it in her own mouth and began to chew silently. With every movement of her jaw the meat gradually became soft an pulpy. She glanced at Nathan once more, meeting his questioning stare. Still saying absolutely nothing, the wolfgirl leaned over him and drew her face closer to his.  
  
Nathan asked. San, what're you d— he was was suddenly silenced as the Princess Mononoke pressed her soft lips against his. Before he could even fully register what was happening, he felt the meat that San had chewed being forced passed his lips and into his own powerless mouth. To say the least, the wolfgirl's actions shocked him beyond all logical thought.  
  
With her mouth empty, San sat up and smiled tenderly at Nathan. The youth's eyes had nearly doubled in size and his cheeks were puffed out like a that of a frog. Now swallow, she commanded him.  
  
It took all of Nathan's self control to keep himself from gagging as he obediently did as he was told. He grimace more as the chewed-up wad of meat passed down his throat and into his stomach. _Holy crap that was disgusting! _he though to himself. Never in his life had he felt so pathetic............so humiliatingly pathetic. To not be able to eat from lack of strength was bad enough, but to have someone else chew it for you and practically regurgitate it back into your mouth as though you were some helpless, baby bird......... He wanted to shout, to scream, to curse every foul word he could think of.  
  
However, before the first word could be spoken, San returned her lips to Nathan's, forcingyet another chewed-up wad into his mouth. And strangely enough, despite how disgusted he had been the first time, the dark-haired youth did nothing to resist. He didn't even try to hold his mouth closed. Every nerve in his brain was on fire, screaming at him to push the girl away.   
  
But the feeling of San's lips pressed against his............  
  
The soft tickle of her warm breath brushing past his cheek..........  
  
The intoxicating smell of the forest that seamed to perfume every inch of her porcelain skin.........  
  
It was as though the girl had placed him under some kind of a paralyzing spell that left him completely at her mercy. And despite how bizarre they may have seemed, a part of Nathan's mind hoped that it would never end. _God, she's beautiful, _he thought to himself as the wolfgirl broke their contact and drew away from him.  
  
Only a matter of seconds passed before San's face was pressed upon Nathan's once again. As the meat slid down the youth's throat, the most unthinkable happened. Slowly, and without even realizing what he was doing, Nathan brought his hand to the wolf-girls cheek................  
  
  
  
............and kissed her.  
  
  
  
San's eyes widened, each one nearly bulging from their sockets. Every muscle in her body felt as though boiling water was flowing through her blood, and her heart pounded like a war-drum. No more than a day ago, her first reaction would have been to pull away and lash at the human's face with her nails. But as strange as it may have seemed, something in the depths of the wolfgirl's soul begged her to react, to answer the unexpected advance, to throw aside all logic and let her most primal instincts take control. It caused her emotions to explode in her head and her insides to twist over themselves.   
  
It was only then that San realized that she was returning Nathan's kiss. All time seemed to slowly draw to a standstill, each second becoming an eternity. Closing her eyes, the young wolfgirl pressed deeper into the kiss, caressing the dark-haired youth's cheek with her nose, while her lips sought his own with a longing passion she had never once imagined could exist within her. Before long, Nathan's arms were wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to himself. As she felt the warmth of her companion's body against her own, San only seemed to sink deeper and deeper out of reality.  
  
Then all at once, like a bolt of lightning, the realization of what they were doing suddenly struck the two young humans and they quickly broke away from each other. As they both stared at one another, unable to speak or move, their chests heaved with their every impassioned breath and their hearts pounded in their chest. As the moments passed without a single word spoken, both the Princess Mononoke and the young outlander began to take notice of eachother's slowly reddening face.  
  
As he continued to stare at San, Nathan felt something building up in his chest. With every passing second, he could feel it growing, expanding, filling his lungs like balloons. He soon found himself unable to contain it. The youth began to laugh.  
  
San could only watch in utter shock as her companion proceeded to laugh like a madman. The fact that her emotions were still racing through her feverish body did not help her understand the youth's actions at all. W-w-what s-so funny? she asked quietly, after finally finding her voice.  
  
By now Nathan's eyes were wet with tears and and his chest ached like nothing he had ever felt before. I'm sorry, San! Nathan said between his outbursts of hysterical laughter. It's just....... He continued to laugh. It's just that....... the laugher continued.  
  
It's just what?  
  
Slowly and very painfully, Nathan forced his laughter to subside. When he could speak normally once again, he tilted his face towards San and give her a guilty smile, his cheeks still as red as ripe tomatoes. I'm sorry, San, he repeated. It's just that.........Somehow I always knew that there would be something strange about my.......... first kiss. He did everything he could to keep himself from laughing like an idiot again. But I never once imagined that it would....... that it would..... his blush seemed to grow brighter. ....... taste like........ like beef jerky. He began to laugh again.  
  
San was silent. All she could do was stare blankly at the young human before her, unable to fully grasp the strange, and almost terrifying realization of what had just happened between them. she whispered, touching her fingers to her lips. Is that...... she was almost too afraid to finish the question. Is that what we just did?  
  
Nathan nodded. he murmured, already feeling the tendrils of regret twisting through his insides. we kissed.  
  
San, ran her tongue across her lip, sampling the taste that had been left by the kiss. She then frowned at the young outlander. Why did you......  
  
The youth shook his head. Please don't ask, Princess, he said. Because in all truth, I don't really know myself. He gave her the best innocent smile he could conjure up. Ummmm..... you're not pissed at me are you?  
  
  
San sighed and smiled faintly. If being pissed' as you say it, means being angry........ No, I not......_pissed _at you.  
  
Nathan replied, sighing inwardly.  
  
It's just that...... the wolfgirl continued, still blushing. I've never........kissed another human before.  
  
_Of course not, _Nathan thought to himself. _you were too busy killing them. _So you're not pissed off at me, right?  
  
I already said I wasn't, didn't I? San replied.  
  
Just making sure, the youth continued. He paused for a moment.   
  
San asked, still a bit shaken up.  
  
You wouldn't happen to have any water, would you? Nathan gave her another one of his innocent smiled. I'm think I'm gonna die of thirst in another minute or two.  
  
San smiled and nodded. she said standing up. She then reached into her pouch once again and pulled out a small clay bowl.Just wait here.  
  
Nathan laughed contentedly as he watched the wolfgirl make her way towards the edge of the nearby pond. I don't think I'll have any problem doing that.  
  
When San returned, with the water, she sat beside Nathan and gently lifted him into a sitting position. she said, holding the bowl up to his mouth and tilting it slightly.  
  
Unable to control help his thirst, Nathan quickly gulped down half the bowl's contents, spilling a good portion on his shirt. he said with a relived sigh. I really needed....... he suddenly became silent and stared at the reflection of his face rippling in the bowl.  
  
San asked, peering at him with concern. What's wrong?  
  
My....... my eyes...... he could barely speak above a whisper as he stared at the pair of demonic, viper-like eyes glaring back at him in the water's reflection. What.......what happened to my eyes?  
  
San bit her lip. I don't know Nathan, she answered. They've been like this since we left that crater—  
  
What crater? Nathan asked, piercing San's eyes with his own. What are you talking about?  
  
The young wolfgirl frowned. You mean you don't remember?  
  
Remember what, San? The last thing I remember is, getting shot in the stomach by that asshole, Gonza and......... A look of horror swept across his face. oh god, he whispered, shaking his head. It happened again didn't it? He returned his gaze to San. Didn't it, San?  
  
the wolfgirl whispered.  
  
How many was it this time? Nathan asked. How many did I kill this time?  
  
All except for the one with the beard, whom you call San answered. A small portion of forest was destroyed as well.  
  
Nathan felt weaker than ever and stared at his hand once more, cringing at the sight of the demon-marks that scarred it. What the hell am I, San? he asked,. What the hell have I become? He closed his eyes, wishing that he could just fall asleep right there. Fall asleep and never wake up. he eventually said.  
  
  
  
Tears were now forming in the youth's demonically altered eyes as he began to sink back to the ground.I wanna go home. When he realized that he was crying he wiped the tears away and cursed under his breath. Oh Christ, now I've got myself crying again.  
  
Don't worry, San whispered. I won't tell anyone. As she continued to stare sadly at the defeated youth, the harsh words of her mother resurfaced in the back of her mind.   
  


_Your brothers claim that you were very protective of him.  
  
You could have left him do die.  
  
Why did you spare that young human's life?  
  
I'm beginning to wonder if your feelings towards the humans are as clear as they used to be.  
  
_

A sharp noise suddenly tore the wolfgirl away from her thoughts. When she looked up she saw the silvery form of her Mother stepping out from the cover of the trees. There was a very serious look on the Wolf-God's face as she looked towards the other side of the pond. She was soon joined by her two sons.  
  
As San was about to ask her mother as to why she was there, the sounds of grunting and squealing filled the air, growing louder by the second.  
  
Nathan asked, tugging at the wolfgirl's dress. What's going on?  
  
I don't know.  
  
Then, as if materializing from the forest, a large group of enormous wild boars stepped trough the gaps between the trees.  
  
Oh shit, Nathan whispered, looking at the gigantic beasts drawing near. Just when I thought things couldn't possibly get any worse.   
  
When the group of hulking boars finally drew to to a stop, the largest of the group trotted forward and addressed Moro. We have come to kill the humans and save the forest! It bellowed loudly.  
  
Nathan's eyes widened upon hearing the boars basso voice. _Did that thing just....... no... no, no, no, no, that's just..... just plain crazy!  
  
_The Boar-God's attention was soon drawn to San and Nathan. Why are there humans here, Moro? It's bristled face twisted with a look of disgust.  
  
Humans are everywhere these, days, Moro replied, sneering at the Boar-God. The girl is San, the human I adopted into my clan as an infant. Her eyes narrowed. And this forest is under my rule and protection. I suggest that return to your own forests and kill the humans there.  
  
_Holy shit, _Nathan thought as he watched argument between the gods unfold._ These things are actually talking. Talking!!!! Why are these things talking!!!? Did I suddenly fall into a friggen Dr. Doolittle movie!!!!!? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!!!!!!!!!??????_  
  
No, Moro, the enormous creature shot back. We will kill the humans here and preserve the honor of our fallen brother! We will save this forest! Its eyes soon came to rest on Nathan's form. What is this other human doing here? Are these sacred waters now accessible to every loathsome creature of this world?  
  
the dark-haired youth muttered. Now I'm really in the shit.  
  
Seeing the fear in her friend's expression, San stepped in front of Nathan and faced the angry God. The human is mine! she shouted, much to Nathan's surprise. He was shot was by his own kind and left to die! She chose her words carefully, bending the truth just enough to tip the situation in her companion's favor. He holds no allegiance to the other humans! He is not our enemy. She looked back at Nathan who just shook his head.  
  
If this human was shot, how is it that he is still alive?  
  
He was healed by the Forest-Spirit!San answered quickly, before Nathan could stop her.  
  
A horrified look crossed the face of every boar in the gathering. the leader bellowed angrily. Do you mean to tell us that the great Shisha Gami deemed this human worthy of his aid? This disgusting piece of filth!?  
  
Nathan hissed. What the hell are you trying to do, get me killed or something?  
  
San glared back at him. I was only trying to help you, you know.  
  
Oh, well you did bang-up job, San! Thank you so much! _Oh god, I am so fucking dead!  
  
_Why, Moro? Why did Shisha Gami heal him, and not heal Nago? Why did the Forest Spirit save the life of this _human _and not the life of his own guardian? Why? The entire area began to tremble as the boars squealed and roared with rage.  
  
Moro on the other hand, remained totally serene. Shisha Gami has the power to give life and take life away. Like every Great Forest Spirit of this world, life and death are his to command...... and his to command alone. She scowled. Are you boars so blinded by you desire for revenge that you would forget even that?  
  
The Boar-God shook his head. There's more to it, isn't there. Moro? he said. A Forest Spirit will only grant life when life is pleaded for. He glared at San. Which means that you must have pleaded Shisha Gami to grant life to that human! He then jerked his head back to Moro. Why did you not plead for Nago's life, Moro?  
  
Because Nago was afraid to die, the Wolf-God replied. When the human bullet pierced his flesh, he fled into the night, the poisons of the iron driving him into madness. Now I too carry a human bullet in my chest. As the days pass, I feel it slowly eating away at my life. However, unlike Nago, I do not fear death, and will accept it when it comes to claim me.  
  
Upon hearing these words, San ran to her mother and pressed her face into her soft fur. Mother please! she begged. Ask Shisha Gami to heal you!  
  
No San, Moro whispered, smiling gently at her human daughter. I have lived for nearly a millennium, which is longer than most Gods live. My only wish now is to finally be able to rest and let my spirit pass into the afterlife as other have done so before me.  
  
But you—  
  
Enough of this! the Boar-God bellowed, taking a step towards Moro. You treacherous wolves were envious of Nago, weren't you? You let the humans kill him while you hid in your caves! He snorted loudly. And when he was gone, you claimed his title and his land for yourselves! You and you're clan are nothing but a treacherous cowards, Moro!  
  
My mother has devoted her life to protecting this forest! San shouted, her blood boiling with pure anger. Slander her again and I'll kill you myself, you filthy pig!  
  
  
Stop it! Nathan shouted. Stop it, stop it, stop it, STOP IT!!!!! All eyes, both wolf and boar were soon focused on the human youth laying on the ground. look at you! you bad-mouth us humans for our faults, and yet here you are, quarreling just as we do! He raised his arm and began to pull at the sleeve of his leather jacket. These wolves had nothing to do with Nago's Death. He died far from the forest in lands to the east............and............I'm the one who killed him. He pushed the sleeve down his arm, revealing the marks. The bullet he had been shot with, had driven him completely nuts, turning him into a Demon-God. And as my punishment for getting in his way, he placed his curse upon me before he died. I came here to ask your Forest Spirit to lift the curse.......and perhaps even send me back home to my own century. He lowered his arm and looked on sullenly. But it seems....... that he's denied me both of these things. All I can do now is sit back and watch myself die.  
  
Loud footsteps shook the ground as yet another large Boar-God made his way into the grove. This one towered over every other boar around him, and was covered in a coat of silvery bristles, faded from the hundreds of years age had left him with. With every step the enormous creature took, the smaller boars would move out of his way, clearing a path for him.  
  
When Moro saw the approaching God, a look a relief swept across her face. she said calmly. at last, a God who will listen to reason.  
  
But Okoto simply ignored the Wolf-God and made his way over to where Nathan was laying, his large snout sniffing the tiny human.  
  
San shouted, rushing towards the towering deity. Please, Lord Okoto, you mustn't eat him.  
  
Upon hearing this, Nathan groaned. _Shit, not again!  
  
_Okoto tilted is head towards San and sniffed at her. he said calmly. So you are the human child of Moro. The Princess Mononoke. He sniffed at her again.  
  
You're.......you're blind. San whispered, feeling the Boar-God's warm breath rushing passed her.  
  
Stand aside, child, Okoto continued, lowering his snout to Nathan once again. I will not harm this human.  
  
When she looked down at Nathan, he gave her a reassuring smile. It's alright, San. I may not be to crazy about this whole thing, but...... he shifted his gaze to the giant creature standing over him. If he say's he not gonna harm me, I think I can take his word for it.  
  
Hold out your arm, young one,  
  
Nathan did as he was told and held his arm up to the Boar God's snout. He could feel his arm being pulled towards the large nostrils as they sucked in the various smell that permeated his flesh.  
  
For a long time, the shore of Shisha Gami's pond remained in a state of dead silence as Okoto studied the young outlander's scent. His four, time-worn tusks clattered as he quietly gnashed his elongated maw. Finally, after what seemed like an hour of silence had passed, the God spoke once again. I believe you, young one, he said softly. I am only saddened...... and ashamed that one of my own flesh and blood could become such a demon.  
  
Lord Okoto, Nathan replied. Is there any way Nago's curse can be lifted? His expression was filled with hope and desperation.  
  
The Boar-God frowned. Leave this forest, young one he answered. If the Forest Spirit denied you a cure for your plight, then there is nothing more you can do. And should our paths ever cross again........ I am afraid that I will have no choice but to kill you.  
  
Nathan felt his heart sink deep into the pit of his stomach. he asked.  
  
Because war is coming, young one, said Okoto. And by this time tomorrow, that war will fall upon this forest, and our two races will battle to bitter end. If it is any consolation to you............ you have my sympathies  
  
Moro scowled.Do you not realize that you'll be fighting a loosing battle, Okoto?  
  
That is irrelevant, Moro. Okoto retorted. You knew just as well as I did that this war was coming. It was only a matter of time before the declaration was made. The death of my son was that declaration.  
  
The death of Nago was a tragedy which should never have happened, Moro continued. But no matter how tragic it was, fighting the humans in direct warfare will only bring about greater tragedies. To fight the humans as they are now, would simply be suicide on your part. The power of their guns will slaughter your armies in minutes.  
  
Look upon my tribe, Moro, Okoto snorted angrily. With every generation we grow small....... and we grow stupid. It will only be a matter of time before we are nothing more then packs of squealing game that the humans hunt for their meat and sport. I would rather die in battle as a warrior than live to see such a fate befall my kind.  
  
You would risk everything on just one battle Okoto? said Moro, Do you not realize that by doing so, you would be playing right into the human's hands? She smiled bitterly. You can not win against the humans, Okoto. No matter how many armies of boars you send charging at them, the humans will emerge as the victor every time.  
  
I did not come here to seek the aid of the wolf-clan,' Okoto said simply. We will battle the humans. And even if everyone of us is killed........it will be a battle that the human's will never forget. With that, the silvery Boar-God turned around and lumbered back into the forest, disappearing into the shadows of the trees. The other boars followed him, leaving only the wolves, the fox and the two humans behind in their tracks.  
  
San looked on silently, watching as the dozens of boars returned to the forest's depths. I can't believe this is happening all over again,she said. It's just as it was when Nago tried to take on the humans two years ago.  
  
You know, Princess, Nathan said. There's an old saying back where I come from. A saying that may not be able to make a bad situation any better, but can make it a lot easier to understand.  
  
And that saying is?  
  
Nathan smiled and closed his eyes. Shit happens.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Fan Art Poll  
  
The choices are:  
  
(1) a drawing of Nathan in his demon form  
  
(2) a funny scene involving Nathan and the fox, Mercutio (a.k.a) Kitsune  
  
(3) a collage based poster for the fiction. Would show Nathan standing in front of a bunch of various scenes and characters from the movie that are collaged together. (Will be done using photoshop)  
  
  
These are your choices. In order to cast your vote, write in one of the following numbers, (1) (2) (3) when you post your next review.   
  
Or you can email me at tariah@aol.com.   
  
(only one vote per reader)  
  
When enough votes are cast, I will draw the two most popular choices.  
  
Until then, happy voting dear readers!**


	23. Memories of Home

A Legend of the Past, a Savior From the Future  


  
  
**Important Announcement:  
  
To all of you who have been waiting for me to update this story, I am sooooooo sorry that it's taken this long. Christ, it's almost been three months since my last update! I just want to say that this will NOT happen again, and that writer's block SUCKS ASS! Anywho, enough wiht my lame-ass excuses, already.  
  
I now present to you dear readers, the long awaited 23rd installment of A Legend of the Past, a Savior From the Future!!!!!  
**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke, yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
  
Chapter 23  
  
  
The sounds of bellowing oxen and the clamorous chatter of the townspeople seemed to push the soft whisper of Lady Eboshi's sigh out of existence. As the Mistress of Iron Town made her way through the bustling complex, her two most loyal aides flanking her just a few steps behind, she wiped away the sweat that had begun to collect on her brow. Her red painted conical hat clung tightly to her head, tipping forward just enough to hide her glaring, dark eyes from the rest of the world.  
  
  
When she stepped through the entrance to her house, she slipped out of her traveling cloak and handed them to a servant who quickly carried them out of sight. She then handed her rifle to one of her two aides. I'm afraid the trigger-mechanism has jammed again, she said irritably.  
  
The younger woman understood her Mistress's unsaid orders, and bowed quickly before making her departure.  
  
Eboshi then said to a plumpish girl who was standing attentively at the other end of the small entry hall.   
  
The girl moved towards her and bowed. Yes, Milady?  
  
Did you prepare those records like I asked you to, before I left?  
  
Yes, Milady, Komie answered, bowing again. I placed them in your sleeping chambers as you had instructed.  
  
Thank you, Komie, The Iron Town Mistress said with a forced smile as she made her way towards the doors to her sleeping chambers. Tell the others that I wish to be alone for the rest of the day. If anyone comes asking to speak with me, I will not see them until tomorrow.   
  
Is there anything we can get for you Milady? Some tea perhaps? Maybe even a bit of food as well?  
  
Just tea, please Eboshi answered. I'm afraid that I haven't much of an appetite for the moment. She tucked her hands into the sleeves of her kimono and stepped out into the beautiful garden that lay nestled at the hart of her house. As she proceeded along the narrow, cobble-stone path that led to the to the small structure that served as her sleeping chambers, Eboshi could smell the fragrance of freshly blooming flowers that seemed to perfume every breath of air within the garden. She could also her the loud but pleasant buzzing of cicada.  
  
Unfortunately, she was just too preoccupied with her own worries and thoughts to take full notice of these things and enjoy them like she usually did.   
  
Nearly three days had passed since her guard Captain Gonza returned from his very ill-fated hunt for the demonic outlander, Nathan, bringing with him, not a severed head in a bag, but a report of utter failure and of horrifying discoveries. Eboshi could still remember the panic that filled the defeated man's expression as her recited the hellish tale of his encounter. The things that he had told her were still enough to make her nauseous. Something that was a true rarity for the otherwise, self-composed Iron Town Mistress.  
  
The very idea that a single human could wield so much destructive power within his body would have been completely inconceivable had Eboshi never encountered Nathan. But to think that even she, herself could control that power, along with the human who possessed it......... that was just foolishness on her part. An embarrassing error that she had brought upon herself, and the people who served her.   
  
And now he was in the hands of her enemies. Eboshi's frown deepened as she realized that it would only be a matter of time before the young outlander fully recovered from the wound that had been inflicted upon him. That was assuming he was still alive altogether. And if he was, there was a very strong possibility that he could decide to retaliate against her, and all the people of Iron Town.  
  
To make matters worse, her long-time adversary, Lord Osano was on yet another one of his bloody campaigns to expand the territory of his already vast province. And once again, Iron town was at the top of his list of desired conquests.  
  
The ruthless Daimyo had even sent a small battalion of samurai to prevent Eboshi and her caravan from reaching Iron-Town as they were returning from a surpisingly good round of trading. She considered herself fortunate that she and her men were able to counter of the assult and escape with their lives.   
  
After making her way across the garden, Eboshi silently entered her sleeping cambers, sliding the soji shut behind her.  
  
You're late, a voice called out from the shadows.  
  
Instantly recognizing the voice, Eboshi looked towards the far end of the room. There, sitting lazily on one of her sitting cushions, was the ugly lump of Jigo's fat form. A slimy grin was stretched across his chubby face.  
  
Eboshi's eyes narrowed as she returned the grin. I didn't realize I was even expected, Jigo she said cooly. Then again, it is rather difficult to be punctual with people who come into my home uninvited.  
  
Jigo chuckled. I like to think of it as saving my host the trouble of engaging in the tiresome endeavor of the front-door pleasantries, he said. I think you'll agree with me on this, eh, Eboshi?  
  
I think you assume too much Jigo, Eboshi replied, moving over to another sitting cushion. Now then, she said seating herself, not breaking eye contact with the ugly little man for a second. to what do I owe the honor of this unexpected visit?  
  
Jigo's grin shifted into a frown The Emperor's getting impatient, he stated bluntly.  
  
You came all this way just to tell me that, Jigo? Eboshi said incredulously.  
  
Need I say more Eboshi? Jigo retorted. The Emperor is—  
  
The Emperor, my dear priest, Eboshi interrupted. will just have to be patient.  
  
He's been _patient _for the past four years, Eboshi, Jigo said bitterly. And now I've got the old-coot breathing down my neck every time he calls on me.  
  
Forgive me for saying so, Jigo, but that's you're problem, not mine.  
  
Jigo's eyebrows scrunched tightly, causing his wart to swell. It will be you're problem if you persist on keeping him waiting like this.  
  
If I didn't know you as well as I do, Jigo, I'd think that you were threatening me.  
  
Oh it's not a threat, Eboshi, the stumpy little priest replied dryly. just a statement of fact.  
  
Either way, I have far more pressing matters which require my attention. Matters which far exceed the prattling of a senile old man.  
  
You mean like playing war with Osano again? Jigo sneered.  
  
Just then, the soji slipped open and in walked the servant girl, Komie, carrying a small, wooden tray. Your tea, Mila..... the cheerful girl, suddenly stopped in mid sentence when her eyes came to rest on Jigo. A somewhat disgusted look spread across her face as the ugly lump of a man leered back at her. Forgive my rudeness Milady, she said as civilly as she could. I was not aware that you were with company.  
  
There's no need for apologies, Komie, Eboshi replied shooting a quick glance at Jigo.  
  
Even still, forgive my rudeness. She then presented the tray which held a white, ceramic cup of steaming liquid. Here's the tea you requested.  
  
Thank you, Komie, Eboshi smiled as she took the cup from the servant girl. She then looked back at Jigo, Is there anything I can offer you, Jigo?  
  
Nothing for me, thanks, Jigo snorted.   
  
After bowing, Komie, quickly departed, leaving the Iron Town Mistress and the priest alone once again.  
  
Now, then, Eboshi continued, after taking a small sip of her tea. Would you care to tell me just how you came to know about my growing conflict with Osano, Jigo?  
  
Jigo sneered. I have many eyes which see many things, Eboshi, he said. Sometimes even from great distances. And for quite some time now, a lot of those eyes have been focused on you.  
  
So you've been spying on me?  
  
_Spying _is such an ugly word, Eboshi, Jigo replied. I prefer to think of it as keeping a close eye on my investments. He chuckled. And then again, you two have been at each other's throats for so long, these little piss-matches of yours are becoming more predictable as they occur.  
  
The man wants my iron, said Eboshi. And he's made it very clear to me that he'll go to any lengths to obtain it.  
  
Any chance for a negotiation?  
  
He said that's he'd call a truce with me, if I either give him half the iron we forge or half the profits it produces.  
  
Is that so? Well, he's certainly a greedy bastard isn't he? Jigo chuckled. Still, to be quite honest with you Eboshi, you'd be better off just giving him what he wants for the time being. You may have the guns and ammunition, but Osano has the seven legions of samurai at his command. Very unbalanced odds there, wouldn't you agree?  
  
You know that I've never paid much mind to the odds, Jigo, said Eboshi with a small grin. I find that it takes the fun out of the battle.  
  
Be as it may, Eboshi, you'd do yourself good to forget about Osano, and focus your attention on more important things,  
  
I suppose you're talking about obtaining the the Emperor's desired head of the Forest Spirit?  
  
"That being one of them, yes, Jigo answered leaning forward. and the enormous army of giant boars which is presently immobilizing in the mountains as we speak. He grinned at Eboshi's slightly shocked expression. About two day ago, my men and I spotted them moving in from the northern valley, and we're quite certain that the Boar-God Okoto is leading them.  
  
Eboshi remained silent.  
  
Now, tell me, Eboshi, Jigo continued, his sleazy grin growing wider. Is your Iron- Town prepared to fight off two armies at once? Osano's _and _Okoto's? he grazed his dirty fingers along his stubbled chin. "You could concentrate your forces on battling the boars, and call a truce with Osano, but then that would mean giving up half of your iron. And you never know, Osano might just decide to suddenly double-cross you in the future.  
  
Eboshi continued to remain silent, starring at the cup of tea that she was holding. What is it that you want from me, Jigo? she asked.  
  
You agree to help be capture the head of the Forest Spirit, and I'll give you the means to kill off the boars.   
  
And what of Osano?  
  
Jigo shrugged. The moment the Emperor has his damned Forest Spirit's head, we'll come back and destroy Osano together. By then we'll have enough money from our reward to buy ourselves an army that'll make Osano's seven legions look like a flea's piss puddle.  
  
And where is this so called _means_' that you're offering me? The young Mistress of Iron Town retorted skeptically.  
  
Waiting for my command to proceed onward, Jigo answered. "The Emperor was gracious enough to place twenty five members of his elite guard under my direct charge."  
  
"I hardly see how twenty five more men is going to make that much of a difference."  
  
"The Emperor, also gave me this," He continued, producing a folded piece of paper from his dirty, white tunic.  
  
Setting aside her tea, Eboshi took the paper and studied it carefully, taking full note of the imperial crest stamped on its smooth surface. "What is this?"  
  
"An imperial decree from the Emperor, himself, giving me full permission to kill the Spirit of the Forest. It may not be much to look at, but the words written on that piece of paper were able to employ me an entire regiment of the best hunters and trappers in Japan."  
  
"I see," Eboshi mused, looking over the carefully written kanji. "Very impressive, Jigo." she then folded the paper up again and handed it back to Jigo. "An army of hunters and elite Imperial guards. So many able men at your disposal and yet you still need my help."  
  
"Think about like this, Eboshi," said Jigo. "I supply you with over seventy skilled killers to take down Okoto's giant boars, along with enough gunpowder to level a small village, and you supply me with the guns to kill the Forest-Spirt." He grinned. "And once I collect my reward from the Emperor, I come back and supply you with the means to permanently rid yourself of a certain Daimyo, who's been a thorn in your side for a long while now. In the end, you'll have your iron-rich mountains, and I'll have my hill of gold."  
  
"A very generous proposition, Jigo," Eboshi returned. "But I'm afraid that I'm must decline." To this Jigo's eyes widened. The Iron Town Mistress continued. "My methods may be slow and sometimes tedious, but with them, there is no loss of life. And I have no intention of dragging the people of this town into another full-out war against the Gods."  
  
The priest was silent for a moment. "And I think that you're forgetting who it is you're talking to, Eboshi," he said coldly. "We made a deal, and now I've come to collect my due. When you needed those guns, I provided." He sneered at her once again. "And without those guns, you lose Iron Town."  
  
Eboshi frowned. "Another statement of fact, Jigo?"  
  
"No, my dear Lady. _That _was a threat."  
  
An uncomfortable silence followed, as Eboshi and Jigo continued to stare at each ohter. "Threats are as empty and soulless as the hearts of those who make them," Eboshi finally said, standing up. "Now, if you'll excuse me." She slowly turned her back to the priest and started for the shoji leading to the outside.  
  
"You're forgetting something else, Eboshi," Jigo called out to her. "Had it not been for me, you would still be dangling from a chain in one of Lord Yu-kaji's pleasure chambers like a plucked lotus flower waiting to be pollinated." The statement caused the Iron Town Mistress's blood to freeze over, and she stood as stiff as a slab of marble. "That's right, my dear Lady Eboshi, you owe me your life........ your very existence, just as those broken-down street whores, you have toiling about the iron works, owe you their's."  
  
Eboshi's hand clenched as she balled it into a tight fist. "You're a shrewd businessman, Jigo," she hissed, trying desperately to hold back her tears. "and an unbelievable bastard."  
  
"No, Eboshi," Jigo stated plainly as he stood up and walked over to the small table where Eboshi had left her tea. "I'm just a humble priest who's just trying to get by." With that he picked up the tiny cup and downed the tea in a single gulp.  
  


  


  
With a sharp jerk of her arm, San thrust her spear into the water. A look of amused triumph spread across her lips as she lifted the spear with a freshly killed fish impaled on the tip. She studied her catch before nodding to herself. It was not a big fish, but the plumpness and weight of its body made up for what it lacked lacked in overall size. Yes, it was a very good catch.  
  
Placing the fish in the leathery pouch hanging at her side, the Princess Mononoke turned towards the river bank and began to slosh towards the very spot where a very withdrawn looking Nathan was residing.  
  
With his back propped against the smooth trunk of a proud tree and a ragged piece of cloth stretched over his lap, the young outlander seemed to block out the rest of the world as his brush danced across the course fibers. His head was tilted downward and his face was expressionless.   
  
As San stepped onto the soft, moss-covered ground and shook herself dry, cuasing water to fly from her tattered, blue dress and hair. The feeling of the wet material clinging to her skin made her feel soggy and considerably uncomfortable. It was for these reasons alone, that the young wolfgirl always fished without clothing altogether. But because she vividly remembered what had happened the last time she had _exsposed herself_ infont of Nathan, she decided that it would be best to leave her underclothing as it was. The last thing she needed was to send the young outlnader into another panicked outburst, despite how entertaining it would have been to watch.  
  
After ringing the last bit of dampness out of her hair, she looked at her human companion worriedly. _There he goes again, _she thought to herself. _Burying himself in his 'arts' and acting as though the rest of the world is dead. _She shook her head and walked to where the youth in question was busily painting, completely oblivious to her presence. _What a depressing way to pass the time. _She lowered herself to a spot beside Nathan and remained as she was without making a single sound.  
  
And Nathan just continued to paint.  
  
_I don't know how much longer he can go on like this, _the young wolfgirl thought. _For that matter_, _I don't know how much longer 'I' can go on like this! _Unable to bear the silence, San reached over and gently nudged Nathan's shoulder. When the young outlander turned to meet her eyes, she tried to smile as warmly as she could. "I caught another one," she said plainly.  
  
Nathan returned with a half-smile. "That makes three in all," he said. "I guess we'll be having quite the fish-feast tonight." With that, he returned to his painting, once again shutting out the rest of the world.  
  
San sighed dejectedly. "Is something bothering you, Nathan?" she asked.  
  
"No," the youth answered quickly. "What makes you think that there is?"  
  
"I really don't know," San answered. "You just seem distant........ like you're becoming detached from everything around you."  
  
"Oh give me a break, San," Nathan laughed bitterly. "I'm perfectly fine! There's nothing wrong with me!"  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
The dark-haired youth laughed some more. "And why not, may I ask?"  
  
San gave him a glacial stare. "Because I can see it in your face," she said. "And you humans are terrible liars."  
  
An embarrassed look crossed Nathan's face as he set aside his painting-in-progress. and leaned his head back against the tree. "I'm just thinking, San," he finally said, after a long span of silence had passed between them.   
  
"Thinking about what?" San asked.  
  
"Random shit. Stuff that people usually think about when they're really bored."  
  
San couldn't help but laugh,"I never thought that you of all people could be bored so easily." She leaned back and hugged her legs to her chest. "Are you thinking about home?"  
  
Nathan paused for a moment before answering, "Yeah," he said. "I've actually been thinking about it a lot lately."   
  
"Tell me about it," San replied. "Tell me about your home."  
  
Nathan cocked an eyebrow. "Why're you so interested?"  
  
"Because I want to know what kind of a place produces a human so......so..." She began to fidget under the dark-haired youth's questioning stare. "so completely different from all the other humans that I've encountered." She gazed up at the forest canopy above them. "And I'm curious about the future. You're probably the only human that I'm ever going to have this kind of contact with, so........ it would be stupid not to learn as much as I can from you, right?"  
  
Nathan crossed his arms and frowned. "That's quite a bit of info to cover, San," he said.  
  
The princess Mononoke smirked. "Humor me."  
  
"Very well, Princess, what you you like to know about first?"  
  
"Your home," was San's answer. "Tell me about you home, this place you keep referring to...... Cal-for-na,I think it was."  
  
"That's _California_," Nathan corrected. "And well......" Remembering what year he was in, where he was, and who he was talking to, Nathan took the time to choose his words carefully. "It's just a place to live, you know ? Nothing all that special about it really, except for maybe the erratic weather cycles."  
  
"Erratic weather cycles?"  
  
"Yeah! You never know what the weather's going to be, 'cuz it's always changing every three or so hours. Could be windy, could be sunny, could be cloudy, rainy, stormy, it's almost impossible to predict."  
  
San listened, seemingly trapped in her own wonder, "It must be irritating to live like that," she said.  
  
"Naah," said the young outlander with a wave of his hand. "You get used to it after a few years. It's those those damn earthquakes that sneak up on you every so often. Those my friend, are the real pains in the ass." He stopped to compose his next thoughts. "Let's see...... we got mountains, cities, towns, and ummmm....... dammit, what else does the old smog-hole have that's worth talking about........ oh yeah, we've got forests too!"  
  
To this, the Princess Mononoke's already tipped interest tipped even more. "Forests?" she asked. "You mean forests like this one?"  
  
Nathan shook his head. "Sort of, but not exactly. To tell you the honest truth, I've never really paid all that much attention to stuff like that, so my knowledge of the natural world is kind of limited. But I guess that should be expected when you've grown up in a city most of your life."  
  
"City...." San repeated. "You've talked of these _cities_ before. But just what exactly is a _city_, if you don't mind my asking?"  
  
Nathan pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Hmmmm....." he began. "It's gonna be kinda difficult explaining something like this, you know. Like trying to explain color to a blind person. In fact, you probably won't even understand half the things I'm talking about."  
  
"That may be, Nathan," the wolfgirl replied. "But just try anyway, alright?"  
  
"Fine, have it your way." Nathan took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "How to explain a city....... well, for starters they're basically just places where humans live. And they're huge!"  
  
"You mean like that damned gun-woman's Iron-town?" San asked, feeling a cold shiver run through her spine.  
  
"Not exactly." The youth continued " Cities are much larger than that. Some of the largest cities of the century I'm from even span for several miles."  
  
San's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah, and each city is full of people, who live in these really tall structures called buildings. I guess the best way to describe a building, is that it's like a rectangular mountain that's gradually constructed by humans." He studied San's thoughtful expression. "You still following me?"  
  
The wolfgirl nodded.  
  
"But the thing that truly makes a city different from any other place in the world, is the fact that it's always active. Whether it's night or day, there's almost always something happening. To put it simply a city is sort of like a man-made forrest. A huge forest, full of trees and mountains of steel and rock that, full of people all crammed together. And even though each person, no matter who it is, goes about their daily life, engaged in some sort of personal activity, at some point in the flow of things, their actions all seem to come together with the actions of every person living in that city. Sort of a twisted, metropolitan whirlpool."  
  
"It all sounds pretty chaotic."  
  
Nathan smiled despite himself. "One might think so, but to tell you the truth, it was actually pretty fun.  
  
"Fun?" San laughed incredulously. " From what you describe, it almost seems like you never have a moment to yourself. And besides the idea of being so close to all those humans ....... How could anyone consider living in one of these so-called cities to be _'fun'_ ?"  
  
"Well," Nathan answered. "I guess it was because there was always something to do. You see, I used to live in a city called San Francisco. And when you live in a place like San Francisco, you find that there's almost never a dull moment. Even though I was just kid when I was living there, I was always doing something...... goofing off, hanging out at the piers, sneaking into old, abandoned warehouses with my friends......" he chucked under his breath. "and the thing is...... after you think you've done it all, you turn around and find dozens of other things that you've never dreamed of doing."  
  
San remained completely silent as she listened to the young outlander continue to describe the world that he had been taken from. And as she listened, his every word seemed to hang onto her, each one adding one tiny stroke to the vivid scene being painted within her mind. And for the first time in a long while, all of Nathan's depression and worries all seemed to melt away, leaving nothing but unbridled elation and energy. To this, San was unable to suppress her tiny smile.  
  
"I have a lot of great memories of that city," Nathan continued. "I guess that's why I have a lot of resentment for my parents."  
  
"Your parents?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
San was confused by this statement. "How can you resent your own parents?"  
  
"Believe me, San," Nathan retorted flatly. "when it comes to _my _folks, it really ain't that hard."  
  
"What did they did they do that was so horrible?"  
  
Nathan sighed again scooted himself forward so he could lay stretched out on the mossy ground. As he stared up at the forest canopy his face lost whatever joy it had once possessed just mere minutes ago. "When I was about ten years old, my dad was offered this job as a business consultant for some software company that was just staring to make itself noticed. Dad was pretty stoked about the offer, seeing as how they were offering him quite the shit-load of money for his services, and mom........ well....... she was even more excited than dad. Three days later, my parents told me to pack up my stuff for the moving van." He scowled deeply. "To put it bluntly, my loving parents took me away from the city where I had spent my whole life, and dragged me to the little, nowhere, suburban toilet known as Oakwood."  
  
The young wolfgirl looked down at Nathan's grim expression. "Was that really so bad?"  
  
"Yes," Nathan answered. "Oakwood is a disgusting breeding-ground for the generic, white-collar suburbanites. A place that's been sterilized in the sparkling feces of consumer America. And to top it all off, nothing ever happened! Not a single thing! It was like watching mold grow on a piece of bread!" A dour look crossed his face. "But do you know what began to happen as the years passed?"  
  
San shook her head.  
  
"I started to change. And believe me when I say change, I don't mean in a good sort of way."  
  
"In what way did you change then?" San asked.   
  
"Lots of ways. Because there was really nothing for me to do, my life slowly became a redundant routine that I gradually slipped into. Watching television, surfing the internet, playing video games, going to high school like every other teenage member of my crumbling society, flunking the exams and getting chewed out by my teachers, and so on, and son on...... Add these things to all other meaningless activities I used to kill time, and you've got my so-called normal life pretty much summed up."  
  
Slowly and somewhat painfully, Nathan pushed himself back into a sitting position "You know, it's kinda' funny when I think about it. I've probably only been in this century for little over a month, and yet I can't seem to really remember what it was like to live a normal life. All those things that I talked about doing on a regular basis...... they all seem so far away....... like they were part of some past life, or something. A normal life.......where nothing ever happens......." A pained smile crept across his face. "It's strange when I think about all the times I wanted more from it all. Now all I can think about is how much I went it all back. To live that boring, redundant life back in Oakwood, living with my stupid, yuppie parents, and going to my stupid suburban school."  
  
"I don't understand you at all, Nathan," said San. "You just get finished telling me about how horrible and boring your life was back in this Oakwood place, and yet you still wish to return to it! Why?"  
  
"Truthfully, San," Nathan answered. "I really don't know myself. I guess even though I can't stand living there most of the time, Oakwood's still my home, as disgusting as that may seem."  
  
'Yeah but—"  
  
"It really doesn't matter anymore, San." the dark-haired youth interrupted. "Because two days ago, it became painfully obvious to me that there's no chance in hell that I'll ever be able to go home. Like it or not, I'm stuck her for the rest of my life."  
  
"If you can't go home," she began. "What will you do then?"  
  
Nathan slumped, his head suddenly feeling to heavy for his neck to support. "I..." he said not completely sure, "I really don't know, San." His eyes wandered to his shoes, studying them as though they had become irresistibly interesting. "I guess when I can finally walk on my own again, I'll find some secluded spot and just sick around there for a while. You know, just stay out of history's way." He laughed softly. "I'm pretty sure that I've already done a number on the space-time-continuum with all the shit I've pulled these past few weeks."  
  
San closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "You could always stay here if you wanted."  
  
Surprised, Nathan jerked his head towards San, who's reddening cheeks betrayed the otherwise calm expression on her face. "You're kidding right?" the dark-haired youth asked.  
  
"No," the wolfgirl answered simply.  
  
Nathan paused for a moment, frowning slightly. He then gave San a questioning look. "You really wouldn't mind if I stuck around here for a while?"  
  
"I wouldn't have offered otherwise," the Princess Mononoke answered.  
  
"What about Butch and Fido?"  
  
San cocked an eyebrow. "Butch and Fido?"  
  
"You know, those two wolves who're always hanging around you," He glanced around the area. "....most of the time, anyway."  
  
"Their names are Kiba and and Tsume," San corrected. "What about them?"  
  
"Well...... unless I'm mistaken, those two pretty much hate my guts," Nathan said. "And I really don't know how kindly they're going to take to a human hanging around."  
  
"They've come to accept me," San returned. "I see no reason why it should be any different with you."  
  
The young outlander shot her a wicked smirk. "Oh, but I thought you _were_ a wolf yourself, San," he said cooly.  
  
San's face darkened. "Don't try to twist the facts, _human_!"she hissed. "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about." She took a calming breath and continued. "Anyway, what my brothers feelings are towards your staying here with me is not my problem."  
  
"No, it's mine."  
  
"They'll accept it," San continued. "Even if I have to make them." When she saw the incredulous look on her friend's face, she suddenly scowled. "Why are making that face at me?"  
  
Nathan shook his head. "This just seems so incredibly nuts," he retorted. "Why are you so gung-ho about sticking your neck out for me like this?   
  
As san met his questioning gaze, her tattooed cheeks continued to redden. "Because........ I enjoy your company." She tried to keep herself from blushing even further. "And you make me laugh."  
  
"I make you laugh?" Nathan asked, receiving only a simple nod. "Funny, that's what the girls back in Oakwood say when they _don't _like my company."  
  
"Well." San continued. "I'm not the girls back in Oakwood."  
  
"And you have no idea just how thankful I am for it." At this the two shared a brief laugh.  
  
For a while the two young people just sat side-by-side. Neither one said a word, nor made any real attempt to move. As Nathan sat silently, his eyes wandered about the forest, taking in every detail they could. "You know," he began.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Instead of answering right then, the dark-haired youth took a moment to look at the scenery once again. "I think that I'd like that."  
  
San blinked a few times. "Would like what?"  
  
"To stay here."  
  
The young wolfgirl was very surprised by her friend's answer, to say the least. "You're sure?" she asked. Nathan nodded. "This forest isn't exactly San Francisco, you realize."  
  
"Well, no-duhh , San," Nathan returned, playfully bopping her on the head. "I think I would have realized that by now. Besides, when it all comes down to what really matters, this forest of yours is actually a pretty cool place.  
  
"T...thankyou," San whispered.  
  
"I mean, it could use a few minor additions. A 7-11 here, and block-buster video there, a few arcades and a couple of fast-food restaurants, but hey, never look a gift horse in the mouth, you know?"  
  
"So you'll stay then?"  
  
Nathan grinned boyishly. "Yeah......... I'll stay.


	24. As Our Worlds Fall Around Us

A Legend of the Past, a Savior From the Future  


**  
  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke, yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
  
Chapter 24  
  
He stood like a statue of obsidian stone, his every feature twisted and mangled as though he were the living incarnation of evil itself. His two demonic eyes, feral and cruel, burned like orbs of molten iron, wreathed in flame and hate. Blood, sizzling like acid and reeking of decay, drenched his unclothed form, splashed in jagged patterns on his ashen skin.   
  
A forest of fire and ash surrounded him, rising furiously from a crimson sea. The smells of death lingered in the air like a poisonous fume, accompanied by the endless screams of the tormented. An unholy chorus of agony and anguish.   
  
When he felt the limp form at his side begin to wriggle again, his fingers slowly tightened. As he drove his finger tips deeper into the soft flesh of the fragile creature's throat, he could feel the life draining from her.   
  
The sickening crunch of vertebrae shattering under his grip soon echoed through the air. With a cruel, twisted sneer, he released his grasp on his victims throat , letting her now lifeless body fall to his feet. He could feel the wet spatter of blood against his legs as she fell onto the rotting pile of human remains that he stood upon.   
  
Licking the fresh gore from his hand, his eyes wandered to his victim's splayed form. His cold gaze soon came to rest on her face.   
  
Even in death, he could find nothing more beautiful. Every perfect feature, from the sharp line of her jaw to the symmetry of the tattoos that marked her soft skin, was still now preserved in its entirety. Her dying eyes continued to stare at him as if trapped in a questioning gaze.   
  
It was then that she spoke her final words. As blood trickled from her trembling mouth, she whispered her killer's name.   
  


  


_  
  
  
_   
  
  
  
  


* * *  


  
  
All of reality came crashing down upon Nathan like a tidal wave. As the last fragments of his nightmare shattered like pieces of fragile glass, the youth sprung straight up from his bed of furs, his hands reaching forward as though groping for some illusionary object that only he could see. When his trembling fingers could find nothing but cold emptiness, he leaned forward and buried his face in his hands. The horrible visions of his nightmare were still fresh in his mind as they loomed over him in the dark depths of Moro's cave.   
  
Nathan's entire body was on fire. Every muscle, every nerve, every inch of skin felt raw and blistered as though he had been stung continuously by a nest of hornets. As the seemingly endless streams of sweat rolled down his face, his demonic red eyes throbbed painfully behind swollen eyelids. "It was the same dream, again," he whispered to himself, rubbing his head through his damp hair. "God dammit, what the hell's wrong with me?"   
  
A quiet murmuring suddenly broke the silence. When Nathan's eyes probed the gloom of the cave, he found San's sleeping form curled up beside him. And for awhile, all he could do was sit there and watch the wolfgirl sleep. He watched the way her back rose and fell with every breath........ The way the dried leaves she slept upon, would rustle away from her soft face, whenever her breath brushed passed them....... Before long, the young outlander realized that he was starring. _I think I need some air_, He thought to himself.   
  
He slowly rose to his feet, staggering for a few seconds as an overpowering sense of dizziness swept through him. He shook his head as the horrendous roar between his ears quieted down to nothing more than a dull ringing. But the agony that coursed through his body remained as strong as ever. Taking one painful step after another, Nathan slowly made his way through the darkness of the cave, hoping that his course would eventually take him outside. As he proceeded forward, the walls of the cave seemed to expand outward, gradually opening up into what he felt for certain would be the main entrance. It wasn't long before he realized that this was not the case at all.   
  
The moment the dark-haired youth stepped out of the cave, he found himself standing on what appeared to be an enormous outcropping of rock that stretched out for several yards. After rubbing the blurriness from his eyes, he moved towards the edge of the outcropping and gazed far off into the distance. In the cold moonlight, the forest covered mountains were as prominent as ever, each one rising from the earth like a proud monarch of rock and soil. As Nathan continued to stand at the edge of the overhanging rock, curiosity soon got the best of him. Taking a deep breath, the young outlander leaned forward and gazed down at the forest that lay hundreds of feet bellow.   
  
"You can always jump, young human."   
  
Nathan recognized the voice the moment it touched his ears. Stepping away from the edge of the outcropping, the dark-haired youth turned around to meet the eyes of Moro.   
  
As she lay perched high above the cave's mouth, atop the massive boulder that served as her throne of dominion, the Wolf-God looked down at the young human with an amused look. "The pain must be unbearable," she said patronizingly, narrowing her large eyes. "Why not end it all, right now?"   
  
"Because I have a thing against suicide," Nathan replied coolly, not allowing the monstrous creature's size to intimidate him. "And even if I didn't, jumping off a cliff is just isn't my style."   
  
Moro was silent for a moment. Her long, pointed ears twitched while her fiery eyes studied the young human standing bellow her. The Wolf-God's expression caused a chill to pass down Nathan's spine.   
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked  
  
"I listened to you as you slept, young human." Moro replied. "I could hear your whimpers, your wails, and your every disgusting cry of anguish." The sneer on her black lips revealed the saber like fangs that lined her jaws. "And for every moment that your voice filled my ears, my desire to silence you grew. And now, as I look down upon you from this boulder, the desire only grows stronger."   
  
Nathan swallowed hard, but did not break eye contact with Moro. "I'm here now," he retorted, raising his arms and spreading them wide, as though he were beckoning to the Wolf-God. "If you wanna kill me, then go ahead and kill me. What's there to stop you?"   
  
Instead of answering the young outlander's question, Moro simply laughed.   
  
"What's so goddamn funny?" Nathan hissed, unable to suppress his steadily rising anger.   
  
"You are," Moro said with a grin that reeked of contempt. "You stand before a God who could easily rip you to pieces, and yet........you speak as though were that God's equal......... I find that very amusing." She tilted her long head to one side, and sniffed at the air. "I can see now why my daughter is so intrigued by you, young human."   
  
"San....." Nathan whispered.   
  
"Yes," The giant Wolf-God replied "The Princess Mononoke who despises all humans with a savage intensity unsurpassed by even the mightiest of beasts. The daughter of a God, and heir to the highest clan of wolves......." she smiled viciously. "......has become infatuated with the very thing she most passionately hates."   
  
"San and I respect each other," Nathan said simply. "I saved her life, and in return she saved mine."   
  
Moro growled before turning her attention to the distant forests. For a long time, that was how she remained. Finally, she spoke once again. "Can you hear it, young human?" she asked.   
  
Nathan, who had also turned his vision on the forests glanced at The wolf-God with a look of bewilderment. "Hear what?" he asked.   
  
"The sounds of the forest," Moro answered, "If you listen carefully, you will hear them as well." She gave Nathan a commanding look. "Close your eyes, young human. Close your eyes and let the sounds envelope you. Only then will you be able to hear the sounds of the forest."   
  
Nathan frowned for a moment. The sounds of the forest, he thought to himself before closing his eyes. As he stood there at the edge of the outcropping, young outlander stood silently and listened. "I don't hear anything, but the wind" he said, once again turning to the Wolf-God.   
  
"Precisely," Moro returned. "That is because most of the creatures of this forest sense the coming of war. Now the forest is all but abandoned. That, my young human, is why you hear nothing but the wind" Her expression suddenly became grim. "It will only be a matter of time........."   
  
"Only a matter of time before what?" Nathan asked apprehensively.   
  
"Until the sound of the cold wind is replaced by the agonized cries of the dying trees and plants. I can already feel their pain, burning like fire in the depths of my soul and flesh, as they fall, trampled under the careless hooves of mindless boars."   
  
"It's Okoto," Nathan said suddenly. "His army's on the move, isn't it?"   
  
Moro's face pinched into a deep scowl and she growled again. "Yes," she spat. "And it will only be a matter of hours before he and his warriors are charging blindly into battle........ the battle that Okoto foolishly believes the humans will never forget."   
  
"I take it, you don't have much faith in Okoto's abilities," Nathan responded, still starring off into the distance.   
  
"Okoto is old and wise, young human," returned Moro. "but make no mistake, he is easily ruled by his pride, and will do anything to preserve his honor. And when his warriors storm the human's Iron-Town, he will be the first one to be slaughtered by the power of their guns."   
  
"And what about you?" Nathan asked bluntly, locking his demonic eyes with the Wolf-God's. "While Okoto and his warriors are all being slaughtered, what will you be doing?"   
  
Moro scowled at Nathan once more. "It is beyond my control at this point, young human," she growled. "All I can do now is lay here and wait. Wait for the cold arms of death to carry me away, while I dream of crushing the gun-woman's head in my jaws. A dream that I am saddened to say, will never become a reality."   
  
"So that's it?" Nathan asked incredulously, taking a step closer to Moro. "You're just gonna keel over and take it as it comes? Didn't you just tell me that this entire forest is just a heartbeat away from completely being destroyed? Don't you even care?"   
  
Moro gnashed her fangs and raised the fur on her back "How dare you!" she roared. "How dare you speak to me like that!"   
  
"What's the matter Wolf-God?" Nathan sneered, enraging Moro even further. "Can't take the fact that someone's finally grown the balls to stick it to you for the first time?" He snorted and spat off the edge of the outcropping. "While you're up here on this rock, sitting comfortably on your furry, white, two-tailed, self-righteous ass, we're down there knee deep in the shit! We're the ones that bleed, we're the ones that die! Get it!"   
  
Moro got it.   
  
With anger surging through her entire body, Moro sprang from her throne of rock and landed before the young outlander, who did not move a single muscle. "You disgusting little bastard!" When she brought face close to Nathan's body, her hot breath caused his hair and clothing to flap, like old rags blowing in the wind. "Who are you to lecture me? I've lost more in my lifetime than you will ever lose in a thousand! My Lifemate, and four of my own children are now dead! Killed by humans!"   
  
"Then why not put a stop to all this shit, now?" Nathan asked. "Is it so hard for two different worlds to coexist peacefully? Does everything have to be resolved with a blood bath?"   
  
"The humans chose to distance themselves from nature long ago. They don't want peace, they want power, wealth....... dominance! And they'll go to any lengths to obtain it!"   
  
"Can't some kind of an understanding be reached, between you and the humans, Moro?"   
  
"It would accomplish nothing. And at this point, such a thing is beyond impossible"   
  
"Have you even tried?"   
  
All the anger and rage had drained from Moro's features, leaving only sorrow. "It is too late, young human." she said mournfully. "Okoto's armies will be slaughtered, the forest will burn to ground and Shisha Gami will die."   
  
"And what about San?" Nathan shouted. "Are you just going to let her die as well?" "San is the heir to this clan, human!" Moro shot back. "She is bound to this land by flesh and blood and by spirit, and soul. When the humans come to destroy this forest, she will fight every one of them to protect it. And in the end, she will perish with it. As shall we all!"   
  
"No!" Unable to control his emotions, The youth reached out and clutched the Wolf-God's white fur, pulling it tightly. "You can't just let her die like that! She's a human being god dammit! A human being!"   
  
"If San chooses to die alongside her brothers in battle, that will be her choice! Neither you or I have the right to interfere."   
  
"Bullshit!" Nathan shouted again. "No one has the right to make that kind of a decision. Not you, not me, not even your damn Forest Spirit! Because Life is too precious to be just thrown away!" He slowly sunk to his knees and pressed his forehead against the rock. "Please......don't let her do this!"   
  
"San does not fear death, young human," Moro said looking down at human, crumpled at her feet. "All her life, she knew that this day might come. And she is prepared to sacrifice everything, even her own life. She will fight for the sake of those who have died protecting these lands. She will also fight for the sake of those whose lives and land she is honor-bound to preserve."   
  
"There has to be another way," Nathan said weakly.   
  
"There is no other way, young human. Nor is there anything you can do for her." Moro turned her back on the young outlander. "Even if you tried, you would just be prolonging the inevitable." She began to make her way towards the cave.   
  
"Don't........ don't you walk away from me!" Nathan hissed, slowly rising to his feet . "You fucking hypocrite........ you talk about loosing your Lifemate and your children........" As he felt the horrible burning of his curse swelling through his flesh, the youth lifted his face out of the shadows and glared at Moro. ".....and now, you're willing to send the rest of your living children to their graves!"   
  
When Moro turned around, she was instantly paralyzed at the sight of the hideous, red glow that radiated from Nathan's eyes. Never before had the Wolf-God seen such intense hatred in a living creature. But even so, she would not allow herself to be intimidated by this petulant outlander. "San is prepared to die, young human. She has accepted her fate, Just as I have accepted mine." She gave him a stern but empathetic look "Perhaps it is time that you come to accept your fate as well."   
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Nathan screamed as raw, vicious power suddenly surged from his body, causing the entire mountain to tremble. As the power radiated from his body, the young outlander doubled over, clutching his head in pain. "I don't give damn about fate! It's just an excuse people use to cover up their mistakes! I've had enough of fate, it's all bullshit! Do you hear me?" He could no longer control his rage. "IT'S ALL BULLSHIT!!!" From the depths of his lungs came the most unholy roar of fury .   
  
The entire mountain was now shaking so violently, it felt as though it was just moments away from collapsing upon itself. Even the Wolf-God Moro was unable maintain her sense of composure as she watched the scene unfold before her. Incredible, she thought to herself as she gazed at the enraged half-demon with a mixture of wonderment and fear.   
  
The young outlander continued to wail and scream as every fiber in his body rippled and burned with raw power. Unnatural winds spiraled around him like miniature hurricanes while small chunks of rock were dislodged from the mountain and tumbled to the ground far bellow.   
  
"Nathan stop!" a voice cried from the cave.   
  
For that brief moment, time stood still. Soon Nathan's vision became filled with her. "S.....San...." he whispered, his voice raspy and distorted. All the rage drained from his expression, leaving only a visage of utter guilt. As the power of his curse slowly subsided, he clutched his head in pain and collapsed to his knees.   
  
Within a single heartbeat, San was crouching beside her friend. Reaching down with both hands, she gently clutched the young outlander's shoulders and lifted him to a sitting position. He did not lift his gaze to meet hers.   
  
Instead he let his head hang heavily from his neck as though it were dead. His long, tousled hair hid his eyes. "I'm...... I'm sorry," he whispered faintly. Sweat was dripping from his skin like drops of rain.   
  
"It's alright," San replied softly, "It wasn't your fault."   
  
"San!" Moro barked coldly. "Stand up and move away from the human."   
  
"But Mother, it wasn't—"   
  
"I said move away from him!"   
  
Biting her lip, San obeyed her mother and moved away from Nathan.   
  
"Does it hurt, young human?" Moro asked. "Is every drop of your blood on fire? Can you feel the evil inside of you eating away your flesh and bones?"   
  
Nathan remained silent.   
  
"The demon that festers within you, grows stronger with every passing beat of your heart. And when the final stage of its metamorphosis has been completed, your life will end. And from your rotting corpse, a terror the likes of which this world has never witnessed shall rise . It will be a living manifestation of malice and cruelty, a plague that will consume everything it touches." Her voice was acidic, and dripped with hatred.   
  
"Mother!" San cried. "Please........stop it."   
  
But Moro just ignored her. "Leave these forests, young human," she continued, repeating what Okoto had said several days before. "There is no reason for you to remain here. The curse will consume your soul and kill you." She turned around and climbed back onto her high perch above the cave. "And if our paths should ever cross again, I will be the one that kills you." When the Wolf-God reached the boulder's summit, she continued onward, gradually disappearing into the shroud of night, and mist.   
  
The two humans were now alone.   
  
San gazed into the swirling mist where her mother had disappeared, and uttered a silent curse under her breath. She then turned to Nathan.   
  
The dark-haired youth was now on his feet, standing like a defeated monarch. His face, with demonic red eyes staring off into nothingness, was somber and bleak. His arms hung loosely at his sides while his feet remained planted on the rock.  
  
"Are you alright?" San asked, slowly making her way towards him.   
  
Nathan frowned. For a while it seemed as though his mind was thousands of miles away, leaving only the empty shell of his body in its wake. "No," he finally said quietly, as though he were afraid that speaking any louder would shatter the entire world. He then lifted his gaze and began to sluggishly walk towards the cave, not once acknowledging San's presence.   
  
"Wait!" San said sharply, grabbing Nathan's arm, feeling the rough surface of the demon-marks under her fingers. "Where are you going?"   
  
The dark-haired youth remained silent once again.   
  
"Tell me where you're going, Nathan!" the grip on his arm tightened.   
  
Nathan frowned even deeper "It doesn't matter," he said. "Just as long as it's far away from here." He tore himself free from her grasp, and disappeared into the cave.   
  
After she watched him leave, San sighed dejectedly and made her way back into the cave. Suddenly she stopped and looked down at the ground. Lying in a crumpled heap was her cloak of white fur. As she stood alone, in the empty cave, she wondered whether or not she should follow her friend. If she did followed him, she knew that there would be the risk of his unstable condition worsening. But if she didn't follow........   
  
"Oh, to hell with the risks," she hissed. Then, without even stopping to consider what she was doing, the Princess Mononoke slung the cloak over her shoulders, and started after Nathan, hoping that he had not gotten too far ahead of her.   


  
  
  
  
  


By nightfall, Lady Eboshi was beginning to learn how costly and damaging her bargain with Jigo was going to be. The entire compound of Iron-Town was now totally overrun with Jigo's men. The Imperial Guards clad in Shinto Priest's tunics, and foul smelling hunters covered in reeking animal skins swarmed in uncontrollable groups while they greedily devoured the town's supplies of food and drink.   
  
The loathsome hunters were slovenly, gluttonous and lacked all traces of dignity. They drank excessively, belched obnoxiously, and frequently started drunken brawls with Lady Eboshi's soldiers. They sang filthy songs, traded obscene jokes, leered at and harassed the young women of Iron Town, calling them "pleasure girls" and "whores".   
  
On the other hand, the Imperial Guards that served under Jigo were cold and arrogant Samurai, who treated everyone and everything in Iron Town with contempt. Their faces, while half-hidden behind masks of white cloth, always seemed to be scowling, as if they knew no other expression. They wore conical hats and carried red umbrellas with long, bamboo shafts. Strangely enough, the only weapon each guardsmen carried was a single dagger, held securely under a red sash that was wrapped around his midsection.   
  
The Imperial Guards took from the townspeople what ever they wanted, without permission or apology.   
  
Jigo's Imperial Guardsmen and hunters shrouded the once flourishing Iron-Town with a shadow of upheaval, and despair. The townspeople were helpless against the onslaught of these mercenaries.   
  
The only thing the townspeople could do was hide in the shadows and watch the horrible spectacle unfold before them. They waited in fear and prayed for this torment to pass, so that they might once again continue with the normal routines of their lives. Even Gonzo, the once haughty Captain of the Guard, had lost all of what remained of his courage, and sought refuge behind the great furnace of the iron-works.  
  
Meanwhile, high up in an unmanned guard-tower, a small fox watched with horror and dismay as a group of hunters seized and butchered one of the bellowing oxen, and roasted the slaughtered animal over a fire they built in the open square of Iron-Town. Kitsune tried to shield his sensitive nose with his paws as the greasy smoke filled the air.   
  
the tiny Fox-God said to himself It finally begns.his sharp eyes caught the movement of a shoji-screen sliding open in the high wall of the large house at the other end of the compound. It was there that he saw the Mistress of Iron-Town, herself, peering through the opening.  
  
  


  


  
  
Eboshi sighed like a defeated general who was just moments away from committing ritual seppuku. Rivulets of sweat ran down the contorted expression on her face, while she leaned heavily against the half opened shoji screens of her private room. While she dejectedly stared down upon the chaotic seen that overwhelmed her Iron-Town she fidgeted with the folds of her kimono. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a shoji sliding open.   
  
"Milady?" a soft, respectful voice spoke to her from behind.   
  
When Eboshi lifted her head and looked over her shoulder, she smiled faintly. "Good evening, Toki," she said.  
  
The young woman bowed. "And good evening to you as well, Milady." She moved smoothly across the room and stood before her mistress. "Your servants said that you had a nightmare. A terrible one."   
  
"Yes," Eboshi said sullenly. "I imagine that I must have made quite a bit of noise while I slept."   
  
"With the way those _men_ down there carry on, I'm surprised that your own servants could hear you." At this, the two women shared a brief laugh.   
  
"With all that noise, I suppose it is a bit of a miracle isn't it, Toki?" Eboshi returned. She then gestured to a spot beside her on the cushioned dais. "Please, sit down with me and be more comfortable."   
  
"If you insist, Milady." Toki bowed once more before taking a seat beside her mistress. "Would you care for some tea?"   
  
Toki gave Eboshi a sly grin. "Tea would be good......... but a little sake would be better."   
  
Eboshi chuckled. "I was hoping you would say that," she replied, producing a small, white flask from her kimono. "for at this moment, I too am in the mood for something a bit more...... potent." She poured the transparent liquor into two small cups on a tray and handed one to the young woman beside her.   
  
They both drank with satisfaction.   
  
When their first servings were downed, Toki sighed with pleasure, and held out her cup for it to be refilled. "It's been a while since I've tasted sake of this quality," she said. "I've been saving it for sometime now," Eboshi replied. "They say that sake of this fine quality, can only be attained through the finest of rice and proper aging." She waved the cup under her nose, letting the sake's fragrance drift into her nostrils, and smiled. "Yes, Toki, this sake is very fine indeed."   
  
As the second serving began to warm her stomach, and calm her mind, Toki tilted her head and peered at Eboshi curiously. "You didn't just call me here to talk about sake, did you, Milady?"   
  
"How long have we known each other?" Eboshi asked suddenly.   
  
"Since the day you bought my contract from Madam Gyoko," Toki answered, a confused look on her face. "Nearly five years, now."   
  
"And in all the time that we've know each other, you and I have never really talked with one another. I mean truly talked, as you would talk with one of your fellow workers."   
  
"It's not proper, Milady."   
  
"Please, Toki," Eboshi said quickly. "for this one night, let us cast aside rank and status, and simply talk with one another. Not as mistress and servant, but as two human-born women."   
  
Toki's brow furrowed as she shot Eboshi another questioning look. "If that is what Milady wishes," she reached up and removed the cloth wrapped around her head and let her short, brown hair fall to her shoulders, "then _that_ is what Milady shall have."   
  
They poured themselves another cup of sake and drank in silence.   
  
"How are things with you and your husband?" Eboshi asked.   
  
"Koroku?" Toki replied. "Oh, he's just about as useless as always."   
  
Eboshi chuckled. "That isn't a very kind thing to say about your husband, Toki. Kuroku may not be the model husband........ or worker for that matter, but he is loyal. You can't go wrong with loyalty. Especially in times like these."   
  
Toki shrugged. "I suppose," she said, before a sly grin took shape on her face. "But then again, having a husband as spineless as Koroku does have it's advantages. In more ways than one."   
  
Eboshi tried to suppress a laugh. "Toki!" she exclaimed.   
  
"I'm sorry, Eboshi," Toki replied. "But you did say that you wanted to talk as two women normally would."   
  
"Are pillowing customs one of the things women normally discuss, Toki?"   
  
"It's one of the _only_ things women discuss."   
  
"I see." Eboshi sighed and poured herself one more cupful of sake. "Many things have changed it seems. Or perhaps I've just been so consumed in my duties as the Mistress of Iron Town that I've forgotten what it means to simply be a woman."   
  
"Don't take it to heart, Milady," Toki replied, touching her mistress' arm gently. "You know just as well as I do that without your leadership, this whole town would be falling apart, right down to it's foundations."   
  
"The success of Iron-Town, Toki, belongs to all who work to keep it alive. That includes you and the other women who work day and night in the iron works. And that even includes men like Koroku."   
  
"I suppose you're right," Toki said. "As difficult as it is to believe."   
  
"Are you questioning your Lady and Mistress, Toki?" Eboshi asked with a mocking grin.   
  
"I see neither Lady nor or Mistress, Eboshi," Toki shot back. "I see only two human-born women talking, and laughing with one another over cups of sake." She chuckled. "Or perhaps you'd prefer to go back to being a MistressÖ and IÖ a servant?"   
  
"Not in the least, Toki," Eboshi said. After another wave of silence passed over then, she spoke again. "I dreamt of my husband."   
  
Toki's eyes widened. "Your........ husband?"   
  
"I never told you about him, did I?"   
  
"No..... I never even knew that you had been married. None of us did."   
  
"I was very young when our families united us, barely past my sixteenth year. You can imagine how unenthusiastic I was, at first, about this arranged marriage." A sad smile crept across her face. "But in spite of my misgivings, I instantly fell in love with him the moment our eyes met."   
  
"Sounds like he was quite a man," Toki commented with a coy smile. "In many ways, he was, Toki," Eboshi continued. "Being with him was like living in a dream. A dream that I prayed would never end."   
  
"But it did end." Toki gave Eboshi a serious look. "Didn't it?"   
  
Eboshi nodded. "In the worst way imaginable, Toki."   
  
"What happened?"   
  
Eboshi shook her head. "Forgive me Toki, but that is the one part of my life that I do not wish to relive, even in words. I will say this, however." She took a deep breath and continued. "He died a slow, agonizing death at the hands of the very man who showed me just how cruel and savage the human heart could be. And for seven long years, he made certain that I never forgot."   
  
"Is that what you dreamt about?" Toki asked. "The death of your husband."   
  
Eboshi shook her head again. "Not exactly," she answered. "My dream was more....... abstract and surreal."   
  
"Tell me about it." the younger woman gave her mistress a coaxing stare. "That is the reason you summoned me, isn't it?   
  
Eboshi remained silent for a moment, contemplating her words, and sorting them carefully. "Yes Toki. In my dream...."   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I saw many things. Our Iron-Town, the forests... the mountains... the towns and cities that I have seen through the course of my life. They were all merged together as a single image, twisted and warped like a giant maze. Everything felt so cold, and lifeless. For a moment, I was certain that I was standing in the heart of hell, itself.   
  
"I was suddenly surrounded by total darkness. And there, standing before me, was the great Forest Spirit, himself. He was exactly as the stories and legends had described him. An enormous dear, with a coat of shaggy brown fur and a crown of branch-like antlers. His vaguely human face, red like blood and wrinkled with age, seemed so serene and unconcerned.   
  
"But his eyes... those eyes bore deep into my heart and soul, piercing it like spears. I wanted to cry out and scream, but nothing came. All I could do was stand there, completely paralyzed, while this...... this God stared at me as though he were dissecting every fiber of my being.   
  
"It was then that I realized that I had been holding a rifle in my hands. For how long I had been holding it, I did not know, nor did I care. Letting pure instinct take control, I raised the weapon and took aim.   
  
"The Forest Spirit did nothing however. He simply stood as he was and continued to stare at me, with that serenely amused smile on his face. And those eyes...   
  
"I could bare it no longer. With a horrible cry of rage, I pressed down on the rifle's trigger and fired. As the bullet shot towards its target, a cloud of smoke and fire erupted from the muzzle and enveloped us. For a long while, I was completely blind and unable to tell whether or not I had killed the Forest Spirit. When the foul smelling cloud finally cleared, I stepped forward, expecting to see a dying Forest Spirit writhing in a pool of it's own blood."   
  
The Iron-Town Mistress stopped for a moment to drink another cup of sake.   
  
"What did you find, Milady?" Toki asked.   
  
Eboshi bit her lip, trying to hold back her tears. "My husband," she whispered. "I found my husband. He was standing where the Forest Spirit had stood just moments before....... pressing his hands tightly against his heart. They were covered with blood........ his blood. He.......he looked up at me and... and... he spoke to me.   
  
"Why?" he asked me, in a tone that held more sadness over my disloyalty to him than anything I had ever heard before.   
  
His body suddenly became engulfed in a storm of flames that seemed to erupt from his flesh. His skin became black as it quickly turned to smoldering ash, while the blood spilling from the wound sizzled like oil. As the flames continued to burn........ he began to crumble."   
  
"Crumble?"   
  
Eboshi nodded. "Like a decaying statue. And when he was all but a pile of dust, I looked up and saw that someone else was standing in my husband's place. I had not the faintest idea who he was, Perhaps the shock of what I had just witnessed prevented me from thinking clearly. But as I continued to look at this strange new creature that stood before me, I felt my entire being freeze over. He was young, that I knew for sure. His body was almost wraith like, pale and naked with very little, if any, muscular strength. Grotesquely colored markings covered almost every inch of his skin, festering and bleeding like battle wounds. His back was turned to me. When I demanded that he face me, he slowly began to turn.   
  
My body was suddenly paralyzed as I found myself starring into that outlander, Nathan's face. A cruel, contorted mask of purest evil that glared back a me with the most heinous look of hatred and contempt ever imaginable." She took a quick breath and continued. "That was the last thing I saw before I awoke from my dream."   
  
"Seems more like a nightmare by the sound of it," Toki replied, shaking her head.   
  
"Yes," Eboshi said sullenly, reaching for the bottle of sake and pouring herself a final drink. "A nightmare that I never wish to experience again.......never."   
  
"Some say that our dreams are what shape us into the people we will eventually become."   
  
Eboshi shrugged. "I was always told that it was our past experiences that shaped us into the people we would eventually become." she downed the drink in a single, unfeminine gulp. "Perhaps if we are patient enough, we shall see whether it is our experiences or our dreams that have the greatest force in the shaping of our being."   
  
  


  


  
  
Lying on the soft, forest floor, with his arms and legs stretched out in all directions, Nathan stared blankly at the moon as it's light pierced through the gaps in the forest canopy. He didn't talk, he didn't move, and he didn't think.   
  
He didn't want to think.   
  
He was too tired to think.   
  
All he wanted to do was just lay there on the soft mossy ground and close himself off from the rest of the world.   
  
As San continued to watch him from a short distance, she frowned deeply. "How long are you going to be like this?" she asked.   
  
"Just leave me alone, San." Nathan replied halfheartedly.   
  
"You don't have to do this, you know," San crouched beside Nathan. "I know what my mother said was harsh, but you can'tó"   
  
"This isn't about your mother, San!" the youth snapped, jerking himself into a sitting position. "I almost lost it, back there! Do you have any idea what that means to me? Do you?"   
  
"But that wasn't your fault!" the wolf girl shot back.   
  
"Bullshit!" Nathan stood and began to pace. "I got pissed, I lost control, and in the end, I nearly tore your entire mountain apart! Please, let me know when it's not my fault, anymore." San reached out and grabbed his shoulder, stopping him for a moment, "Why are you doing this to yourself?" she asked.   
  
Nathan closed his eyes and sighed. "Because.........." He hesitated, his whole body shaking. "I could've killed you back there on that rock."   
  
"But you didn't."   
  
"I could've, though." He started pacing again, letting the hand on his shoulder slide off. Finally, taking a deep breath, the youth spoke once more, "Why did you ask me to stay?" San raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she asked.   
  
Nathan didn't turn to face her. "Earlier today, when we were sitting by the river. You asked me.... no, you offered me place to stay....... Here...... with you and you wolf-clan. Do you remember?"   
  
"Yes? What of it?"   
  
"Why did you do that?"   
  
"I thought I already told you," San answered shaking her head. "I told you that I enjoyed your company."   
  
"No!" Nathan snapped. "That's not what I meant!" He inhaled deeply and continued. "Why did you offer me this? Even though you knew there was a strong chance that you could be killed tomorrow! Tell me why San!" He suddenly wheeled on her, anger once again mixed into his features. "Why'd you jerk me around like that?"   
  
San stared at her friend, taken back by his sudden outburst. Soon it was her turn to frown. "I wasn't..... jerking you around!" She shouted, balling her fists. "I just..."   
  
"Just what, San?" Nathan took a step towards her. "Ever since I met you, I've never been able to fully understand what goes on in that head of yours. And to tell you the honest truth, being in contact with you these past couple of days hasn't made it any easier."   
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Now it was San's turn to be angry. "You think it's any easier for me to understand you?" She stopped for moment, to collect herself, and calm her anger. "You still want to know why I asked you to stay, Nathan?" "Please, enlighten me Princess."   
  
The expression on the wolfgirl's face suddenly softened and she looked away from Nathan. "From the moment I first saw you..... standing on the fallen tree, with that ugly red mask resting above your face, and that leather jacket draped over your shoulders....... You were so different from anything I had ever seen before....... I felt something....... something that made my insides feel as though they were on fire. I didn't understand it at the time, " She couldn't help but smile faintly. "I was too consumed with my hatred for humans to understand what I was feelingÖ I felt that same feeling again each time I encountered you......"   
  
Nathan suddenly felt as if his voice had been torn from his throat.   
  
"I felt it when you tried to save me from falling from the roof of the iron-works... when you tended to my injuries... and when I saw the marks on you skin for the very first time......." Her tattooed cheeks began to redden. And I felt it when......when you first kissed me."   
  
Nathan's face turned an equal shade of red as he continued to listen to wolfgirl speak.   
  
"I don't know what this feeling is, Nathan." San lifted her gaze, staring into his eyes. "But every time I feel it....... it makes me feel so....... so alive!" She couldn't help but laugh. "I don't know how to describe it. All I know, is that I wanted to keep this feeling with me for as long as I could........ Because I knew that I didn't have much time left........"   
An uneasy silence passed between them. A silence that seemed to last for eternities. Neither Nathan nor San knew what to say. All they could do now was stand like weathered rocks in a landscape and stare at each other.   
  
"You just helped me for your own selfish reasons and took me into your life, regardless of what the other members of your family thought." He felt the muscles in his jaw tighten. "And now you're just gonna go off to die."   
  
"The bastards left us with no other way, Nathan."   
  
"How the hell do you know!?" Nathan snapped, causing San to flinch. "Is spilling some other poor shmuck's blood all over the ground, the only solution you people can come up with? Have you even tried other ways to solve these conflicts? Or maybe you just have your head too far up your ass to even—" he was suddenly silenced by the painful crack of San's open palm against his face.   
  
"Stop it!" the Princess Mononoke growled through clenched teeth. "You have no right to pass judgment on me, Nathan Benski! Because your hands are just as dirty as mine!" She coldly stared into his eyes. "When we first met, I told you that I wasn't afraid to die! Do you remember? This forest is my home, Nathan! It's the only home I have known. But not only that, I swore my allegiance to the Forest Spirit a long time ago. If by life or death I can protect him, and this forest, I will do so without hesitation!"   
  
"How noble of you," Nathan spat. "Why don't you go nail yourself to a cross while you're at it!" He turned his back on her once more and began to walk away.   
  
"Hey!" The wolfgirl started after him. "Get this through your damn head, _human_!" Increasing her speed, she leapt in front of Nathan, blocking his path. "We were attacked first! If those human's had never come here, and started destroying our forests for their precious iron, none of this would be happening now!" She reached out with both hands and gently took hold of Nathan's face, forcing him to look at her. "Nathan, listen to me... This is the only way. I know you don't like it, but you've got to understand, you and I come from two completely different worlds."   
  
"My world has war too, San," the young outlander replied, taking San's hands in his own and pushing them away from his face. "Wars that make this feud of yours look like a drop in a bucket." He moved away from her, burying his hands in his pockets. "And every time it's just the same story being told, over, and over, and over again.   
  
"But instead of solving our problems, like the intelligent beings we humans like to make ourselves out to be, we feel that they have to go out and wage war on each other until someone says ëuncle', or until both sides are dead.   
  
"And no matter which of the two happens, you pretty much end up with the same result. A lot blood n' guts, and a bunch of cities that look like something from out of the goddamn apocalypse. And if the few survivors are lucky, they won't have to deal with another war for a least another generation." He stopped suddenly and turned to San. "Where does it end, San? Where does it stop?"   
  
"I wish I had an answer for you, Nathan," the wolf girl said. "But I don't."   
  
"Just answer me this, Princess." Nathan's face was rigid as he pursed his lips. "Why do you hate humans so much? What happened to make you hate your own kind like this? To the point where it's almost frightening?"   
  
San scowled and looked away. "You wouldn't understand." She felt his hand touch the bare skin of her shoulder.   
  
"I can try, can't I?" The dark-haired youth asked.   
  
"You couldn't even begin to understand, Nathan. Even if you did try."   
  
"San, please," He touched the wolfgirl's chin with his hand, and lifted her face so that she was looking directly into his eyes. "Don't shut me out."   
  
San grimaced under the hand's gentle touch. "Alright," she finally said, "I'll tell you." Nathan nodded and led San to a large, smooth, rock, with his hand clasping hers. When they were seated beside each other, San licked her lips and took a deep breath. "This isn't easy for me to talk about," she said. "In fact, it's the one part of my life that I wish I could just erase from my memory."   
  
She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "My birth parents abandoned me, Nathan." She looked over at the dark-haired youth and saw that his eyes were wide with shock. "When I was an infant, they were caught trespassing in these forests.........and it was Moro..... the one who became my _real_ mother, who caught them." She stopped for a moment, to wipe away the faint traces of tears that had begun to build up in her eyes. "As she advanced on them....... my...... my birth parents threw me to the ground, hoping that I would distract the Wolf-God so they would be able to run away......... They abandoned me...... left me to die, just so they could save their own skins! But instead of devouring me as they thought she would, Moro adopted me into her clan and raised me as one of her own." She closed her eyes tightly, trying her best to keep herself from crying even more. "There, I've said everything there is to be said. So go ahead, I don't care."   
  
"Just what exactly, do you think I'm gonna do?"   
  
"You know what I mean!" the wolfgirl snapped. "Throw one of your smart little quips at me! Make a big joke out of everything, like you always do! Go right ahead, it makes no difference to me!" With that, she quickly sprung from the rock and moved over to a moss-covered tree that was tilting unevenly to one side and leaned against it. She crossed her arms across her chest and scowled.   
  
"I'm not gonna do that, San," said Nathan.   
  
"Why not?" and retorted coldly, not turning around to look at him. "You've done it with just about everything else that's happened, why not now?"   
  
"Because, then I'd just be a hypocrite." A short moment of silence followed. "You said that I wouldn't understand how you feel? San, I understand better that you'll ever know. Shit, I understand so well it hurts, even!"   
  
"What're you talking about?" San was unable to keep herself from laughing bitterly as she turned around to face Nathan. "How could you even begin to understand what this feels like? To go through every day, knowing that the people who gave you life, abandoned you for their own selfish reasons, robbing you of your heritage? How could you understand any of that?"   
  
All the life seemed to drain from Nathan's face, leaving nothing more than a cold shell of turmoil. With a deep frown, the youth answered. "Because I was abandoned too."


	25. Of Passions and Distant Memories

A Legend of the Past, a Savior From the Future  


  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke, yadda, yadda, yadda. How many more times am I gonna have to say this?  
  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Moro sat silently, like an enormous sentinel statue that had been carved from hard, cold stone. Her eyes were narrowed and her maw was wrinkled with a ferocious scowl. Her every fiber of thought and mind was focused on a single, haunting memory that seemed to taunt and hound her like an abhorrent ghost.  
  
  


* * *  


  
  
_SHUT UP!!! Nathan screamed as raw, vicious power suddenly surged from his body, causing the entire mountain to tremble. As the last of the power left his body, the young outlander doubled over, clutching his head in pain. I don't give damn about fate. It's just an excuse people use to cover up their mistakes. I've had enough of fate, it's all bullshit! Do you hear me? He could no longer control over his rage. IT'S ALL BULLSHIT!!! From the depths of his lungs came the most unholy howl of fury that seemed to tear open the fabric of reality.  
_  
  


* * *  


  
  
She felt a shiver pass through her flesh as she remembered the chilling sound of Nathan's unholy cry of rage. A cry that had nearly caused her entire mountain to crumble into its very foundations.  
  
In all her two-thousand years as both a God and as a guardian to the Forest Spirit, Moro had always managed to maintain her composure and remain serene, even in the most ominous situations. But in a matter of seconds all that composure and all that serenity came crashing down like an avalanche. _All because of one loathsome human,_ she contemplated bitterly. She scowled, remembering the terror that had swept over her as she beheld the human-youth's terrible power. _What kind of God am I? To tremble at the sight of a human? How pathetic!  
  
_Her attention was suddenly torn from her thoughts and drawn to the sound of claws scampering over rock and stone. When the familiar scent of fox touched her sensitive nose, her scowl increased, and she growled with irritation. Shouldn't you be out, keeping an eye on that human-pet of yours, Kitsune? she asked sharply, keeping her back to the Fox-God.  
  
Not tonight, Im sorry to say, Kitsune replied. I had other matters to attend to. He moved beside the larger God and sat beside her. But now that you mention it, Just where is Nathan?  
  
Moro answered coldly. Where exactly, I do not know....... nor do I care.  
  
It was then that Kitsune noticed the freshly made cracks and shattered rocks along the cliffs and outcroppings. I see, he said. So he lost control again, I presume?  
  
You presume correctly, Kitsune.  
  
I see, the Fox-God repeated. Should I also assume that you had nothing to do with that happening, Moro?  
  
Moro chuckled. What leads you to believe that I was even involved, let alone the cause?  
  
Your habit of touching sensitive nerves whenever in verbal conflict, for one thing.  
  
The boy's stupidity was trying my patience, The Wolf-God sniffed curtly. That and his complete lack of respect.  
  
Are you so surprised, Moro? Kitsune said with an amused grin. The boy has come face to face with death itself on more the one occasion. He's looked both God and Demon in the eye and still lives to tell about it. Why should he feel the least bit obligated to offer his respect to you, of all creatures?  
  
Am I not still a God? Moro asked, glancing down at Kitsune from the corner of her eye.  
  
Not in his eyes, I'm afraid. But don't let it get to you, my old friend. He has even less respect for most of his fellow humans.  
  
Hearing this, Moro twisted herself around so that she was sitting face to face with the small Fox-God. And you expect me to believe that this very petulant, human _child_ holds the key to our world's survival?  
  
This again? Kitsune replied with an aggravated sigh. Did we not already conclude this argument several nights ago?  
  
The human is losing control over himself! Moro snapped. And that demonic power that festers within him is growing more potent with each passing hour. What do you plan to do when your so-called _savior of the future'_ finally becomes a demon altogether? What do you plan to do, Kitsune?  
  
........I don't know, Moro. Kitsune answered sullenly. I honestly don't know.  
  
Then you finally admit to your failure?  
  
I admit to nothing.   
  
Then you're still nothing more than a fool, blinded by delusion.  
  
The Fox-God scowled. Perhaps am I a fool, he said. but that doesn't make Nathan any less capable of fulfilling his purpose.  
  
That walking abomination will lead both you and this entire world to ruin if he's allowed to continue on like this, Moro growled.  
  
Kitsune returned. But even still, I will not abandon him.  
  
The boy is dangerous. His very existence is a threat to all who come into contact with him.  
  
How ironic, Kitsune smirked. Your adopted daughter certainly doesn't seem to share those sentiments. He chuckled. In fact, from what I've observed, the girl seems to have grown quite fond of Nathan during these past few days.  
  
Moro's fur stood on end while the muscles in her jaws tightened.   
  
Your sudden rigidity says to me, that you don't approve of this.  
  
My daughter, the Wolf-God said slowly, glaring at Kitsune. is old enough to make her own decisions, be they wise or ignorant, they are hers to make.  
  
But despite that, you still disapprove of their various _interactions_ with one another.  
  
Moro just growled, and turned towards her cave. This is getting old, Kitsune, she stated curtly. I'm going to rest now.   
  
They both have love for one another, Moro, The Fox-God called out, causing Moro to stop in her tracks. And neither you nor I can change that.  
  
Although Kitsune could not see it, Moro's expression was suddenly filled with sorrow. I know, she said weakly. But you know just as well as I do that in the end, San will choose to fight the humans. And in all likelihood, the battle against them will claim her life, as it will claim the lives of us all.  
  
Offer her an alternative.  
  
You know I can't do that, Kitsune.  
  
Is it because you can't? Kitsune began, narrowing his yellowish eyes. Or because you won't?  
  
The Wolf-God remained silent for a brief moment before speaking again. The hour is growing late, my friend, she finally said. And the approaching battle of tomorrow draws near. If I were you, I would try to make the most out of what's left of this dismal evening. She began to disappear into the darkness of the cave. Because it just may be your last.   
  
  


  
  


  
When I turned thirteen, my parents took me to my favorite restaurant; Tony's Leaning Tower of Pizza........ Catchy name ain't it? Anyway, they tell me that I can order anything I wanted, so I order my favorite pizza dish...... the Widow Maker. An extra large, steamy thin-crust, with three different types of cheese and topped with three different types of meat; Italian sausage, pepperoni and Canadian bacon. The toppings are put on so thick, you can barely see the cheese under it all.  
  
I remember when I was taking the first bite out of my second slice......... my dad kept looking at my mom, like he was asking her something. Finally, when I was halfway finished, he took off his glasses, and said that he and mom had something important to tell me. To this day, I still think that I should've seen this coming. My folks had been acting weird all week.   
  
That was when mom reached over and made me stop eating. That was when I knew that something was definitely up. When I asked them what was going on, my dad took a deep breath, looked me straight in the eye, and laid it on me.  
  
**You're adopted, Nathan.**  
  
I swear, if my old man had been any blunter, I probably would've been knocked right out of my fucking chair. I think my childhood ended right there in that restaurant..... while I was swallowing a chewed up wad of cheese, meat..... and crust.   
  
For awhile I just sat there, starring at them blankly. And then you know what I did next? I just finished my slice of pizza and started eating another one, acting like nothing had even been said. Ate so many slices, I was sick to my stomach for two days.  
  
Strange thing is, what my parent's told me that night........ it didn't really bother me all that much. At least not until the third week rolled around. That was when it all began to sink in. I felt like I was being eaten from the inside-out, and to say the least, my life really began to suck big-time.   
  
Finally, it got to the point where I just couldn't take it anymore. So, without telling my parents, I cleaned out my bank account, loaded my back-pack full of candy-bars and beef-jerky, and set out to reclaim my birthright.  
  
Yeah, I know it was a complete shot in the dark, but for some reason........ It just felt like something I had to do, you know? So, after nearly eleven hours of riding on a hot smelly bus, sitting next to the most degenerate, backward-assed, fucks my species could produce, I was finally back home in the city I fell in love with......   
  
......San Francisco......  
  
I'll tell you something, even after four years of being away, when I stepped off that bus, it felt as though I hadn't even left at all. Damn it felt good to be home again!  
  
I soon hooked up with an old friend of mine. Said I could crash at his place while I was in town. The place wasn't exactly a five-star suite at the Fairmont Hotel, but shit, this wasn't a vacation I was on. After I got settled in, I started thumbing through the yellow pages, looking for all the local adoption agencies.  
  
The next few days were pretty much spent making my way from one side of the city to the other, going to every agency I was able to look up. I would've asked my parents what the place was called, before I left on my little pilgrimage, but then that would've given me away. And calling them up on the phone wouldn't have helped me either. For all I knew, they probably had my face on a milk carton by then.  
  
After squeezing what little info I could out of the few priests and administrators that would even talk to me, I finally decided to just call it quits, and head back to Oakwood. But as luck would have it, I finally managed to find the right agency. When I asked them about my parents, they were surprisingly more cooperative than I had expected them to be. I figured that they would've come back with some lame-ass excuse about the information being confidential, or some shit like that. Almost all the other dick-weeds I had talked to that week certainly did.  
  
But I was a completely different case, so they didn't feel the need to cover anyone's ass. As it turned out, my parents weren't even the ones who dropped me off at the agency in the first place.  
  
It was some old, Chinese couple who brought me in. Said they had found me in the alley behind their restaurant..........in a cardboard box......... squeezed in between two garbage cans full of day-old chow-mein, egg-rolls and fried-rice. My loving parents...... they didn't even have the balls to put me up for adoption......... they just chucked me in an alley like a sack of garbage.......  
  
I guess you really don't need _me _to tell you how shitty I felt when I got back to my friend's place that evening.  
  
And you know what still kills me to this day, San? If I had really wanted to, I could've stayed in San Francisco. I could've said to hell with it all!' and just mooch off my friend until I was old enough to get a job and earn my own goddamn money.  
  
But for some reason, I just wanted to get as far away from that city as possible. So, after saying my farewells to all my old friends, I took the first bus I could catch back to Oakwood, where my _parents_ were waiting for me. Needless to say, they were both pretty pissed off.  
  
But I didn't really care about any of that. Because for the first time in a long while, I was actually glad to have them as my parents. And despite the fact that I hated Oakwood with a psychotic passion, I felt good coming back to it. It was the place where I belonged, and when you think about it, that's all that really matters.  
  
So, as soon as I was no longer under my parent's imprisonment, I went back to Tony's Leaning Tower of Pizza, found an empty table.......... and ordered myself a piping hot Widow Maker, fresh out of the oven. And as I took my first bite, I thought about all the stuff that had happened over the past few weeks. From my father telling me the truth about my being adopted, to my pilgrimage to San Francisco, to my learning the truth of my origin.  
  
It was then that I realized that I was crying........sobbing like a whiny little bitch with a skinned knee.  
  
Nathan stopped to catch his breath, while San just continued to stare at him. So there you have it, Princess, he said, trying to force a smile. that's my story.  
  
San's mouth suddenly felt dry, and the muscles in her throat were clenched and constricted I'm sorry, was all she could bring herself to say.  
  
Yeah, so am I, the young outlander chuckled. Ironic isn't it, Princess? Twenty minutes ago, we were two completely different people. And yet, after finally hearing each other's stories, we've found out that we're more alike than we ever could have imagined.  
  
San nodded sadly.   
  
We were both betrayed by our birth parents, the people we should've been able to depend on.  
  
Yes...... we were both betrayed.  
  
It's not easy to live with that, is it?  
  
  
  
But you know what, San? Nathan asked, leaning forward. Whenever I think about things like that, I just force myself to remember the two most important words from the collected wisdom of the human race. He gave her a lopsided grin, Shit happens.  
  
Shit happens? Is it really that simple, Nathan? San laughed, shaking her head, while the evening wind rushed through her hair and cloak of white fur.  
  
It helps to make it simple, the dark-haired youth answered. Because when it's simple, it's easier to deal with. And when it's easier to deal with it's sometimes easier to live with.  
  
At least you know where you belong.  
  
Nathan cocked and eyebrow. Yes. Don't you?  
  
There was a time when I though I did, San moved away from the tree and began to make her way towards the rock where she and Nathan had sat earlier. But now........ I don't know what to think anymore. I was born to the humans, and was raised with the wolves. Now I am both at once, while at the same time neither one. Do you understand?  
  
But you have your family, don't you? Nathan asked.  
  
A family, and a clan, the wolfgirl replied. But I know that they will never look upon me as true, full-blooded wolf...... She looked down at her hands, gazing at them as she stretched and curled each of her fingers ....... As long as I have this _human _body, neither my mother nor my brothers will ever see me as one of their own.............. I'm disgusting.  
  
Have you completely lost your marbles, San? Nathan asked in disbelief.  
  
I don't know what marbles are, Nathan.  
  
The young outlander shook his head in frustration. What I mean is....... how can you look at someone like me....... a guy who looks like something from out of a bad dream, and then say that _you're_ the one that's disgusting? He moved closer to her, so that he was standing mere inches from her and placed his hands on her shoulders. San......... the last thing you could ever be is disgusting.  
  
If I'm not disgusting....... San asked. .......what am I, then?  
  
You're a good person, San. Strong-willed and full of life. He turned her around so that they were standing face to face. But you're also gentle and compassionate....... and......... his voice suddenly became silent.  
  
San asked.  
  
Nathan took a deep breath and exhaled softly. When his voice returned it was barely above a whisper And....... you're very beautiful.  
  
San could only stare at Nathan, her voice eluding her as his words burned deep into her mind. Her entire body felt rubbery and weak. She soon found herself unable to look at him. It's not true, she finally said, tears coming to her eyes. You're lying. She suddenly felt the warmth of his two arms closing around her, drawing her into a tender embrace.  
  
As he stood there, holding the girl close to him, with her head pressed into his shoulder, Nathan could feel his heart pounding in his chest and echoing in his skull. This wasn't him......... he no longer felt like himself.......... never in his entire life did he ever expect to see himself....... doing this.  
  
I'm not lying, San, he said. From the very first moment I laid eyes on you....... I knew right then that you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. He pressed his forehead to hers. And I still do to this very moment.  
  
San bit her lower lip. she whispered, penetrating his eyes with her own, locking them in an unbreakable gaze. Tell me now, Nathan......please.  
  
Because I........ Nathan began, swallowing hard. The young wolfgirl's eyes burned into him like fire-hot branding irons. .......because I love you.  
  
San could only stand there, enveloped in Nathan's embrace, as the three words she had waited her entire life to hear echoed through her entire being, surging through her like a hot torrent. Without realizing it, her arms snaked around Nathan's back and shoulders. Do you really mean that? she whispered through her tears.  
  
When the young outlander felt the nimble fingers pressing into his back his heart suddenly skipped a beat, and his skin became hot enough to melt ice. Before he knew it, he was drawing San closer to himself, embracing her as though his life would end the moment they drew apart. he answered. with all my heart, yes!   
  
His eyes, once the softhearted color of dark ebony, now horribly twisted into two frightening crimson orbs, reflected the light of the moon like two demonic mirrors. The ugly blotch of the cursed demon-mark stood out prominently against the fair-colored skin of his forehead.  
  
Despite the few twisted features that scarred it's surface it was a face that San had secretly become very fond of, and in some ways........ even drawn to. A tiny smile suddenly crept onto her lips as a strange and almost frightening desire slowly began to take form within her. A desire for _him_. I don't want you to leave, she finally said.  
  
You know that I have to, San. Nathan replied. I'd just be endangering you, if I stayed.  
  
The wolfgirl nodded sadly. I know. But if it weren't for the curse, and for this war, would you have still stayed here........ with me?  
  
Nathan began, as long a you were with me, I would've gladly stayed in these forests for the rest of my life. He smiled at her. But what about you? Had things turned out differently, would you have been able to stand having me kicking around for a while longer?  
  
San returned the smile, blushing furiously. she answered nuzzling her nose against his cheek. yes, I would've stayed with you. She moved her mouth closer to his, feeling the warmth of his breath against her face. For as long as time would have allowed me. As her last words dissolved into the air, their lips finally met.  
  
For a long time, they both just stood there, basking in eachother's embrace. Their arms intertwined like vines curling around ancient pillars, while their hearts seemed to beat in perfect union.   
  
Their kisses grew more passionate with each breath and heartbeat. And for a brief moment, Nathan was sure that he was dreaming, that none of this was real......just an illusion......a figment of his imagination. But when they drew apart, he looked into San's two beautiful chestnut eyes. And as they regarded him with so much affinity and warmth, he knew then and there that this was not an illusion at all. It was real....... more real than anything he could have ever imagined.   
  
He slowly began to plant ravenous kisses along the smooth, creamy skin of her slender neck. With each kiss came a low-pitched purr of pleasure that resonated from the wolfgirl's throat.  
  
The feeling of Nathan's lips against her skin caused San to feel light-headed and feverish, and she soon found that she was unable to keep herself from relishing every moment of it. She brought her mouth to the rough skin of Nathan's demon mark and kissed it softly, feeling the burning heat it produced seep into her flesh. As her nimble fingers combed through the youth's dark, tousled hair, massaging his scalp, she brushed her lips against his face seeking his own. When her soft kisses found their target, she forced herself upon him, surrendering to the desires that throbbed deep within her. As the ferocity of her affections overwhelmed her, the young wolfgirl slowly began to sink to the ground, pulling a trembling Nathan down with her.  
  
As they nestled in the soft moss that carpeted the ground, San tilted her head to one side and peered up at her companion as he loomed over her with an unsettled smile on his face. You're trembling she said, caressing his cheek in attempt to ease his distress.   
  
Yeah, I noticed, he stammered, his demonic, red eyes filled with apprehension, like those of a frightened mouse.  
  
Are you afraid?  
  
Nathan swallowed the growing lump in his throat and nodded. I'm terrified, he said with a forced laugh.  
  
Terrified of what?  
  
He was shaking even more, now. I honestly don't know, Princess. he answered. That must sound really stupid, huh?  
  
To this, the Princess Mononoke smiled. Not really, she said soothingly. because....... I'm just as terrified as you are.  
  
If it had been physically possible, Nathan's eyes would have doubled in size. If you are...... then how come.... I mean..... why are you so.....so...  
  
Eager to share myself, with you? San finished for him.  
  
Nathan nodded again, this time not uttering a single word.  
  
I'm eager, because I've never felt anything like this before in my life. And this may be the only chance I have to experience these feelings so..... so completely. I don't even know what it truly is that I'm feeling. But I do know this........ I want _you _to be the one that I share it with.  
  
Why me, San? the youth asked with a small, nervous grin. Why choose me?   
  
You said that you loved me, didn't you?  
  
  
  
Did you mean it? Truly mean it?  
  
You know I did. His face was filled with wonder as he continued to hover motionlessly over San's outstretched form. Why are you asking me thi— he was gently silenced by her finger being pressed against his lips.  
  
Because, you stupid human.... The Princess Mononoke began, wrapping her arms around Nathan's neck and pulling his face closer to hers. ....I love you, too.   
  
  
  



	26. The Approaching Storm

A Legend of the Past, a Savior From the Future  


  
**  
Hello again. Yes, I know what you're all saying. It's about friggen time! right? Yeah, I know, I've been a bit on the slow side getting these past few chapters written and uploaded, and once again, I apologize. And to those of you who are asking the question, what took you so long? let me put it to you you this way. 2-D animation (the kind that's done with pen and pencils) is a real bitch!  
  
Also, another reason why I've been absent from the fanfiction scene, is because I wanted to take a break and work on some of my original stuff. The stuff that you'll hopefully be be able to find on the shelves of your local bookstore sometime in the near future, know what I mean?  
  
Anywho, to make up for my absence, I give you a nice long chapter to keep you busy until I can post the next one.  
  
**

Until then  
  
Happy Holidays!  


  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke, yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
  
Chapter 26  
  
A gentle gust of wind brushed against Nathan's face, pulling him from the stillness of his wandering thoughts. He could feel his cheeks and lips rippling as the faint coldness of the wind continued to sweep across his skin. His eyes, sharp and alert like those of a falcon's, stared through the gaps in the forest canopy and up at the inky black sky that loomed miles above. Tiny pinpricks of diamond-white stars flickered serenly in the heavens, caressing him with their celestial brilliance. He drew in a tired breath and yawned, blinking a few times.  
  
_Everything's so quiet, _he thought to himself, listening to the inert silence that shrouded the forest. _Cold........like the eye of a hurricane......... empty.......... Abandoned. _A frown touched his face, pinching it tightly. _It's like there's nothing here......nothing...... not even a single, goddamn cicada!  
  
_A tiny moan suddenly touched his ears.  
  
Blinking a final time, the dark-haired youth's eyes drew away from the starry-night sky, and settled upon the sleeping Princess Mononoke. He gazed at the perfection of her beauty, relishing every second he looked at her. He could feel the warmth of her soft skin against his as they both laid nestled in eachother's embrace, enveloped only in a single cloak of white fur.   
  
His fingers gently stroked the smooth curves of her back and shoulders, while her head lay snuggled under the arc of his neck. Her every breath resonated with the sounds serene affection, like the content purring of a tiger.  
  
Nathan could only smile as he brushed aside a few short strands of San's rich, raven hair unveiling her beautiful, porcelain face to the pale starlight. The same porcelain face that he had helplessly fallen in love with all those day ago.   
  
Unable to help himself, the young outlander, tilted his head forward and pressed his lips to San's forehead and gently kissed on the inverted triangle of her centermost tattoo.   
  
San gave another moan and squirmed against Nathan before gradually awakening. She yawned for a moment and brought her hand to her face, rubbing the sleep from her large, almond eyes. When she looked down and saw her lover's smiling face greeting her, she smiled sweetly, and wrapped her arms around his neck. You're still awake? she whispered, hugging him.  
  
he replied, running his hands along the velvety surface of her naked skin. I gave up trying to sleep, hours ago.  
  
San's smile remained as she nuzzled her face against his shoulder. You should still try to rest, you know, she said assertively. Of course.......If you really don't feel like sleeping...... An uncharacteristic grin spread across her lips as she sat up and held her head directly over his.   
  
Are you trying to seduce me, Princess? Nathan grinned coyly.  
  
A wolf doesn't need seduce, love, San replied before pressing her lips to Nathan's. Especially when the object of their desire is already theirs for the taking.  
  
The young outlander cocked an eyebrow. You make it sound like I'm a chunk of meat. It was then that he suddenly realized his ironic choice of words and blushed, I mean..... what I mean is..... aw hell, I don't know what I mean. He brought his hand to his neck and once again began to rub at the oval-shaped welt that had been left by San. A small memento of their passionate hours of intimacy.  
  
Is your neck still bothering you? San asked.  
  
Not as much as it was an hour ago, Nathan replied, cringing at the tiny smears of blood on his hand as he drew it away from his neck. Still, you didn't have to bite me, you know.  
  
It wasn't my intention to hurt you, love.  
  
You sure could've fooled me.  
  
The young wolfgirl reached out and raked her nimble fingers through Nathan's hair. When wolves choose their mates, they'll give each other a quick bite to neck as a way of binding their union. She grinned at him affectionately. It's supposed to be an expression of love.  
  
Couldn't you have just screamed my name in the heat of passion? He whined.   
  
San suddenly giggled.  
  
Nathan asked. What's so funny?  
  
The wolfgirl sat up, allowing the fur cloak slip off her shoulders and fall behind her letting the cool air of the forest seep into every luscious inch of her unadorned skin. As she loomed over Nathan she looked down at him and gazed deeply into his eyes. I love you, Nathan. She then took his hands in her own and pressed them to her cheeks. I mean that.  
  
For a brief moment, Nathan's throat suddenly clenched up, causing his voice to falter. I love you too, San. He gently pulled her down to him and buried his face in the soft flesh of her shoulder. Kinda funny isn't it?  
  
What is?  
  
The fact that less than a week ago you practically hated my guts. And now....... well...... This! He gestured to both of them, a lopsided look a amusement on his face. I think it's just funny how things work out.  
  
The young wolfgirl flattened her hands along Nathan's chest a rested her chin on top of them, still grinning. You'd prefer that things remained as they had been when we first met?  
  
I'd have to be a complete idiot to even consider it, San. He broke eye contact with her and glanced off to the side. A stupid, hopeless, idiot.  
  
San immediately saw the sorrow seeping into her lover's expression. What's wrong? she asked.  
  
The young outlander replied, before taking one more look up at the stars. The pastel colors of early dawn were gradually creeping into the dark sky. It's just......the sun will be coming up soon.  
  
San looked up and quickly glanced at the gradually changing sky. Are you worried? she asked.  
  
Nathan hesitated for a moment before nodding. I'm just........ I can't stop thinking about all the shit that's gonna happen tomorrow. What's gonna happen to you...... to me....... to us! he rubbed the back of his head an sighed. It's starting to drive me crazy, San.  
  
Nathan, I'm worried too. She wrapped her arms around his waist once more and held him tightly. But we can't let those worries consume us...... not now..... She leaned forward and kissed him deeply, crushing her lips lustfully against his. When she drew away she gave him a reassuring smile. What's left of this night belongs to us.   
  
Unable to help himself, Nathan grinned wickedly and ran his hands along the young wolfgirl's back and waist. Did I mention how much I love you, princess?  
  
San returned the grin, tilting her head to one side. You have, she purred alluringly. But I love you more.  
  
Oh yeah? Nathan challenged. And just how do you figure that?  
  
San moved up and held her head directly over his, letting the tips of her dangling hair were brush against Nathan's face. Because I said so. She kissed him again, tenderly at first, then with passion and without restraint.  
  
And for a second time in the dim light of the coming day, both Princess and Outlander became lost in a state of pure sensual union of mind and body, soul and heart. The rest of the world seemed to dissolve from their minds. There was no forest, nor was there an Iron-Town. There were no Gods, Demons, nor humans. There was no Moro, and there was no Eboshi.  
  
Only they existed....Joined by their love and desire......Nothing else mattered.  
  
But as vigorous as their passions were, sleep eventually overpowered them, pulling them both into its soothing grasp. As the last of their body's energy faded, the two young lovers finally surrendered to the lull of sleep, both curling up in each other's arms.  
  
Their sleep went undisturbed, even by the mirthful clattering of the groups of curious kodama who had been observing their various goings on from the branches of a nearby tree. Each had a wide grin stretched across their practically featureless faces.  
  


  
  


  
  
Where the hell is he? Jigo muttered under his breath as he sat in the murky shadows of the unlit stable. His bulging, red nose wrinkled with his frown, while his teeth gnawed at the ivory stem of an opium pipe. He took another long draft, filling his lungs with the sharp-tasting smoke. ....can't be expected to sit here on my ass like this all night. He exhaled, releasing a snake of grayish smoke. ....probably got himself lost.  
  
As the ugly, lump of a priest took in another puff of opium, the door to the stable silently slid open, allowing a shadowed figure in black clothing to quietly slip in.  
  
You're late, Jigo said bluntly, giving the newcomer a sharp glare. I've been waiting here for hours, you stupid piece of dog-shit.  
  
I'm here, aren't I? the figure replied coldly, closing the door behind him. As he approached Jigo, his hand went to his face, pulling down the black mask that concealed it. Spare me the complaints and be thankful that I was even able to meet you here.  
  
Were you seen?  
  
The spy frowned. No. But considering how many guards the Eboshi-whore has patrolling the Iron-works, we both should consider ourselves fortunate that I wasn't. He sat down across from Jigo and locked eyes with him. So, what do you have for me to take back to my master, this time?  
  
A lot, Jigo replied, setting the opium-pipe aside. But first I want complete satisfaction that your greedy bastard of a master plans to follow through with his end of the bargain when this is all over.  
  
I have yore _complete satisfaction'_ right here, priest, the spy hissed, producing a folded up piece of rice paper. Five thousand gold-pieces along with one quarter of the yearly profits generated by Iron-Town. All guaranteed the moment my master declares victory over these lands. he handed the paper to Jigo. It's all been taken care of.  
  
Jigo ran his tongue over his dry lips as his eyes moved over the paper's finely written kanji, taking in every detail and imprinting it all in the back of his memory. Eboshi's planning to move her forces against the boars around noon, he said flatly, folding the paper up again and slipping it into his dirty, white tunic. She's taking everyone except the women and lepers.  
  
So she's just going to leave this place unguarded, then?  
  
Unguarded, not in the least, Jigo replied.She's leaving them with enough rifles, and gun-powder to ward off a small army. Don't take their abilities for granted, my friend. With those rifles in their hands, these broken down whores and living-corpses are just as deadly as any samurai.  
  
We'll see, the spy chuckled. What else?  
  
Eboshi's planning to entice the bores, lure them out into the open.  
  
  
  
There's a valley about four miles north of here, Jigo answered. That's where the battle's going to take place....... Where I _suggested _it should take place. A deceitful smirk spread across his wide, pudgy face.  
  
Four miles doesn't put that much space between us.  
  
It'll be enough.  
  
I certainly hope so, priest, the spy said scornfully. My master doesn't want any surprises during the assault. And having the Eboshi whore's forces ambushing his own would most definitely fall under that category.  
  
Trust me, my friend. Jigo returned, his twisted grin growing ever more insidious. Once my men take Eboshi and her demented flock of manure-hauling devotees over those hills, your master's samurai can launch the assault, right on the spot. Iron-Town will be completely cut off at that point, leaving it ripe for the taking, He wrinkled his nose and gave the spy a taunting sneer. That is, of course, if your master's armies can somehow manage to seize it from a few dozen broken down whores and invalids. To this old priest laughed, slapping his hairy knee.  
  
The spy on the other hand was not the least bit amused. I think my master's armies can manage, he hissed. Is there anything else I should know?  
  
Jigo shook his head. Not that I can think of, no.  
  
You're sure?  
  
I'm sure.  
  
Then I'll take my leave. My master is not a very patient man. He slipped the featureless, black mask over his face once again and turned towards the stable doors.  
  
Oh there is just one more thing, Jigo called out before the spy could reach the doors.  
  
The darkly-dressed man stood frozen in place, his every muscle and nerve turning stiff and rigid like a slab of marble. I'm listening, he said calmly.  
  
Your men haven't come across anything....... out of the ordinary have they?  
  
What do you mean out of the ordinary'?  
  
Though I can't be entirely certain, I have good reason to believe that a young man may have been wandering around these parts for the past few days. An outlander with colorless skin and roundish eyes.  
  
What of it?  
  
Let's just say he should either be avoided or killed on sight.  
  
So he's dangerous?  
  
Jigo frowned. Exceedingly dangerous.  
  
I find that difficult to believe, priest, the spy scoffed, looking over his shoulder at Jigo.  
  
Believe what you want, my friend. I'm just telling you what I know. he brought his pipe to his mouth again and sucked in another lung-full of opium. Your master pays me to gather information. What he decides to do with that information is his own business.  
  
I'll be sure to tell him that when I make my report. With blinding speed and cat-like grace, the spy silently slipped out of the stable, leaving Jigo sitting alone in the shadows once   
again.  
  
As he continued to smoke in utter silence, Jigo's brow furrowed, causing his wart to swell slightly._ Why did that little bastard have to make it this far?, _he thought to himself. _Can't be helped, though. Things are just too far along to take any unnecessary chances._ He reached into the folds of his tunic and produced a small ceramic flask. _So_ _I guess I'm just going to have to take this matter into my own hands.  
  
_

  
  
  
  


Dawn soon turned to morning, allowing the now abandoned forest to be filled with warm sunlight one last time. As San slowly began to drift out of her slumber, her eyes pinched shut in a feeble attempt to block the shafy of light that was focused on her face. With a satisfied groan, the young wolfgirl pushed herself into a sitting position and stretched out the muscles in her neck, and arms. She then brushed a few locks of tousled hair out of her face and rubbed her eyes until the blur was gone from them.   
  
You're finally awake, came an all too familiar voice.  
  
San looked over her shoulder and saw Tsume lying a few feet away from her. A slightly amused smile was spread across his face. she said quietly, trying to adjust her eyes to the light. What are you doing here?  
  
Waiting for you to return to the world of the conscious, the large wolf replied.  
  
Just how long have you been waiting?  
  
Too long, said Tsume. Did your night of passion with the _human _leave you with so little strength, San? He then shot his sister a sly grin.   
  
You mind your own damn business! San fumed, her cheeks flushing red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. What Nathan and I do together is........ It was then that the young wolfgirl took notice of her lover's absence. She turned her head from side to side, her eyes searching for the young outlander.  
  
He's not here, San.  
  
San returned her attention to her brother and peered at him with a questioning look. What do you mean he's not here?  
  
I mean, _he's not here_, Tsume repeated irritably. He's gone.  
  
You mean....... he just left?....... Just like that?  
  
In so many words, The large wolf answered nonchalantly. He left a little more than an hour ago.  
  
And you were there the whole time?  
  
And Kiba, as well. He was the one whom Mother had given the task of leading the human out of the forest.  
  
Why didn't either of you wake me?  
  
The Large wolf was silent for a moment. Because the human told us not to.  
  
San could feel her heart sinking into her stomach as her brother's words pierced her like red-hot daggers. She swallowed the growing lump in her throat. He didn't even say goodbye.......why would he just leave like that?   
  
Tsume frowned slightly. I don't know San, he said, trying his best to lessen his sister's grief. perhaps he thought it would be best if you weren't awake to see him off.  
  
The Princess Mononoke took a deep breath sighed, clearing her thoughts. And what of Lord Kitsune?  
  
Gone as well, Tsume answered bluntly, twitching his pointed ears. Most likely he's on his way to rejoin the human.  
  
San's eyes narrowed. His name is _Nathan_! she hissed, glaring at her brother.  
  
My apologies, Tsume snorted.  
  
As San slipped back into her clothes, she suddenly noticed the black, leather jacket that had been neatly draped over a nearby rock.  
  
A gift from _Nathan_. said Tsume, adding a just barely noticeable amount of acidity to Nathan's name. He said you would probably be able to put to better use than he could at this point....... Whatever that means.  
  
San's eyes scanned the leathery garment as she picked it up and held it in front of her. _Nathan's prized leather jacket, _she said to herself. Her hand brushed across the small hole that had been left by the bullet that had nearly claimed Nathan's life. _The one thing that gives him a sense of security........_. She then buried her nose in the jackest's soft lining and breathed in the strong scent that saturated it. A faint smile crept across her lips. _It still smells as horrible as I remember it.  
  
_ Tsume called out to the young wolfgirl. Are you alright?  
  
I'm Fine, Tsume. And with that, she threw Nathan's leather Jacket over her shoulders, and slipped her arms through each sleeve. Though it was somewhat heavy, the jacket fit her perfectly. San asked spreading her arms and turning all the way around.  
  
Tsume cocked a furry eyebrow. Well what?   
  
What do you think?  
  
What do I think of what?  
  
The young wolfgirl gave an aggravated growl. The jacket, Tsume! What do you think of the damned jacket?  
  
We don't have time for this, San, Tsume replied.  
  
Well, make time, then.  
  
The wolf frowned again. You really want to know what I think? San nodded I think it looks terrible on you. This of course earned him another wicked glare Remember, you did ask me what I   
  
San Just shook her head. Forget I even asked, Tsume, she said, muttering something under her breath as she picked up her dagger and slipped it under the sash wrapped around her slender waist.   
  
Mother is waiting for us at the northern ridge, Tsume added. The humans have already begun to make preparations for the approaching battle.  
  
Nothing's happened yet, has it? San asked.  
  
Not to my knowledge. But I feel that it would be best if we regroup with Mother and Kiba as quickly as possible. I don't wish to be separated from them when the fighting does finally start.  
  
San responded, climbing onto the large wolf's back. She looked over her shoulder, taking one last glance at the spot where she had experienced true love for the very fist time in her life....... something that she may very well never experience again. She shook the thought from her head and leaned forward, scratching a spot behind Tsume's neck Let's go, she said.  
  
And with a powerful thrust of his hind legs, the wolf sprang forward and raced through the forest, leaving the small clearing behind like a distant memory.  
  
And soon........all was silent again.  
  
  


  
  
  


Nathan shielded his sensitive eyes from the sun's glare as he stepped out from the shade of the trees. The ugly blotches along his uncovered arms and forehead stood out like blood-stains on ivory. When the horribly, twisted lenses of his demonic eyes adjusted to the change of light, the dark-haired youth removed his hand from his sweat-soaked face and took in a calming breath.  
  
If you follow this river, the wolf, who's name he had come to know as Kiba, spoke suddenly. it'll take you directly to the lake at the center of the main valley. This will be as far as I take you, human.  
  
Nathan turned around and gave the silvery-furred wolf a quick nod. That's just fine by me, Fido, he replied, returning his gaze to the so-called _river' _that stretched out before him. In his mind, what he was looking at seemed more like a broken road that had been carelessly thrown together, using an assortment of enormous boulders and the fallen skeletons of trees with a few tiny rivulets of flowing water that passed between it all.  
  
Kiba gave a small irritated growl. My name is Kiba, _human_! Not _Fido_!  
  
And my name is Nathan, not _human_, the young outlander shot back. What's your point?  
  
Kiba shook his head. Just forget I even said anything.  
  
I will. Thank's for the suggestion. Nathan slung his supply sack over his shoulder and began to make his way down the first set of boulders.  
  
Why don't you stay and fight?  
  
The dark-haired youth suddenly froze.  
  
Why don't you stay and fight along side her?  
  
He slowly looked over his shoulder and glared coldly at the large wolf. Because it's not my fight, he said. And even if it was, it wouldn't make a difference if I were there or not.  
  
You sound so certain. Kiba said. Is that what you truly believe?  
  
You know something, Fido, I'm getting just a little tired of this cryptic, bullshit, lingo, you and the rest of your goddamn kind seem to enjoy using. If there's something you wanna tell me, stop dancing around the bush and just say it, already!  
  
The one that you've bound yourself to in both body and soul is just hours away from going into what may very well be the last battle she will ever fight. Kiba spat, returning Nathan's glare. And all you plan to do is run off and die alone in the shadows of utter seclusion.......run off like a coward and let your own mate die in battle without you by her side.  
  
Nathan could already feel the blood beginning to boil in his veins. Like I've already told you, he said, clenching his fists until he could feel his knuckles popping. It wouldn't make a difference if I was there or not. So what's the point in trying to help something that can't be helped, no matter what you do?  
  
At least you will have gone into the afterlife knowing that you had tried.  
  
Hey listen, coach! The dark-haired youth shouted. Save your lectures and preachings of honor for someone who honestly gives a shit!  
  
Are you telling me, that San dying means absolutely nothing to you?  
  
The worlds struck Nathan like an onslaught of poison-tipped darts. Each one aimed for his eyes and heart. He turned around, facing away from the wolf. San knows what she's doing, he said, grinding his teeth. She knows the risks. There's nothing I can do for her now.  
  
If that's your choice. Kiba turned and began to walk back into the forest.  
  
Hey, fuck you! It wasn't supposed to be like this! It's not my fault things turned out like they have!   
  
There was no response.  
  
Are you listening to me, Fido?  
  
I am, Kiba replied coldly. But I have nothing more to say to you. He continued to make his way towards the forest.  
  
Then can I at least ask you to do this one last favor for me?  
  
The wolf stopped in his tracks and twisted his pointed ears until they were fixed on Nathan. You may ask, he said. but depending upon what you ask of me, I may also refuse.  
  
Nathan took a deep breath, held it for a moment, and let it out slowly with a long sigh. Take care of San for me, alright? I know she likes to act tough an' shit, but......... she'll need your help out there........ She'll need all the help she can get.  
  
There was a moment of silence before Kiba answered. Though you did not have to, I will do this favor that you ask of me......... Is there anything else?  
  
the dark-haired youth hesitated. Tell her....... tell her that I love her.  
  
The wolf gave one final nod. Indeed I will.   
  
Those were the last words he spoke before disappearing into the shadows of the trees.   
  
And once again, Nathan was alone.  
  
_Well...... I guess I'm back to square-one' again. _He ran his fingers through his tousled hair and rubbed the back of his neck. _No point in hanging around here any longer. _He turned back to the river' and proceeded to make his way over the boulders and fallen trees. _With a little luck, I should reach the lake in an hour or two......... and from there......... I guess I'll just have to wait and see.  
  
_He suddenly and looked up at the sky, taking notice of the ominous, dark clouds that were gathering. _Nathan......... you're such an asshole.  
  
  
_

  
  
  


With San securely clinging to the fur of his neck, Tsume sprinted through the forest maze like a bullet fired from one of the human's guns. Plants and shrubs seemed like greenish blurs as they shot passed them.  
  
To anyone else who had never experienced it, such incredible speed would have driven them to tears and throat-rending screams.  
  
But to San, it was as natural as breathing, or scratching her nose. There was no rush, no thrill, not even the slight twinge of vertigo creeping into her stomach. She felt absolutely nothing but the speed and power of her brother's stride.  
  
As she clung to her brother's silvery fur, she stared off into the forest that seemed to rush towards her. Her eyes were cold and her expression was unwavering.  
  
Finally, after they had ascended the steep northern ridge, San spotted the snowy, white shape of her mother. She then leapt off of Tsume's back and approached her.  
  
But the Wolf-God made no attempt to acknowledge her. Her attention was locked on something in the distance.  
  
San bit her lip and took in a deep breath. _Hiding from her will do me no good,_ she thought to herself. _If she knows about Nathan and me , then there's nothing I can do. I can't change what's already been done._   
  
Come here, San, Moro said suddenly, causing her human daughter's heart to skip.  
  
San took in one more deep breath and slowly approached her mother. When she was standing at her side, she could see her reflection in the orb of the Wolf-God's large eye. she began.  
  
Look down there.  
  
Though startled by the Wolf-God's severe demeanor, San followed her mother's gaze until she was looking down into the clearing that lay far below them. What she saw was a sight that chilled her blood.  
  
Humans...... everywhere...... more than she had ever seen in her life!  
  
They were all scurrying about like ants, digging long trenches, moving various pieces of supplies and equipment, setting up barricades, and leading their bellowing oxen from one side of the clearing to the other. A gargantuan pilar of grey rock stood at the heart of the clearing, looming over everything like a great king. Atop it's peak, San could see even more groups humans, surveying the work being carried out below.   
  
Tell me what you see, San, The Wolf-God whispered.  
  
San answered. It looks like they're setting up some sort of rampart.  
  
They're preparing for Okoto's assault.  
  
With a few trenches and barriers of chopped wood? San scoffed. Do those stupid humans honestly expect to defend themselves?  
  
Moro answered, grimacing at the stinging pain that throbbed deep in her flesh. Because they have no need to.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Look again, San, the Wolf-God ordered. Tell me what you see.   
  
San gave her mother a questioning look before returning her attention to the clearing once more. she said. There's smoke rising from fires scattered about the clearing. It was then that San began to noticed the foul reek that was slowly saturating the air. She brought her hand to her face, covering her mouth and nose. The smell....... It makes me sick just breathing it!  
  
Moro returned. They're burning the excrement of their own filthy oxen.  
  
I don't understand.  
  
They're trying to kill our sense of smell. They think that it will make us vulnerable to an attack.  
  
  
San scowled. It's that damned woman again........ she knows we're out here........ she's taunting us.  
  
To this Moro chuckled. Such an obvious trap, she said. And yet so very clever in it's simplicity.  
  
  
  
She's trying to lure us out into the open........ It would seem that the humans are planning something that we are not expecting.  
  
But what about Lord Okoto? San asked. We have to stop him while there's still time! We can't just stand by and watch the humans slaughter them all!  
  
Okoto's too old and too stubborn, Moro said grimly. He won't listen me. None of them will. Even though he knows it's a futile move on his part, he intends to attack from the front. The boars are a proud race, San. And even if they know they'll be playing right into a trap, the last one left alive will still be charging blindly forward until he either reaches his objective....... or until he himself is killed.  
  
San cursed under breath. As she looked down at the clearing one last time, her eyes were suddenly drawn to where the open grass fields met the edge of the forest, where several groups of humans were hastily chopping down one great tree after another. They're cutting down the trees, she said.   
  
To make the boars angry, the Wolf-God muttered. Which in turn will make them stupid. It will only be a matter of time before they come charging forth She suddenly felt her human daughter pressed tightly against her neck.   
  
San said quietly, burying her face in her mother's soft fur. ........I have to go. Okoto's blind........... I must be his eyes. Please mother............ If I can't convince him to turn back, at least let me try to help him.  
  
Moro closed her eyes and let herself sink into a state of total stillness. No, San, she finally answered, keeping her eyes closed.  
  
The Princess Mononoke drew away from her mother and stared at her with eyes widened in shock.   
  
San, listen very carefully to what I am about to tell you.  
  
I'm listening, Mother.  
  
Moro scowled deeply. I want you to leave these forests. I want you leave right now......... and never look back.  
  
N....no! Mother, please! she begged, clutching handfuls of the Wolf-God's fur. If I did something to dishonor you, I'm sorry! Her legs failed her and she slowly fell to her knees. I'll do whatever you want....... anything you ask me...... but please, Mother....... don't make me leave! Her words soon became lost in the uncontrollable sobs that rang forth from her. I don't...... I don't want to be abandoned again......... don't want to be abandoned again!  
  
Moro whispered gently, using her enormous maw to gather her human daughter to her, embracing her like a human mother would. I am not punishing you, my daughter.  
  
Then why? Why are you making me leave?  
  
Because........ the time has come to set you free.  
  
The young wolfgirl looked up at her mother, streams of tears pouring from her reddening eyes.   
  
I do not regret taking you into my clan and raising you as one of my own, San, Moro continued. What I do regret however, is the way that I chose to raise you.  
  
I don't..... I don't understand.  
  
I raised you out of spite for the humans, San. And as a result you've grown to hate your own kind. You hate your own kind, San! And because of that, you hate yourself.  
  
San nodded. Yes..... I do hate myself.  
  
And _that........_ is what I regret above all else, San, Moro replied. No one....... not even a human-child should be taught to hate themselves.  
  
You took me in when my own, _human_, parents abandoned me, San said, regaining control over her emotions. And for that I am grateful.  
  
I know you are, San. But now....... the time has come to seek your own path....... To find your own place in the world........ and live your life the way you wish to live.  
  
Mother I...... Her breath was labored and seemed to burn like fire in her aching chest. I can't do this alone. She began to cry again.  
  
Moro whispered in her daughter's ear. Do you have feelings for that young human?  
  
San nodded.   
  
Do you love this young human?  
  
San closed her eyes tightly, letting a few more tears role down her cheeks. A part of her wanted to simply scream out _No! I hate him!'_ But in the depths of her heart, the young wolfgirl knew that she would be lying to not only her mother, but to herself as well. she finally said. I do love him.  
  
Then go to him, San. I know his chances for survival are very low at this point but....... there may still a chance left for him....... however small and unlikely it may seem.  
  
San could not speak. As she let her mother's words sink into her heart, she ran her fingers along the smooth surface of Nathan's leather jacket........ the jacket that he had let for her.  
  
Help him San. Don't let the demon festering within him drive away what's left of his humanity. He is more fragile than he lets on.  
  
I know, San rose to her feet and gave her mother one last hug. Goodbye, Mother. And with those final words, San departed, leaving her small family behind. Not once did she dare look back.  
  
As she watched her daughter disappear into the forest, Moro smiled faintly. _Well Kitsune my old friend......... I gave her an alternative.  
  
Tsume spoke up. Are you sure that she will be alright?  
  
San can take care of herself, Tsume. The Wolf-God frowned. It's the human that I'm worried about.  
  
Should I go with her?  
  
No. If there is even the faintest possibility that we can protect the Forest-Spirit, I intend to use everything within my power to see it done.  
  
What do wish me to do?  
  
Wait here for you brother. When he arrives, take him and find Okoto. If you can not convince him to halt his forces, then do what you can to assist them.  
  
We will do what we can, Tsume replied. But what about you?   
  
Moro rose to her feet. I will stay by Shisha Gami's side. As I said before, if there is even the the faintest possibility that we can protect the Forest-Spirit, I intend to use everything within my power to see it done.  
  
_


	27. The Choices We Make

A Legend of the Past, a Savior of the Future

**It's been nearly four years since I last updated. But ladies and Gentlemen, I am BAAAAAAAACK! And this time I plan to finish what I had started so long ago. To the loyal readers who have been waiting for this, I hope these last few chapters allow me to r****edeem myself. **

**Before I begin this latest instalment, I want to extend my deepest thanks to Soapfiction, who's words and writing helped push me to take up the reins once more, and for his help in this chapter's final editing process.**

**And now, without further ado, I give you good people the first instalment to be posted in four years. **

**Chapter 27**

The rain was cold. So cold that when it fell against Nathan's skin, it chilled him to the bone. But he didn't care. Even as his whole body shook and shivered, the young outlander pushed onward, taking one soggy step after another. He didn't care about the cold nor did he care about the wet or discomfort. None of it mattered to him.

Not anymore.

He trudged onward, the sound of thunder booming in the distance, rumbling through the freezing air like a small earthquake. He stopped briefly, his feet planted solidly against the wet ground while his eyes searched the grayness of the low clouds from some sign of letting up.

_Wish I still had my jacket, _he thought to himself, placing both hands in his pockets. _The stupid thing really would've come in handy right about now. _He suddenly sneezed, causing his entire body to jerk forward. _But I guess there's no point in bitching about it now. I gave it to San, end of story. _He wiped his nose against the back of his hand and continued on.

For how long he walked, the dark-haired youth had no idea. He was only thankful that by the time he found he could go no further, the rains began to cease, allowing his half-frozen body to feel the warmth of sun light once more. And as the clouds slowly drew away, he could tell that he was finally nearing the lake, the thick smell of the ironworks burning his nostrils as it hung in the air like some unseen ashroud.

_Almost there. _Nathan ran his hand over his face, wiping away the water that had been left by the rain. As he continued to dry himself, he spotted a small rock. And the longer he looked at it, the more inviting the rock seemed to become. _I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a small breather, _he thought to himself as he approached the rock, setteling upon its smooth gray surface, glad to finally be off his feet.

"I shouldn't be here," he said aloud. "I should be home... back in Oakwood... flunking classes... getting strong armed by dick-head jocks and zoning out on T.V... and surfing the internet till my eyes fall out of their sockets." He looked up at the blue skyas it loomed high above him. "This is all wrong."

"Unfortunately, that can't be helped," an unfamiliar voice spoke up. "You're not back in Oakwood. You're not flunking your classes nor are you getting strong armed by dick-head jocks and zoning out on T.V. And you're not surfing the internet."

Nathan allowed his gaze to break away from the sky. What he found looking back at him was a small, red fox with clever yellow eyes.

"So," he said slowly, staring blankly at the fox. "You really are one of _them_, aren't you?"

Kitsune grinned. "You don't sound very surprised."

"That's because I'm not," Nathan retorted. "I've had my theories about you for some time, now."

"I see."

"Yeah I'll bet." Nathan leaned forward and gave the Fox-God a wry smile. "So tell me... have I been wandering around Feudal Japan with an incognito Fox-God tagging along beside me? Or have I been the one tagging along beside the incognito Fox-God?"

"I suppose that all depends upon how you look at it."

Nathan chuckled. "You know something, I had a gut-feeling you'd give me an answer like that." He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Okay, since your name obviously ain't Mercutio, what should I call you?"

"Many names have I come to posses throughout my life. But if you must know my true name is Kitsune."

Nathan nodded. "Kitsune, huh?" he repeated,. "Or should that be _Lord_ Kitsune?"

"Just Kitsune, if it's all the same to you."

Nathan nodded once more. "Alright. So now that we've gotten all the formality bullshit out of the way, maybe you'd care to to fill me in on why you've been jerking me around all this time?"

"I was simply guiding you."

Nathan cocked an eyebrow. "Guiding me?" he asked contemptuously. "Oh, well in that case, I must be very, very special to have been graced with the guidance of... dramatic_ pause_... a God!"

"You have no idea, Nathan."

"Please," Nathan shook back waving a dismissive hand in the air. "I've heard this speech from that Ape-God, Somesa. So just me a favor and spare me the the spiritual-purity bullshit."

"It has nothing to do with spiritual-purity."

"Then what is it, Kitsune? What was going on in that sick little mind of yours when you and King-Kong put this whole crazy plan of yours together? Just what the hell were you trying to accomplish?" he asked.

"A better future," the Fox-God answered. "We wanted to bring about a better future. For both nature and humanity alike. I know it was an arrogant move on our part, but… we had to try."

"And what's wrong with the future that already exists?" Nathan asked. "I know it's not perfect but…it could be worse…a lot worse."

"Nathan," Kitsune said calmly. "The Forest-Spirit is going to die."

Nathan's eyes twitched,"What did you say?"

"The Forest-Spirit is going to die. And because of that, this forest... this country... this entire world will gradually begin to suffer."

"So why didn't you get someone from this century to do something about it? Why the hell did I have to get dragged into this?"

"Because..." Kitsune hesitated. He knew that if he finished this sentence, everything would change. "Because the one who was originally suppose to prevent it from happening, would have failed in the end."

Nathan's face became blank. "I don't understand."

"You were brought here, Nathan... to take the place of the original, by succeeding where he would have eventually failed, and help bring about a better future."

"And just who exactly," Nathan began, slowly making his way towards Kitsune, "was I suppose to replace?"

"That's not impor—"

"Who!"

Realizing that he had forced himself into a corner, the Fox-God sighed dejectedly and answered. "The one you were brought here to replace... was the young man that you had met in the Emishi village after you had killed Nago. The one called Ashitaka"

Nathan suddenly felt nauseous, his mouth hanging open like a door off its hinges. "A...Ashitaka?" The name pounded through his head like a hammer. "I was pulled out of my century... to replace... him?"

"Yes."

"But … but that's just insane! I don't fucking believe I'm hearing this!" Nathan shouted, causing the Fox-God to flinch "Why the hell did it have to be him? Why the hell did it have to be _me_?"

"Because you were the only one who coul—"

"Bullshit! Anyone would have made a better choice than me!"

"Why do say that, Nathan?"

"Because it's the goddamn truth, that's why!" He was now pacing about in circles, burying his head in his hands. "Why did you have to replace Ashitaka with someone like me? The guy was perfectly capable of handling this, so why the hell did I have to replace him?"

"Ashitaka was very capable, Nathan. He's both powerful and intelligent. But as I said before, he would have eventually failed."

"Why would he have failed? And what makes you think I would have done any better."

"Because," Kitsune continued. "You posses the one thing that he does not."

"A mouth that would make drunken sailor blush?" Nathan said sarcastically

"Resolve."

"Bullshit, everyone has resolve."

"Not like you do, they don't." Kitsune moved closer to Nathan and looked up at him. "That's why we chose you."

The dark-haired youth scowled at the Fox-God and turned away from him. "You know what this whole thing reminds me of? These fan-fictions I used to read back home. Every once in a while, an author would suddenly decide that they didn't like the way a certain story ended. So you know what they'd do?"

"They'd throw together some second-rate character based on themselves and insert them into the original story... so they can mangle and mutilate it until their sick, neurotic fantasies are satisfied. We called them Mary Sues... why that is, I have no idea."

"Just what your getting at, Nathan."

"You're the author... This… all of this is the story that you've converted into your own little fan fiction... and I'm the fucking Mary Sue!" With that he turned his back to the Kitsune.

For a long time the small Fox-God watched his human companion, feeling his own sense of guilt and regret slowly begining to consume him. "Is that how you really think of yourself, Nathan?" he asked. "A Mary Sue? A second-rate character of another's fabrication?"

"I don't really know what to think anymore," Nathan said, the anger and passion now lost from his voice. He looked to the Fox-God once more, his expression powerless. "I can't do this, Kitsune."

"Then let me help you."

Nathan shook his head. "There's nothing you can do for me, now," he said "You brought me from the future to be a savior…but in the end… I couldn't even save myself."

"Did you really try?" Kitsune asked.

"…I'd like to think I did."

"Then how can you pass such harsh judgment on yourself? As long as you're still alive, you have a chance to make things right again. Everyone, every creature, every living thing has the power to take control of their fate. All they need is the will to do it. Are you going to just stand there and tell me that you no longer have that will, Nathan?"

Nathan youth's arms remained crossed, his scowl deepening. "I don't think I ever had the will to begin with. I'm just one human, Kitsune…a human! And in all this time that I've been trapped in this century, I've managed to accomplished absolutly nothing."

"Only because you never tried," Kitsune replied dryly.

And for a long time, not another word passed between him nor the Fox-God.

As Nathan started to speak, a deafening crash suddenly pulled their attention towards the lake. Another crash followed, and then another.

"What the hell was that?" Nathan said, dashing up the side of the hill. When he reached the top he looked across the valley, his firey-red eyes piercing the fog as it rolled across the lake. More explosions erupted, each one louder than the last. When the fog started to clear, Nathan's jaw nearly dropped to the ground.

Hundreds no—thousands of armor-clad samurai were at that moment laying siege to a battle-worn Iron-Town. Swords and spears were raised high, glinting cold and hungry in the sunlight, while volleys of arrows sailed through the air in all directions, darkening the sky like a ravaging swarm of locusts.

The town itself lay riddled in a chaos of raging fires and billowing walls of smoke, it's once proud industrial structures now broken and marred with arrows. And all around its impenetrable barriers, the bodies of countless dead samurai littered the ground.

Nathan watched the scene unfold before him, gnawing his bottom lip, dumbstruck by the mindless brutality that stretched out before him. "Jesus…" he murmured. "They're really going at it down there, aren't they."

"The town's defenses seem to be holding out,"Kitsune said, sitting beside Nathan. "But for how long?"

"You think those people have a chance, if those maniacs get through?"

Kitsune paused then answered "I don't know. But if those defenses don't hold…"

Nathan returned his gaze to the under-siege Iron-Town, watching in dead silence as a throng of armored samurai surounded the main gate, beating relentlesly against its wooden frame in an on going effort to bring it down. He could hear the all to familiar sound of gunfire, and watched as several Samurai fell dead to ground.

But no matter how many shots were fired, more samurai just seemed to emerge to quickly replace the fallen. _If those bastards break though that gate _Nathan thought to himself. _All those people… Kuroko… Toki… they'll all be as good as dead. _It was then the young outlander realized he was holding the dagger at his waist.

"Nathan," Kitsune said. "What are you thinking."

For a long time Nathan did not answere. "I think it's time that I finally grew up a little" he finally said. "I was brought here to make things right… to be a savior." He gripped the dagger tighter, his sweaty fingers slipping against the handle. "So far I haven't really lived up to the title… And I think it's time that I changed that." With that he stepped over the hill and slowly started to make his way towards Iron-Town.

"And what will you do Nathan?" Kitsune called out, half amused at the unexpected change in the boy's spirit.

As Nathan quickened his pace a faint grin touched his lips. "I'm gonna go pick a fight!"

• • •

Toki ducked behind a wooden piling, evading the arrow that had been aimed for her head. "They certainly are a persistent bunch, aren't they?" she asked, loading another round into her rifle.

"They're men, what more can you expect," Komi, one of Eboshi's servant's replied while firing off her own rifle. The young girl smiled as she watched the samurai commander she had fired upon, suddenly fly off his charging horse, blood and smoke spilling from his chest. "Still, it'd be nice if there weren't so many of them!"

When her rifle was prepared and ready, Toki swung around, and quickly fired. The bullet shot clear across the lake, striking another samurai in the leg, blowing it off at the unfortunate man's knee. "That makes nine for me!" she called out while ducking for cover once more. "You ready to give up, Komi?"

Komi chuckled. "Don't get cocky, Toki, you're only leading me by four at the moment."

"Six!"

"I'll beat that in an a quarter-hour."

At that moment, a trap door was suddenly pushed open. "Excuse me misses," A soft voice spoke up. From out of the trapdoor emerged the small bandaged head of one of Eboshi's lepers. "But you wouldn't by any chance be comparing head counts, would you?" His voice dripped with ironic humor. "Because I just happen to have a bag of twenty Ryo with me." He held out a small pouch and and dangled it in his bandaged hand. The coins within gave a jingle. "Either of you good women interested?"

Both Toki and Komi exchanged glances before quickly agreeing to the jovial leper's wager.

"We're agreed then," the leper said with a hidden smile. He pulled himself out of the trapdoor and took a position between the two women, a loaded rifle tied to one bandaged arm. "Twenty ryo to the woman, or leper who takes down the most Samurai!" He pushed aside a small section of the wall, revealing a hidden opening.

He took aim and opened fire on a small group of samurai-laden boats that were slowly edging their way across the lake. The shot slammed hard against on boat's side, spilling it's samurai passengers into the cold murk of the lake. "Oh dear," he said with a giggle. "I think I missed."

And the siege continued.

• • •

As the arrows fell all around him, Nathan hurled himself at the first armored warrior that came within his sight, burying his dagger deep between the samurai's ribs.

_Alright you son of a bitch! _He cried out in his mind, yanking his weapon free from the dead man's body. _Up until now, I've pretty much sat back and let you do whatever the hell you wanted!_

He spun around and lashed his arm outward, uplifting the earth beneath a group of samurai. The men cried out in terror as the ground suddenly bulged and exploded beneath their feet, swallowing some and throwing the rest through the air in a blast of soil and rock.

_But now things are gonna be different! _Nathan suddenly went rigid, focussing his power to its limit, fighting the intense pain it caused. _From here on in, I'm the one who's gonna be calling the shots, ME! You have a problem with that, then get the fuck out of my body and find someone else to consume!_

And all at once, he let the power surge from his flesh, releasing it all in one final, terrifying show of unstoppable force. And as this storm of corrupted power overtook them, the remaining samurai could only watch as the last moment of their lives came to an agonizing halt. Bone and armor shattered while earth and organs burst asunder.

And when the storm passed, not a single breathing man remained.

Falling to his knees, Nathan clutched his head, unable to suppress the waves of nausea that were rising within him. The hammering pain within his skull unbearable, more than anything he had ever experienced. His every muscle burned with an uncontrollable fire, voracious and rippling with a life of its own.

_This is my body, _He said to himself, digging his fingers into the dirt, wishing the world would stop spinning._ This my soul… They're mine! Mine! You understand me you fuck! They're mine! _He suddenly clutched his stomach and fell forward, puking into the grass. As the nausea took him, he gave one painful heave after another, purging every last bit of his stomach's contents. When the wrenching in his stomach passed, he took a deep breath, calming his nerves, forcing his curse back into dormancy before it's power grew beyond his control.

An armored foot suddenly caught him in the side, knocking the wind from Nathan's lungs. before he knew it, the youth was on his back, the same armored foot pressed firmly upon his chest, and the sharp tip of a sword just inches from his throat. When he looked up he found himself staring into the cold slitted eyes of a Samurai captain.

"This is the one we were warned about," the captain called to his companion from behind his mask. "I thought them mad when I heard the stories. But now that I've seen it with my own two eyes…" He pressed the blade against Nathan's throat, the tip drawing a trickle of blood as it pierced the skin. "I see there truly are demons in this world."

"Then, let's take his head and be done with it," The other samurai replied, wiping the blood from his spear. "Unless you think we should stick him a few times. to make sure we do the job right."

Nathan swallowed feeling the sweat rolling down his face. "I got a few ideas were you can stick it," he said, the muscles in his neck tightening around the cold steel now threatening to cut the life from him.

"You shut your mouth!" The captain shot back, and quickly delivered a vicious kick to the young outlander's chin. The boy reeled under the assault, the kick knocking him senseless.

As the captain slowly raised his sword, holding the blade above his head, ready to deliver the final blow, Nathan's his wandering fingers brushed against the broken shaft of a spent arrow.

"May the gods show you mercy, Demon."

And just as soon those words were spoken, the captain himself was soon on his back with an arrow stuck between the plates of his shin-guard. He cried out through clenched teeth, his face a near perfect imitation of the mask that hid it. And while the cold, horrid sensations of the severed tendons quickly spread through the nerves in his leg, the captain desperately fumbled about in his armor trying to free himself of the offending projectile.

Nathan, having regained his senses, grabbed the nearest rock he could find and leapt onto the man's stomach, straddling him. For one fraction of a second, their eyes met.

"Captain!" The other Samurai shouted, raising his spear. But before he could move to his companion's aid, he was suddenly knocked off his feet by Kitsune, who hurled himself at the man's face like a missile of fur and teeth. The man cried out, dropping his spear, and fought to dislodge the raging fox-god as it proceeded to bite and claw his exposed face.

From there, everything seemed happen in a blur, and fro Nathan nothing seemed to exist. Nothing but the wet, sickening crunch of bone rising beneath his fingers as he slamed the rock into the samurai's face. He brought the rock down again, and again, and again, and continued to do so until he was short of breath and both his arms were numb.

And when it was over, Nathan found himself staring into the lifeless gaze of the samurai captain who had nearly taken his head off, his face bloodied and smashed beyond any possible recognition. Wide, bloodshot eyes, like two dead-filled orbs stared out from the bloody remain of a broken face. And as Nathan stared down into their lifeless pools of black, the fire raging within him almost seemed to relish at the site all. The blood, the death, the pain and the terror, and sheer senselessness of the destruction it had caused, all of it seemed to fuel the demon's insatiable hunger further.

Nathan steadied his breathing, forcing the curse back into submission.

A man's scream suddenly brought him back to his senses,

Kitsune wasted no time in dispatching the struggling samurai. With one well-placed bite, the fox-god dug his fangs into the soft flesh of the samurai's throat, ripping it open. Blood frothed from the man's open neck, seeping through his fingers as they groped and pressed into the ragged wound, desperately seeking a means to stop the bleeding. He gave one final gurgle before the last drops of life spilled down his neck, crumpling upon the broken earth beofre finaly drowning in his own blood.

Catching his breath, Nathan looked to the corpses that now surrounded him, disturbed by how little the bloodshed seemed to effect him. He finally caught sight of Kitsune, standing amidst the mutilated bodies, his furry maw now discolored the blood of his fallen adversary.

Rising to unsteady feet, Nathan let the bloodied rock slip from his trembling fingers. He slowly stepped over to where the fox-god stood, their inhuman eyes not once leaving each other. "Lets go," he finally said, before they both set off for the besieged Iron Town.


	28. The War of Conflict

**A Legend of the Past, a Savior From the Future**

**Chapter 28**

San flew across the hillside, focusing each of her five heightened senses to their most acute. It had been no easy task in tracking down Nathan. But after many grueling hours of relentless searching, the young wolfgirl had finally managed to pick up her wayward companion's trail.

There was no mistaking that scent.

She had followed him through the forest's hidden paths, beyond the narrow river, and finally to the grassy hills that overlooked the lake. It was only until she found the sea of human corpses lying amidst the cracked and broken earth, that the young wolfgirl knew for certain that she was heading in the right direction.

Many more dead samurai lay before her, their bodies crushed and mangled, their pale, twisted faces a testament to the final torturous moments of their existence. The air reeked of death, buzzing and blackened with countless swarms of ravaging flies.

Moving through the piles of the dead, banishing the smell of decay from her sensitive nostrils, San crouched low and scanned the ground. She scooped up a handful of loosened earth, bringing it to her nose. Even the dirt itself stank of death… and of Nathan.

_I knew it! _She thought to herself, letting the earth fall from her hand. _I knew he came this way. _She traced her fingers along the ground, her narrowed eyes reading each clump of dirt and rock as one would read a book. _But which way did he go? _She lowered herself to the ground, breathing in every tiny smell her nose could trace. _Which way… _

San breathed in the dirt once more, but found that small trace of Nathan's scent she had now faded into the stink of decay. The trail she had spent so many hours following just seemed to end right there where she crouched.

Frustrated, the young wolfgirl raked her hand across the dirt and rose to her feet. _Dammit, Nathan, where are you?_

• • •

Nathan hated the idea of leaving Toki and other women behind like this. But at the same time he knew he didn't have much of a choice. With Eboshi and the men of Iron-Town off fighting Okoto's army of boars, the compound had been left virtually defenseless.

Defenseless and ripe for plucking.

Now all that stood between Asano's samurai and total victory were a few dozen women. Women armed with guns and a near endless supply of power and shot, though they may be, both Nathan and Toki new the full reality of the situation. If the people of Iron Town had any hope of weathering this storm that's been beset upon them, they needed Eboshi and her riflemen to do it.

Their reunion had been awkward at best, for memories of Nathan's terrible power still ran fresh in the minds of the other women. And seeing him still alive had proved to be an unexpected shock to Toki's already rattled nerves.

But despite all that had transpired between them during those final ill-fated hours of their last encounter, the older woman's face could not mask her joy at the sight of Nathan still moving among the living. As she watched him make his way towards Iron-town's fortified walls, she called out to him, her high voice barely audible over the roar of the battle being waged around them.

And Nathan in turn had called back.

The pleasantries were short and in spite of what friction did exist between them, Toki had told him everything, from the arrival of the hunters and the strangely dressed warriors to the violent battle now being waged between Eboshi and the army of boars. And then she told him about the hunting party. The one Eboshi would soon be leading into the forest to claim the Forrest-Spirit's head.

The older woman was quick and to the point, wasting not a second on the trivial details for both she and Nathan knew that time was no longer on their sides.

_"You have to find Lady Eboshi, Nathan,"_ Toki had said, looking down at him from high above the barrier. _"Promise me you'll find her and bring her back to us. Without her we won't stand chance."_

As the older woman's words repeated themselves again and again like some broken record in his head, Nathan felt his insides lurch. Why? Why had he made the promise? Why was he now about to risk what little remained of his life for the sake of a people he had all but come to detest? And why… why in the name of holy-hell had he agreed to help Eboshi, the woman whose greed and lust for power had brought him to this sorry state.

None of it made sense to him…

…Not one bit.

But if there was one thing that Nathan knew for certain it was this.

The moment those defenses fell, Toki and every other woman in Iron town would be as good as dead. The young outlander had no illusions as to the full gruesome extent of that particular outcome.

And if what Toki had told him was true, and Eboshi was already engaging Okoto's forces, then time had all but run out for him. Once the boars were wiped out, as Moro had said they would be, then all that would be standing between Eboshi and the Forest spirit's head was San.

That was one thing Nathan just could not bring himself to fathom.

"I know what it is you're thinking," Kitsune chimed as he kept pace along side his human ward.

"Trust me, Kitsune, you can't even begin to imagine what I'm thinking."

"Oh I think I can," the fox-god returned. "You feel conflicted. And none of what you're doing makes the slightest bit of sense to you."

Nathan stopped suddenly, giving Kitsune a raised eyebrow. "Alright, that's just creepy."

"So I'm right?"

"What the fuck difference does it make if you're right or not? It doesn't change the fact that no matter what I do, I always end up feeling like a total duchebag."

"You're unsure of yourself. Of the choices you're making." Kitsune replied.

"All I know is that San is probably out their just seconds away from being blown to pieces. And I'm out here playing messenger-boy to the people who've been the cause of everything that's happened to me!"

"Are those poor women the cause of your pain, Nathan? Is Toki the cause? What about her husband the ox-driver? Or perhaps the poor lepers who toil day and night so that they might keep themselves from being thrown back into the streets like so much garbage? Are all these people the cause of your suffering?"

Nathan scowled, chewing the inside of his cheek. He had no answer.

"Well?' the fox-god pressed on. "Are they?"

"I don't know, Kitsune!" he finally answered. "Alright? I just don't fucking know! A part of me wants to say, 'yes'. Another part wants to say, 'no'. And the rest just says, 'maybe'. All I know is that if given the choice, I would rather try to save lives then just sit back and let them die."

"Then that's all there is to it. If you want to save lives, if you want to help those around you, then there's no reason for you to go punishing yourself. The world isn't all black and white Nathan, you of all people should no that."

"Do you think I'm betraying, San?"

"This isn't about—"

"Do you?"

Kitsune shook his head "No, I don't. But in the end, all that really matters is what you think. What you believe."

Nathan considered his small friend's words and sighed. "This savior thing's going to be a lot tougher than I thought it would be."

"As is the nature of most things in this world."

"You still sure Ashitaka wouldn't have been better suited for this sort of thing?"

"Perhaps he would have," Kitsune replied, still smiling. "But here's the thing, and there really is no way of getting around this."

"Yeah, and that is?"

"Ashitaka is not here. You are. And whatever happens from here is entirely up to you. And if given the choice, between you and Ashitaka, I would gladly choose you without a second's hesitation. And if I had to go back and make that same decision again I would not change it for anything or anyone."

A smile crossed Nathan's face despite himself. "Sometimes I think you give me too much credit, Kitsune."

"I think you don't give yourself enough."

The sharp whistle of an arrow split the air between them and Nathan's leg suddenly went limp as jolt of pain overtook the muscles. His hand instantly went to his thigh were a small gash ran wet with a stream of newly spilt blood, while his eyes went to the single black-feathered arrow that was now sticking out of the ground.

Another three arrows soon followed, each coming dangerously close to hitting their mark. As Nathan leapt to avoid being struck, he caught the faint glint of armor among the rocks. He threw himself into the tall grass, pressing himself flat to the ground, the left leg of his ragged jeans now red with blood.

The sight of so much of his own blood triggered something within him, filling his heart with a terrible desire that he didn't understand.

The two hidden archers, form the safety of their boulder, replaced their arrows, took aim and fired another volley. Their hands moved with near-inhuman speed and accuracy, loading one arrow after another, firing the next before the first could reach its target.

As Nathan stared into the wave of arrows falling towards him, their seeking tips starved for his blood, he felt his entire body ignite. The demon within him stirred its evil fluctuating with raw gluttonous power. The youth narrowed his eyes, bringing his power into focus, training it on the projectiles as they fell towards him.

The arrows stopped dead just a few inches from his head, suspended in the air as is held aloft by invisible strings. The youth glared at them, his eyes burning with uncontrollable anger. The halted projectiles all began to tremble before each one burst in a cloud of splinters.

The two Archers could only look on with bewildered expressions, dumbstruck at what they had just witnessed.

Nathan rose to full height and inhaled, his eyes glowing with an evil light.

"Nathan, stop!" Kitsune cried. "The demon's growing too strong for you!" He leapt around Nathan yipping and shouting, desperate to bring the boy under control.

But the words never reached him.

The ground beneath Nathan suddenly cracked and the grass tore itself from the roots. Nathan threw his whole body forward and screamed.

The blood-curdling cry seemed to come alive, pouring outward across the field and towards the rocks. A great fissure opened along the ground, and the boulder the archers were perched upon suddenly split in two. The archers could only cry out, their screams barely addible as their boulder shattered beneath their feet, swallowing them both in an avalanche of falling rocks.

When it was finally over, Nathan Fell to his knees, his entire body feeling like lead. The fire in his flesh was gone and the terrible hunger that had nearly driven him to the brink was now quenched.

"Nathan," Kitsune said softly starring into the youth's glazed eyes. "Don't forget who you are… don't let the darkness consume you." He took a step closer, bringing his face level with Nathan's. "Remember who you are, Nathan Benski."

But the young outlander seemed to not hear him, his blood spattered face a mask of utter exhaustion.

A piercing shriek suddenly split air, snapping Nathan out of his trance. He blinked his eyes into focus, his mind once more his own.

"Wha–?" he sputtered, the muscles in his mouth feeling like rubber. "What the hell's happening?" He looked up into the sky, just barely catching a glimpse at the single arrow as it sped screaming into the clouds.

"Aw-w-w shit!" Nathan groaned shooting a nervous glance at Kitsune, "I did something bad didn't I?"

"A signal arrow," Kitsune replied, barely able to hear his own voice through the ringing in his furry ears. "Come, we must move swiftly. More soldiers will surely come."

As if on cue five more arrows were soon fired into the air, each one landing just a few feet away from Nathan.

"Over there!" someone shouted. "Up on that ridge!

Upon hearing the shout, Nathan looked to the distance were he soon spotted a small party of armored horsemen riding towards them, bows, spears and swords held at the ready.

"Any ideas?" the small fox-god asked.

"Yeah," Nathan replied. "Run for it!" He scooped Kitsune off the ground, holding him tightly under his arm and bolted up the hill. The bite of his arrow wound gnawed at his leg every time his foot touched the ground.

As he cleared the hill, Nathan's ear gave a twitch as another arrow suddenly grazed past his head, the sharpened tip just nicking him. When he looked back he saw that the horsemen were quickly gaining on them.

"They have horses, Nathan," Kitsune said, squeezing himself out from the youth's crooked arm "You'll never outrun them."

"No," The youth said through his teeth. "But I can sure as hell try can't I?" He clutched his leg, the blood sticky against his fingers. Surprising a cry, he pushed onward, running across the clearing with Kitsune keeping pace by his side. His every muscle bristled with fatigue, the ground rushing like a river of green beneath his feet while the sharp rumbling of hooves rose behind him.

"Keep running!" Nathan wheezed, his lungs feeling like they were about to burst. "Just keep running! Don't look back!"

"Are you telling this to me?" Kitsune asked, "Or to yourself?"

"Both! Now shut up and run!" Nathan's jaw tightened, and with a burst of adrenaline, he quickened his pace, tearing across the field in a last ditch effort to replace the lost distance between him and the advancing samurai.

They had not cleared half the field's length before Nathan saw the first sign of smoke rising just beyond the next hill.

"Nathan!"

"I see it," The young outlander replied, the rolling lump of black smoke growing like a tumor in the sky as they drew near. "That's were we'll find them. Eboshi and the rest of those nimrods."

As they cleared the third hill, Nathan forced himself to an abrupt halt, flailing his arms to keep himself from falling into the ravine that stretched out before him.

The ravine was wide and steep, as though it had been cut away by some great ax. As Nathan backed away from the precipice, he lifted his gaze from the shadowy gullet that had nearly devoured him.

What he found starring back at him was a sea of death.

Beyond the ravine lay a second clearing, gray and barren, stripped bare of the lush green of grass and trees, like a skinned animal left to rot. Fire riddled the landscape while billowing walls of ash choked the very air.

But what held Nathan's attention were the many piles of dead boars. There were so many of them, so many that it was impossible for him to count them all. The once great army of beasts now lay chard and blacked by fire, their powerful bodies broken and mutilated by whatever horrific device had cut them down.

And as Nathan brought a hand to his face, his demonic red eyes watering at the stench of burning animal flesh, a horrible realization struck him, and a single word squeezed passed his trembling mouth.

"San…"He could almost picture the young wolfgirl's small perfect form, crushed and broken beneath the smoldering remains of some fallen boar, her proud warrior face starring lifelessly into the blackened sky while the fire slowly consumed her.

It was only then that Nathan realized that the land was in fact the darkened shade of blood.

So focused was his attention on the carnage before him that he failed to notice the dark shape of a horse descending upon him. The samurai rider swung his spear, catching Nathan square in the back and sending him sprawling into the ravine's hungry maw.

Nathan cried and cursed aloud as he plummeted down the steep slope, bouncing along the jutting rocks like a rag-doll until he finally landed face first at the bottom of the narrow ravine.

He gave a cough, choking on the dust his fall had strewn, his body crying out with a thousand promises of pain yet to come.

"Are you all right?" Kitsune called out, bounding down the hill, moving to where his human companion lay. "Can you still move?"

Nathan's eyes wandered as his mind worked to regain its senses "Ye-e-e-ah," he wheezed a labored reply. He willed movement into his limbs, his every joint stiff like set of a rusty hinges. As he began to move his left arm, a searing pain suddenly stabbed his shoulder.

"Awwww, fuck me!" He cursed through his teeth, pushing himself off the ground, struggling every agonizing inch of the way. "I think I dislocated my shoulder." His whole arm throbbed all the way down to his fingernails, hanging limp off his body.

"Can you still use your legs?" Kitsune asked

"Yeah I think so. Just give me a sec." But the moment he started to move, he gave another wrenching cry as a wave of burning knives suddenly tore through his arm, his shoulder feeling like a balloon just moments form bursting.

"There!" Someone shouted from somewhere above. "He's down there!"

"Aw hell!" Nathan said the ground feeling like jelly beneath him as he struggled to drag himself out of sight.

As the horsemen proceeded to make their way down the hill, the two companions managed to take cover in a small hollow that lay hidden amidst the rocks and shrubbery. Nathan pressed himself into the shadows, his good arm nursing his injured one.

Kitsune lay close at his side.

Both the fox-god and the human willed themselves into silence as they listened to the sound of hooves drawing closer with each passing second.

The horses soon rounded the corner, their riders seated stiffly in their saddles.

Nathan tilted his head out of the shadows allowing himself a quick glance at his pursuers, watching them scan the ravine for their elusive quarry. Their leader road ahead, sword in hand, his scowling face half hidden beneath his helmet.

"Where is he?" The samurai captain barked, his agitated mount bucking beneath him.

"He's not here, sir," a scar-faced spearmen answered, his narrow eyes flitting across the ravine's high, gray walls. "There seems to be no sign of him."

"Idiot!" The captain lashed out, causing the scar-faced spearmen to flinch. "How can he not be here? You struck him down, you saw him fall!" His fingers tightened around his sword, the blood draining from his whitening knuckles.

"Sir I—"

"I want him found!" the captain ordered "You!" he said, pointing to another of his samurai. "Stay with him. Every inch of this ravine is to be searched. The rest of you men follow me. We're rejoining our forces at the Ironworks!" As the riders began to depart, he turned a ruthless glare upon the two men about to be left behind.

"And you! Fail me again and I'll have both your heads!

Nathan breathed a sigh as he watched the majority of the samurai leave, but felt no less out of harms way. Even with their diminished numbers, he was still outnumbered two to one.

Two armored samurai against one injured boy.

With his arm injured as it was, it would be no challenge for the two men to overtake him. To take them on in his current state would just be suicide. He leaned back into the shadows retreating into himself as a snail retreats to its shell, daring not to breath. His trembling hand clutched his throbbing shoulder, the stabbing pain now growing too much for him to bear.

He heard the rattle of armor as one of the riders suddenly dismounted, which was soon followed by the scrape of footsteps rising from behind him.

As the footsteps drew near, the fear of discovery suddenly took hold of Nathan. He felt the demon begin to stir once more, now stronger and more starved for blood than ever. He could feel the curse's cold-oily fingers curling through his bowls, slithering like a nest of famished vipers under his burning skin. So strong was the terrible desire growing within his heart that it frightened him.

As the youth prepared to meet his end at the edge of a samurai's sword, a horrid scream suddenly rang through the ravine, followed closely by a horse's frightened whine.

"W–who are you?" Someone shouted. "Identify yourself! No no wait what are you—"

Nathan's eyes shot open at the sounds of the struggle rising behind him, but still, he dared not move. His ears twitched at the high-pitched din of metal striking metal, and were soon met by the gurgling cry of another man being cut down from his horse.

And then all was silent. All Nathan could hear was the beating of his heart and the whisper of his nervous breathing. The sound of footsteps soon returned, and they were moving straight in his direction. Whatever had killed those two samurai knew he was there and it was coming straight for him.

All time seemed to slow to a still. As the footsteps drew closer, Nathan closed his eyes, holding Kitsune tightly to him and breathed what might have been his last.

"Nathan?"

Nathan's eyes shot open at the sound of the voice. And when he looked into the sharp featured face staring down at him, the blood seemed to drain from him.

San could hardly breathe at the sight that lay before her. As her cold, chestnut eyes became filled with Nathan's battered form, the lump in her throat grew. She slowly drew closer, her face and bodice spattered with blood, and lowered to a crouch, her eyes not once leaving Nathan's.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

Nathan opened his mouth, but no words came. All he could do was stare… at her.

Her face… her eyes… her lips… her nose… the polished bone jewelry dangling from her perfect ears and neck… the stark red of the tattoos against her porcelain skin… the glossy black of his Leather Jacket draped over her powerful arms… and the spatters of blood that now stained the dagger in her equally blood-stained hand.

"Nathan." San whispered again, leaning closer, wiping the sweat and blood that had caked upon the young outlander's face. "Please…say something."

Nathan just continued to stare at her.

After what must have seemed like an eternity for both of them, the dark-haired youth parted his dry lips and spoke. "…I thought you were dead," he whispered before the whole world suddenly slipped away along with what little strength had been left in his body.

He collapsed like a dying tree into San's arms, letting the warmth of her strong body embrace him. And as the pain and exhaustion pulled him from the world of the waking, the last thing he noticed was the unmistakable smell of her skin brushing against his nose.

His tired eyes retreated behind heavy eyelids before he finally drifted out of all thought and time. The gentle caress of sleep enveloped his tired limbs and all the world seemed to turn to silent darkness.


End file.
